God's Reward Part I: In Order To Finally Live A Peaceful Life
by Cimer Chef Putin
Summary: Lelouch, on the verge of death, has been given a chance to keep on living. Now he's back in time, and he intends to live on. Soon he'll be confronted with a dillemma : Is it possible for him to make this world peaceful while letting the two biggest monsters in history live ? One of them is Britannia, the other one is himself. SuzakuxEuphie and CCxLelouchxKallen. Time Travel fic
1. If I could be reborn into a new life

**Chapter 1: **If I could be reborn into a new life, I would.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass. Please support the official release.**

**AN :** This is my first fanfiction and English isn't my native language. If you like this story and want me to improve, feel free to criticize me. I wish you a good read :D

* * *

><p>The convoy moved into the avenue in New Tokyo Settlement, taking the fools who dared oppose his Majesty to their execution. In his mobile throne was sitting the proud 99th Emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia. At 18, his Majesty managed the great performance to maintain world peace by unifying the world. Of course, this last statement was true, but with an entirely different meaning: because today would be the day of his death.<p>

Lelouch began to think about his life: When he was a child, all he wanted to do was to stay with his sisters and his mother. After his mother's 'death' and his exile, he only had his crippled sister Nunnally who mattered to him. After the war broke out, he wanted to destroy Britannia. But after learning about his sister's 'death', the Black Knights betrayal and his mother's true nature Lelouch just wanted to die. As for agreeing with his last thought, the convoy stopped suddenly.

Jeremiah shouted. "What's this!?"

Everyone had now looks of surprise, especially the one who knew Lelouch's second identity: Zero was now on scene. Lelouch noticed how quickly Kallen understood what was really happening. But he still had to act surprised till the very end. Zero was now running to the convoy, avoiding bullets shot from the Vincent Wards. But they wouldn't hit anyway, Lelouch made sure of that. Zero was now jumping over a Vincent and Jeremiah shouted:

"Don't shoot; I'll take care of this interloper!"

He always was a good actor, considering how he fooled V.V by making him think that he hated Lelouch with a passion so he would be the one sent to kill him. Zero was now jumping over Jeremiah's shoulder and then he climbed up on the convoy, walked up the stairs and drew his sword.

Lelouch pulled up his gun and shouted "You impudent fool!" but Zero quickly disarmed him and pointed his sword on Lelouch's chest. Lelouch couldn't help but smirk. 'Everything went according to plan'. Now that every person on earth hated him for conquering the world, people would start to move on toward the future, and build a better world after his death. With the help of Suzaku acting as Zero and Schneizel Geassed into serving him, peace would be lasting.

He proceeded to give a look at the prisoners, everyone should be happy, right?

But for once he was wrong: Everyone was shocked; some of them even had tears in their eyes, like Kallen, Tamaki and Kaguya. Nunnally was watching the scene with absolute despair in her eyes. Even Ohgi, who was the one who chose to betray him after the second battle of Tokyo, was now terribly upset. Why? He was the most hated person on earth, why were they so upset about him dying? Lelouch didn't understand. But Zero's sword snapped his thoughts as it pierced his chest. Strangely, he felt no pain. He looked at Suzaku; surely _he_ was happy about killing him, right? He always wanted to kill him ever since he killed Euphie, and he never told him the truth about the Geass he cast on her.

But he heard Suzaku crying.

And then he understood.

He was never made to be hated.

Then, he put his bloodied right hand into Zero's mask and said slowly. "This is also a punishment for you." He gathered a lot of strength to smile. "You will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world. For eternity ... " He began to lose balance.

"This Geass, I do solemnly accept" Suzaku replied tearfully.

Lelouch was now falling down the stairs. He would die looking to his sister's eyes, just like he planned.

Nunnally approached him slowly and asked "Big brother?" He took all the strength he had to look at her. Then she touched her hand, and somehow she knew.

She said slowly. "You mean… everything you've done, until now?"

He always hid at least one part of its personality to everyone, especially to Nunnally. He never showed her his hatred towards Britannia and later on his true ambitions for the World. But now, it didn't matter anymore. He was dying.

He wanted to tell her everything but he simply said "Yes, I've destroyed the world, and created a new …" He didn't have the strength to speak anymore. His life was now leaving his body. He closed his eyes.

He heard his sister shouting "You can't leave me! No, you can't!" and for the first time he started to feel regrets. He didn't want to die, he wanted to go back and stay with her, with all the people he cared about. He wanted to tell them all he had on his heart, to Kallen that he loved her, to Suzaku that he didn't meant to kill Euphie, to the Order that they weren't just some pawns in his game, to Nunnally that he didn't stop caring about her happiness… 'Is that what you feel when you die?' but then a loud distant voice snapped his last thoughts.

'**You don't want to end this here, do you?**'

"What?! Who's speaking to me?!" Surprisingly, Lelouch managed to shout. He opened his eyes; he was floating. He saw clouds, a yellow sky and Jupiter; the same sight as in the Sword of Akasha. It was the World of C.

"Is this God?" He asked.

**'****Yes.'** replied God **'You showed regrets, and since you saved us, we want to propose you a contract. We will send you back in time, the moment after you gained your Geass. And we will give you another power in addition to the one you obtained. But you have to do something for us.'**

"What is it? Tell me God!" Shouted Lelouch "What do I need to do?!"

**'****It is simple; you have to save us again from your father. And you will have to save yourself. How? You must find the answer once you are back in the real World.'**

God's proposition was unbelievable. He thought 'Going back in time, where it all started, is that a good thing or not?' It was a risky move, sure he could repair some mistakes but he could also make others, and to erase the Requiem, just like that… But there were no guarantee the World would remain at peace after Suzaku, Schneizel and Nunnally's death. And it was a contract from God itself, the collective unconsciousness who proposed him to go back in time. With this contract, he could continue to live on…

He replied with his imperious voice "Fine, I accept your contract!" And then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Lelouch opened his eyes. He was in the warehouse in Shinjuku. C.C was lying at his feet, just giving him the Geass in this timeline. Clovis royal goons were there too, with the Captain still pointing a gun at him. Dozens of Japanese body were on the ground. It was exactly like last time. Lelouch chuckled.<p>

"I have a question for you. If strength is all that matters in this World, then does that mean the strongest person on Earth is the one who should impose his law?"

The Captain replied smugly. "Of course, that would be the Emperor!"

Lelouch smirked evilly "That's entirely correct gentlemen. But what if there was another Emperor on the same time line? Someone who would promote equal rights and _Justice _instead of Social Darwinism. Someone as strong if not stronger than the one on the throne. What would happen? Even God doesn't know… That is why I, Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Britannian Emperor and former Master of Earth commands you, all of you, DIE!"

"Hahaha! Happily your Majesty!" The guards replied with an unhealthy smirk on their face, and shot themselves.

Lelouch began to laugh like a madman. He was really back in time, back when everything started, and with knowledge of the future he could play the world into his hands, again. But for now, he had to act like a nobody. Villetta's Knightmare was coming into the warehouse. 'Right on time as always, Coach Villetta' Lelouch mused 'you have always been a thorn in my side, but not this time'.

"Why is there a Brittanian student in a place like this?" she asked.

He raised his hands and said with his best aristocratic voice "My name is Harry Spencer, my father's a Duke. My ID card is in my breast pocket. If you could grant me protection, my father would be very pleased" It worked, Villetta was still looking for nothing but noble titles.

She opened her cockpit and descended.

"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID myself" She said while pointing a gun at him.

"I don't think so." He activated his Geass "However, you will become my slave, Villetta Nu."

She then bowed at him. "Of course master, what shall I do?"

"Firstly, give me your Sutherland. Secondly, help me install this green haired girl to the cockpit. "

"As you wish, Master" She replied with a monotone voice. "The password is XG2IG2D4" She gave him the key and proceeded to carry C.C into the cockpit.

After that, she approached him and asked "What are your next orders, master?"

He chuckled. 'It could be fun.'

"Give me your number. Once I disappear of your sight, you will act like your usual self but do not mention me or our encounter to anyone by any means. When I call you or when you call me, make sure no one is listening. If I call you and you can't respond without compromising yourself, call me back as soon as you can."

Villetta nodded and gave him her phone number.

Lelouch touched her chin softly and said "That's a very good slave we have here, right Villetta?"

She replied with an innocent smile "Of course, Master". Once he was in the cockpit he laughed and said to himself "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

><p>As Lelouch got himself into position, he began to think about his future plans. 'I need to keep the first steps of the official scenario. Zero kills Clovis, Suzaku is framed and I save him, then Cornelia comes, Kusakabe takes the lake Kawagutchi hotel in hostage and I win at Narita. After that, I will surely be able to anticipate my enemies' moves. But I can make minor changes at least. I don't plan to lose at Saitama but if my victory is too … one sided or unnatural, father or V.V might interfere sooner. I'll also need to be better prepared against Cornelia. And I'll need to protect Nunnally from people like Mao and V.V. I think I can trust Sayoko with that but it'll be better if she understood everything… If I interpret God's words correctly I have a second Geass based on my deepest wish at the time of my death. What does that exactly mean? Do I have the ability to restore people's memory from my past life? If so, this is too dangerous to use it on a random person. I'll try it on Sayoko, and if it works I'll use it on Kallen and Jeremiah. But for now …'<p>

He turned on the radio. "The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!"

"Who's this? How do you know this code?!" His future Ace replied.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, you're just gonna have to trust me."

And the war between Japan and Britannia started again.

* * *

><p>Clovis' forces were obliterated. It happened also last time when Lelouch had no experience of war. 'Why father thought it would be a good idea to name him viceroy where the resistance was the most active?' He thought. 'So I could kill him easily once I would've obtained my Geass? Maybe. And the Emperor still thinks he loves his children … Yeah, right.' Once God would be destroyed and people's true nature revealed, no children of his would want to speak to him.<p>

C.C was waking up.

She said with a sleepy voice. "Did I miss something? Why are we in a Knightmare cockpit Lelouch?"

That's great, she remembered everything. Or maybe not, since she knew his mother. There was only one solution to find out if she was indeed back in time.

"I don't know why the snow is white, but …"

She smiled and continued "…But you think white snow is pretty. You like it, right?"

He was sure now; she was back in time with him. Was that because of her code? In this case has V.V gone back in time as well?

Lelouch replied simply "Basically, I've made a contract with C's World and we're back in time. We are in the Shinjuku Ghetto; you gave me Geass only a few minutes ago, from someone else point of view."

And then C.C said "Oh. But you will honor our contract right? Don't you pull a stunt like that again?!" She seemed more concerned about him choosing to die than time-travel.

"Hey! I've made a promise to God, what more guarantee do you need? But now excuse me; it's time for Suzaku to enter the battle, so …"

He turned on the radio and said. "To all forces, reinforcements are coming. Hide the Sutherlands if you can, we'll probably need them later. I'm going to order a ceasefire. Don't do anything foolish with the Knightmares. I'll contact you soon for further operations."

"Fine" It was Ohgi "But I'd like to know who you are."

Lelouch said with a mysterious tone "You may call me … Zero." And then he ejected near the command center.

"Playing hide and seek with Suzaku, aren't we?" C.C asked, amused.

Lelouch stared at her and replied "No, I just won't let Suzaku be the white knight who slain terrorists this time".

He opened the cockpit.

"C.C, stay hidden, it's you they're looking for. I'll take care of Clovis." He said while 'persuading' a foot soldier to give him his uniform.

"Okay" She replied with a bored tone "See you at home then."

They were both alone in the command center. The whole research team and Bartley had been Geassed and were leaving the G1. Now he was in the shadows, threatening his half-brother with a gun.

He shouted "Order the cease fire! Let the elevens go unharmed, quick!"

* * *

><p>'What a weird day', Suzaku thought. First he was assigned to find a truck containing poison gas. He was the one to find it, but instead he found his childhood friend Lelouch and a green haired-girl who was in the capsule instead of the gas. Then he gets himself shot by his superior because he doesn't want to kill his best friend. 'I wouldn't get the Mangekyo Sharingan anyway' He mused darkly. But he survived thanks to his father's watch; oh the irony. Then he woke up and a mad scientist told him that he would be piloting a prototype Knightmare Frame because 'The big boss doesn't know how to lead an army' according to him. The Knightmare - Z01 Lancelot- was a wonderful piece of technology, with luminous shields, an incredible speed but … there were no enemies in sight. Strange, it was said in the briefing that the terrorists have had stolen a dozen Sutherlands. He tried to find Lelouch and the girl but he heard prince Clovis's announcement.<p>

"Attention all forces. Cease fire at once! I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked with a bored tone.

"Yeah. Well done."

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

Lelouch removed his helmet and walked slowly to Clovis. He replied lightly while stepping out of the shadows "No. It won't be a challenge considering today's battle. Hello brother, it's been a while."

Clovis's expression was priceless. "Lelouch! B-But how?"

"Yes, it's me, Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Empire, the one and only."

"But I thought ..."

"That I was dead? Yeah, me too. It's strange how life can turn sometimes… But let's get back to business" He activated his Geass "Tell me who has access to the Knightmare factories and warehouses in the area and where can I find them."

Hypnotized, Clovis replied with a monotone voice "Me, General Bartley and Lord Cornwell, the minister of Defense. He took his day off so you can find him at his house. He lives at Charleston Avenue, 15th in East Tokyo Settlement. "

He thought 'With my Geass, it can be easy to steal Knightmares if you know who has the access. Better be a little bit more prepared this time, right? It can't be without risks if I do that while Cornelia is here, and it might blow Jeremiah's potential future cover if I steal them by the time he run the house. So I will have to act today, while Area 11's administration is in shambles. Bartley is off limits; I just used my Geass on him and he has a 'special mission' to complete. And for Cornwell, the name seems oddly familiar to me. He will be my slave.'

"Thank you, brother, for your precious information" And then he deactivated his Geass.

Clovis said the same things he said last time. "I'm overjoyed, Lelouch! They say you died once Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back, we should depart for the Homeland immediately!" He really looked overjoyed, despite having a gun pointed in his face.

Lelouch chuckled. "You are stupid brother; if I wanted to come back I would've done it years ago." He approached his pistol to Clovis's forehead. "_You_ however will depart for the Homeland, but alone, in a wooden box."

He suddenly began to lose his joy face. "No, wait, you can't kill me, we're brothers!" He shouted desperately.

Lelouch chuckled and replied. "Now we're brothers!? Your little royal guard tried to execute me a few moments ago, that is not very nice, _brother_." 'It's more fun than last time' Lelouch mused darkly.

"I will make them executed! I promise!" He was really freaking out right now.

"Too late, they're already dead. Just like countless Japanese you just killed because of your stupidity." 'What will be your answer, Clovis?'

"But they're only Elevens, you don't care right? …" Even with a gun in his face he still was a racist pig. How Suzaku can believe Britannia could change on the inside without killing a few people, he had no idea.

Lelouch replied icily. "That's right, and you're only a Brittanian Prince who couldn't even win against a teenager with no experience at war whatsoever." Well that was half a lie, but he didn't need to know that. "At least you'll be depicted as the first victim of the most dangerous terrorist Britannia ever met. It's much better than being killed by an OSI agent because father treats you like a _mistake_."

His last word was followed by a bullet shot straight in his forehead. He didn't have any hatred for Clovis this time, but he needed to die. _For the script. _He mused 'That's right brother, you just died for the script'.


	2. 2 Geass are better than one

**Chapter 2:** Two Geass are better than one.

**Thank you all for your messages of encouragement. I know these kind of stories are a bit overused but I like them and it's a good exercise for me. I have a big part of the plot already in mind so I don't think I will stop soon.**

**To Saki-Rose-Can and Patrickthenobleman : I put LelouchxCC also because, as you will learn on this chapter, the two of them were together during the time Lelouch ruled the Earth. They will still have their moments, a bit like in the anime, but Lelouch loves Kallen too and will spend more time with her once she comes back. C.C isn't there just for sex because I'll make sure this story stays T rated.**

**Also, the fact that Lelouch loves Kallen here is not the opinion I have on the show, it's just for the sake of my story.**

**To islamy96: End of the story = Peace is made, Lelouch won, everyone is happy. I haven't decide yet what Lelouch will become at the end.**

**The canon divergence is near the end of part 1, even if some big changes will be made the events will follow.**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and Lelouch had a totally different appearance. He had bought some clothes –a cap, large jeans and a blue sweat- to remain discreet, much more discreet than an Ashford Academy uniform, and Geassed a taxi driver to get him to Lord Cornwell, the man who had access to the military warehouses in area 11. Lelouch was back in time, of course he knew it but he didn't realize it entirely. True, he could do his rebellion way more efficiently, but he could also enjoy his life. People like Shirley and Euphie are still alive right now, Suzaku and Nunnally are oblivious of Lelouch's crimes, it was a second chance to set things right. Last time he neglected the present while being entirely focused on the future, but now, he would treat the past, the present and the future with equal attention. He would enjoy his life while preparing his New World Order by being careful not to do the same mistakes again.<p>

But first, he had to call someone, just to get with the fact that he really was back.

"Hey Shirley, how ar-"

Shirley's voice boomed over the phone. "LELOUCH! Where are you?! I've been worried, Rivalz told me that you were on a truck chased by helicopters and I tried to call you but it didn't worked and-"

She was speaking so fast he didn't catch half of what she said, but he was glad to hear her voice.

"Shirley. Calm down, I'm fine. I'm just far from Tokyo and there's a lot of traffic." Lelouch replied reassuringly. "I probably won't be home until midnight. Can you tell my sister not to worry? Thank you, see you tomorrow."

He hung up his phone. 'Shirley is alive right now, alive and she is still spared from Geass' He thought with relief 'I swear I'll protect you this time, from Geass and from myself'. If Lelouch was truly a ruthless man, he would've call Shirley a 'collateral damage'. But the truth is, he always wanted to spare his friends from the hardships of life Lelouch had to face. So when he learned Shirley's father was killed by his fault, he was devastated. Of course he used his Geass on her in order to get over with her father's death and to forget that Lelouch was Zero, but something broke. The relationship between them wouldn't be the same anymore. To Lelouch, Shirley died because he failed to protect her: he was too much focused about manipulating Rolo's feelings that he forgot his friends were next to an overemotional assassin. And for that, he would obliterate the Geass Order once more, just to make sure the same tragedy wouldn't happen again.

"Sir, you have reached our destination." The taxi driver said.

"Wait me here."

Cornwell's villa was big and luxurious. It was the typical house of a Brittanian noble. He rang at the door; a servant opened. Lelouch activated his Geass, and the domestic switched allegiance.

The minister of Defense was an insipid bureaucrat who suited Clovis's regime. Lelouch remembered the man; he played chess with him while his memories were stolen after the Black Rebellion. He remembered that the guy transposed standard military tactics into chess; and it seemed odd to Lelouch that he himself even _knew_ military tactics on the first place.

"You will swear yourself to me." Lelouch commanded.

They went to a military warehouse, Geassing everyone in his path into working for him. Technicians, guards, employees; everyone worked in order to put the maximum of equipments into trucks, then move them to an empty warehouse, at the limit of the Saitama Ghetto. At the end of the day he had 10 Gloucester, 15 Sutherlands, a hundred energy fillers, Knightmare weapons, simulators, transport trucks and liquid Sakuradite hand-bombs ready to be used.

"Go back to your usual selves and forget that I even existed." It would be too dangerous to use this little trick another time, especially with Cornelia nearby. Fortunately, he got all the Knightmares factories and warehouses' locations and the itineraries used by the drivers to restock the military bases. Lelouch mused 'It could be a nice wedding gift for Kyoto.'

* * *

><p>He was now on the Ashford Academy Campus. Home. The place where he and Nunnally lived was destroyed by the FLEIJA, and it was right in front of him. And Nunnally was inside, unaware that his brother had killed hundred thousands of people for her sake.<p>

"What a day." He said aloud by entering in his place.

The lights were on. He checked the living room; Sayoko was there, drinking some tea.

"Welcome home my Lord." She said. "Nunnally just fell asleep, she insisted to wait for you but couldn't resist to stay awake much longer".

He smiled. "So that is why you're still there as well, thank you Sayoko."

"Oh, and your _friend_ C.C is here too." She said with a less innocent smile, to Lelouch's opinion. "She's waiting in your bedroom."

Lelouch shuddered. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' "Don't believe anything she said, it's just an acquaintance!"

She replied simply "Oh, but you do whatever you want, master Lelouch."

"Whatever."

It was time to test his other Geass on Sayoko. He activated the Geass in his right eye and locked his gaze on her.

Sayoko gasped. "Your Majesty, you're alive!"

'So my assumptions were correct then' Lelouch thought 'I have the ability to restore people's memories from my past life.'

Lelouch said quickly in a low voice. "Shhh Sayoko, I'm not Emperor anymore, I'm just an exiled prince right now." He continued. "I've gone back in time, the day of Clovis' death, and apparently I've gained the ability to restore people's memories. What do you remember?"

"I remember being released from prison by guards who were cheering, telling me that you were dead." She answered.

'So, the march of time didn't stop; as expected.'

"And from your memories, can you tell me how much time has passed since my death?" He asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and answered "8 hours, approximately."

"I see. It has been 8 hours since I came back. It surely has a link." He said thoughtfully.

He continued "I hope you don't have resentment towards me for taking you into custody. I had to act like a dictator until my death but in the end it didn't matter because I've taken the chance to come back." He was sincere, he really was sorry for Sayoko, Nina, Kallen, and all the people he had to imprison for the sake of the Zero Requiem. If he brought them back, maybe they would keep on hating him; it was a risk to consider.

To his surprise, Sayoko smiled and replied. "Do not worry, I understand. It was for Nunnally's sake isn't it? When we were held captive in Cambodia, she always said that you've become Zero in order to grant her wish of a peaceful world. "

"Thank you Sayoko." Lelouch said with relief. He wouldn't have to worry about kunais tonight.

"You're welcome. So what's the plan?" She retook her professional tone.

"I need your help. Last time a weirdo tried to kill my sister and my midget uncle kidnapped her during the Black Rebellion. I don't want this to happen again. I want you to assure the protection of Nunnally." 'If I had known that Sayoko was a kunoichi, I wouldn't have thought about asking Suzaku to be her knight. The Ashfords are really weird people; they hire a former _Japanese assassin_ to protect two _Britannians royal siblings_.'

She nodded. "It'll be done, Master Lelouch."

"I'll let you take care of this, then? Oh, and we'll need a quick way to evacuate her, in case _they_ decide to kidnap her again." 'They' were referring to the royal family. He wouldn't take any risks. 'If V.V knew where to find her last time, it means father will know one day or another, even if I take all the precautions in the World. If things go too wrong for Britannia, they'll try to kidnap her, just like during the Black Rebellion.' But with Sayoko and C.C near Nunnally, Lelouch felt much more relieved.

* * *

><p>Lelouch went for his bedroom. C.C was there as well, lying in his bed, wearing one of his pyjamas.<p>

She said in a bored tone "Hello Lelouch, what took you so long?"

"I was stealing military equipment" He replied casually. "Knightmares, simulators, bombs … surprise gifts for Sister Cornelia."

She smirked a little "So you won't whine like the last time you lost?"

"Exactly." He ignored the obvious taunt. "Anyway, God granted me a second Geass as well, I can restore people's memories from the timeline we both know." She raised an eyebrow. "I've just used it on Sayoko, and I plan to use it at least on Jeremiah. It seems that the first time stream is moving independently than this one because Sayoko has memories from 8 hours after the Requiem. I think we are in a dimension created by God who looks exactly the same as what the world was 18 months ago. If my assumptions are correct, the power I've acquired can transfer people's conscience from the actual world to this dimension."

"Impressive" replied C.C.

"But for now, why don't we put the subject of metaphysical theories to later and go to sleep? It has been a really tiring day." Lelouch said while getting to bed.

For a moment, C.C said nothing. Then she turned to him and said slowly. "Lelouch … I'm the one who asked C's World a way to keep you alive."

Lelouch's eyes widened at the realization. 'So that was why she remembered everything and that she didn't seem surprised!'

He stared at C.C straight in the eyes and said softly. "You've given me a second life, a new reason to live. I won't thank you enough… And I'm sorry. I promise I won't die this time. I will live on, with you."

C.C smiled. They embraced each other and kissed.

* * *

><p>It was 6:30 when the alarm clock rang. Lelouch woke up with the sight of green hair who belonged to the girl he slept with. It wasn't their first time; when he was Emperor they made love quite often, C.C didn't want him to die a virgin –officially at least, she probably wanted this too- and nothing he did was really entertaining. He spent his last days filling paperwork, coaching Suzaku for his impersonation of Zero and playing with Schneizel by making him say stupid things; he recorded it all and delivered the tapes to the press. The only thing that kept him sane was his relationship with C.C. He got up, trying not to awake her and made breakfast. He mused 'Yesterday I woke up in my luxurious suite in Taipei, being the Master of the World, and now I wake up as an ordinary student. It's funny how twisted my life is.' But it was the life he chose, in the end.<p>

He took Nunnally's wheelchair and went to his sister' bedroom in order to wake her up. By seeing her again, painful memories flew past him: '_Lelouch, how can you be so cruel? You've become a demon Lelouch!'_ He shook his head violently 'No! Not this time! She won't be taken by V.V and won't be manipulated by Schneizel; I'll make sure of that.'

He calmed himself and poked his sister's head.

"Wake up, Nunnally; it's time to go to school." It will be hard to live a normal life again, but he will do it, for her sake.

Nunnally yawned and said with a sleepy voice. "Big brother, where were you yesterday?"

'I was at your execution; or mine, considering the events' "Nothing too interesting" He lied. "I took a taxi to come back and in the way I bought some clothes." Among other things. "I've been stuck into the traffic, which was why I came home late."

The answer seemed to satisfy her because she smiled. And for this smile, he had killed a lot of people.

"Your friend C.C has passed. But judging by the smell of your clothes your already know that, right?" She teased.

He blushed hard. "Hey! What are you implying?!"

She giggled "Oh, but I'm glad you have a girlfriend. Shirley will be a little sad, then."

He replied lightly "It will be our little secret, then. And C.C is not exactly my girlfriend, she's my accomplice and we're going to take over the world together." 'Hey, I didn't lie this time.'

She laughed more. "Stop being silly." He frowned. 'Someone said that to me _once_ and it didn't end well.'

* * *

><p>"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving" He opened his eyes and saw Milly beat him with a paper scroll. 'Oh, I've overslept again' He chuckled internally 'But not for the same reasons'. The first time he didn't sleep during the night, angsting about Clovis' death and what that would imply for Lelouch.<p>

"Well, you should've let me!" Lelouch replied.

"Serves you right for ditching me like that!" Rivalz said smirking.

Shirley eyed him suspiciously. "That's right! What was up with you yesterday?"

"Humpf"

He smiled a bit while Milly was rambling about the budget's balance for the Equestrian Club. 'Things are so normal again. I've missed this, badly.'

"GUTS!" Milly yelled.

"Are you trying your guts spell again?" asked Rivalz.

"Yeah, I want you people to start putting your all into this."

Lelouch replied "I don't think your magic will work" 'I wonder what she would do with a Geass' He mused. The world would probably ascend in an even greater chaos.

"Actually it's got me going, Madam President." Shirley replied cheerfully.

"Supple and willing, that's what I like." Lelouch rolled his eyes; he knew where this would be going.

Shirley said "I train hard in the gymnastics club."

"That's not what I was getting at. You're a ten." 'You're lucky Japan is not area 10…' Lelouch thought amused.

"Huh?"

Milly teased "From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places, huh."

Lelouch decided to say in a playful tone. "Are you trying to declare your undying love for Shirley's breasts or what?"

Shirley was so embarrassed that she fell out of her chair. Rivalz burst of laughing, Nina snickered discretly and Milly gave him an odd look that clearly said 'Who are you and what have you done to Lelouch?'

"Just kidding. Anyway, I just finished balancing the budget. Tell me what you guys think."

Everyone felt silent for a moment. Then Milly gave a look at its job and said brightly. "That's perfect! You see, you're good at this Mr. Vice-President!"

He shrugged "Experience." 'Hey, I've balanced the budget for the _whole world_ before!'

* * *

><p>They were entering on the classroom while Shirley was complaining about Milly's 'dirty old man attitude' when Lelouch saw students grouped over a news report.<p>

"They used poison gas?" Lelouch scoffled 'No, they used _me! _It is way more deadly than mere poison gas.'

"Man, that's freaky."

"Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here."

"Oh my god! I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku; it must have been the gas."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. He thought 'I should've Geassed Clovis into making a confession about the massacre instead. That would shut them up. Anyway, no announcement means no big change; Good...'

He sat on his chair and waited the course to begin. Then he saw a familiar red-head entering the classroom.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you all right? Sophie's been worried sick all this time."

"You okay though right?"

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." Kallen replied to the 3 random schoolgirls. "Anyway, if I stay home any longer I'll never catch up."

'Kallen' Lelouch thought while staring at her 'Are you happy in the world I left you? What would you say if I'd bring you back here, where peace is yet to be made?'

Rivalz's voice snapped his thoughts "What's up, buddy? See something you like? You've got a thing for her, don't ya!" 'Well in that case you're right Rivalz.' Lelouch mused.

"Rivalz. Staring at someone doesn't mean you 'have a thing for her'. I just couldn't remember who she was." He lied.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or somethin', and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still, her grades are at the top of the class. And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and rolling in money. Man, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"I don't pick girls according to their lineage." He replied absently.

* * *

><p>He was at the academy's yard when he saw Kallen slashing a bee. Just like last time, she said to herself "God I hate this, I'm sick at acting like a freaking invalid." Then she noted Lelouch.<p>

He stared at her; she was watching him dumbly with a sandwich in her mouth.

She asked him "Can I help you or something?"

He thought 'I can't bring her memories here and now, it will bring attention. Better do it when …'

He simply said with a mysterious tone "Just to be sure. Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." Better keep the script for this one.

"What do you mean about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?" she replied, confused.

He feigned a surprised look and ordered with a near robotic voice "Go back to class."

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will." Kallen snapped.

He was saved again by Shirley shouting about chemical courses of something. He didn't listen anyway.

* * *

><p>He was back from school. Sayoko was at home with Nunnally. They were making paper cranes.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late" he said.

Sayoko smiled at him. "Welcome home, my Lord."

"Hi! Lelouch, welcome home!" Nunnally greeted. Things were so natural again; from now on there would be no frightened palace employees who would greet him after a day of work. It would be his sister. For him, it was a sufficient reason to come back in time.

"Sayoko taught me the art of origami. Fold a piece of paper the correct way; you can make birds, boats, almost anything." She said innocently.

"That's great" He replied.

"Hey, they say, if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true. So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for?"

'A wish' He thought 'I've said it to Suzaku when I gave him Zero's mask: Geass is like a wish. And in a way, Zero is the one who grant people's deepest wish. But what do I really wish for right now? Is it to bring my loved ones in an incoming warzone? If I do that, I'm no better than my father.'

"I don't really know. And you, what do you wish for?" He asked, even though he already knew her answer.

"I wish the world was a gentler place."

He thought 'I know, but would you settle for a gentler world where your brother is dead and depicted as the devil himself? Many people have tried: Me, our parents, Schneizel, Suzaku, Euphemia, even you, but in the end nothing has changed and I'm back at the beginning. No, this is because I'm back at the beginning that the world will be gentler. I will create a peaceful world where I can have my place as a brother, I promise.'

For this one he said truthfully to his sister, with a sad smile. "It is not the path the world is taking, you know. But, I've learned something. Everyone, whoever they are, is yearning for a better future. There are other people who share your wish as well, so there is still hope, right?"

His voice was trembling. He _knew _that for granting her wish, he would have to kill again, manipulate people like chess pieces, and use a power that strips free-will. He also knew that her sister would hate him if she discovered what he had become. And she would hate herself even more.

Nunnally took his hand and said nothing. No pinky promise this time. She knew that he was telling a part of _the_ truth, the hard truth that he had always tried to hid from her. She knew that he saw the horrors of war but not her. So, this time, she didn't tell him that lying was wrong.

* * *

><p>He went to bed. He saw C.C eating a pizza alone. "You should've dined with us." Lelouch said.<p>

"I didn't want to intrude on the tearful reunion."

"It's not funny, witch." He retorted coldly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

He sighed "What's wrong is that I'm a demon, a tyrant, even though it was all an act. I just can't do my revolution again without thinking about obliterating the Geass Order, the Royal family, the Brittanian military etcetera but I can't just sit here and do nothing, it would ruin me. I may have been sent back in time, I still had made atrocious things and I fear that it will influence on my methods, making them way more ruthless than last time. And every night I will put my sister to bed, who's still unaware that her big brother is a monster…" Then he said something he always kept to himself. "You know, it's for evading my sister's gaze that I wanted to die even after discovering she was alive."

C.C embraced him and said "Hey, you're not that evil. The rules you applied on the Empire –you disagree, you die- a lot of people had done it in the past and they're not demons, just egocentric dictators. Believe me; in my long life, I have seen way worse humans than you. You use evil to destroy a greater evil, it's not an excuse you say to yourself; it's the truth. And if people hated you, it's because they used to love you, before your little stunt on the UFN council."

It seemed to put him at ease. "You're right, thank you again, for telling me the right words. Thanks to you I made my decision. Tomorrow I'm going to bring back Kallen." He would stay close to the people he cared, in order to stay human.

"In the shower?" She teased.

"Yes, in the shower. Good night, C.C."


	3. The voice on the radio

**Chapter 3:** The voice on the radio.

* * *

><p>It was the day after and he was staring at the water, lost in his thoughts. 'If I want to change the system I will have to make sure people see Britannian pride and hierarchical policies as pointless. Create a class struggle? If Britannia is defeated the country will be on crisis. Then, if a candidate to the throne shows up and propose to abolish the privileges of nobility people will follow. But the question is: who? Me, Euphemia, Cornelia, Puppet-Schneizel or Puppet-Odysseus? I have so many siblings I can use for this …'<p>

The history teacher who was passing by said. "Lelouch! Class will be starting in a minute, you know."

"I know" He replied nonchalantly. "I was just revising History in my head" 'The History I'm about to write.'

At class, Lelouch was being interrogated. He noticed Kallen eyeing him at her mirror.

"The aristocracy was highly educated, with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler. And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks..."

He chuckled internally. 'So, Eugenic experiments, inbreeding and social Darwinism are what led us to my twisted family. Charles, the father, who watches his children killing each other but it doesn't matter to him because once God is destroyed; the World will become instantly a cool place where people live in harmony_.. _Schneizel is the prince who's too perfect to have neither goal nor ambitions so he plans to wipe out humanity. And then there is me, The Ugly Duckling, probably the least sane of the three. Superior breed of ruler, my ass. Personally, I prefer European popularity contests.'

* * *

><p>"Hey Lulu, you're coming along?" asked Shirley.<p>

"Sorry, maybe another time." He replied casually. He had a mission to compete.

He approached Kallen's desk and said. "Kallen, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

He ignored the schoolgirls squealing and took her to the Club House.

"I didn't even know this room existed" Kallen said.

**"**It's the club house for the student council. They built as a ballroom for various special occasions."

**"**And we won't be disturbed inside here?"

**"**Correct." Lelouch lied.

Just after he said that, Shirley showed up in the upstairs and shouted** "**Here it is! I found it! Look! This is it, right?"

**"**What a relief you found our lab data." Nina said.

'Oh Shirley' He mused darkly 'You may hold the thing that has the potential to destroy the entire world.'

Just like last time, Kallen had been introduced into the Student Council. Rivalz and Lelouch have played with a bottle of champagne, Lelouch making sure Kallen would be soaked again. 'All tasks at hands have been cleared' He mused.

* * *

><p>"This is why I hate Britannians" said Kallen to herself while she was showering.<p>

She heard a knock at the door "It's me, Lelouch; I brought you a change of clothes." 'Oh it _had_ to be him' thought Kallen angrily 'The typical arrogant Britannian ass of the group.'

She sighed "You can come in; I've drawn the curtain already"

**"**Sorry about all this. I know they can be a little over the top." He said.

**"**That's okay. Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while, you know?"

**"**These are some of my clothes. I hope that's okay."

**"**It's cool. Don't worry about it. That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?"Weird; he didn't seem to be the sportive type.

**"**Actually, I live here. It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor."

**"**I see..." It was now or ever to find out if he was the voice on the radio. "Hey, wait! Can you hand me that pouch over there?"

Kallen stood ready. She waited for Lelouch to give her pouch-knife but instead he opened the curtain. She was taken aback and for a semi-second, and stared him in the eyes. He said "Yes, I am the voice on the radio." and then his right eye glowed.

* * *

><p>Kallen was on the streets of Nyū Kyoto, the city in Horai Island where the Black Knights headquarters are located. She just voted, along with the core members, for the new CEO's election. Without surprise, Zero (Suzaku) had been elected with a large majority. In fact, everyone voted for him, except Kallen. At first, she acknowledged him as Zero, like everyone else; but after everything settled down, she began to lose herself in dark thoughts: He was dead; it was this impostor who killed him. No, she thought with anger, it was the World, its people …He sacrificed himself for those ungrateful bastards who were now spitting on his name and cheering for his death. It was horribly painful for her. As she went to her hotel she heard people still celebrating, some of them were dead drunk; they were insulting him, his name, his memory... And they wouldn't shut up. She wanted to destroy them all with her Guren SEITEN but she couldn't: she just quit the Black Knights for good. She had an argument with the order: they were celebrating Zero's election and a member –Villetta, of all people- said atrocious things about Lelouch. For Kallen, it was the final straw and she made an outburst at the party. Tomorrow, she would take a plane and go back to the academy, just like Lelouch wanted. She went to her hotel room, took a shower and cried. Why? She asked herself; why did he have to do this? Why did he have to act like he was the devil himself? Why did he have to play with her heart like that? It was all questions without answers anyway; it's not like he would show up and tell her "It's been a while Q-1, how about we take over the world together like in the old days?" but she wished for it, badly. But then something went all dark; she tried to blink…<p>

"It has been a while, Q-1" said Lelouch casually. 'It's a good thing I didn't took her pouch' He thought 'I could have said it better; I'm good at this, usually.'

She was shaking; like she had seen a dead man or something – which was the case – but didn't stop staring at his eyes. "L-lelouch?" she was about to cry. "Is that you? I'm not hallucinating, right? Tell me it's you!"

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and replied "Yes, it's me, the Lelouch you know. I have been saved by God on my last moments and have been sent back in time. I have also the ability to bring people into my timeline. You and I are back in time, where everything started."

He reopened his eyes a little; Kallen had stopped trembling and was watching him with astonishment.

She came to her senses suddenly. "Why?" She shouted. "Why did you do all this? Playing with my heart like that? Why did you paint yourself as a demon, why did you tell me to live? What do I mean to you?"

Lelouch closed his eyes another time, and said slowly. "Alright, I will tell you everything." Of course, she deserved the truth more than anyone else. "You see, I'm not as strong as people believe. When I thought Nunnally was killed by the FLEIJA I didn't have the strength to continue the fighting. So when the Black Knights went to capture me, I didn't even want to explain myself. They were angry at me, just because I'm a prince with an unethical power, and Schneizel had manipulated them properly. When they said that they would be shooting you if you didn't get out of the way, I freaked out and I said stupid things just so you wouldn't sacrifice yourself needlessly. All that because, because…" There was no point to lie to Kallen or to himself anymore. He opened his eyes, looked straight at Kallen and said firmly:

"I love you."

He breathed heavily. 'I've said it!' He thought with relief and satisfaction. "Wow" He said aloud. "It's harder for me to declare love than to declare war."

Kallen did nothing but staring at him for a few seconds and said quietly. "So you too then…"

He didn't hear what she had said. "What?" Lelouch asked.

She punched him in the gut. "I said I love you too, smartass!" she snapped.

"Oh!" He replied dumbly. Kallen smiled; her first smile since he brought her here.

Kallen closed her eyes and approached his face slowly. He did the same and, naturally, their lips met. Lelouch embraced her, Kallen put his hands on his back and opened her mouth to let enter his tongue. The two of them were dancing in their throat, fighting for dominance. They stayed in this position for a minute, without moving. For them, it looked like an eternity.

But then Kallen slipped and embroiled Lelouch with her, which lead to them falling down the shower.

He was on top with his clothes taking the shower's water.

They laughed.

They stared at each other with passion.

Then he said suddenly. "Q-1, I love you, do you want to bring Justice to the world with me?"

"Of course." She replied with a grin on her face. He unbuttoned his now soaked uniform.

"Do you want to make sure the nobles are making in their pants when they think of us?" He continued a little bit louder.

He always wondered what this sensation was when he was making war, leading armies against powerful enemies.

"Yes!" She replied, louder than him.

"Do you want the Empire to burn to ashes!?" But he understood, now. It was the same sensation as right now. It was lust.

"Yes!" Kallen nearly moaned. He was sure she felt the same things, in battles and here.

"Do you want us to fuck while the world is dancing on our hands?!" It wasn't always a bad thing to have a demon sleeping inside him.

"Yes, Lord Zero!" She shouted.

He drew the curtain.

* * *

><p>"So, we're back in time?" She asked after their 'eventful' shower. Lelouch's uniform was completely soaked but he had brought an extra set, 'just I case'.<p>

"Yes. I've come back during the Shinjuku incident." He replied casually. "I don't have made major changes, except that the group has kept the Sutherlands. How are your memories about this?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and said. "I don't remember anything about that." Lelouch frowned. His new Geass had limitations, if he used it on people after he made major changes they could be highly disoriented.

Kallen continued. "So our group has Sutherlands now… Do you think it will make a difference?"

"Who knows? Oh, by the way, I've stolen Gloucesters, Sutherlands and some military stuff the other day."

"Can I pilot a Gloucester? " She asked hopefully. He chuckled 'some girls asks for flowers or jewels to their boyfriend; mine just wants Knightmares.'

He replied. "If you want but you won't use them on fight. I need to keep them hidden until Narita."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"But Kyoto will send us your Guren." He said on a comforting tone. "And I'll bring Rakshata for you so she can upgrade it faster." 'I'm sure she won't mind'.

"Cool, thank you."

They were walking to the Student council meeting room.

"So, what do we do now?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch eyed the surrounding to see if someone was listening. Once he made sure they were alone, he said. "We save Suzaku, just like last time. Tell the group that the voice called you and told you to go at the Tokyo Tower tomorrow at 4PM. I will settle things with Jeremiah tonight. I've put Villetta under my Geass, and I will call her to arrange a meeting with him."

"You've enslaved her?" He nodded. "That's all she deserves." She mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow "I'm not sure Oghi will agree with you. Did you argue with the BK?"

"Yeah. I left the order this morning. You know, it's been only…"

He interrupted her. "Two days since my 'death', I know. I came back two days ago; both timelines are moving at the same speed."

Lelouch remembered something. "Oh by the way, have you seen Sayoko today or Yesterday?" It would be a shame that the people he brought back disappeared suddenly in the original world.

Kallen replied "Yes, I've seen her yesterday, she seemed nice, a little confused, but she was okay. Why do you ask?"

"I've used my Geass to bring her back." He replied casually. "Does that mean I have the power to duplicate consciences? Wow. So basically, another you will continue to live on in a peaceful world but without me." And that was reassuring.

"Are you jealous of yourself?" He asked lightly.

She replied with a smile "Not at all; I prefer staying with you rather than a bunch of ungrateful morons. Besides, a peaceful world without you is boring as hell." He grinned, but then he heard Nunnally's worried voice.

"Lelouch, it's horrible!"

"What, Pizza Hut is bankrupt?" He said in a pleasant tone. He was too happy right now to feign concern over his stupid half-brother's death.

"No" replied Milly glaring at him sternly. "Prince Clovis has been found dead."

He managed not to say 'They only found his body in 2 days?' but it was too much, especially for Nunnally.

"They say he has been killed!" Rivalz said.

"Oh." He simply said. He noticed Kallen staring at Shirley with a sorrowful look.

Jeremiah appeared on TV. "Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will."

He rolled his eyes, 'he fought against all the Elevens' what's with that stupid statement; the children as well? At least Clovis had the decency to lie to the masses. But yeah, he died a martyr. 'Poor guy' He thought 'if it was his own mother who wanted to destroy God I would surely be on a coffin, killed by Clovis.' He tried to picture his half-brother as a masked vigilante and had to repress a laugh. Milly eyed him suspiciously.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder." He widened his eyes suddenly –it was all an act of course- and held his sister's hand which was trembling.

'So' He thought 'Everything is like last time. The changes I've made didn't push Orange into choosing another scapegoat like Bartley or a no name. Good.'

Then he walked to Kallen hastily and said in a worried tone. "Kallen, are you feeling well? I will take you outside, so you can breathe some fresh air. It must've been a shock for you; Clovis was such a nice bloke!" She got it quickly and faked a faint.

Milly looked at the scene with amusement. 'Oh these two ...'

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I'm tired of living like an invalid." Kallen said once they were outside.<p>

"I know, you already have told me yesterday."

"It was 18 months ago for me. And going to school with dead people is troubling."

"Yeah. I make this effect to a lot of girls."

"I was talking about Shirley, you moron!" She snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"You know who killed her?" She asked in a more serious tone.

Of course he would tell her the truth on this subject. "It was this fake brother of mine who did it, if you want to know. He spied on me for my father but he was emotionally instable so he killed Shirley when she regained her memories, he saved me from our comrades' bullets and died of acute heart failure. Rolo he was called; he had a Geass who could freeze people time's perception. A Geass made for assassination."

"Wow. So anyway why did you bring me out?"

"To make out" He said casually. "Just kidding. I mean, I still want to make out with you, but …"

She rolled her eyes "Oh cut the crap already."

"I need to call Villetta." He composed the number. "Villetta, is that you?"

"Yes." A monotone voice replied.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"You will say to Lord Jeremiah that one of your contacts has information about Lady Marianne's children. Make sure no one besides Jeremiah is listening. And insist to the fact that you trust this contact and that he wished to remain discreet, because he fears that someone with bad intentions might listen. With Clovis's death and all that; insist on the fact that the elder have mentioned that he only trusts Jeremiah. Do a nice phrase with all I just said, make sure to set up a meeting tonight and be convincing. Call me back once you've the answer. You will say 'Am I speaking to Mr. Norton?' and if the voice you hear is not mine, apologize and hang up." He wouldn't take any risks. If someone like Milly got on his phone and heard Villetta say 'Hello, Master!' in an ambiguous tone he would have to fake his death a second time just to avoid the gossip's tidal wave.

"Everything will be done as your desire, Master." She replied simply.

"I don't doubt it. Good bye, Villetta."

He sighed "Pfew, dealing with Geassed-slave is tiring, it's like programming on old machine language. You have to make sure they don't say the wrong things when other people are speaking to them. That's how the Chinese Consul died; He badmouthed the Empress and was killed by Xingke…" Lelouch's eyes widened. 'Oh, it gives me an idea…' "Anyway, with one military it takes extreme prudence not to blow her cover, so imagine with the entire Black Knights? I didn't have to use it on them anyway. People are dumb."

"Surely I can't argue with that."She said. "So, about what you suggested earlier…" He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Am I speaking to Mr. Norton?"<p>

"No, you're speaking to your Master."

"Oh, Hello Master!"

"So, what is the situation with Jeremiah?"

Villetta replied "He's okay to meet my contact, Master. 10 PM at Harper's Bar with only him and me."

"Excellent. Tell him your contact will be there on time, alone. If he asks more information tell him it's everything your contact has told you. Now, go back to your usual activities."

"Of course, Master."

* * *

><p>Kallen went to the Stadfeld mansion, her home from now on. It was weird to see it, as it had been destroyed by the FLEIJA. She opened the door and noticed her annoying stepmother with an ugly dress. She too had been wiped out by the warhead, not like she had missed her.<p>

"Oh, you're finally back" she sneered. "And what's with that face, huh? Prince Clovis has been killed by one of your kind, I know, but you could at least pretend to be sad."

But Kallen was too happy to care. She climbed up the stairs quickly and went to her room. She saw her mother wiping out the dust. Kallen began to remember something.

"Kaa-chan!" she shouted while running at her. Her mother looked at her confusingly while Kallen hugged her. "I'm sorry" She said softly. "I didn't realize the reason why you stayed here. I'm sorry I treated you like a stranger all this time. But I know now."

"Oh, Kallen." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"But promise me something, don't take refrain anymore." her mother widened her eyes. "The future will be brighter, I swear. I will do everything so we could live a normal life again." 'Oh Lelouch' she thought with sadness 'How do you manage not to tell Nunnally you're a resistant? Because I can't.'

Her mother wiped out her tears and said. "Ok, it will be hard, but I will try to stop. For our sake."

Kallen smiled. "Don't worry, I know someone who can help you. He's a friend of mine, actually." 'I'm sure Lelouch won't say no'.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Is he more than a friend?"

Kallen blushed a bit. "Um … Well, yes. He's handsome, nice and extremely smart; he knows about my condition and does not care."

"I'm glad. I'm really glad." She said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nunnally, it is nearly 9 PM now, and I think C.C has heard enough stories about our childhood for today, right?" It wasn't late, even for her, but he had a meeting with the boss of area 11.<p>

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it?" Nunnally asked, just like last time.

"Yes, it's a strange coincidence." He replied while putting her to bed.

"We haven't seen him since the war ended. Even we... And Lelouch?"

"What is it?"

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?"

"Of course not. They didn't know who did this so they say they have a suspect to appease the masses." He said truthfully. "He'll probably be acquitted once they find out who really did this." Strangely, it was also the truth.

"Yeah... must be."

"Good night, Nunnally."

* * *

><p>Kallen Kozuki was confused. She probably had a hallucination or something. The curtain was still closed, and Lelouch wasn't staring at her.<p>

"Lelouch, you're there?" She asked.

No answer. She opened the curtain, but he wasn't there; the guy who pretended to be the voice on the radio, Lelouch … He disappeared. Suddenly, she realized something: she wasn't at the same place. She was in a bathroom. After getting out of the shower she noticed that she was in a hotel room. 'What the heck?' she thought with fear. Had she been kidnapped or something? The hotel room was empty; she switched on the TV.

She never would've expected this: The principal's granddaughter was presenting the news.

But she didn't have her usual cheerful appearance; she looked sad, almost depressed.

"Hello everyone, this is Milly Ashford. Today, the fourth Princess of the Empire, Nunnally Vi Britannia, has ascended to the throne. She becomes now the 100th Britannian Empress, succeeding to her brother Lelouch, killed by Zero two days ago. Her Majesty has already promised the establishment of a Constitutional regime in the Empire, in order to give Britannia a chance to enter the United Federation of Nations. Today, she has signed independence treaties of all countries conquered by Britannia during the last decade, namely Japan, France, Russia, Namibia …"

She turned the TV off and shook her head violently. It was a prank; it had to be a stupid prank from these stupid Brits. Somehow, this guy must've drugged her and he put her here. While she was putting some clothes, she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Kallen, it's me. Can I come in?" It was Ohgi, and he spoke in Japanese.

Kallen opened the door quickly and said "Ohhi! Oh, thank god it's you. Listen, these Britannian kids have pulled a prank on me or something, when I watched the news, Milly- the president of their stupid group- was presenting them and she said that the boy I suspected for being the one on the radio -Lelouch something- died two days ago as the 99th Emperor. Ah ah. very funny, isn't it?"

Ohgi looked at her with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Kallen, but he's really dead. Listen, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn't realize that you… I don't think I would've reacted differently if people were celebrating Villetta's death."

She didn't understand a damn thing of what he said. What behavior? How the hell did he knew Lelouch and why did he think he was dead? And who was Villetta?

"I'm sorry, but I don't get it. He was in front of me 10 minutes ago. I was showering, he brought me some changing clothes, and suddenly he drew the curtain and stared at me. I think there was something weird with his eye. And there I stood here, in this hotel room... Where are we, by the way?"

Ohgi widened his eyes; he said angrily "So he used it on you… during all this time… The bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Dum dum dum :D<strong>


	4. Divided by 0

**Chapter 4:** Divided by 0.

Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was nervous. Soon after the announcement of prince Clovis's death, Villetta had told him someone knew the location of Empress Marianne's children. If they were alive all this time, they probably feared assassinations now more than ever. He entered to the bar; no one was here except for the barman and one customer. Once he closed the door, the barman walked to the customer's table, acting like an automat and served three … Orange Juices? Jeremiah noticed a sudden change of attitude from Villetta. She walked to the man sat on the table and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Master." She said with a monotone voice.

'What's that nonsense?' Jeremiah thought . Who was this guy, nobility? Was he the contact?

Then the stranger replied with a casual tone. "Sit down, Villetta. You can sit too, Lord Jeremiah. You're on time, Good."

Jeremiah only saw the back of his head, so the stranger couldn't see him; he couldn't know he would be here. But he spoke with such assurance it was nearly frightening. Villetta sat down as the man ordered. Jeremiah walked to their table, sat in front of him and gave a look at the man-no, the boy-. He looked no older than 18, he was thin and had raven hair. But what was the most intriguing about him were his eyes. He had purple, amethyst eyes. The boy looked at him with a nostalgic smile, like if they have known each other. Suddenly, Jeremiah understood.

As if he was reading on his mind, the boy said "Yes, Lord Jeremiah. My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia." His right eye began to turn blue, its pupil changing shape, just like the symbol of a bird that spread its wings.

Orange widened his eyes. "Your Majesty!" He shouted. "You're alive!"

"Yes, Jeremiah, I'm alive." Lelouch replied. "We're back in time, the day where you framed publicly Suzaku for Clovis's murder. Do you still wish to follow me?" He didn't have anything to fear. Jeremiah was one of his most trusted followers.

He stayed silent a moment and replied "Yes, my Prince. You're doing the rebellion all over again?"

"Yes, but I don't plan to take the throne, at least not to remake the Zero Requiem." He replied.

"I understand." He said slowly. "It's weird to have a full sight again. And my body is lighter."

Lelouch grinned. As expected the Geass Canceller didn't go with him. It would have been a shame if Villetta and the barman suddenly regained their senses. "You're not the only one sent back in time. Sayoko and Kallen Kozuki are too; C.C as well. It's my second Geass, the one C's World granted me. Villetta is enslaved, as you probably noticed. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay." He replied instantly. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is I save Suzaku just like last time, but it would be better for us if you don't take the blame. Do you have any subordinate you want to get rid of in the Purebloods?"

Jeremiah replied. "Yes, there is one. Kewell Soresi: he tried to kill me after the incident."

"Good. Tomorrow you will talk to him, put him at ease and give him a chance to gain prestige by putting him in charge of the convoy. You have to make sure he will let me pass and won't do anything foolish. Do you have any objections? "

"I have none, my Prince."

Lelouch took a slip of his juice and continued. "It will be a hard blow for the Purebloods but it won't do as much damage as last time. Try to calm your supports by kicking Kewell out of the military, put him to jail or kill him; do whatever you want with him but make sure he doesn't get the attention of the wrong persons. After Cornelia is named Viceroy, you will surely be interrogated. You'll say that you had a blind trust in your subordinate and you only wanted to put him in the lights of the public. Keep your old personality also; some people are suspicious for nothing. "

"What do I do once Princess Cornelia is on charge?" He asked.

"Do nothing that would incriminate you. Cornelia will probably want to kick you out just because you're in the way so try to seem useful while staying out of the decision-making sphere. You will be my sleeper agent. Also, try to gather information, mostly on the Knightmare pilots based in Area 11 and the OSI agents in Tokyo. If you could send me the personal files of all the Government employees of the Area while you're in charge it would be great. "

"I can do that easily." He said with a smirk.

"You'll bring me the files tomorrow. Oh, another thing. I've Geassed Lord Cornwell, the minister of defense two days ago, in order to steal some military stuff. I think we can use that to our advantage. Listen very carefully; this is what you'll do…"

"Audacious!" Jeremiah replied with a grin. "What about Villetta?" He asked. Of course, it would be easier if Jeremiah could control her too.

"Villetta, you will be at Jeremiah's service. You can mention me in his presence, but only if you two are alone."

"Yes, Master." She replied absently.

"Thank you Jeremiah. Contact me through Villetta's phone. In case of investigation, it will be less suspicious if only one military has my number. But give me yours just in case."

"I understand. Here it is."

"We should talk with codes also. So, if you're caught on the act, they will have nothing against you." He proceeded to explain all the code words and their meaning.

"So, let's talk about other things, would you? How did it go for you after the Requiem?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

"Well, I've quit the military; it was better this way and Her Majesty Nunnally forgave my crimes."

He smiled. His sister was the Empress now. She was the most protected person in the other world, the exact thing he wanted. It wasn't even his idea to put her on the throne; it was Schneizel's. Lelouch's propaganda depicted Schneizel as a man who didn't want the throne because of an inferiority complex. He was too accustomed to bow to his father that he didn't even think about taking his place. Of course, Lelouch had all the vocal 'testimonies' from said person.

"I've signed the paperwork for adopting Anya." Jeremiah continued "Your father modified her memories so her only ambition would be joining the Knights of Round." Of course it made sense. The Knights of Round only obey to the Emperor so he could keep Marianne's vessel close to him. His father had a really vicious power; he could not only control people's memories, but also their opinions, their ambitions. Lelouch's Geass was stripping a person's free-will, that's true, but his father's Geass was modifying them. The power of the Kings was the power to brainwash people. Well, it was suited for the ruler of Britannia.

"It doesn't surprise me." Lelouch replied finally.

Jeremiah looked a bit more concerned. "Oh and… Well, it's a little bit sensitive. Anya also had your mother's conscience into her mind." Lelouch widened his eyes. Jeremiah knew it then; but why would he still want to follow him?

"Yes, I knew it." Lelouch answered.

Jeremiah continued "I don't know if you know everything…"

"Well, I know that she intended to destroy god with my father and that she played a role into my exile."

"Yes. All this time she and your father were discussing about you, and she was laughing about the fact that you fought for avenging her." He said bitterly. It probably took a lot of strength for Jeremiah to accept that Marianne wasn't a perfect being.

"I see." Lelouch said slowly. "Well, I don't intend to avenge her this time. It wasn't even my main priority; all I want is to create a peaceful world for my sister. Do you still wish to follow me, even after having learned the truth?"

"Yes, my Prince." He said reassuringly. "I may have been disappointed by Lady Marianne, but it will take a lot for you to deceive me. After all, the first time we met we were enemies."

Lelouch grinned. It was good to see Jeremiah not following him because of who his mother was.

"I'm glad. So…What were you planning to do after quitting the military and adopting Anya?"

He chuckled "Well, I've bought an Orange farm. I was visiting the groves with her."

Lelouch laughed. "Well, another you will be cultivating Oranges with Anya. It's how my second Geass works. Oh, by the way; do you have any nicknames you want to annoy Kewell with?"

* * *

><p>"The pureblood's what?" asked Shirley after the ceremony in the Academy.<p>

"They want to abolish the Honorary Brittanian system. It's a strange coincidence that the suspect is an Honorary Brittanian himself." Lelouch finished with a smile. Unfortunately, she didn't get the irony.

Rivalz approached him and said. "Hey Lelouch! You've got anything done on later? After all classes have been cancelled for the day, hawk that I've asking for a rematch."

"You are not gambling you guys!" Shirley shouted.

"Come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Actually, she's right."Lelouch arbitrated. "We should stop gambling. Besides, I have something to do today."

Lelouch's phone vibrated. It was Villetta. "You see? Business is calling."

"Mr. Stevenson?" It was Jeremiah's voice. He used a random name to call him, just like he ordered.

"Yes, it's me. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Am I disrupting you?" Meaning: Are there people around you?

"Yes, but keep going."

"I've searched in the archives and I've found the information you were looking for. You'll be able to cultivate your fruits on this soil, Mr. Stevenson. How about we talk about this at lunch time? I'll be at the Peak Lounge restaurant. But for further information, I suggest you to go to one of my subordinates. They are all ok to receive you, you know. Are you satisfied?"

"I am. See you later, then." He hung up the phone; Shirley and Rivalz looked at him oddly.

"Who was it?" asked Rivalz.

He shrugged "An orange farmer. See you guys."

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked to the restaurant. 'So, Jeremiah has the files, if I play it right I can control the whole area's defenses in a matter of weeks. I should probably Geass some nobles to collect some money; they're only good for this anyway.' He mused.<p>

A girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Lelouch!"

He turned his head and saw 3 schoolgirls from his class. He didn't remember their name.

"Uhm, hello … you three."He said a bit annoyingly. He didn't have time for teenager things right now.

The blonde of the group said. "Well, we wanted to ask you…" she was a bit shy. Maybe she had a crush on him or something.

"If you could eat with us." The brunette finished for her. "It's a nice restaurant downtown. It's called The Peak Lounge." He raised an eyebrow, 'What a freaking coincidence!'

"So, what do you think?" The third one, a raven-haired girl just like him, asked cheerfully.

He was so screwed. If he showed up without accepting their invitation everyone at school would know he and Jeremiah had communicated. So he only had one painful solution…

"Why not?" He said faking a smile.

They entered the restaurant; Lelouch has had enough of their constant chattering during the trip. His only thoughts were 'I understand you Mao, I understand you …' Suddenly, he noticed Jeremiah eating alone at a table. He saw Lelouch and quickly understood the situation.

"Why don't we go over there? I noticed an empty table near the window." Lelouch proposed.

The girls nodded with a squeal of approval.

Once Lelouch was at the Margrave's level, he feigned redoing his shoelace. Jeremiah gave him something discreetly. Lelouch recognized it; it was a decryption key used by the Government. A major part of the secret information were already on the net, but encrypted. This key was the one used for Area 11, and there were dozens exactly like this one; but without the right password, access was denied. Fortunately, Lelouch was Emperor in his past life and he remembered the entire pass that could reveal everything he needed.

He whispered. "Thank you, I have everything I need now."

He had it now; the power to write history.

While he joined the girls on their table he imagined what could be written in the History books: 'When their chief ordered them to slaughter the people rioting, the soldiers, inspired by Zero's speeches, refused to commit another crime in the name of their country and rebelled like one man, triggering the end of two millenaries of tyranny.'

"Lelouch, you sit down or what?" Brunette asked suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you've seen the man alone on the table?"<p>

"Which one?"

"The one with blue hair."

"Yeah, and?"

"Isn't he the one we saw on TV yesterday?"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Kya, that's so cool!"

"Hey, he's looking at our table and he's biting his lip. You see that Lelouch?"

'Don't use your Geass, don't use your Geass!' He thought desperately.

* * *

><p>They were waiting the main course and somehow, they ended up speaking about Clovis.<p>

"It's sad for Clovis; he was such a nice man."

"And handsome."

"The one who did this should be executed in front of everyone." 'Well, he was. Once. But God didn't agree with you and that's why you're eating with him.'

"Yeah, that Kurugi guy."

"It's Ku-ro-rugi."

"Whatever."

"And you, Lelouch, what do you think?"

He flashed a charming smile, the one Schneizel was famous for, which meant 'I am superior to you and you know it, so how about you do what I say before I trigger a FLEIJA warhead up your backside' and replied mysteriously "I don't think the Emperor needs a super power to run his country."

They were looking at him oddly. "Anyway, the food is coming."

* * *

><p>They had finished the dessert and were waiting for the addition. Much to Lelouch displeasure, they were speaking about their love interests.<p>

"Hey Lelouch, do you love someone?" Brunette asked suddenly.

"Uhm, you see … What is your name again?" He couldn't help but remember her name. Damn the selective memory.

"Eleanor."

"Right, Eleanor. What is Love?" He asked suddenly. The three girls giggled, probably thinking Lelouch was stupid. The irony.

Eleanor replied. "You don't know? emh, well. Love is …"

Lelouch interrupted her and sang loudly. "Baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more! Dum, dum dum, dum dum dum, dum dum, dum dum dum!" It was his nerves who just broke. He could stay entirely focused if a nuclear weapon was heading at him, but couldn't stand staying with 3 average schoolgirls for more than an hour. Lelouch put a hundred pound note on the table and ran for the exit. Jeremiah couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>He went to the mask shop in order to buy his Zero costume. He was accustomed to see it on Suzaku's head, because every day after the conquest of the world the Knight of Zero was learning to become the real one. The voice, the gesture, the intonation, <em>politics, <em>Suzaku had to learn everything from Lelouch. Since they decided to lie to the world, they would have to make sure it would be done right. Sometimes, they laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Flashback:

"There's no way I'm making those gestures. It's too …fabulous!" Suzaku had said the last word with a mocking high-pitched voice.

"Fabulous?! You're kidding me! It's dramatic, theatrical; it's the gesture of someone passionate who brings Justice to the world!" Lelouch snapped.

"Sounds fabulous to me." Suzaku replied, a bit jokingly.

"Do you want to enter the scene while making a spinning kick? You have no choice now, Suzaku, if you want the people to believe you're the real Zero, you'll have to make those _fabulous _gestures."

"You won't have a say once you're dead, anyway." Suzaku said suddenly.

There was an awkward silence after that.

Suzaku continued. "Listen, the Zero you played and the one I'll play will be different because I will do it in times of peace. The people won't have the same needs, the same wishes, so Zero will have to be different."

End Flashback.

"Too fabulous uh?" He mused aloud while staring at the mask, lost in his memories.

* * *

><p>"Attention please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck." Like last time, Kallen went to the kiosk and took the phone from the Geassed-employee. She picked up the phone once it vibrated.<p>

"I've been forced to eat with 3 annoying girls of the class." Lelouch said casually. "And you?"

Kallen repressed a laugh and replied. "Tamaki's dumber than I remember, but it went well."

"Good. So, the outbound on train line five just like last time."

"Roger."

In the train, Kallen's phone rang again.

"So, in the left, there is the city Suzaku, Nina and I had destroyed accidently. On the right, there is the city the Japanese and I had rebuilt. How about we do that again, but differently?"

Kallen said the same things she had said before, to Lelouch and to the group, and proceeded to walk to the front of the train.

* * *

><p>Ah, the good old group. Lelouch have missed them a bit, because, like Kallen, a major part of his active life was in the Black Knights. Two people were missing; Minami and the guy who died during the Black Rebellion; Yoshida or something. Were they dead?<p>

"What do you think of my tour at the settlement?" He asked.

"Your tour?" Oghi asked.

"Come on, there is no way it was this joker." Sugiyama said.

"I wanted you to fully understand the difference between the settlement and the Ghetto." Zero said while making a _manly_ gesture.

Oghi replied. "Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them."

"But Britannia will not fall to terrorism." Zero replied. During his time as a commoner, he always hated the fact that the Japanese were only making some useless bombings, wasting the resources from Kyoto. During all these years, he often dreamed of him becoming the leader who would gather all the Japanese forces into one banner.

"Fall?" Oghi probably didn't even dream about Britannia's downfall. Lelouch had. A lot.

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance." In a way, Lelouch had done more in 3 days than the whole resistance in 7 years: he killed a Viceroy and put the actual ruler of Japan in his pocket. But Lelouch planned much further than that.

"What was that? You call us a bunch of kids?" Tamaki snapped angrily. Lelouch always liked Tamaki; he was the one who always said what he was thinking. And sometimes he said out loud what everyone was keeping to themselves.

"You should know your enemy. It is not the people, but its ideals. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword and fight for justice!" Suzaku wanted to change Britannia from the inside, Lelouch would -and had- change the resistance from the inside. He had turn terrorists into an army that would fight for justice, first in Area 11, then in 47 nations. For Lelouch it was a childhood dream becoming reality. Even if most of Lelouch's dreams consisted of the throne room's walls being tainted by blood.

"It's not like we have the choice." Sugiyama snapped.

"That's right, even if we have Knightmares; we are still nothing compared to the Britannian army." Oghi added.

Zero replied. "With someone like me at the head of your group, we may have a chance to bring Justice here. But I know you won't obey me that easily. That is why I will deliver to you the impossible. If I manage to free Suzaku Kururugi, shall I gain your trust?"

* * *

><p>"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport? Come out of there." Kewell's tone was more annoying than Jeremiah's was. Oh, Lelouch would have fun humiliating him in public.<p>

The Brittanian flag burned and revealed him, a masked man with a cape, looking like a chess piece; The Black King. "I am Zero." He shouted. He could have chosen another name, just for the sake of it, but Britannians obsession with Numbers to define their inferiors was what decided him to keep the old name. He would be Zero, the lowest Number who would become –and had become- the symbol of World leader. The symbol only: Lelouch didn't want to rule the world again, it was an awful experience. But it was still something nice to put on his resume.

Kewell seemed less patient than Jeremiah. "Enough _Zero,_ Lose the mask now." He pointed his gun at him. Zero snapped his fingers and revealed the capsule containing colored gas.

Villetta shouted. "It's the gas!" 'Good thinking, Orange. Kewell is surely dumber than you, he probably wouldn't get it.'

Kewell was pissed. "The asshole!" He shouted. "He's taken every Britannian here in hostage."

"You intend to shoot? You know full well what would happen if you do…"

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"An Exchange. This for Kururugi."

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over just like that."

Zero chuckled. "You're mistaken, Soresi. Suzaku Kururugi is innocent and you know it. He's only a scapegoat your superiors use to achieve their goal."

"And how the hell do you know that, huh?" Kewell asked smugly. It was the last thing he should have said.

Zero chuckled and said lightly. "Oh, that? Well, it is simple. You see … I'm the one who put a bullet into his royal forehead." He noticed Diethard filming him with a small grin.

He continued "An innocent Eleven for the lives of hundreds of pureblooded Britannians. I find that quite the bargain. Besides, I don't think you'd like the public to learn of _Banana_, do you?" It was Jeremiah's little revenge, Kewell tried to kill him and now he would be named after a fruit. Besides, fruits were a codeword for 'Knightmare pilots' between Lelouch and Jeremiah. "If I die, things will go public…" He didn't let him time to reply. The detachable part of his mask revealed his left eye, and then he said quietly "You will do everything in your power to let us go with Suzaku." It was something great with his Geass; it was only an optical signal, so the target didn't have to hear the command.

"All right, release the prisoner." Kewell said under the effects of Geass.

"What are you doing, Kewell?" Villetta shouted.

"I said, release the prisoner!" Banana ordered.

The soldiers executed themselves, still doubtful over Kewell's leadership but orders were orders.

Then, Zero and Kallen –looking sexy in her chauffeur's outfit, to Lelouch opinion- descended from Clovis' fake car, took Suzaku by the arm and jumped off the bridge. Before jumping, Lelouch released the gas as a diversion.

* * *

><p>They went to Kozuki's group hideout. Everyone was there, even Yoshida and Minami; they were surely guarding the Sutherlands during the meeting on the train. Zero took Suzaku in another room in order to talk to him.<p>

"They treated you rather roughly, Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. They don't believe in justice, all they care about is greed and power."

"Is it true? Did you really kill Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked. He was a pacifist, believing that violence couldn't resolve anything. It was a way to redeem him for killing his father.

"Yes of course. He tried to kill all the Japanese in the Shinjuku Ghetto. He deserved a death sentence, should this country have a real Justice." Zero said. Maybe he could convince Suzaku to join him if he spoke with the right words. No, not the Suzaku he knew.

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there."

"Bluff. As a result, no one died today." The results. Suzaku hated them because he lived alone with this statement: 'I killed my father in order to prevent the death of all the Japanese.' Just like Lelouch lived with the knowledge of Britannia's true nature during seven years. As a result, Suzaku couldn't do evil deeds while Lelouch couldn't cooperate with Britannia.

"The results? So that's all that matters to you, I suppose…" 'That is all that mattered to you once, Suzaku. What would you do if I'd bring you back? Would you join me?'

"Yes. Join me if you want to change the World, Suzaku Kururugi." He could at least try. Last time, Lelouch and Suzaku had cooperated because they had the same ambitions: to bring peace to the World by killing Lelouch.

"Maybe I should, but … This nation can be changed for the better and from within." 'I supposed so' Lelouch thought. ' You still wish to change the system from within. Well, it could, if my father wasn't so willing to destroy God. '

"Is that the mission you gave to yourself?" Zero asked finally.

"Yes. And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." He was saying that to himself, more than to Zero. But this sentence was pissing Lelouch off. If he had stayed a normal teenager and had fled during the Shinjuku massacre, people like Kallen would've been dead. Then, Clovis would've been obliged to quit, Cornelia would've still been appointed viceroy and she would've burn Japan to the ground because 'if there is terrorists in your Ghetto and you don't say anything you're guilty of sedition and I'll use an entire battalion to kill you guys.' Suzaku was too nice to be in the army anyway.

"So Britannia's means aren't contemptible to you?" Zero snapped. "Let me ask you something, Kururugi. What do you value more? Is it your life, your dreams or your soul? I know the answer, it's your soul. If you wish to change Britannia while doing it ethically you will fail. I know all about this country, how it works; this is why I'm taking this path. But go on; do as you please, follow the rules if you think it's the best thing to do." Even if he was angry at him, he couldn't impose his decision on Suzaku. Not after they decided the only thing they would impose would be the death of a tyrant.

"That's right; I'm going to my martial court. Rules are rules, and if I don't go, they start to cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians." Suzaku said, deciding to ignore Zero's rant.

"Walk straight to your death if you want. Who knows, maybe you won't die. You have the most twisted logic I've ever seen in my life. Anyway, good luck with your little mission, private Kururugi_._" The fate of the Japanese would be the same as last time, then. With Suzaku being the symbol of cooperation, the Elevens would be divided by Zero.

* * *

><p>Omake : Anya was eating orange wedges when she saw Jeremiah suddenly lose balance.<p>

"Your highness!" He shouted randomly. Then for a moment he looked at the surroundings with a confused look. Then he looked at her.

"Hum, hello, little girl. Where am I?" He asked.

Anya looked at him oddly and said in a bored tone. "Memory problems?"

Jeremiah stayed silent.

Anya pointed the left side of his face.

"Use this." She said.

Jeremiah put quickly a hand on his left eye, looking astonished, and then said nothing for a minute.

"How do I use it?" He asked dumbly.

Anya shrugged "Don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, Jeremiah is the new Severus Snape, Kewell is Banana and Lelouch is singing Haddaway during a mental breakdown. :D<strong>


	5. Everyone Loves Democracy

**Chapter 5:** Everyone Loves Democracy.

* * *

><p>"I'm disappointed Kewell. I gave you one chance to gain some prestige, to elevate in this world and you ruin everything! Our reputation, our honor, our integrity, everything!" Jeremiah snapped angrily to Kewell's jail. Just after the incident Jeremiah ordered to put him under arrest.<p>

"But it wasn't me! I don't remember anything!" he shouted back, tears in his eyes. "I would never cede to a terrorist blackmail, you know that!"

"I'm sorry Kewell, but I don't buy your excuses."Jeremiah replied coldly. "Whatever Banana is, it must be something big for you to act like that. If you tell me what it is I'll try to remove the charges for treason."

"But there is no Banana, it's a stupid name! This fucker controlled me somehow, because I don't remember anything, I swear!" Jeremiah frowned; he was close to the truth.

"Stop saying that, nobody would believe you in the court. It's better for you to change your poor excuse of a defense. If Banana doesn't exist, maybe you acted like that because you freaked out because of the gas, I don't know! Listen, our contacts are angry; I may be your friend, but I can't protect you eternally. You will serve as an example."

He paled "W-what does that mean?"

Jeremiah looked at him sternly. "It means that you'll probably be sentenced to prison for life, maybe worse if you keep saying that kind of dumb testimony."

For a moment, Soresi said nothing. Then he looked at Villetta and said. "Surely you believe me, right Villetta?"

Villetta stayed silent and left by following Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch."<p>

"Yes, Kallen?"

Lelouch was sitting on a bench, checking the personal file of Suzaku when Kallen approached him.

"Why do you do all this, the rebellion? I mean, it can't only be because of your hatred toward Britannia or your sister." She asked.

Lelouch turned off his computer and replied. "That's right. You see, I'm a prince in exile. I have three options: One, I stay in hiding with my sister while being constantly in fear of being found out. Two, I go back to Britannia but this is out of question; I don't want my sister to be used against me or as a bargaining chip. So there is only one remaining option for me: Fighting."

It didn't seem to satisfy her. "I see." She said slowly. "But why Zero, the Black Knights, the fight for Justice etcetera? It can't just be an army you use against Britannia, right?"

He looked straight in her eyes and said in a soft tone. "Correct. The words I pronounced during the presentation of the Black Knights; I really meant them. You see, it all begins with two questions: Is it good to be strong? Is it bad to be weak? In the place I've grown, the answers were yes. They've teach me to erase my weak points, in front of the court, in front of the World. But when I was 10, I've been able to see the beauty of weakness and the ugliness of strength. My father told me: 'The weak have no use to me' and this is when I understood; the ugly truth of this world. For the royal family, life is a perpetuate struggle for power, and the ones who wouldn't dare lay a finger on their siblings would be left behind. My father thinks it extends to the people, but for them in fact, life is only a struggle against sadness. This is why I fight now, to bring people happiness. I don't wish for a perfect world: A perfect world would be a world without weakness, and it is the last thing I want. Because I love weakness… Me, I wish for a World …"

"… Where we won't have to lose the people we love. A world without war." Suzaku finished with a sad smile. It was at this moment Euphemia realized: somehow, a part of the two souls of her late siblings were in this boy's heart.

"How would you do it?" she asked, concerned.

The boy looked at his watch and said. "I don't know how, but if I stop trying, my father's death will have been in vain." His father, the Prime minister, died in the war who took her two siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally.

Then she said suddenly. "Suzaku, you and I share a similar pain."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"I just lost my brother a few days ago, and two of my siblings died during the war as well." Euphemia admitted sadly.

He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, my sincere condolences."

"Will you let me help you in your quest to ensure no one has to lose a loved one on a battlefield?" She asked. Euphemia didn't know what pushed her to say this, in the ruins of the Shinjuku Ghetto, to a boy she only met today, but she felt it was the best thing to do.

He raised an eyebrow. "But you're a civilian."

She put a hand to her mouth and replied confusingly. "Oops, I forgot! Allow me to introduce myself…"

* * *

><p>The speech from Lelouch made Kallen blush. "Wow, you're truly are passionate when you're in it. Anyway I wanted to ask you something."<p>

"Go on." Lelouch replied casually.

She said slowly "You see, my mother is addicted to Refrain and …"

"You want me to use my Geass to cure her addiction?" She nodded. "I was about to anyway."

Kallen smiled. "Thank you Lelouch, it means a lot."

"I, too, want to ask you something." He paused, staring at something behind her, chuckled and pointed his finger. "Look, she did it again!"

"What …" Kallen turned and saw C.C, in Lelouch's clothes, pirouetting randomly. She stopped when Kallen stared at her and made a hello hand gesture. "So that's why you nearly kissed me last time!" She exclaimed.

Lelouch replied lightly. "Yeah, among other things… let's put her on the roof."

* * *

><p>"So…" The three of them were now on the roof of the academy.<p>

"So what?" Kallen snapped at C.C.

"Did I interrupt something?" C.C asked, interested.

"An idealistic little speech, but he was over." Kallen replied.

Lelouch said suddenly. "Actually I have something to ask you as well. Have you spoken with Marianne yet?"

She raised an eyebrow and replied. "Yes, but I've said the same things as last time. However she was surprised you didn't mention her in front of Clovis."

"So they interrogated Clovis and that was how they knew? Interesting…" He said to himself.

Kallen didn't catch a bit of what they said. "Who's Marianne? The name seems oddly familiar."

Lelouch sighed. "She's my mother. During all these time I thought she had been killed when in fact she was plotting to destroy God with my father."

"Do you hate her for that?" C.C asked. Marianne's subject was a taboo between them. So it intrigued her to see him speak suddenly about her.

"Maybe." He admitted. "I don't know what to do with her. Back in the sword of Akasha I used my Geass on God and it killed the both of them. She may be hypocrite, ruthless and caring only about her twisted dream, she's still my mother. And Nunnally's. It would be hypocritical for me to condemn her for those crimes."

Kallen lowered her eyes and replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright." Lelouch replied reassuringly. "What piss me of is that I've spent a lot of time trying to avenge her while in fact she was still alive and watching me struggling like if I was some sort of entertainment."

"I see…" She thought about her own mother, who swallowed her pride in order to stay close to Kallen, even supporting her own daughter's indifference. She understood now the twisted dilemma Lelouch was confronted. "What did you want to ask me, Lelouch?"

"A threesome…" He replied absently "No, wait!" 'Holy shit, I've thought out loud' "Ahem, I won't ask you now, it would ruin the mood." He finished scratching his head.

"Having naughty thoughts, have we, naughty boy?" C.C teased.

Kallen took a step behind and shook her hands, embarrassed. "Hold on. I know you're staying in his bed and you two are probably doing some things I don't even want to know, that's great for you but don't bring me in your depraved games." The two involved stared suddenly at her. She surely had a great imagination, because it's not like they were doing anything more than what Kallen and Lelouch did together in the shower. And they only did it once.

"Why not?" C.C asked, amused.

"Yeah, why not?" Lelouch added suddenly. "Hey, it's 2 against 1. It's Democracy! And everyone loves Democracy."

Kallen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, okay then. But it's only because of your awesome speech earlier. Don't take that for granted."

Lelouch grinned and replied in a playful tone. "That's fine for me."

* * *

><p>Euphemia was happy. She had spent a nice day with Suzaku Kururugi. The boy suspected for being her brother's murderer was in fact kind-hearted and generous. Now she was waiting her sister Cornelia to descend her plane.<p>

"Hello, sister." Euphemia greeted once Cornelia was out.

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol." Cornelia said professionally.

"Yes, I understand." Euphemia replied, lowering her eyes. Now that she had finished her studies, she was obliged to enter the system. Cornelia chose to put her in a bureau, maybe in order to protect her. She would be the sub-viceroy of Area 11, this cursed soil who took 3 of her siblings. Once the Area would be stabilized, she would be named Viceroy. Euphemia was no fool; she knew the methods of 'stabilization' her sister would use here. Like Suzaku had said, violence breeds violence and her sister's methods were violent. Cornelia just had conquered a country, the Middle Eastern Federation, who was foolish to stay neutral without seeking protection from Europe or China; at least that was what her father has told. And now her sister would do the same to Zero. Euphemia wasn't sure, but she feared that Cornelia hated the Elevens. She held them responsible for the death of their two siblings. Euphemia knew the responsible was their father, and Cornelia probably knew too, but she needed a scapegoat to unleash her anger. Fatefully, Euphemia preferred the way of thinking of the boy she just met rather than her sister's.

"Now then, give me your report." Cornelia ordered to the officials.

The bureaucrat named Darius Cornwell replied. "Yes, my Lady. The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and..."

Suddenly, Cornelia pointed her gun-sword at him and shouted "Sloppy, senile, corrupt. Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!" He may have been sloppy or corrupt; the man didn't even flinch while being threatened by the Goddess of Victory.

Just after she said that, the former Acting Consul, Jeremiah Gottwald, approached the newly appointed Viceroy and said. "Your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Area 11."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and said coldly. "Gottwald, I need to speak to you. Alone."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in his happy place. He had just spent one of the most awesome moments of his life.<p>

C.C's experience in this domain was … wow. What she did with her tongue and…

"Lelouch."

Of course, Kallen was inspired too. He never thought she had that much energy.

"Lelouch."

And the thing they did to each other with their … while moaning his name. He didn't even know if it was legal.

"Lelouch!?"

"Hmm?" He replied sensually.

"Heho! Earth calls Lelouch!" He blinked and regained his senses suddenly. 'Oh, her again.'

"What do you want, Eleanor?" He snapped.

After the incident on the restaurant, his three classmates have decided, somehow, that Lelouch's behavior was a clumsy declaration or something, because they kept stalking him. The leader of the three, Eleanor, was especially clingy. She decided to sit next to Lelouch in class, much to his annoyance.

"Look at the new guy." She said. 'What new guy? Oh, Suzaku.'

* * *

><p>"Ah, this signal, it brings back memories." Lelouch said smiling at the double meaning. After the class, he made a sign to Suzaku so they could meet on the roof just like last time.<p>

"Meeting on the roof like the old days."

"Yeah…" He could awake him right now; it would be the ideal time.

"I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried." Suzaku said.

Lelouch decided to say. "Hey, I've been worried too. It's not me who took a bullet in the back." But, did he really want to bring him back?

Suzaku replied with a smile "I was just returning the favor from 7 years ago." If he brought him back, he wouldn't get the chance to meet the new Zero, and that was something he wanted to see.

"Uh? So, thank you anyway." Lelouch said absently.

"Don't mention it. And what about the girl, you know, from the capsule?" Oh yeah, C.C. Well, Lelouch had decided to keep her near Nunnally, in order to protect her from people like V.V. Sayoko was efficient, but she wouldn't do much against an immortal.

"She's in my bed." He joked. "In fact, I'm hiding her at my place." It wouldn't hurt telling him the truth this time. C.C trusted him enough not to die, and Lelouch feared more about his sister's safety than his own. So she wouldn't participate in the fights, at least not for a while.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous? The military could find you."

"Nah." Lelouch replied "They haven't found me in 7 years and I didn't even move."

"Do you know what she is? Sorry, I mean…" Suzaku said clumsily.

"They were experimenting on her." He said suddenly. "It was something on 'neural implants' I think. She's like me, in a way: an experiment Britannia has lost." Lelouch finished with a sad smile.

Suzaku frowned. "Is that what you think of yourself?"

He stared at him for a second and replied. "No. To me, I'm just Lelouch. Well, Lamperouge is the name me and my sister have here, so I guess I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I see." Suzaku said slowly.

"So, how did you manage your way out?" He asked. "I mean, there's a large gap between being suspected for high treason and being enrolled at one of the most prestigious school in the area."

"I'm as surprised as you are." Suzaku replied. "Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation. And that person said that a 17-year-old should be in school." Euphie. Of course it had to be her. During all this time, he neglected the importance of their relation and it blew him up in the face. Even though the massacre was an accident, he still wanted to use his Geass on her, thus stomping on their dream. 'I don't think it's a good idea to bring you back now, Suzaku.' He thought. Somehow, Euphemia fell in love with Suzaku at one point of the time line. But would she fall in love with the Knight of Zero? If he brought him back now, and Euphemia rejected him, Suzaku would never forgive him.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. "Nothing is wrong. Would you come dine with us tonight?"

* * *

><p>"How did someone like you managed to let Zero pass? And why weren't you guarding the convoy yourself?" Cornelia shouted at the Margrave in the Viceroy office.<p>

"I assure you, your highness; I had a full trust in my subordinate's competence." Jeremiah lied.

"I read your file; it's not your style to delegate." Cornelia said.

"Yes I know, but …" He continued a little bit lower. "That night I was investigating."

She raised an eyebrow. "Investigating?"

"Yes, I fear there is someone in the government or in the military who's working for Zero. You see, the day of his Highness' death, some military equipment have disappeared."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"There are a few people who have full access to the warehouses; the first one was Bartley, the second one is Cornwell."

"And you think one of those two is working for Zero?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes. I received some anonymous testimonies that Cornwell was near the Itabashi warehouse the night of Clovis' death. This is the one where Knightmares have disappeared. 15 Sutherlands exactly."

Cornelia paled. "Do you think it might be him … Zero?"

His eyebrow twitched. "Maybe. In his position he could have access to secret information, which could explain why he had knowledge of Banana. I don't know what that is; I have seen nothing of this in the data. I had no proof of his implication, and he's an aristocrat: I couldn't arrest him just like that. That was why I chose not to run the convoy; I took him in filature that day but I lost his trace one hour before Zero's appearance." Jeremiah lied.

Cornelia was thoughtful for a moment and said. "But he doesn't look that smart."

"Maybe it is just a cover. He may be the mastermind and is hiding it with an average personality." He managed to say it with a straight face.

"You may be right." She acknowledged slowly. "Anyway, I've thought of a plan to lure Zero out, maybe we can trap Cornwell too and retake the stolen Knightmares."

* * *

><p>"Hey Nunnally, I got a surprise for you." It was the end of the day; Lelouch had brought Suzaku into his place for her sister to meet him again. He put a finger on his mouth to silence Sayoko and C.C, who made a hello hand gesture to Suzaku.<p>

His childhood friend touched his sister's hand and she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "This hand... Thank heaven. I knew it. I just knew you'd be alright."

"It's been a long time, Nunnally." Suzaku said with a smile.

"So, tell me you will stay the night, won't you?"

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now. So you can see him anytime you want to."

"Is that true?"

" Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day."

"Oh, you're... you're still in the military?" She asked, a bit sad. Nunnally didn't want him in the army. Lelouch too, but not for the same reasons.

"Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps. It's a lot less dangerous." 'But much more annoying for me, gathering information on a prototype Knightmare frame by testing it against my army… Well it's still better than putting you in the frontlines on Africa I guess.' Lelouch thought a little bit pissed.

"Engineering." He said absently. "Are you a technician or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." Suzaku replied. He noticed Lelouch was clearing the table and stood up. "Let me help you."

"Nop, you're the guest, sit down."

"So, you're name is C.C, right?" Suzaku asked once Lelouch was away.

"Yeah." She replied casually. "And you are Suzaku. I've seen you on TV."

Nunnally decided to say "C.C is a friend of Lelouch; she stays here because she has no place to go."

"Oh, I see." Suzaku replied sadly. "What do you think of Lelouch?"

C.C raised an eyebrow. "He's stubborn, insanely smart and has so few endurance it's nearly funny." She mused.

Nunnally giggled "Well, that's Big brother for you."

"But he's a nice bloke." C.C finished with a smile.

"You were talking about me?" A voice boomed in the kitchen.

"You should come again, Nunnally would enjoy it." Lelouch said once they were outside.

"Sure, but…" Suzaku tried to say something.

"What's wrong?"

"Lelouch, I... I don't think we should be seen together at school."

"Why?"

"Think, how you would explain it. Being friends with an Honorary Britannian? You have to guard your secret. No one can know you are royalty."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You underestimate me. And you overestimate the people from school. I'm called _Lelouch _here, and my sister is called _Nunnally._ Those are not common names, and we didn't even change our appearance; we're on a prestigious school, I'm popular with girls whose father are nobles, my sister is blind and in a wheelchair. But in 7 years we haven't been found. Why? Because they're too prideful for that, the possibility that royal siblings are hiding just under their noses as commoners is impossible to them."

"Hum, okay, but…"

"There is no but!" He snapped. "What's the point of being popular if I can't help a friend?"

"Alright, alright! Anyway, thanks for having me, it was a lot of fun. And …"

"Hum?"

"I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." Suzaku said finally.

"You don't know how far you are right, my friend." Lelouch said aloud when Suzaku left. "I hope you're doing well in the other world."

He took his phone and composed a number.

"Milly." He said.

"Hey, Lulu?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"It depends, what kind of favor?" He could hear her teasing tone over the phone. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Probably not what you think. You see, the new guy who's been enrolled today, Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"He's a friend of mine, you know, from the time…"

"I understand."

"So, would it be possible to make him join the student council?"

"Of course, if it is you who's asking, why not?" Milly said in a playful tone.

"Thank you Milly, I owe you one. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Gilbert JP Guilford was visiting Kewell's cell.<p>

"You're getting out, Soresi." He said on an arrogant tone.

"Ah! You see, I'm innocent!" Kewell shouted desperately.

"By the eyes of the court yes. Still, you have deliberately let Zero out. You will be forced to quit the military, for failure."

"No! how can I regain my honor after that?" He whined.

"You should be glad to be free, or alive. You still may regain your honor by cultivating Bananas."

* * *

><p>"So, what's the deal? Something happen to ya yesterday or what? You didn't even show up for the council meeting." Rivalz said to Lelouch before the class.<p>

"I had things on my mind lately." 'Some were very good things.'

The student stiffened at the arrival of Suzaku.

Lelouch frowned and entered the classroom. He made a sign to Suzaku and decided to say in front of the class.

"Listen up people, Suzaku Kururugi is a friend of both me and my sister. If anyone dares to make a comment or an act against him because of his ethnicity, they shall know what I can be when I'm upset. Or worse, you may upset my sister … and believe me; you wouldn't want to be opposed to her. Spread the word around you and you should be fine." It wasn't Lelouch Lamperouge who spoke; it was the guy who conquered the world with his sharp tongue.

The classroom was silent for a moment; some students were gaping like a fish.

Then, Eleanor replied with an extremely annoying tone. "And how do you know him? I mean no disrespect, but you are a Brittanian and he's an Eleven."

"Honorary Britannian." Lelouch corrected. "8 years ago my sister and I have been sent to Japan for … _vacations_." He said the last word with a chuckle. Suzaku noticed it. "That's how we met. I won't tell more, except that I have full trust in Suzaku. He's nice, well-educated, he doesn't deserve any kind of discrimination. And don't forget he's a soldier."

"Wow, you calmed them buddy!" Rivalz exclaimed once Lelouch sat down. "How did you do it? The big bad voice, I mean."

Lelouch shrugged. "I may have been an Emperor in my past life, it helps."

Kallen coughed hard. 'Ah, the private jokes'. "You okay Kallen?" He asked innocently.

"I'm alright."

"Anyway, nice to meet you, Suzaku; I'm Rivalz. Lelouch's partner in crime." He said in a joking tone.

Shirley slapped him in the head. "Stop saying stupid things. Hello, I'm Shirley."

"Hey, I'm Kallen." 'Lelouch's real partner in crime.'

"Nice to meet you all guys." Suzaku said with a smile. Life wouldn't be so hard here.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was checking the information he obtained with the decryption key. The personal files of all the Government employees and soldiers in Area 11 were now just a click away. The Viceroy's file was still Clovis', but suddenly it changed and Cornelia's file was replacing the old one. Another file was adding, filling the void of Sub-Viceroy. Lelouch removed the key and turn off his computer.<p>

C.C opened the door with a pizza box on his hands. And a cat on the box.

"What the … Is that Arthur?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found it trying to sneak in." C.C replied casually.

"Ah, Ah!" Lelouch exclaimed pointing a finger at the cat. "You're not going to steal my mask now, evil cat! He's already hidden."

The stray cat tilted his head in confusion "Meow?"

The door opened, revealing Lelouch's sister.

"Hey Nunnally! I found a cat!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!"

"How about we call him _Schneizy?"_

* * *

><p>The students were all gathered in the gymnasium, watching Prince Clovis's State funeral. Ironically, in this gymnasium stood side by side the one suspected for killing him, and the one who really murdered him, not only once but twice. In another World, this gymnasium served for these two to declare war upon the world. Just like that time, everyone, without exception, waited for the Emperor to talk.<p>

The announcer said. "And now, His royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Charles Zi Britannia walked to the lectern, grasped it firmly and began to speak:

"All men, are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty; some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth land and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality, is not wrong, equality is. What of the EU, which made equality a right, rabble politics by a popularity contest? The Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous. Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight hard. We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate. And in the end, the future shall be ours. All Hail Britannia!"

Suzaku listened to the speech and it made him a little bit sad, and angered. It was these kinds of speech that provoked the invasion of Japan and the creation of Zero. '_Britannia is rotten'_ he had said, and he was right, but he would prove him that this country _can_ be changed from within, without violence. It is no use to hate Britannia, because there are good people there too, even among the royal family. People like Nunnally, Euphie and Lelouch… 'Zero pretends he knows all about this country, but does he know about them?' he thought. If you destroy Britannia, you may destroy evil, but you would also kill good persons on the side, which would spread more sadness and won't resolve anything. '_I will one day, obliterate Britannia!'_ These words his friend Lelouch had said seven years ago resonate on his mind. He had also said them when they met on the truck… 'Do you really think that? You have seemed more … calm when we met again yesterday. What do you really think of all this? Of Zero, the Empire, your father's speech. Do you still have any hatred towards your country, your family? What are you thinking right now?' He turned his head slowly in order to see his friend; but the sight of his face froze Suzaku's blood.

Lelouch was smiling.

But it wasn't natural; there was something terribly wrong in this smile: It looked like all the cruelty, bloodlust and evil intent in the world were gathered into this smile. It was as if Lelouch were looking at his prey, or rather the thing that has possessed his friend somehow. At the moment Suzaku was too shocked to think clearly, but there was something he was sure of; this speech had awakened something in him. Was it his true nature, his true feelings? Suzaku didn't know and he didn't want to see his friend smiling like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So, here we go, chapter 5. Next time, a chess match between Lelouch and Cornelia. Tell me what you guys thought about the chapter or the story in the review section, peace :D<strong>


	6. The Empire's Enemy

**Chapter 6:** The Empire's Enemy

**AN: Here we go, chapter 6 is out. Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad to see that my story is well appreciated. The last part of this chapter is a little bit special, I hope you'll like it.**

**To Kaya Smith : Maybe 'surprised' is a bit exaggerated, but she noticed an anomaly in his son's behavior and it intrigued her. For me, Marianne wants his son to avenge her because she thinks it will be easier for him to cooperate with Charles in order to destroy God and create a world without lies once he discovers that his mother is alive. So, Lelouch not even mentioning her in front of Clovis intrigued Marianne.**

**Anyway, I wish you all a good read.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch woke up suddenly at 4AM; on this day last time, Cornelia made an assault on the Saitama Ghetto. Of course, she could have planned the attack one day after, considering the minor changes he made. But she didn't strike earlier, so everything should be fine. He took a coffee, a quick breakfast, put up some ordinary clothes and brought his soldier uniform in a suitcase. He got out of the academy while using the underground systems, walked down the street, then stopped a car and Geassed the driver into getting him near Saitama. Once he arrived to destination, he went to his warehouse, checked if everything was there and walked to the Ghetto.<p>

After the independence and Tokyo's destruction, Saitama became one of the greatest symbols of Japan's reconstruction. The renovation works had begun under Nunnally's rule and were boosted by the Japanese will to rebuilt their country. During his reign, Lelouch had made a lot of renovation in the Imperial Colony of Japan, making it one of the most efficient areas in the world. Saitama was the central point, the prefecture of the area while waiting Tokyo to be rebuilt. It was his legacy, the debt he paid to the country that treated him like a guest, while his own country treated him like a lifeless corpse.

Lelouch noticed a look-out; quickly he used his Geass on him. As expected, he was a member of the Yamato Alliance. He led Lelouch to their hideouts and Lelouch enslaved them all. Last time they disobeyed him because they thought foolishly that Cornelia would let them alive if they surrendered. It was his little revenge. Lelouch ordered them to take him to the mayor's place and controlled him into alerting the population of an incoming invasion. Lelouch Geassed some reluctant people into helping him to evacuate the Ghetto; who knows, maybe this act of salvation would turn to Zero's favor one day. At 9AM, the Ghetto was empty; remained only Lelouch and the Yamato alliance. Lelouch used the terrorists to move the Sutherlands from his warehouse to Saitama; he explained them all the codes Zero would use during the battle.

When everyone was in position, Lelouch composed Jeremiah's number.

"Lord Gottwald?" Lelouch asked with an aristocratic voice.

"Ah, Mr Stevenson, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Is my sister going to watch a movie today?" It was a code for 'Is Cornelia planning the Saitama operation today?'

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll bring oranges and popcorn?" Meaning: 'Will you and Cornwell be in the command center?'

"Yes. She'll be with one of your employees too." One of his employees? Oh, yeah, Villetta.

"That's good. Oranges are good for her health." Lelouch said.

He could hear Jeremiah's smirk over the phone. Only the two of them knew the real meaning of this sentence. "I see, good match then, Mr Stevenson."

"Thank you, bye."

He mused 'If Cornelia hear this conversation, she'll be very confused. Now, let's wait for the prey to walk into their trap'.

* * *

><p>Kallen was worried, pissed, or both. Lelouch was out there fighting against Cornelia without her. And here she was, feeding this damn cat while she could kill Brits with him. But without her Guren, it wouldn't be the same, of course. And Lelouch didn't want to release the Gloucesters so soon. She couldn't pilot a Sutherland or her old Glasgow now that she had tasted the wonderful piece of technology that was the Guren SEITEN. So she would wait him here, at the Academy. Lelouch had found the stray cat the other day, and he wanted to call him Schneizy, but everyone found this name stupid. So they called him Arthur, just like before.<p>

"Say, can I ask you something important?" Shirley asked suddenly.

"Sure, Shirley." Kallen replied. What would she ask again? Oh yes; her and Lelouch.

"Hum… Are you going out with Lulu?" '_Lulu?!' _Kallen almost laughed. 'I forgot about this stupid nickname'.

"What makes you say that?" she asked innocently.

"Well, you two are together quite often and, I don't know, you act like if you were close so…"

"Yeah, we discuss a lot. You see, I'm sick quite often so he helps me to catch up." Kallen lied.

"Oh." Shirley said relieved. "Nothing … more, right?"

Suzaku was humming. He wouldn't have to work today, and he got a promotion. 'Life isn't so bad' he thought 'I have friends, a cool boss and a nice coworker. The guys here were a bit discriminated but thanks to Lelouch's little stunt and the student council I'm well integrated. If the students here can change opinion, why wouldn't it be possible on this country's scale?' Suddenly, the door of the student council's room opened, revealing Kallen.

"I assure you, there's nothing between Lelouch and I." She said to someone in the room, probably Shirley.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked confusingly. What did he say the other day? _'I'm popular with girls here.'_ Oh, the lucky guy.

* * *

><p>"Military authorities report that they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists. Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene, and entry to that area is restricted." The Hi-TV reported said. "It appears that a full scale assault will be launched in two hours. Consequently, power will be shut off..."<p>

"Why are we broadcasting the start time too?" A technician of the broadcast team asked.

Diethard sighed "They're trying to lure Zero out, obviously." When he saw Zero gloating over Clovis' death the other day, he really thought that he would be the one to shake this twisted and depressing Empire. But if he's captured by Cornelia on this operation, he would be nothing more than a failed experience. Still, Diethard wished for him to survive.

C.C had watched the news report 30 minutes ago and was now eating a part of pizza. Lelouch was already there, alone, and she feared a bit for his sanity. His father's little speech must have excited him somehow, and alone he could enjoy being cruel. Last time it ended up badly for his ass and now he would prove to himself that he has grown up. It wasn't a decisive battle anyway, it was just for fun, a game between siblings; an innocent full-scale chess match as he had said it yesterday.

_'__Have you seen the news? Cornelia is going to lure Lelouch out, is he going to fight?'_

Oh, her again. Marianne feigning concern for her son. Of course, Lelouch didn't risk much but C.C had to act.

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly "He's going to take the bait. I tried to stop him but he threatened to kill himself, saying that he was dead before he met me, blah blah blah. Too bad, if he dies I'm going to find another contract." She could scare her a little.

_'__Don't do that! Lelouch has to be the one who takes your code! Understood? Go out there and help him!'_

C.C snickered. They still relied on her wish to die. 'I'm ready to bear the curse of immortality forever if Lelouch asks me to stop the existence of Geass. What is your answer to that? You want the people to understand each other but you don't even want to understand your own son.'

"Alright, alright!" She replied instead. "But I wouldn't be too worried about Lelouch if I were you. After all, he survived the invasion of Japan when he was 10…" C.C had more fun annoying her former contractor than last time, now that she had some feelings for Lelouch while Marianne hadn't any for her children.

_'__Oh, stop it. We didn't have a choice, V.V would've targeted them.'_

"Sure, keep saying that." No matter how she looked at it, Charles did that so he wouldn't show any weakness to his brother. Lelouch probably drew the same conclusions than her, which was why he still despised them, or at least his father.

_'__Whatever. By the way, do you still don't know why he didn't mention me in front of Clovis? He still wants to avenge me, right?'_

C.C rolled his eyes, Marianne and Charles had written a scenario or what? "Don't worry, he cries for his mommy every night." She replied sarcastically. Oh, If Marianne knew Lelouch was considering killing his mother instead of avenging her…

_'__And you're here to comfort him?'_

Her teasing didn't have the same impacts now. "That's right." C.C said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my pizza without having someone speaking in my head."

* * *

><p>Cornelia was sitting in the command center, with Guilford at her left and Gottwald at her right. After having read the reports of the operation where his brother lost his life, she thought of a plan to lure Zero out by recreating the conditions of Shinjuku. The Saitama Ghetto was the ideal place; it was near the Tokyo Settlement so Zero could come in less than 2 hours.<p>

"The locals are hiding." Andreas Darlton said. "It looks like they were expecting us."

"No, it means they aren't stupid enough to show their head." Cornelia replied smugly, but internally she thought about what Gottwald had said at her arrival. "So, shall we begin?"

"Right." General Andreas Darlton ordered on the radio. "Attention all forces, commence eradication of the Saitama Ghetto."

Lelouch was in his soldier uniform, lost in his thoughts. 'Cornelia still deployed the Knightmares; it means she thinks I'm here to try to kill her even if I evacuated everyone. Good.' Suddenly, a Sutherland took the bait and stopped in front of him.

"What unit are you from? Your unit name and ID, soldier." The pilot ordered inside his Knightmare.

"Private Dario Torres, sir."Lelouch replied "With Second Reconnaissance Company. I found this item in one of the terrorists' hideout. Could I ask you please transmit it to headquarters for me, sir?" He would need a Sutherland deployed by Cornelia to have the entire card of the Ghetto with the Britannians IFF signals.

"A Disc? Well, I still need to verify your ID first." The pilot got out of his cockpit and revealed his eyes: a fatal mistake.

"Understood." Lelouch activated his Geass. "But before we do that, sir, I'd like to borrow your Sutherland. So, hand it over and kill yourself."

The pilot replied simply by giving him his key. "Sure. No problem. Just take good care of it."

"Thanks." Lelouch said with a smirk.

Then the pilot shot himself in the head, with a satisfied smile, like if he had done his good action of the day.

Lelouch put himself in the Sutherland cockpit and chuckled. "So, Sister Cornelia, shall we dance?"

* * *

><p>Cornelia was losing patience. It had been 10 minutes since the beginning of the operation and no Eleven was found. 'Darlton was right; they were expecting us.' She had kept a closed eye to the minister of Defense, Darius Cornwell, suspected from giving military supplies to the enemy. She brought him here, in the G-1, in order to keep him at sight. She was highly suspicious of him being Zero because no resistance was found. Right now, it would be logical if it were him, the Empire's Enemy. Gottwald was there, too, along with his collaborator, a silver haired pilot by the name of Villetta Nu. After the incident with Soresi, the Acting Consul decided to disband the Pureblood Units in the military and named Villetta his assistant. It was probably because Gottwald only trusted her now in the former unit.<p>

"No response at all. But where are the Elevens? And where is the infamous Zero?" A Knightmare pilot asked to his team member.

"He surely was so scared to come after all." The other replied smugly.

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, the two Sutherlands were blown up by rockets.

Cornelia was about to say something when the Operator spoke.

"Gester team, contact lost." 'So, he came after all.' Cornelia thought, relieved. If Cornwell was implied, he wasn't the only brain they had. Good, it would have been an operation for nothing if he were the only one involved.

"Enemy spotted in district G-4-7."

"Kaszinski team engaging. They were ambushed."

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands." 'So, Zero had brought the 15 Knightmares missing. Or maybe it was the ones he captured during Shinjuku?'

"Those are the same tactics as Shinjuku." A colonel said. 'Of course you moron. Same conditions, same tactics.'

"N-2, continue towards the upper-right." A helicopter was shot by a slash harken.

"R-4, fire. N-1, take the man on the left." Two Sutherlands were put down instantly.

"P-5, P-6, shoot on the armored units." Two tanks passing on the avenue were blown up.

"P-3, take out the bridge and close down the route now." Lelouch ordered to his men.

The bridge fell down, wiping 12 units in the process.

"Point 1-7 has fallen. Halley team, contact lost."

Cornelia frowned. Zero was a brilliant tactician. It wasn't surprising Clovis had lost to him so easily. But did Zero know the difference between tactics and strategies? "That's enough. Order all troops to fall back. Further damage and casualties serve no point." She ordered suddenly.

"Fall back?"

"With all due respect, we can still fight them." Cornwell said. 'Do you say that because he's your ally?' Cornelia thought, amused.

"We're changing tactics." She replied simply.

Darlton ordered on the radio. "To all forces, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once. Formation doesn't matter. Fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once."

Lelouch chuckled "He he he, I got you now Cornelia." He turned on the radio. "P-7, P-8, P-9, blend in with the retreating units. Turn off your radio; you know what to do next." Lelouch then deactivated the IFF signal on his Sutherland.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was playing with Arthur on the student council meeting room. It was the cat he and Euphie had found during their date and, surprisingly, he went straight to Lelouch and Nunnaly's place. Lelouch wanted to call him Schneizy, probably as a mockery of his half-brother. Milly burst out laughing when she heard that, but they preferred to call it Arthur.<p>

Shirley asked suddenly "So Lelouch went to vacation here, before this became Area 11? You were on the same summer camp?"

Ah, Lelouch and his habits to lie. Even when they first met he lied to Nunnally, describing Suzaku's shack as a nice villa. Here too, he lied to his roommates on the reason behind their first encounter. And he lied to Britannia by faking his and her sister's death. 'What more lies did you spread, Lelouch?'

"Something like that. What about yourself?" He asked.

"Myself? I guess we're a lot alike in that respect. Honestly I didn't like Lulu at the beginning when I first met him. He gave impression that he was flippant, and only thing he worked hard at was avoiding hard work."

Suzaku was surprised. It wasn't the Lelouch he knew. He had known him more expressive, more hard-working than that. In the Kururugi's family house, Lelouch was reading a lot of Japanese literature, and was always eager to learn something from the old Taizo. Maybe the experience of war changed him.

Shirley continued "But back when we were both freshmen, I happened to see him come upon a traffic accident. A driver rear-ended another car and was clearly at fault, but he tried to blame on the elderly owners of the other car. Nobody tried to help them. And then Lelouch clutched the guy's car to a tow-truck passing by. Ah, Lulu didn't do it so he could boast to his buddies or laugh about it later. He did it with the same bored expression he always wears. That's when I wondered, 'What's up with this guy? What goes on his mind? What does he wanna do?' I really wanted to know and in the process of finding out..."

"You fell in love with him?" Suzaku asked.

Shirley blushed and lowered her head. "Huh, um... You think that what this is? Maybe you're right."

"How dreamy it is to be in love. Oh, how I wish." Milly said to herself while listening at her friend's story. Unfortunately, as she learned earlier in the morning, she was condemned to be sold by her parents for prestige and noble titles.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was now in position, near the sewer's entrance, ready to flee. "As long as sister thinks she has the upper hand, I'll win."<p>

"Zero is no match, I'll win." Cornelia said smugly while watching the Sutherlands gathered in front of the command center.

Lelouch continued. "Of course, I have the advantage of knowing your strategy, but you have the advantage over everything else…" His phone rang. "What the, Student council meeting room? They called last time as well…"

"I know Kallen said I imagined things, but still…" Shirley said weakly.

"Which is why in this case, it's best to simply ask him directly. On your behalf, I can ask him how he feels about you." Suzaku said lightly with the phone on his hands.

"What? You'd really do that?" Shirley babbled blushing. She ran to make Suzaku hang up the phone but Lelouch's voice stopped her.

"Hello?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch is that you?" It was Suzaku's voice.

"Yep. Suzaku, what's going on?" Lelouch asked casually. It couldn't have been that worse.

"You first." He said, much to Lelouch's annoyance. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm enjoying myself." Lelouch replied with a smirk. "I'm playing a really interesting game. Something suited for me."

"Uh uh."

"Anyway, what is going on?" He asked.

"I was wondering, how do you feel about red-heads?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, Suzaku never was subtle.

"Suzaku, I'm not that oblivious to this kind of things. You're trying to know if there is something between Kallen and I, right? Is that Rivalz who told you I had a thing for her? He's annoying as hell with that."

Suzaku laughed. "Well, not exactly. It's Shirley who's asking."

Lelouch paused. He could sense her presence over the phone.

"Ah. She's there, right?"

"Yup. Don't try to slip away."

"Humpf… Truth is, even if we were dating, you wouldn't even know about it." Lelouch laughed. "I'm not the kind of guy to be foolish enough to give up such a big gossip to Milly. So, to answer your question, maybe we are dating, or maybe what I'm doing right now is just a diversion to hide my true feelings. Or maybe both. Nah, I'm kidding."

"You talk too much to be that innocent." Suzaku mused. "And what about Shirley?"

"Well for Shirley …" Lelouch began. He didn't loved Shirley like he loved Kallen, but he cared about her. The sight of her dying slowly while declaring her love to him was still giving him nightmares. _'No matter how many times I'm reborn…' _she had said, and she was right. C's world contained the conscience of all the dead people, and the Shirley he once knew was now a part of what he called God… He said absently. "It's not the same… This is not something you can explain clearly, even for me. Anyway, I have to go. See you."

"Bye Lelouch… Ouch, Arthur!"

"You hear that Cornelia?" Lelouch mused aloud. "I'm discussing about my love interests with our future brother-in-law during our battle."

* * *

><p>"So, Cornelia has finally deployed her Royal Guard." He turned on the radio. "N-1, reengage your IFF signal. B-1, B-2, get in position."<p>

As expected, three Gloucester pierced the decoy's Knightmare. "B-1, B-2, Fire!" Positioned in their dead angle, the two terrorists fired their RPG and shot two of the three Knightmares who were piercing the bait. Only one survived, the purple one.

"Shit!" Cornelia snarled. "They expected my move. Guilford, are you okay?"

"I am, your Highness." Cornelia's knight replied reassuringly. "But Winslow and Monroe are dead."

"They had a lucky shot, we'll have them soon." She replied.

Suddenly, another IFF popped up in the screen.

Cornelia snickered. "They've transmitted another signal which means one thing. They've set an ambush. He's so predictable it isn't even interesting. Send in more Gloucesters and surround them."

"Gloucesters have arrived at the indicated area. No sign of the enemy."

She raised an eyebrow. "He anticipated my move. It's possible we really are dealing with Zero himself."

Lelouch frowned. 'It will turn to a war of attrition if it continues like this. Last time the battle stopped because the Yamato goons surrendered.' He said aloud. "I concede you this win so you can boost your little ego, sister. It doesn't matter to me anyway, because my victory stands elsewhere." Lelouch turned on his radio. "To all units. Do whatever it takes to kill as many royal guards member as you can." Lelouch opened his cockpit. 'It's time to abandon the battlefield.'

Guilford was patrolling the streets with his Gloucester. Suddenly, three enemy Sutherlands appeared in front of him. He shot his slash harken at the one on the left, but he avoided the hit. The three shot at him simultaneously. He barely avoided the shots and went on contact. He pierced one with his spear but at the same moment, the two other shot at his left arm, forcing him to give up on his weapon. He activated his harkens and managed to hit the other two. But they didn't eject, they kept on attacking. He pierced them one by one, thus killing the two terrorists.

'Strange.' Cornelia thought. 'The enemy is attacking straight. They don't use any tactics now … has Zero fled from the battle or is he sacrificing his troops?'

Two groups of four Sutherlands suddenly attacked the four remaining Gloucesters. They fought with an impetuosity the Brittanian pilots never saw before. On their repeated assaults, one of the royal guards ejected and was killed by a terrorist hidden in a disaffected building. The others managed to kill all the terrorists, but it took a lot of dexterity.

"Mission complete. All forces, take formation No.4." Darlton ordered.

"This didn't work out the way it did in Shinjuku, Zero." Cornelia said smugly. "Still, you fought well, I have to recognize that." 3 of their loyal soldiers were killed because of him, and she would take way more pleasure by capturing him.

Cornelia said. "And now, I will show you, Gottwald, how to deal with the Empire's Enemy."

"I'm looking forward to see, your highness." Jeremiah replied simply. He really was, but for other reasons.

"That you should." Cornelia replied with a smirk. "Cornwell, go close to me. We need to talk."

The minister of Defense obeyed and put himself at her right.

Cornelia whispered. "I know you're working for the enemy." She was looking for any signs of betrayal from his body language but Cornelia didn't find any.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Cornwell replied with a monotone voice.

"Tche. Don't play dumb with me." She said a bit pissed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He repeated.

"It doesn't matter now." 'If this man works for him or not, Zero is finished.' Cornelia then said imperiously. "Attention, all Knightmare pilots. Open your hatches and reveal your faces. I repeat, all pilots, open your hatches and show me your faces." There was absolute pleasure in her tone. She was enjoying herself while imagining the frustration and despair in Zero's eyes. She had _won!_ She would avenge Clovis, and all her soldiers she lost today. But what came next was beyond all imagination.

In their cockpit, P-7, P-8 and P-9, whose real names were Shinji, Izumi and Schinichi, obeyed to their master and activated their Sakuradite hand-bomb. Nearly all forces were obliterated by three enormous blows.

"No!" Shouted Cornelia. "The bastard!"

Guilford managed barely to eject himself, but Cornelia didn't see it.

Jeremiah watched the scene with astonishment.

Villetta blushed. 'That's the beautiful work of my master!'

And for a moment Cornelia forgot about the man on her right. Zero had predicted everything, and now his soldiers were dead; her knight Guilford was too, probably. Then she felt something in her right leg. Suddenly she had a blurred vision; she couldn't neither move nor talk.

A poisonous dart.

Cornelia was trapped. Zero has predicted everything, her strategy, her personality, and her suspicions against Cornwell. Zero predicted that she would lose her legendary focus by seeing her soldiers being blown up. He predicted that she would keep the minister of defense close to her to detect some signs of betrayal. She managed to raise her eyes.

Darius Cornwell was smiling.

It was the smile of someone who looked at his prey, and Cornelia was his prey. She could feel it now, the man behind the mask, the Empire's enemy. He was right here, under their nose, and no one besides her knew it. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move; she was going to die if the others kept looking at the chaos Zero managed to make.

Lord Cornwell approached her head and whispered to her ear, sadistically. "Your daddy says that the weak have no use to them. But between a 5.5mm caliber and your cranium, which one is the weakest? How about we find out this now, Cornelia-hime?" Then, when no one was looking, he pulled out his gun, removed the safety and pointed it to her temple. Cornelia began to lose consciousness.

The sound of a gunshot resonated on the command center. The one who shot didn't have anything against the person he just killed; it was just his mission. It was the script his master had written, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p>Lelouch laughed maniacally. <em>He had finally found it!<em> In the sewers of the Saitama Ghetto, dressed as a foot soldier, the Empire's Enemy just found an easy way to destroy Britannia. He already thought about it while he listened to his father's speech, but now he knew exactly how to operate. What was wonderful about his plan is that he wouldn't even have to move in order to do the majority of the work. But there is a problem: Would he be able to look at Nunnally's eyes after that? What he was about to do was certainly not an act of Justice, and he would stomp on all its ideals. 'But the ends justify the means, right? This was what I always thought and it won't change'. He would use evil to destroy a greater evil. And no matter what Lelouch would do, Britannia would still be more evil than him.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness! Are you okay?"<p>

Cornelia opened her eyes. She was in the VIP room of the G1's field hospital. Gilbert and Andreas were at her bedside.

"Guilford, you're alive." She said weakly, still under the drug's effects.

"Your Highness, what happened exactly?" Her knight asked.

When she was about to lose consciousness, she only noticed a man pointing a gun in her direction.

"I saw everything." Darlton replied at her place. "Lord Cornwell tried to kill you, but Jeremiah Gottwald noticed it in time and shot him in the head. He's dead now."

"I see …" she said slowly. "He saved my life then…" Without Gottwald's intervention, Cornelia knew she would've been killed. So Cornwell was dead. But Cornelia wasn't sure if the man she had seen at that time had really vanished. It was weird to explain, but she knew it; the Empire's Enemy was right there, and somehow, possessed this sloppy bureaucrat.

Cornelia said finally. "What i'm going to tell you doesn't leave this room. Understood? Officially, Darius Cornwell foolishly tried to kill me but wouldn't have any chance anyway. Now, about what really happened… "


	7. The Path to Revolution

**Chapter 7:** The Path to Revolution

**AN : ****Here we go, a new chapter. I'm truly happy about the feedback I've recieved for the last chapter. I've already planned to use this style again so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**To Writeshop : Yeah, you're surely right. Like I said before my first chapter, this is my first try at fanfiction and apparently Romance isn't my forte. I'm sorry it disturbed your reading.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Area 11, the group who was appointed to govern the Eleven populations, the NAC, held one of their meeting. They were the heads of five ancient house of Japan, some were politicians, others were industrialists, and the Japanese knew them as traitors, collaborationists. But in fact, the group that called themselves Kyoto was funding the resistance groups all over the area.<p>

The leader of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara, spoke. "The vice-minister has told me Cornelia suffered an assassination attempt at Saitama."

"Yes, it was the ministry of defense."Munakata added. "Some had said he had a link to Zero, but there is no proof, just like the Banana affair."

"Zero is wrapped with mystery. I don't know if it's a good idea to send him the Guren Mk-II." Osakabe said.

"Yes. He may not care about the Japanese cause." Kuboin said.

"It doesn't matter. I find him cool." The only woman of the group said. It was a young girl, with long black hair and traditional Japanese clothes.

"We know that, Kaguya." Yoshino said.

"And what about the Japan Liberation Front? Do they plan to do any operation at the moment?" Osakabe asked.

"After Zero's appearance, they'll surely try something. They won't want to let him have the entire spotlight." Kuboin said.

"I'll speak with Katase about this." Munakata said.

Kirihara Taizo arbitrated. "We'll wait until Zero's ambitions are clearer. If he declares fighting against Britannia, then, we'll send him the Guren. Do you have any objections?"

"None." The 4 other members said in unison.

"Good, the meeting is over."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lulu!"<p>

"Hey Milly."

It was the day after the Saitama operation. Lelouch went back to school and was lectured by his class teacher for his absence without a proper justification. It would be the first day of a long series.

"Sunday me, Nina and Shirley are going to the lake Kawagutchi hotel, do you want to come with us?" She asked suddenly.

Lelouch stiffened. Last time the hotel was being occupied by the JLF. He had managed to save them but things could go differently. Last time the soon-to-be Black Knights had agreed to cooperate only because Kallen's friends were being captive. So Lelouch had to make the painful decision to let them go.

"No. I have something to do." He replied finally.

"Does this something involve Kallen?" Milly asked teasingly.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You know, I don't mind all of your teasing but I don't think Kallen appreciates. She's sick after all."

"Aww, the charming prince cares for his lady-love, that's cute."

Lelouch snickered. "Whatever."

"And what of your little date with 3 girls, uh?"

Lelouch gulped. "It, never, happened!" He shouted while pointing his finger at her.

* * *

><p>In the mountains of Narita, the Japan Liberation Front's higher ups were holding a meeting.<p>

General Katase, the head of the JLF, spoke. "Zero's performance was impressive at Saitama. 500 soldiers dead, 50 Knightmares destroyed and no Japanese were killed except for the Yamato alliance members."

"I think we should do something." Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe said.

"And why should we do something, Josui? Enlighten us."Colonel Todoh sneered.

"We're not letting Zero ruling all the events, right?"

"Do you want to waste some of our resources just to appear on TV?" Captain Senba said ironically.

"No, it will also give pride and honor to the Japanese."

"Tche, it is not with your little shows we're going to liberate Japan." Todoh mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kusakabe snapped.

Katase intervened. "Enough, you two!"

* * *

><p>It was 3 days after the Saitama massacre and the only information the Empire leaked was the defeat of the Yamato alliance. The remaining soldiers were bound to secrecy concerning the explosions and the assassination attempt on Cornelia, but some rumors spread to the net, with people saying that Zero managed to wipe out a battalion while saving the inhabitants of the Ghetto. Lelouch suspected Kyoto to have their men in the Government, just like him with Jeremiah. The ex-leader of the Purist faction was now in the Viceroy's good graces, thanks to his little scheme. The only remaining problem would be if Kusakabe still wanted to take the lake Kawagutchi's hotel in hostage, and if Euphemia would still assist to the conference. Of course, he still could use his Geass on Cornelia but there would be no guarantee that she wouldn't have blown the hotel before the order's arrival. So, Lelouch had to rely on Kusakabe and Euphie's stubbornness to make his moves.<p>

With his Geass, Lelouch got the car who would serve for the Order HQ and a yacht to evacuate the hostages. He got uniforms for the Black Knights and now he was at his new office, in good company.

"Don't you think we should make this official? Our relationship I mean." Kallen asked after their make-out session on Zero's chair.

"To the order?" Lelouch asked lightly while stroking her hair.

"No, smartass, to the student council. Shirley has suspicions."

Lelouch replied. "She had some last time as well and there was nothing, just some unresolved sexual tensions."

He didn't let her reply and stuck his lips into hers once again.

"Besides, it's a lot more exciting to try to hide it, don't you think?"

"I know something much more exciting than that." She replied with a grin.

Lelouch chuckled. "Why do you think I have installed a bed here, to take some innocent nap?"

Kallen licked her lips. "How about we inaugurate it?"

"With pleasure, my lady."

* * *

><p>"I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time!" Shirley exclaimed cheerfully.<p>

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you? It could have been another first time for you." Milly said with a not so much innocent smile.

Shirley blushed hard and babbled "No, ah. What are you implying?"

"He was so shaken when I asked him. He was probably traumatized about his last date with 3 girls." Milly said ambiguously.

"Hey! I thought it was just a lunch." Shirley shouted.

"But we don't know that, my dear Shirley, we don't know that. There has to be a good reason he was so shaken up. A very good reason." Milly said dreamily.

"Ah." Shirley fell of her seat from embarrassment.

"Anyway, it's better this way. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?"

"Who can say?"

The train passed on a tunnel and Nina suddenly freaked out.

Milly approached her and took her hand "Nina, it's all right." She said reassuringly. "There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos."

Nina replied weakly. "Yes, but..."

Milly knew what happened with Nina, why she was so scared about leaving the Settlement, so the young Ashford said. "We'll be with you the whole time. We won't leave your side for a second."

"Thanks." Nina replied.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Kallen had just finished another 'session' in the soon-to-be BK hideout. On this day last time, the JLF had taken the lake Kawagutchi's conference room in hostage. Now they were waiting for the rest of the group to come.<p>

"Wow! That was awesome." Kallen said, exhausted.

"Yeah, I was inspired." Lelouch replied casually. "I can't wait to see you again in your Black Knight outfit."

"To get more inspiration?" She asked teasingly.

"Exactly."

They heard someone knocking at the door. Lelouch pulled his mask quickly.

"What are you waiting for? Come in. As of now, this place will be our hideout."

"Hello Kallen." Sugiyama said.

"Hey guys."

" So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes." Zero replied simply. "With my leadership, Kallen piloting skills and your team work, I know we can do great things."

"And what about you Kallen, are you ok with him?"

"Of course."

"Holy cow." Tamaki exclaimed philosophically.

Ohgi asked "Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?"

"Noblemen; they like to spend money for nothing. I asked for it and he said yes."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "You asked for it, just like that?"

"Yeah, I can be persuasive when I want something." Zero said truthfully.

"It's huge. Check it out; it's got a second story." Yoshida exclaimed.

"There's even a Knightmare simulator installed on the upstairs. Zero tested my skills earlier." She said, thinking about some other kind of skills.

"I want to test it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That you should, Tamaki." Kallen said. "You suck at piloting."

"What did you say?" He snapped.

"It's even got a TV." Minami said sitting on the couch. He switched on the TV and what should've happen happened.

"How are things looking at the scene?" The news anchor asked.

The reporter said. "I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."

"From the Student Council." Kallen gasped.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese..."

Todoh, who watched too the event on TV, shouted "That imbecile!"

"Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly national meeting of sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

'So.' Lelouch thought, being highly relieved. 'Everything is like last time then. Euphemia is in there, because Cornelia would've destroyed the hotel and put the blame on the JLF before the TV learns about it.'

The lake Kawaguchi was a highly symbolic place for both Lelouch and Zero. It was the place where he and Suzaku had first seen the Britannians aircrafts invading Japan, seven or eight years ago. During the occupation, the hotel was used to discuss about the Sakuradite's world distribution; in other words they were setting up World peace. But Lelouch hated that fake peace. The World powers didn't need to be balanced, what the World needed was the unification of the Euro Universe and the Chinese Federation under the banner of _Justice_. So, just like last time, he would blow up the hotel and present his motives to the World on this lake, dictating the terms of his permanent peace. He noticed his phone vibrating.

Rivalz just saw the news report on his work place. He had taken a job as bartender now that Lelouch had stopped gambling with him. He took his phone and called him.

"Ah, Lelouch, Have you...! Huh?"

"If you recognize my voice you know who I am, please leave a message after the beep." Lelouch's voice said.

"What the hell's he doing at a time like this?" Rivalz shouted. "And what's with his outgoing message."

* * *

><p>Cornelia was angry. Against the terrorists and against herself. She suffered an assassination attempt and now her sister was taken hostage. She remembered her the other day, announcing that she would assist to the conference; Cornelia didn't want Euphie to leave the Settlement but she would have to say what happened at Saitama in order to persuade her, and she couldn't resolve to tell her. <em>'You worry too much, sister'<em> she had said and now she was held captive by Elevens. Cornelia hated them; the Elevens fighters. Her father, the Emperor, had said to her that Lelouch and Nunnally had been killed by the Prime Minister once he learned about Britannia's declaration of war. Zero killed Clovis and tried to kill her because they represented the oppressor, or some other anarchy bullshit invented by the Europeans.

The three Sutherlands the army sent out to destroy the hotel's foundation were blown up by the JLF's cannon. Cornelia was sure the cannon they used didn't exist seven years ago. They produced it during the occupation, and for that, they needed factories, raw material and funding. It could have been the Euro Universe, when they still controlled the Eastern Russian littoral, but the Sea of Okhotsk was highly patrolled by the Imperial Navy and it was their only way to get to Area 11. So it remained only the Chinese and the collaborationists. Cornelia cherished her brother Clovis, but he was an incompetent. He let corruption and traitors settle in his government. It was highly probable that the NAC were dealing with the Chinese Federation, funding and arming terrorists in the Area. Even his ministry of Defense was a man of Zero. Her encounter with that man gave her chills just by thinking of it; she hadn't seen someone that fanatic in her life. Then she heard an official saying that Britannia should release the political prisoners.

"We can't show weakness to terrorists!" She snarled suddenly.

Guilford whispered to her ear, and Cornelia stiffened. "But, princess Euphemia is ..."

"Yes I know, Guilford, I know." She replied quickly "And don't do that again, you know I hate it."

"Sorry, sorry."

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_What the hell was that?!'_

"What was what?" C.C asked to her former contractor.

_'__The thing he did at Saitama. I thought a defeat against Nelly would teach him humility, but he humiliated her.'_

Yes, they have written a scenario apparently. C.C replied casually "Oh, that. Well, I already said you wouldn't have to worry about him. Besides, kamikazes are the Japanese's specialty, right? You should know it, since it was decided that you would plan this country's conquest in the first place. Am I right, Mrs. Knight of Two?"

_'__Alright, alright. I don't have to worry about Lelouch and he uses the Japanese way of fighting in order to mock his sister. What's next?'_

"You tell me." They wanted her to spy on Lelouch just like last time, and it was annoying.

_'__There is a hostage-taking right now. I think I recognize the young Ashford. Is he going to save her?'_

'Oh, I see. This is how they drew the conclusion he was at the Ashford Academy.' She decided to say. "Maybe, maybe not. Why don't you wait and see? After all, he's an entertainment to you."

_'__He's not an entertainment, he's my son!'_

C.C rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, he's your son." 'Seriously, would that have been so hard to send Anya Alstreim to Japan so Marianne could stay with her children?' She thought boringly. After all, the three of them were supposed to be dead anyway.

* * *

><p>Dressed as Zero, Lelouch watched the news in his office. The man interviewed was Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette. For Lelouch, it was a reminding that he had to save him from a certain death.<p>

Ohgi went to his office, a box in his hands. "Hey Zero, I found these. Should I hand them out to everyone? I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip but we're just a resistance group so..."

"No." Lelouch interrupted him. "We're not a mere resistance group."

"Well then, what are we?" He asked.

"What we are, what we're trying to be... are Knights for Justice!" Zero exclaimed with his charismatic tone.

"Knights for justice? I don't understand." Ohgi said confusingly.

"I'm going to explain you clearly what we are." Zero replied. "The Japanese in the Ghettos are oppressed, and their only way out are terrorism or collaboration. But let's consider a third option. If there is a group who suddenly begin to repair the injustices in this country, people will begin to support it, and will gain hope. For example, this hostage situation: Britannians are being held hostage by Japanese, but they are civilians; some of them are Kallen's friends. I don't think the Japanese people wish their death. If we liberate the hostages, the people will know that Britannia couldn't save them and that Kusakabe's methods are wrong. Thanks to us, they'll begin to gain the love of justice and our group will gain the Japanese's heart. And with all the Japanese supporting us, it won't be hard to earn our independence."

"I see…" Ohgi said slowly. "I understand the theory, but still… I don't think it's a good idea to fight the JLF."

"These are just Kusakabe's men who share his point of view. I don't think Katase or Todoh agreed to this little operation." Zero replied.

* * *

><p>Zero was standing on the Television's Van, heading straight to the army's position. Cornelia stopped him with her Gloucester. She drew her gun-sword.<p>

"We meet again, Zero!" She shouted. Her hands were shaking, were they from anger or from fear? "Are you with the Japan Liberation Front? It doesn't matter now because my brother Clovis will be avenged!"

Zero chuckled. "You would give up on your sister's life for vengeance?"

Cornelia widened her eyes. "How did you- I have no idea what you're talking about!" She shouted, trying to sound convincing.

Zero continued. "I am the only one who can save her, you know. The JLF little stunt doesn't arrange public opinion for the resistance, and I'll get more support by saving an innocent little princess like your sister. Besides, I like her way of thinking."

Ultimately, Cornelia let Zero pass. Whether she did that so she could wipe him out with the JLF or because she knew he was the only hope to save Euphemia, Lelouch didn't know. Cornelia was more angered at Zero than last time, and in both cases it wouldn't have been a choice dictated by logic. When he was at her level, Kallen stopped the van as he had ordered.

Lelouch said lowly. "You are able to swallow your pride in order to save your sister, but for the same reasons, would you be able to turn against your father's Empire? This is what true strength means…"

Cornelia widened her eyes and said nothing. She could have had suspicions about his true identity, but Lelouch knew she was too biased to admit the Empire's Enemy could be her late brother.

"Viceroy, what are you doing?" Darlton asked hastily.

Cornelia shook her head violently and regained her senses; she promised to herself that she wouldn't lose her focus anymore. "I think we can hit them both at the same time, or wait for them to kill each other." She replied, trying to sound convincing, but Andreas didn't seem to believe her. He looked at her worryingly. He had been her instructor at the Imperial Military Academy and became one of his most trusted collaborators after that. The only time he saw her in such a state was after Lady Marianne's death and their children's exile.

Euphemia was sitting among the hostages, lowering her head. It was her bodyguard's advice, to lower her head, and hope that they wouldn't recognize her. 'They' were referring to the soldiers of the ex-Japanese army, the Japan Liberation Front. Since they weren't strong enough to retake their country, they were on a constant struggle against Britannia. And good persons were killed on the side of this Holy struggle her father promoted. She could feel now, that Euphemia would be one of these victims. She saw a soldier go at a schoolgirl fiercely because she had said the word 'Eleven'. She was merely older than Euphemia, and she wasn't as calm as her, the Third Princess. Her two girl friends tried to defend her, but the situation turned out worse. The soldier was about to take them, to do God knows what. Euphemia didn't know what pushed her to do this. She could have been just fine had she lowered her head, but in the instant, she thought about someone, someone who wasn't afraid to do what he thought was right, and was killed because he raised his head in front of the symbol of tyranny. Fatefully, it was someone she once loved. Maybe it was to meet him again that she did that.

Euphemia Li Britannia stood up.

* * *

><p>"Hello, fellow members of the JLF. How are you today?" Zero asked lightly. His group had posed the explosives and was freeing the hostages. Now he was at the Japan Liberation Front command room, striking up a conversation with Josui.<p>

Kusakabe sneered. "Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us. It's disrespectful not to."

'Oh, it's funny. He thinks he has the upper hand.' Lelouch mused.

"You want so badly to see my pretty little face?" He asked on the tone of pleasantry. "Okay, I'll show you, but before that I'd like to ask you a question." Now, he had said it, his customized 'kiss of death'.

"Go on."

"What is the point of all this? Is there even a meaning in your actions or do you just wish to die?"

"How dare you?" The lieutenant-colonel snapped. "We wanted to show the world that the Japanese aren't dead yet!" He said with all the pride he got.

"But you only showed them that the Japanese were hostage takers." Zero replied coldly. "Britannia wanted cruel terrorists to put all their blame on, and you foolishly granted their wish."

Kusakabe grit his teeth and put his hands to his sword.

"I loathe, I despise people like you." Zero continued icily. "This is because of the JLF's stupidity that the Japanese are taking slowly the path to collaboration." He removed his mask, to everyone's astonishment. "Do you see this face? This Britannian face, this is the face that belongs to the one who will lead the Japanese, no, the entire World, to Revolution!" He activated his Geass. "All of you, Die!"

* * *

><p>The soldiers at the door who brought Princess Euphemia stood ready at the hearing of gunshots. One of them opened the door and was shot on the shoulder by someone. Then they were being threatened by some guys in a fancy uniform.<p>

"Calm down. Kusakabe and his men have killed themselves. They…" But Lelouch didn't finish his sentence.

Lelouch was back in time, because C.C asked the collective unconsciousness a way to keep him alive. Lelouch didn't understand God, but he doubted that there were other means to save his life. It could have granted Lelouch a code, or it could have created a World of illusion. But to live in such a World wouldn't be called life. At one point of the time line, C.C decided that she didn't want him to bear the curse of immortality. It would've been selfish for her to keep him alive forever in a World that didn't want him. So they chose to send him back in time, with a power that could bring people with him. With that, he could erase the mistakes he made; he could avoid the tragedies he provoked. And the greatest tragedy he had to bear on his first life was…

"Euphie…" Zero murmured softly. Fortunately Euphemia didn't hear him.

"Zero?" She asked, astonished.

"Go. My boss wants to speak with you." The red-head from the new group ordered to the princess.

They were alone in the hotel room. Kusakabe and his men were lying at their feet.

Zero spoke. "I heard you were appointed Sub viceroy of the Area, your Highness."

Lelouch killed Euphemia because he accidently cast his Geass on her, forcing her to kill all the Japanese.

She replied. "It's not an appointment I'm happy with." He killed her with tears in his eyes.

Zero said. "Of course, it is because Clovis was murdered. And I'm the one who took his life." He never said the truth to Suzaku, because he feared that he would take that as a lie.

Euphemia stiffened.

"He didn't even show some dignity in his last moments." He continued. "Do you know what his last words were? 'They're only Elevens, you don't care, right?' He was speaking about the people he just slaughtered. Pitiful."

"Is that why you killed him?" She asked.

"No."

"Then why?"

When they were children, Lelouch decided that he loved Euphie.

Zero decided to say. "For the World to change the people need to understand that the Royal Family spills the same blood than them."

And when Nunnally asked him if he still liked her, he decided that it was a feeling from the past.

"And me, do you want to kill me?" Euphemia asked bitterly after a moment of silence.

But had his feelings for her really vanished?

"No." He replied finally, truthfully. "Not again. This is the last thing I want."

Euphemia widened her eyes. An opening on Zero's mask revealed his left eye.

A violet-colored eye.

Her pulse rate became faster. She thought 'Could it be that…?' But she wouldn't have any memories of this.

"I beg you to live."

It could have been a logical move; with that, her sister wouldn't risk being a victim of his Geass once again, and would obtain a survival instinct, but there was nothing logical about Lelouch's action at this moment.

* * *

><p>Zero and the group were in the yacht, the hostages behind them. In a few seconds the Black Knights would be once again revealed to the public. During his reign on the World, Lelouch Vi Britannia took control of the Order.<p>

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed." Like when he ruled the order as Zero, he took care of their public image.

The lights went on and revealed the group.

Zero shouted. "People, fear us! Or rally behind us! We, are the Black Knights!"

In his worldwide regime, they were the oppressed, and as a punishment for having lost the war, he confiscated all their weapons and their arsenal.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they are Elevens, or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished."

They were like the Honorary Brittanian soldiers in the Empire's army.

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones, who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be."

They represented the weak, those without power.

"Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us!"

But right now they had weapons, they had power, and they had the most dangerous person on Earth at their head.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"


	8. He's Not That Biased

**Chapter 8:** He's not that biased.

**And here we go, chapter 8 is up. **

**To Islamy96 : Basically, yes. Still, it won't be written the same way considering Suzaku is a soldier and is confronted with life-or-death situations on a daily basis, but assassins will have a hard time trying to kill Princess Euphie.**

**Anyway, have a good read ladies and gentlemen. :D**

* * *

><p>Kallen and Lelouch were standing on a gigantic World map. He was clothed as Zero, unmasked, and she was wearing a fancy dress. In the background, a guy was tied up, guarded by two soldiers and a blonde peer was standing, watching the scene with an absent tone. In front of her, Kallen could see an aerial battle still going on, with the Mount Fuji in the back. Suddenly, a giant purple explosion occurred, disintegrating the Knightmares in its zone.<p>

Lelouch spoke with the charismatic tone she liked so much. "Attention entire World, hear my proclamation! I am Zero, the leader of the Black Knights and your only ruler! Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am in control of both the Damocles and the FLEIJA weapons, and not even the Holy Britannian Empire posses the strength to oppose me now. Those who could challenge the power of Justice no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward …"

"…The World belongs to me!" Kallen shouted.

Then she heard a roar of laughter. She blinked, and then she noticed she was in the classroom, just waking up from a dream.

"Oops." She said simply. Lelouch looked at her with amusement.

Kallen yawned before entering the student council meeting room. Lelouch made her work more than last time on the order. It had been two weeks since their appearance on Lake Kawaguchi and during the first days, she had been appointed pilot instructor of the Black Knights. Now that they had simulators, they could train more efficiently and every time they weren't doing any operations, Kallen was teaching Ohgi, Tamaki and the others how to become proper pilots. The Gloucesters were made for the elite, and Lelouch wanted elite pilots. After a few days they could train alone during the day but she had to teach the newbie too. Lelouch, too, had taken lessons from her and were doing much better than before at piloting machine. The door opened and revealed said Lelouch, the masked terrorist, the former master of the World … tied up to a chair … with whiskers and cat ears.

Kallen burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Milly!" Lelouch shouted after getting back to his usual clothing.<p>

"Yes, Lulu?" She said brightly.

"Are you going to Kallen's house?" He asked. Kallen had asked him to go cure her mother's addiction and it would be the ideal time considering they would blow up the refrain warehouse this night.

"Hum, yeah." Milly said.

"In order to give her transcripts from Middle school." He added.

Milly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How did you…"

"I have my ways." Lelouch replied casually. "Anyway, I'm going to see her later on so I can bring them for you."

"So you know…" She began.

He interrupted her. "That Kallen prefers to wear the name Kozuki? Of course."

Milly sounded conflicted. It was like she wanted to tease but knew it wasn't the time for.

"Kallen Kozuki. It sounds nice." She replied finally.

"Yeah." And Lelouch preferred Kallen Kozuki over the Kallen Stadtfeld she played at school.

"Kallen Lamperouge, too." Milly said teasingly.

Lelouch avoided it nicely. "Who said I'll keep that name by the time of my wedding?"

She raised an eyebrow. The subject of him being royalty hadn't been evoked for months.

"What do you mean?" Milly asked.

Lelouch liked his life at the Academy, but he knew his position was fated to be compromised. C.C had said to him that Marianne recognized Milly during the hostage taking and his father probably knew where to find him, now. Lelouch knew that he would have to leave the Ashfords with Nunnally once he would be considered too much of a treat for Britannia, and it wouldn't last long for V.V to try to kidnap his sister.

Lelouch said mysteriously. "The future is uncertain, especially for me."

Milly gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "What, does your real identity have been discovered, too?"

"Who knows?" He said, forcing a smile. "I can feel it now, something big is going to happen, and I don't think my cursed blood is going to let me live peacefully as a mere student eternally."

Lelouch took Kallen's transcripts and walked away, letting Milly in a state of confusion.

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Suzaku were alone in the student council meeting room. Lelouch was reading a paper on Zero and Suzaku was preparing Shneizy- no, Arthur's- litter. Things were going smoothly for the Order. With Jeremiah's cooperation Zero could choose their targets a little bit more precisely. The group was now a bit more bigger, thanks to the publicity he got with Saitama, and was more efficient thanks to the Sutherlands. They received Burais from Kyoto and would receive the Guren before Narita. At Saitama, Lelouch killed all of Cornelia's royal guards and, as expected, his sister replaced them quickly. She chose Darlton's adoptive sons, the Glaston Knights, for her new Royal Guard. They were stationed in the newly created Area 18, and had been transferred a week before Europe's declaration of war. For Lelouch, it was excellent news because he knew that, last time, the Glaston Knights became war heroes for defending Area 17, former Egypt from the European assaults. Without them, the Empire would surely suffer a major defeat in Africa. Britannia would know shame; and a shameful Britannian could make a lot of mistakes. This Butterfly effect could change the course of war with the Euro Universe, thanks to three little explosions that didn't occur in another timeline. It could be an interesting experiment for his other little plan.<p>

Lelouch chuckled.

"Hey Suzaku." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm glad the Black Knights saved our friends. Don't you agree?" Lelouch taunted. He liked to test the limits of Suzaku's ideologies.

Suzaku turned to him and said with the tone Lelouch hated so much. "No. If they wanted to save people or catch criminals they should've go in the police."

"But they'll have to cooperate with Britannia." He replied, leading the dialog.

"What's wrong with that?" Suzaku asked, forgetting for a moment that it was _Lelouch_ who said that.

Lelouch decided to say. "Most of the criminals are protected by the system."

Suzaku hesitated, and Lelouch continued. "And I mean real criminals, not the one who are suspected for murder because the Holy system didn't find the real one, I'm sure you know where I want to go."

"But…" Suzaku tried to answer, but Lelouch predicted what he was about to say.

"Of course, they could try to enter the system and change it from within, but it has, what, 1% chance to succeed without being killed by someone who doesn't want the system to change, and there is a lot of them in Britannia. Still, it would take years to manage a real change, and in the way, Elevens would've been slaughtered by the higher-ups who say that: 'if there are terrorists in your Ghetto and you don't say anything you should all die' even if it is just an excuse because what they really fear is assimilation. You see Suzaku; I understand why Zero and the Black Knights prefer to actually seek results by working outside the system rather than try to become the ideal little assimilated Britannian."

Suzaku raised his finger, trying to say something.

But Lelouch decided to continue. "Of course, I know what you're going to tell me, 'Zero is selfish, he doesn't care about the others he leaves behind for his ambitions blablabla'. You may be right, you may be wrong, but I don't really care because I know that without that crazy masked terrorist and his little band's intervention three of my friends would've been dead right now."

Just after he said that, Shirley opened the door.

"Hello … you two." She said feeling the tensed atmosphere.

"Anyway, I have to go back to the base." Suzaku said, deciding not to reply on Lelouch's rant. Maybe because he was part right, and also because Suzaku knew he couldn't persuade him that his opinions were the right ones.

"See you, warrant officer." Lelouch taunted.

"Hey Lulu!" She exclaimed after Suzaku left. "My father has been fired, and now he's stuck at home. Do you want to meet him?" Shirley asked shyly.

One week ago, Lelouch had met her father's employer at his house. Oddly, just after Lelouch's visit his only concerns were to fire Joseph Fenette by giving him a high severance pay. Shirley's father was a person he both killed and saved, using the methods Suzaku hated so much.

"Not right now, sorry, I have something to do." He said absently. "Another day, maybe."

* * *

><p>Lelouch stood at the door of the Stadtfeld house. It was a nice mansion in the Settlement, surrounded by a park. He rung, and suddenly a Japanese maid opened the door. It was a woman in her mid fourties, with brown hair and a face that looked familiar to Lelouch. She had blue eyes, Kallen's eyes…<p>

"Umh, Hello. Mrs. Kozuki?" He asked.

"Yes." Kallen's mother replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Kallen, is she here?"

"Yes." She said, and her face brightened a little. "You're the boy she talks a lot?" Mrs. Kozuki asked.

Lelouch scratched his head and said lightly. "He, he, I hope so. By the way, I'd like to speak with you, about your addiction and other things. "

She raised an eyebrow and said hopefully. "Kallen told me you could solve it. Is that true?"

"Yeah. How about we're doing this in your maid's room?" Lelouch proposed.

"All right. Mistress Kallen, Mistress Kallen!" She shouted, and Lelouch could sense some irony in her voice. Maybe it was a game between her and her daughter.

Kallen descended the stairs and noticed Lelouch discussing with her mother.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked.

"My stepmother's an ugly hag who's pissing me off every time I see her. Except for that, I'm ok." She replied in Japanese, fearing that said stepmother could hear her. Mrs. Kozuki snickered discreetly.

"Ah, the stepmothers…" Lelouch replied, making a face, thinking at the 107 he got, waiting him at Pendragon.

Just after he said that, Mrs. Stadtfeld appeared on the upstairs and said with an annoying tone. "Ah, I heard you had a friend. I was sure it was a boy. I don't think he would be very pleased to hear about what your blood is." The two of them probably hated each other more than last time, for her stepmother to want to spill a family secret just like that. Maybe she wanted to ruin the relationship between Lelouch and Kallen. 'What a naïve little prey.' Lelouch mused.

Lelouch looked at her and flashed a charming smile; the one Schneizel taught him when he was nine.

He said with his superior tone. "Do not worry, Mrs. Stadtfeld, I'm not that biased. I know she has some aristocrat blood and I don't mind. One of my friends is a former noble, so you see; there is no problem at all."

She seemed to have taken this as an insult; it was a thing to offend a noble, but it was another to insult the whole aristocracy.

"But she's, she's half-Eleven for God sake!" She snarled.

"No" He interrupted her. "Eleven is only a status of limited citizenship for people in Area 11 who lost their citizenship after the war. She had the double nationality before the Holy little war broke out, but she kept her Britannian citizenship while losing the Japanese one. As a result, Kallen is a full-Britannian citizen, by the eyes of the Imperial law." 'I'm not even one myself, technically I'm stateless.' Lelouch mused. 'I'm a Britannian indigene, a Zero.' "And it has to be me, of all people, who have to remind you the law." He finished by rolling his eyes.

Then he followed Mrs. Kozuki upstairs, leaving Kallen's stepmother in her nearly perfect imitation of a goldfish.

* * *

><p>Lelouch followed Kallen's mother in her maid's room. In the wall were written some racist slurs and death threats.<p>

He sighed. "Look at this, the true face of Britannian pride."

"Kallen helped me to clean but it doesn't want to go that easily." She replied sternly while sitting on her bed.

"And what about refrain?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm spacing the doses, but it's hard not to take one." Kallen's mother said, lowering her eyes. Last time, she was among the junkies during the Black Knight's raid. Kallen may have helped her to try to stop it but these kinds of drugs were hard to stop, and it took a lot of strength to stop. Mrs. Kozuki didn't have that kind of strength, but it shouldn't be considered a shame, to Lelouch opinion at least.

"I understand." He said finally by sitting on the bed. "I'm going to cure that addiction right now."

"How would you do that?" She asked confusingly.

Lelouch smiled and replied. "It's a family secret." He activated the power in his left eye and stared at her. "Don't take refrain again."

Red circles appeared on her blue eyes and disappeared a few seconds later.

"It's over." Lelouch said once she regained her senses. "Try to take a dose."

Kallen's mother opened her drawer who contained her doses; she installed one vial of refrain in her injector. Once she put it near her arm, Mrs. Kozuki became under the effect of Lelouch's Geass.

"No. I don't want." She said absently. She put the injector in her drawer and regained her senses.

Lelouch said. "You see, every time you will try to take refrain, your body will be in autopilot for a few seconds, forbidding you to take the drug. Slowly, your body will not recognize the need for Refrain and your addiction will be totally cured. Leave the injector here, so every time you find the need for refrain you won't have to go for a dealer."

Kallen's mother smiled and said. "That's great. Thank you, Lelouch, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't mention it." He replied casually.

"So." Mrs. Kozuki said after a moment of silence

"So?"

"You're Kallen boyfriend, right?" She asked.

Lelouch replied, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Do you know that my daughter is a resistant?" She asked suddenly.

Lelouch widened his eyes but calmed himself. "How did you know?" He asked.

She lowered her eyes and said sadly. "My son Naoto was one as well, along with his best friend. One year ago, after he was killed by the army I noticed that Kallen went home late quite often. Besides, mothers feel than kind of things. What about yours?" She asked suddenly.

Lelouch closed his eyes and said truthfully. "I don't know. My mother stayed in the mainland, letting me believe she's dead. She chose my father over me and my sister, letting us struggling alone."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You don't have to. If it can reassure you, Kallen is not a simple resistant fighter, she's a Black Knight." He said smiling at her. Kallen's mother widened her eyes. "One of the best." He finished flashing a smile of pride.

"But you, how did you know that?" She asked, astonished.

"Well, it's simple." He stood up, made one of his gestures and exclaimed charismatically, in Japanese. "I'm a fervent knight of justice and truth who slain the villains that oppress the weak."

Kallen's mother looked startled. "Wow, you're the real one?" She exclaimed in Japanese. She probably was a fan of Zero, like a lot of Elevens.

"Yup, the one and only." He said lightly. "And Kallen is the best Knightmare pilot you could ever see in this World."

"Still, I'm worried about you two, you could get yourselves killed." She said worryingly.

"I understand, but even I can't persuade Kallen to stop fighting, and there is no way I'm going to stop until a peaceful world is created." Zero said, feeling the concern in her tone.

"I see." She said slowly. There was a long silence after that.

Then he said suddenly. "I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was entering Kallen's room.<p>

"So, how did it go?" Kallen asked.

"Pretty good. Your mother won't take that drug anymore." Lelouch said.

She smiled and said softly. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Hey, I want to bring happiness to the people, right? So it is logical to me to begin with the girl I love." He said, flashing a smile.

"Come here, you." She said with a grin. Kallen embraced Lelouch and they kissed passionately. During their make-out session, she led him to her bed and let herself fall in it. She wanted this; they weren't doing it often because of their activities at school and in the Black Knights. Now it was the time for the both of them to unleash all the lust and passion that had been kept all these times.

"Your room is nice." Lelouch said after their love making. "The bed, especially."

"Yeah, but there is too much white." Kallen replied. "I prefer crimson."

"I know that. Still, I don't like the view." He said, noticing the Government's bureau, symbol of the ugly modernist Empire that was Britannia.

"Me neither." She said. Lelouch sat on the piano stool, and began to play a nice melody.

"C.C told me you played piano." Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "It was when your memories had been rewritten."

"Yeah, Schneizel taught me personally when I was 6. I used to play a lot back in Aries Villa, mostly to impress Euphemia and Nunnally." Lelouch said nostalgically. No matter how much he hated the Royal Family, he still missed his childhood, where he was just a kid, ignoring the morbid trials he would have to face.

"Anyway, are we going outside?" He asked suddenly, standing up from the stool.

"To save the hot-dog vendor?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch asked casually. "You remember that one?"

"Of course."

The two lovebirds were on a commercial area, Kallen had just finished speaking with Ohgi for the incoming operations of the Black Knights.

"So, what did Ohgi say?" Zero asked.

"Tonight we're blowing up some refrain dealers." Q-1 replied with a grin.

"Cool." He said. "I've got the name of the big boss, thanks to Orange's investigation on drug dealers. I'm going to his house in order to write one of my scenarios. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, go on." Kallen loved his little scenarios. Well, except for the one that was implying Lelouch's death. Now that she saw him as a calculative person who could control fate, Kallen was more eager to learn his little strategies he himself called 'script' or 'scenario'.

"His men are suddenly going to gain the love for justice and will turn their boss to us." Lelouch said, chuckling.

"And all that has nothing to do with you being able to mind-control people." Kallen said ironically.

"Exactly."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, five goons were assaulting the same hot-dog vendor.

He sighed. "Some things never changes."

"Yeah." Kallen said sadly.

Then he looked at her, with a coy smile. "Watch the pro in action."

Lelouch said loudly with a red-neck accent. "Hey, look, fellow classmate of mine! Some of our compatriots are showing the people how Britannian they are!"

The crowd was now watching him oddly; some of them were amused at the boy's intervention.

Kallen decided to play along and faked wiping a tear in her face. She shouted. "Yes, that is beautiful! Very representative of our glorious country! All Hail Britannia!" She quickly put a hand to her mouth, like if she had said a vulgarity, which was the case. Lelouch looked at her with wide eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?" One of the thugs asked suddenly. They were all five approaching the couple, with a menacing tone. They probably didn't take that intervention very well.

"Are you mocking us?" Thug number two added rhetorically.

"Do you want to join him?" Thug number three proposed nicely.

Lelouch chuckled and activated his Geass. "How about you treat the Eleven as nobles and the nobles as Elevens?" Kallen bit her lip to restrain her from laughing.

"Yeah, I'm down." They replied absently.

"Hey, my Lord! You're such in a bad shape."

"Let us help you, my Lord."

"It is such an honor to be at your service."

"Call us when you rule the world, my Lord."

The vendor and the whole crowd looked at the gang with their jaw dropped.

Kallen and Lelouch burst out laughing.

"Hey, that reminds me." Kallen said. "I think the hot dog guy was among the junkies last time."

"How about I help him?" Lelouch proposed.

"Deal."

Lelouch walked to the Honorary Britannian, still confused about the scene that played before his eyes.

"Umh, hello." He said politely, regaining his senses. "Do you want to buy something?" He asked, and noticed the student's left eye glowing.

"Hello, can I get you something? Is that your girlfriend? I have ice cream, if you like." The vendor said, having lost five seconds of memories.

"Yup. I would like two vanilla ice creams, sir." Lelouch said.

They were sitting on a bench in a park, eating their ice cream.

"So, the area's economy is stabilized, but it doesn't matter to me because I still want to burn it to the ground." Lelouch said, referring to the conversation they held in another time line.

Kallen laughed. "You know, back then I wanted to recruit you in the Black Knights."

"I thought so." Lelouch said. "That was why I said things like this."

"Uh uh."

He continued. "Still, I wanted you to understand that sometimes, the people oppressed don't want to fight. They bow their head to live a better life, because in the end, everyone is yearning for a better future."

"So, Lelouch Lamperouge bows his head to Britannia." Kallen teased.

"Yeah, but it is only because he doesn't want his true identity to be discovered." Lelouch added.

* * *

><p>Lord Granstein was walking proudly in the streets. He was a noble, the superior race. 'The settlement shouldn't even be allowed to commoners' He mused. Then he saw a gang of five said commoners.<p>

"Hey, look, it's a noble!" One of them exclaimed.

"How about we have a little fun with him?" The other proposed. They were encircling him, and he started to seriously freaking out.

"Yeah, I'm in it."

"Hello, stinky noble. What gives you this right to look at us like this?"

"Yeah, think you're pretty tough?"

"We'll show you!" They began to hit him at the same time.

"Get off me! Crazy commoners!" He shouted desperately.

* * *

><p>Kallen was in her Knightmare, a Crimson-colored Sutherland, and was killing some drug dealers. She hated them, because in another life they turned her mother into a drug addict. She entered the room In the back of the warehouse and saw the junkies. This time, her mother wasn't there, she wouldn't take that refrain anymore. All that thanks to Lelouch. In a way, what she lived during three weeks was a godlike refrain. Maybe the world Lelouch forced her to abandon was better, but she didn't blame him for bringing her back. Maybe if he had restored her memories two weeks later she might hate him for that, because she would have finally moved on, but he brought her back with him when she needed him the most, and when he needed her. They would create a World where they could finally live a normal life, together. That was why she fought now, for their future.<p>

She noticed a Knightmare from the Police and methodically, Kallen used her rifle to shoot straight in his cockpit, killing the pilot instantly.

For this future, she would kill again, because _he_ would kill again.

"Nice job, Q-1. I've brought the truck, let's evacuate the consumers." Zero said on the radio.

They took them in a truck, and Zero cast his Geass on them all, forcing them to stop Refrain once and for all. Kallen noticed Lelouch had changed. Sometimes he cared more about others. He evacuated the people in the Saitama Ghetto; he cured her mother and the junkies' addiction. Even if he still was ruthless on a battlefield, Kallen could see a more human side of him. Maybe he wouldn't be this human if Lelouch didn't bring her back.

"Let's get back to the base."

They took the ex-junkies elsewhere, the list of the consumers having mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the new guy." Zero was in his office, reading the files of the new members. One of them intrigued Lelouch, and he convoked the man to take a closer look.<p>

"Yes, my name is Sato Takeshi. It's an honor, Zero-sama." Takeshi replied politely. He was in his mid-twenties, had spiky brown hair and an athletic appearance. Lelouch was sure he didn't enlist in the Black Knights before, but he _knew _that he already seen him before.

"I read your resume." Zero said. "It's impressive. Son of an officer from the Japanese Army, you have been given a strict education. You were a brilliant student in medicine, after the war you've settled in a Ghetto near Tokyo. Why did someone like you never took the Britannian citizenship?" He could be a spy sent out by Cornelia. It wouldn't be a surprise, considering how he freaked her out. Still, the man didn't seem to show any signs that could reveal he was in the lion's mouth.

"I didn't want to abandon the people in the Ghetto so I took care of them the best I could." Takeshi replied, a bit intimidated by Zero.

"And why do you want to join the Black Knights?" The leader of the Order asked, because the recruit's answer didn't satisfy him.

"I felt it was the best thing to do." He replied simply. "The Saitama Ghetto has been assaulted because of the Yamatos, and I didn't like their leader anyway so I didn't join them." Lelouch thought in realization. 'Of course, he's one of the survivors of Saitama. That is why I remembered his face!'

The recruit continued. "Because of them, we might have been all killed, but something strange happened. I don't know if you'll believe me, but the morning of the operation, someone alerted the population of the Ghetto."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I remember him clearly. He was in simple clothes, with a cap that covered his face. He gave orders to the Yamatos like if it was natural for him. And the guys obeyed without protesting. I knew Izumi, the leader, and he never would've let his group obey to strangers that easily. I went close to see who this man was and…"

Takeshi paused, maybe thinking that Zero wouldn't believe his story. "And?" Lelouch asked, eager to hear what he had to say.

"And I don't know what happened, but in an instant I found myself kilometers away from the Ghetto, with people telling that Saitama was attacked by the military. I don't know who was that guy, what did he do to me, but I'm sure he saved us all. It is when I decided that I had to save people too, so I could pay my debt on the one who saved me. Was it you? I don't know, and I don't want to know, because whether it was you or not, this guy didn't do it so he could gloat, he did this to save people. And after I've seen you saving the hostages on the lake, I've thought that I could save people by joining the Black Knights." He finished.

Lelouch stayed silent for a moment, thinking about this guy's story. So, it was someone he saved during the Saitama operation, and he cast his Geass on him. It couldn't be a spy; it was someone who truly wanted to join the Order. Still, he did that to save people, probably because of his engagement in the Ghetto and his studies in medicine. 'He has a personality who reminds me of Ohgi, or Suzaku…' Lelouch thought. And someone who was similar to Suzaku could become a problem on the battlefield.

"Well, that's an interesting story you told me here." Zero replied finally. "As you said it, it doesn't matter if it is me or someone else who do the savior as long as people's lives are spared. Anyway, I'd like to test your competences on a Knightmare. Can you please go to the simulators? Kallen will show you how to use them. It's the redhead, if you don't know who she is."

"Thank you, Zero-sama." Takeshi replied, saluting him in the Japanese way, and added. "Well, I don't know if it will help on my skills on a Knightmare but…"

"But?"

"I've been a pilot before the war." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"A pilot?" Zero asked confusingly.

"Yeah, a car pilot. I've been doing clandestine races during my time as a student." Takeshi said, scratching his head.

"Why didn't you put it on your resume?"

"Well, it was illegal at that time, so…" He said weakly.

Lelouch shrugged. "He. The Japanese legal system is all but forgotten now. Besides, if you were a pilot you surely have some reflexes and dexterity. Were you good?" He asked, interested.

Takeshi's face became brighter and exclaimed. "You bet! I was the best pilot in all Tokyo! Oops, sorry."

"Well, it won't be the case here; Kallen is the best Knightmare pilot you could ever meet in this World. And I'm not exaggerating." Zero said lightly. 'This guy has all it takes to be a good pilot.' He thought once he was gone.

* * *

><p>He was alone now in his office. The order was growing well, and Kallen's lessons on piloting were helping. Last time he lacked elite pilots, the only ones he got were Kallen, Todoh and the four Holy Swords. But with the simulators some members of the Black Knights were revealing themselves to be good. Since the Gloucesters needed some skills to be piloted properly, only a few members would be piloting it. Lelouch himself developed some reflexes by training on the simulator; he was accustomed to machines like the Gawain and the Shinkiro who only required pushing the good button at the exact time, and his mother's old Ganymede in the Ashford Academy was way much lighter than the actual Knightmares. In the addition of him, four members revealed themselves to be good pilots and would be piloting the Gloucesters. Lelouch called them his 'elite squad'.<p>

Lelouch removed his mask and took his phone. His sleeper agent, Lord Jeremiah, was in Kyushu, dismantling the refrain distribution routes. Cornelia had entrusted him with this mission, alongside with the investigations on the Government in order to find other 'traitors' like Cornwell. Orange had found out that the Vice-Minister of internal affairs was having some interesting bonds with the NAC, or rather Kyoto. Most of the information Jeremiah had found out concerning the corruption in the aristocracy were helping Zero to choose some better targets for the Black Knights. Lelouch called Villetta, because calling Jeremiah would be too dangerous now. He wanted information on the potential connection with refrain production and the aristocracy, to confirm his suspicions that the drug was indeed created to wipe out slowly the Eleven population.

In the Kagoshima Settlement's prefecture bureau, Cornelia was discussing with Jeremiah about his achievements.

"Well, Gottwald. I see you have done a good job. You have found and dismantled 20 warehouses and 10 smuggling boats of Refrain in the region of Kyushu. You can now go back to the Tokyo settlement, so you could continue to work on the mission we both know you have to compete." She said.

"I am greatly honored, your Highness." Jeremiah said, bowing his head.

"I read your first mission was in Aries Villa, under my orders." Cornelia said suddenly.

"Yes." He tensed.

She sighed. "Still, you only obeyed my orders and I only obeyed her. She ordered me to remove all her royal guard. After all these times, I never knew why. What do you think of this? Who do you think has killed Lady Marianne?"

"Well, I think it was someone she expected the less, and someone she didn't want the guards to see. Maybe it was one of her agents, giving her some secret information no one had to hear. In any cases, I'm sure the one who killed her Excellency was the one who caused her to call out her guard."

"Yes, I drew the same conclusions." She said, and then heard a phone ringing.

Jeremiah tensed, fearing it was probably his prince who asked him for information. Villetta took her phone, and gave a look at who was asking.

She thought with joy. 'That's my master! But I can't respond, because he told me not to.'

Cornelia approached her and saw the name of the correspondent.

"Master?" She asked with some amusement in her tone. "I didn't know you were in these kinds of things." Then Cornelia took Villetta's phone.

Said Villetta who didn't know how to react.

Cornelia hung up.

"Villetta?" Lelouch asked.

"So you're Villetta's _master_, uh?" A strong feminine voice asked. Lelouch widened his eyes.

"This isn't her voice." He said calmly. 'This is … Cornelia?!' Lelouch gulped. 'What has happened? Has Jeremiah's cover been blown up? Has Villetta said the wrong words? Shit, shit, shit…' he thought desperately.

Her sister's answer reassured him instantly. "I knew that some militaries had odd ways to relieve their stress. Still, I didn't know it was her style." Cornelia thought Villetta had some kind of domination fetish or something.

"Yeah." Lelouch said weakly. "To relieve her stress, exactly. I think I'm disturbing her work, I'll call later." He hung up quickly.

"Oh, I need an aspirin." He said finally.

"Zero!" Kallen shouted over his door.

"Yes, Kallen?" Lelouch asked, opening it.

She looked astonished. "It's the new guy. He has done a score of 91%."

Lelouch widened his eyes. In order to test the piloting skills of the Order, Kallen had programmed a tutorial for the simulators in order to see the recruits' potential. The results were given in percentage, with Kallen making 100% of efficiency. Lelouch had made 95%, and the third best score in the order was Minami, with 85%. 91% was impressive; it showed that Takeshi could become an Ace in a matter of weeks.

"Well" Zero said slowly. "I've found a fifth member for my elite squad. If he trains with the hard mode he could be able to pilot a Gloucester for the next battle."

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something." Kallen said.

"Go on."

"My position as instructor is tiring. Between the Academy and all, you know..."

"I understand." Lelouch interrupted her. "Minami will replace you from now on."

"Thanks." She said with a relieved smile.

"You'll get your Guren in a couple of days." Zero continued. "After that, everything will be ready for Narita." 'Still …' Lelouch thought 'I don't know if Takeshi is up for belonging in my elite squad. I don't even know if he's suited for the Black Knights, after all he's a lot like Suzaku…'

Tamaki's arrival snapped his thoughts.

"Hey Zero, Kallen!" He exclaimed energically. "I've blown up my score at the simulator! I got 51!"

"That's great Tamaki." Zero said absently. "Prepare the prisoner and convoke me the new guy, Takeshi, in my office."

"I heard you were doing well on the simulators." Lelouch said, twisting a chess piece between his fingers.

"Hehe, I guess." Sato Takeshi replied a bit embarrassed.

Zero stood up from his chair. "Come with me, Takeshi."

They got out of the car-HQ of the Black Knights which was stationed in a warehouse that served for base to the Order. They walked in direction of a room.

"I have a question for you." Zero said suddenly. "Why did you not entered the system in order to save people?"

He shrugged. "The same system that tried to kill me and all my neighbors?" Takeshi asked rhetorically. "I'm not that naïve to trust Britannia."

"Excellent answer, Takeshi Sato." Zero replied while opening the door, revealing the back room of the warehouse. A man was tied up to a chair, gagged. He watched the two of them with a look of hatred and fear. Once Takeshi entered the room, Lelouch closed the door.

"Who is he?" He asked astonished.

"This man is the former Earl of Bradford." Zero explained. "His noble titles have been stripped and, in order to regain some power, decided to smuggle refrain. He rules all of the distribution circuit of Kanto. He's the very incarnation of what the order is fighting. But right now, he's none of those. He's harmless, weak, without power. You know, our Order doesn't always save people's lives, it kills too. You have the profile to be an excellent member, but are you ready to do the unforgivable? Are you ready to take another person's life, in cold blood, when you swore yourself to save them?" Zero handed him his gun, a Britannian military pistol.

Takeshi gulped. It was a test, and somehow Zero managed to discern his greatest apprehension.

He took the gun and pointed it at the former noble. His hands were shaking.

Lelouch continued. "You know, I would understand perfectly if you couldn't. You can say no, right here, right now, and you'll regain your life without having killed anyone. Your soul will be left intact. You have to make a decision now, of what you would decide to value more. Your post in the Black Knights or your soul, you're the only one to decide."

Takeshi became nauseous. Zero asked him to kill someone by cold-blood, and he never killed anyone before. Zero was right; if he couldn't kill this man he wouldn't have his place on the Black Knights. But could he kill him? He thought about his father, killed early during the invasion, of his mother who died of disease in the Ghettos, his friends who had been wiped out one by one. Takeshi began to see clearer, his hands stopped shaking.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said firmly.

He aimed at the former noble, removed the safety, put his index on the trigger and fired. The smuggler lost his life, a bullet hole straight in the middle of his forehead. By seeing his first victim, Takeshi knew that it was hatred that decided him to shoot. It wasn't an act of justice, it was an act of Vengance.

"Welcome to the Black Knights, Takeshi Sato."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was near the pool of the Academy, C.C was doing some lengths swimming on her back. He was checking the resume of the new candidates for the Black Knights, and like last time, Diethard was among them. The man was efficient, but was attached to Zero's personality rather than the ideal of Justice he wanted to promote. When Lelouch vi Britannia declared war on the UFN, the Black Knights put themselves under Schneizel leadership, but it was because they wanted to kill him, thus making an act of justice. They did exactly what Lelouch wanted them to do, but Diethard only followed Schneizel because he was a genius with an evil plan, like Lelouch. Even after Schneizel was Geassed, Diethard tried to kill him, signing his own death. It was a shame because Lelouch was sure Diethard would have loved witnessing the Zero Requiem. If he had stayed with the Black Knights, he would've been worthy of his second Geass.<p>

Suddenly, C.C got out of the pool and whispered some words to his ear.

Lelouch widened his eyes, looked conflicted for a moment and said softly.

"All right, I'll do it. You know I can't refuse you anything, right … ?" Then, softly, tenderly, he said her real name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you liked the chapter, leave a review if you did. Narita will probably be divided in two chapters.<strong>


	9. Britannian Money

**Chapter 9:** Britannian Money.

**AN : So, I've written a quick chapter before Narita, 'cause I wanted to make one big chapter for the battle. I probably won't publish until a lot of times, because I want Narita to be well written. I appreciated all the reviews you left, especially from my compatriote He-SpecOps. Thank you guys.**

**To Dark Hunter II : Well, to be honest I don't really know what will be the exact role of Shirley in my story. Still, I don't think she will take a lot of screen-time because I prefer writing Lelouch on a battlefield, or preparing his schemes, rather than live an everyday life. But I've planned to write some Lelouch-Shirley moments anyway.**

**To patrickthenobleman : Lelouch shows more love to Kallen than to C.C because of their personality, and the things they lived together, at least in my story. I don't know what C.C will be at the end of my story, still, I don't want her to die because it was her wish during the Anime. Well, I'll have probably a lot of time to think about that.**

* * *

><p>In the Ashford Academy pool, C.C went to the diving board and jumped. She swam on her back, while watching her contractor turn off his computer and lied on the deckchair. Then he took a mirror and used it to look at his face.<p>

Lelouch yawned and said aloud. "It's nearly 5 AM. Another sleepless night for me. I think I'll have to miss school in order to have some proper sleep during the incoming days. Well, it's the weekend so I guess I can rest now."

"You're working more than before." She stated. "What pushes you to such implication?"

He stretched his arms and replied. "There are more things I have to take into account. Orange, V.V, future events I want to bring to my advantage. And more importantly, I don't want to rely too much on my prediction of the future, so I'm more precautious."

"You've grown up." C.C said, and then sighed. "Still, I'm rather bored these days staying at your home. I understand V.V's arrival is freaking you out, but can we hang out today?"

He snickered. "Yesterday I hung out with Kallen and today it's with you? Well, OK then, Sayoko probably has finished installing the motion detector on the clubhouse, and I've planned no operation for the order anyway: these guys need to train and we'll have more than enough publicity with us eradicating the Refrain in Kanto. We can go out today, eat a pizza in a classy restaurant, robbing random nobles we encounter on the streets with my Geass, and make senseless love till the end of the night. You down?"

"So it is your definition of hanging out." C.C mused. "And what's with your obsession with nobles? Was there something traumatizing in your childhood?"

Lelouch burst out laughing. "Oh, shut it witch! My organization needs some money to be ruled properly, and what better source of funding that some innocent little noblemen with big accounts that beg to be emptied? I want Rakshata to be able to unleash her creativity, and I really like her work. Come to think of it, this is just some innocent patronage."

"And what about Kyoto?" She asked boringly.

"They'll still help the BK, but this is my personal slush fund. And what's wrong with being independent economically?" He asked rhetorically

"I love your dark humor. You sound like a politician." C.C mused.

Lelouch gulped. "If I end my life as a politician …" Then he took a mocking charismatic voice. "Vote for me, Lelouch Lamperouge, as your president, and the nobles will pay your bills!"

"You're good; it looks just like a real one." C.C said casually while getting out of the pool.

Lelouch snickered. "But I'm a real one. Zero is just making his campaign to be elected as the new boss of Japan. But the elections don't occur in a vote bureau, they occur on a battlefield."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sayoko, how're you doing?" He asked after entering the clubhouse.<p>

Sayoko was there, preparing some coffee for herself. She too, had not slept much during the night.

"I'm fine, master Lelouch." Sayoko replied. "The clubhouse has been equipped with the motion detectors you bought."

"Excellent, thank you Sayoko." Lelouch said. "C.C can you test it? To see if you can pass undetected with your Code."

"You know, my code is not an alarm silencer." She replied boringly.

"Still, it cans teleport four persons." Lelouch stated.

C.C rolled her eyes. "V.V used the Sword of Akasha for that."

She passed the door a couple of times, using her code to reassure the paranoid big brother that was Lelouch.

"Well, it still works with you so it should work for V.V." Lelouch said relieved. "Good, thank you Sayoko, now there is only the problem of a quick escape. I'll speak with Ruben about that."

"Do you want me to be at your service?"Sayoko asked. "Officially, I mean."

"Yes, you've been hired by the Ashford and it would be a shame if I stripped him of one of his employees without his consent." He said finally.

Lelouch went to his bed, took a quick rest and woke up at 9AM. He went to the living room and noticed C.C and her sister were already sitting at the table.

"Good morning Lelouch." Nunnally greeted.

"Morning Nunnally." Lelouch replied yawning.

"We've waited you for breakfast." She said with her innocent tone.

"Thanks."

"You sound tired, did you not sleep well?" Nunnally asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said by preparing her pancakes.

"Today I'm going out with C.C." Lelouch continued.

"Oh." He could sense some teasing in her tone.

"We'll dine in a nice restaurant downtown." C.C added.

"Have fun." Her sister was glad about that. It wasn't like this over-possessive brother that was V.V … or Rolo. Come to think of it, the two were very much alike. It wouldn't be a surprise if V.V chose him on purpose.

* * *

><p>Kallen woke up at 10AM by hearing a loud noise. Normally she would've been at the hospital, waiting for her mother to be sentenced for having taken Refrain. Now she wouldn't be condemned, but she kept on being clumsy.<p>

"Good Morning Kallen." Her mother said once Kallen got out of her room.

"Morning oka-san." She replied yawning. "You broke something _again_?"

"Sorry, I can get clumsy sometimes." Mrs. Kozuki replied scratching her head.

When she was at her level, Kallen whispered to her mother in Japanese. "I didn't like this luster anyway."

* * *

><p>Lelouch Lamperouge entered the principal's office.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Ashford." He said, closing the door.

"Lelouch, how are you?" Ruben asked.

"I'm fine. I wanted to tell you about something. May I sit here?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile. The principal was giving hospitality to Lelouch and his sister since the end of the war, hiding them from the Empire. The Ashfords had a close relationship with his mother, especially Ruben, Milly's grandfather. Lelouch would have to use some tact not to offend him.

"I don't know if Milly spoke with you yesterday…" He began once he sat down.

"Yes, she told me about you fearing being recognized or something. What is really happening?" Ruben Ashford asked worryingly.

"Well, you see, I have a bad feeling about this, since Clovis' assassination and all that."

"You fear that Zero can find you." The principal stated.

Lelouch chuckled. "Well, this is not Zero I fear the most." He said.

"Oh." Ruben raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I won't thank you enough for the hospitality you gave to me and my sister during all these years, but…"

"You wish to leave the academy." Ruben interrupted him, guessing what Lelouch was going to say.

"Yes."He admitted. "But not right now. When the time will come, my sister and I will have to flee. So I wanted to prepare my departure properly."

"I understand." He replied after a moment of silence.

"So, I would like to ask you something." Lelouch continued. "Can I hire Sayoko Shinozaki?"

Ruben widened his eyes then calmed himself. "Sayoko? Do you know…"

"That she's a former secret agent?" Lelouch finished for him. "Hell yeah. I've entrusted her with Nunnally's safety, as well as you've entrusted her with the both of ours."

"Do you fear that Cornelia could find you?" He asked.

"Cornelia? Not really; it's my father and his goons I'm worried about." Lelouch admitted. The idea of having OSI agents walking around the Academy didn't please Ruben last time even when he thought Lelouch was a mere commoner; it wouldn't now.

"I see." He replied slowly. "Well okay then, you can take her with you if you leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Ashford. I will pay you seven years of tuition for both me and my sister, along with a compensation prime for Sayoko." Lelouch said, and quickly added. "Don't refuse it, I owe you that, and it's just the money I've won against nobles so I won't miss it that much anyway."

"Well, if you insist…" Milly's grandfather may have been a humble man, he wouldn't say no to a few hundred thousand pounds.

"And I would like to ask you another favor." Lelouch said.

Ruben narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"You know the condition of Kallen." He said prudently.

"Yes."

"Her true mother has been hired by the Stadtfeld, but she's not treated very well so I thought, maybe you could hire her and Kallen could live in the clubhouse." It was an idea that ran into his head. Lelouch was sure Kallen would prefer live with him and Nunnally rather than her stepmother.

"Well, I understand. I'll see what I can do." He said finally. "Is Kallen your…"

Lelouch chuckled and interrupted him. "I entrust you with that secret, then."

"Indeed" Ruben replied lightly. "It would be a shame if my granddaughter hears of this."

"It will do no good to my sanity."Lelouch added jokingly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Suzaku, you've been rather preoccupied. What's wrong?" Cecile asked. He was at the base, in the R&amp;D branch used by the ASEEC to test their prototypes. Warrant officer Kururugi just finished another test on the Knightmare simulator, and made less than usual. Well, he still made a score of more than 90%, but Cecile detected some tension in his actions.<p>

Suzaku sighed and decided to say. "Well, it's the friend I told you about. You know, my childhood friend who's in the same class as me."

"Yes." Cecile nodded.

"The thing is, he's rather anti-Britannian." Suzaku admitted. Lelouch said there weren't any risks about him being found out and he felt he could confide to Cecile.

"Ah." She looked astonished.

"In fact, I already knew that." Suzaku continued. "But I thought naively that he decided to keep it to himself, at least to me. And yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?" Cecile asked.

"The thing is, he's insanely smart." Suzaku explained. "We were talking about the Black Knights, and it was like … like he understood them perfectly and that he anticipated all my arguments. But what was the most frightening is that …" Suzaku knew it; there was something wrong with his friend. 'The day we met again, he declared to an anonymous soldier that he should destroy Britannia, but didn't seem to be revolted when he told me about C.C's experiments. And this smile, the one he made during his father's speech, it belonged to someone who experienced cruelty…'

"That?" Cecile was eager to hear the end of his sentence.

'I hope I'm imagining things then.' Then, Suzaku said aloud. "He reminded me of Zero."

She widened her eyes; Lloyd began to seem interested by their conversation.

Suzaku continued. "I talked to him after my rescue. The two of them pretends that they know a lot about Britannia, and tried to convince me that I'm wrong, but without really wanting to. The difference is when I hear my friend, I can't doubt his words. It's not like with a masked terrorist. He has shaken up my ideals and I don't know what to think now."

Lelouch was Zero. Suzaku had already thought about that possibility. Zero saved him and the girls from the student council; Lelouch swore to destroy Britannia… Still, Suzaku was always refuting that idea. Lelouch hated Britannia now; or rather that he only saw the evil part of the Empire. But Zero wouldn't shout unmasked to a random soldier that he should destroy Britannia. And according to the reports Zero had planned his rebellion for a long time, since he had some connections in the Government. And Lelouch, at least the Lelouch he knew, wouldn't endanger Nunnally. So, for Suzaku, there was no way his friend was Zero.

"But what are your ideals?" Cecile asked.

Suzaku smiled and said. "I want to change Britannia from within, to make it a worthy nation."

"Well, I think it's a pretty stupid idea…" Lloyd said suddenly.

"Lyold!" Cecile hissed.

He continued. "…And that Zero and your buddy are right trying to knock some sense into you… Ouch, it hurts!"

"Well, your friend must be a little bit biased toward Britannia." Cecile said after having 'punished' the Earl of Pudding. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yes." Suzaku said. Lelouch didn't talk much about Britannia at first when they met, but two months after their first encounter he told Suzaku everything. 'Maybe I find there is something wrong with him because I feel he's not telling me everything now.' He thought.

"I think you shouldn't try to persuade him, it would aggravate your relations. Try to speak on other subjects with him, things much light." She said finally.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you Cecile." Suzaku said. If Lelouch was that smart he could easily guess that he killed … and there was no way he would tell him.

"Do you want me to help with your homework?" Cecile proposed. "I don't think you'll have to test the Lancelot for another hour."

He smiled; glad to finally talk on another subject. "Yes, I would like to. It's on the war with Japan, but I have some problems learning the official history."

Lloyd snickered.

Suzaku opened his book. He began to read in his head. 'Britannia declared war against Japan after finding out that the two ambassadors sent by the Empire had been brutally murdered…'

Suzaku felt nauseous.

* * *

><p>Diethard was a great journalist and a great producer for Hi-TV. But now, he was just doing the job of a mere trainee, all of this just because he dared publish the little show Zero had made in the Kawaguchi Lake. Diethard knew that his little brilliant career in the Empire would be finished, so he decided to send his resume to the Black Knights. He was sure Zero needed someone like him to polish his public image. Still, he wasn't sure if he would recruit him, a Britannian propagandist. Diethard checked his computer and noticed he had a mail.<p>

_To: DiethardRied_

_From: Lvb111799_

_Subject: Scoop for you_

_Hey,_

_Next Saturday, Cornelia is going to blow up the JLF base at Narita. You can do whatever you want with that info, if you know what I mean ;)_

He gulped. Whoever this guy was, he knew that Diethard had the intention to join the Black Knights. It was an easy deduction, considering he was the one to broadcast their introduction, but still… The sender wanted Zero to go there, it was obvious. The military had tried to lure Zero out at Saitama, and it seemed like they wanted to do it again.

Diethard smirked. The Saitama operation was a massacre for the Britannian army; maybe Zero would make an even greater show at Narita. And it could be a nice argument for him to join the order.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sir, what can I do for you?" The bank employee, a blonde woman in her late twenties asked.<p>

"I'd like to transfer my money into a new account that can be opened by someone besides me." The customer, an aristocrat, replied with an absent tone after sitting in her office.

"Yes, how much money do you want to transfer on this account?" She asked.

"50 million pounds." He replied instantly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She checked the man's bank statements on her computer. "It represents 90% of your liquidities."

"I am totally sure of my actions, madam." The noble replied.

It wouldn't be good to question the actions of nobility, so she decided to keep her advices for herself.

"Alright. I'd like to know your account number in order to make the transfer."

Soon after the noble made the transaction, he went to a tall raven-haired student and gave him his new account number, its credit card and its code. It was his sole existence in life.

Lelouch walked on the streets with a green-haired immortal at his side.

"So, this is my fifth account. I have, what, nearly 1 billion pounds at my disposal now. Still, it's not enough." He said that like if it was a casual thing.

"You want to make this Empire bankrupt?" C.C mused.

Lelouch chuckled. "That's an interesting idea, but no. It would take too much time."

"So, now that you have money, how about you invite me at a restaurant?" She asked.

"Deal."

"Still, do you not fear that all these money transfers will attire suspicion on you?" C.C asked once they were sitting at a table, on a classy pizzeria. The restaurant was nearly empty, because of the war with the EU. In the unconsciousness of Britannians, going to a pizzeria would help the Italian economy. People were dumb.

Lelouch tilted his head. "You mean… That there is someone in Area 11 that investigates on the suspect moves of the aristocracy?" He asked in a low tone, feigning astonishment.

C.C blinked, and snickered. "Oh, I see. Nicely played."

Lelouch grinned. "Exactly. Orange is the only one entrusted by Nelly to investigate them. My plan is doing well, if I win at Narita and if my father reacts like I expect him to, this Area will be mine."

"And now your only preoccupation…" She began.

"Is V.V."He finished for her. "There is something missing in my equation. During the Black Rebellion, he set up a plan to capture me, but did he act under my father's orders or not?" The little blond midget dared tell Suzaku about his Geass just after Euphie's death, and then kidnapped Nunnally under the very nose of the Black Knights. He told C.C about it, knowing that she would stay near him, and then led him to the ruins in Kamine Island. After his capture, Lelouch's father used his Geass on him in order to lure C.C out, but his plan didn't show any efficiency. It wasn't his father style to expect that C.C would fall to such a trap. So the only logical reason was that…

"V.V acted on his own." She replied finally. "That's what Marianne told me, for what her word his worth."

"I supposed so." Lelouch said. "The thing that matters to the both of them is the reunification of the two immortals. With this plan, the death will be reunited with the livings so the Ragnarok can wait if one of the two is immortal. But one of them doesn't want to wait."

"It's for the Emperor's safety V.V did that?"

"Yes, father didn't hesitate in killing his brother, so it showed that the only thing he wanted to do was to trigger Ragnarok himself. On the contrary, V.V is way more possessive over his brother, and didn't want to be separated from him. He felt that I could be a threat for his brother and decided to neutralize me. Even if he's the Emperor, he still can be victim of my Geass, and V.V doesn't consider the option that his brother would take his code to save his pitiful life."

C.C stayed silent for a moment and replied. "So, the only thing that you have to do is to make sure V.V and your father doesn't consider you a threat."

Lelouch smirked. "Correct."

"You never told me what happened before your runaway Geass." He tensed. "What did you want to do with the Special administration Zone?" C.C asked.

He grinned. "Yes, that is _the_ good question you have to pose. Well…"

The waiter interrupted him by bringing the pizzas. "The Hawaiian with hot sauce is for?"

"Me." C.C said while taking the pizza from the guy's hands.

* * *

><p>Nunnally was sitting at the table of the living room; Sayoko was preparing the dinner.<p>

"My brother is dining with Miss C.C." She said. "Do you think he will come home tonight or will they go in a hotel?"

"Miss Nunnally, you're listening too much to Milly." Sayoko replied lightly.

Nunnally giggled. "My brother lacks sleep, there has to be a reason, right?"

Sayoko frowned, knowing exactly why Lelouch lacked sleep.

Lelouch opened the door of the room with the electronic card he got at the reception. Once he let C.C enter, he exclaimed.

"So, here we go! A luxurious suite in the 50th stage of the Babel tower just for the both of us."

"I remember last time we went here." She said while walking to the window, seeing the whole settlement. "Oh, look, we can see the Chinese Consulate."

"But this time we're not blowing up anything." He said lightly.

"It's a lot better than the times we were in a suite, right?" She mused, referring to the time Lelouch was the Emperor.

"Yeah, with me being the master of the World fated to be slain and you the witch that would have to suffer an eternity of loneliness." He sighed. "But these times are behind us, right?"

"Yes…" C.C replied, lost in her thoughts. "I hope so."

Lelouch threw himself on the king size bed. "I think I should buy a bed like this. I mean, I don't dislike the proximity of our bodies and all that, but it isn't that comfortable to sleep like that."

C.C approached him slowly and said, 50 centimeters away from his face. "Speaking of that, I hope you've been improving your endurance with all your sessions with Kallen, because I won't be pleased that easily."

Lelouch blinked. "What are you talking about?"

She stuck her body to his and whispered to his hear. "Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Oh! You meant sex?" Lelouch asked, feigning ignorance. "I'm too tired for that, sorry."

C.C's attitude changed drastically. "Oh, you …!" She snapped.

"What?" He asked a coy smile on his face.

The immortal witch stared at him with her annoying gaze, and then sighed. "Nothing. Sleep all night if you want. I'm going to try the Jacuzzi." She said boringly, then undressed herself and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Lelouch was already asleep, still clothed.

C.C stared at him and said for herself. "He doesn't seem that dangerous when he's asleep." Then smiled and put herself to bed.

* * *

><p>The following Monday, Lelouch went to the student council meeting room, in order to make some coffee. In the place stood Suzaku, looking worried.<p>

"Hey, Suzaku, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked while preparing the machine.

"Well, about what happened Friday…" Suzaku began. "Our discussion I mean."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" 'Did I really shake his little World that much?' He thought amused.

"I don't know how to say this, but." Suzaku sounded apologetic.

"You're sorry to have defended Britannia in front of me, right?" Lelouch stated.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Ah, don't worry." Lelouch said casually, taking a cup of coffee in the locker. "I was the one to start all this anyway."

"Okay. Well, you see, I wanted to change Britannia from within so…"

"You really do?" He asked, feigning moderate astonishment.

Suzaku nodded.

He put the cup of coffee in the machine and pushed the button. Then he decided to say. "It's an advice from me, and I know it isn't worth much, but you should put that idea out of your head."

"But I can't!" He shouted back. "Britannia should be changed, you of all people should agree to that, right?"

Lelouch took his cup of coffee out of the machine and put some sugar in it. "Yeah, Britannia should change" He said boringly, imitating C.C. "But you can't, and you'll surely die in the process. And I don't want you to die, especially if you sacrifice yourself for Britannia."

Suzaku softened a little, maybe some of his suspicions had been wiped out. He asked suddenly. "But what about you, I mean … I remember when you said that you wanted to destroy Britannia, have you really given up on your words?"

Lelouch finally took a slip of his holy coffee and sad mysteriously. "I've opened my eyes during this time, you know."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked confusingly.

Lelouch said truthfully to his childhood friend. "I've understood that hatred was the best way to be manipulated, and that I wouldn't let my father manipulate me that easily. I only aspire to live a peaceful life, Suzaku, remember what I just said, these words are the absolute truth."

"I see." Suzaku replied, his concerns all but forgotten now. "You know I've talked with Zero." He revealed suddenly.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, surprised that he revealed that part of information to him. "You did? Well it doesn't surprise me. What did he say?"

"He wanted to recruit me."

Lelouch snickered. "Apparently, the Man of Miracles didn't manage to." Said Man of Miracles mused.

"Exactly. He said that I valued my soul more than my life and my dreams, what does that exactly mean to you?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch finished his coffee and replied. "He probably wanted to say that you prefer die trying to do good things rather than survive or realizing your ambitions. I tend to agree on his judgment. And as a friend, I say that you should have priority over your life. Just like me, your priorities should be to do your best in order to live a peaceful life."

Suzaku looked thoughtful and finally conceded. "I'll think about it. Thank you Lelouch."

"No problem." He replied casually.

Suzaku left the room, and thought. 'He can't be Zero, he just wants to live a peaceful life.'

Lelouch washed his cup, and thought. 'But for me, if I want to live a peaceful life, I have to destroy Britannia first.'

* * *

><p>In an industrial zone near Tokyo, an anti-Britannian organization called the Black Knights was gathered in a warehouse, where his Knightmares Frames were stocked. The lights went on and revealed the machines.<p>

"After all these hours on a simulator we'll finally get to pilot one." The Black Knight member named Takeshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, these are Glasgows, right?" Another member asked.

"Burais." Minami corrected. "They are modified by Japan."

"And these are Gloucesters, right?" Takeshi asked.

"Wow, I wonder how Zero got these."

"Do you have any idea, Minami?"

"Not at all." The newly-appointed pilot instructor of the Order replied.

"We got this one too." Sugiyama said, referring to a crimson colored machine.

"A full Japanese Knightmare Frame." Inoue said in awe.

"The Guren MK-2." Kallen said dreamily, thinking at all the battles she had with that thing in another timeline.

"I want to pilot it." Tamaki exclaimed.

"No." Kallen stated. "You haven't made any progress with the simulator."

"Then I want the Burai with the fancy head." He shouted.

"Sure, sure." Kallen rolled her eyes, chuckling internally by knowing that it was Zero who piloted this machine before.

"Hey, can someone tell us how to pilot it?" A newbie woman asked.

"I'm coming." Tamaki shouted with joy.

"Hey, I'm the instructor." Minami shouted, following him.

Just after they left, Zero went to see Kallen and her new Knightmare.

"Well, here we are." He said by giving her the key. "But don't forget it's not the SEITEN."

Kallen took the key and shrugged. "I still can beat Suzaku with it."

"I hope so."

"Hey Zero, you got a second?" Ohgi asked, holding some files.

"Yes?" Zero said, knowing where Ohgi wanted to.

"The Britannian who wants to join the order gave us a weird intel. Look at this." He said giving him the folder.

'So'. Lelouch thought. 'Diethard acted like I expected, good.' Last Saturday, Lelouch went to an internet café and sent an anonymous tip to Diethard in order to inform him of the military operations in Narita. He didn't want to use Jeremiah for this and didn't want to give this info himself to the Order, so he chose that alternative.

"Maybe it's a trap to lure us out." Ohgi said.

"I don't think so." Zero replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Cornelia has the intention of wiping out the JLF, it's a fact. It's been three weeks since her arrival here, and I think she doesn't want to fight us at the same time." 'Not since the massacre at Saitama, in fact I'm sure she doesn't know how to fight me properly.' He mused.

"So, what would you decide?" His second-in-command asked.

Zero closed the folder and said finally. "I think it will be a good idea to test our Knightmares and our pilot's efficiency."

Ohgi was astonished. "You intend to battle Cornelia?"

"Yes." Zero said frankly. "I think you should tell Minami, Inoue, Sugiyama and Takeshi to train with the Gloucesters; you as well. We six are good enough to be piloting them and Kallen will take the Guren."

"Do you really think our skills will be enough?" He asked. Last time they weren't ready to face Cornelia, but Zero managed to lead them to a near-victory. Still, he had to make one of his speeches to convince them all.

"Our skills, our Knightmares, my strategies and your trust should be enough to defeat Cornelia." Zero said truthfully.

"But how would you do it? There will be more than one hundred Knightmares and we'll be, like, twenty-five or something."

"Well, in order to solve that number problem, my dear Ohgi, I'm going to summon Enemies Britannia can't fight." He said mysteriously.

"Which are?"

"Boulders."

* * *

><p>(Omake) In the other World:<p>

Kallen whistled hard by seeing the wonderful machine that was in front of her. "I was really piloting _that_?"

During three weeks she had learned to live in another world, with people that saw her as a hero of the resistance who killed two Knights of Rounds. Oddly, it was one of them that was explaining her what did she miss during all these times. Ohgi said that she lost her memories, due to some weird power owned by Lelouch a.k.a the former master of the World and the voice on the radio that led their group to victory on Shinjuku.

"Yup. The Guren SEITEN Eight Elements." An Indian woman by the name of Rakshata said. She belonged to a group called the Black Knights, the defense force of The United Federation of Nations, which was the old Chinese Federation but with more countries and a better constitution. The people around her said that the order was formed with the resistance cell in which she belonged, but Kallen had a hard time believing that.

"Your fights with Suzaku are now legendary." The blond Knight of Round called Gino added. He was a nice bloke, for a Britannian.

"Suzaku was Lelouch's knight, right?" She asked, still confused about the fact that a Japanese were an Emperor's knight.

"Yeah." Gino replied sadly. "He was also a friend of mine. I never understood his motives of him joining someone like Lelouch."

What Kallen didn't understand was what said Lelouch exactly did to her. Did he send back to the future? But what were his intentions? It was not like she knew the guy or anything, yet he sent her in a World where some extremely weird events occurred, but a World at peace. Many people hated Lelouch, for conquering the World or for doing the thing that 'erased her memories', still, Kallen was glad he did this, because she wouldn't have to fight anymore.


	10. One Second

**Chapter 10:** One Second.

**AN : Well, I know I've said that it would take time till chapter 10 comes out, but I kinda was inspired. It has been a month since I've began to publish this story, and we've got more than 100 favorites and 150 followers. For me, it's huge so I wanted to thank you all guys (and girls) by giving you this chapter.**

**To Dark Hunter 2.0 : Well, I've kinda used heads or tails for this one. I'm going to change it, since the pounds are more linked to the monarchy than I thought.**

* * *

><p>In the mountains of Narita, Zero got out of his Knightmare, a black Gloucester with a yellow-painted head, a golden lance and two Sattel Waffen that carried missiles. He opened the door of a mountain hut; revealing two JLF soldiers playing Go. When they saw Zero, they quickly stoop up and took their weapon.<p>

"Chill out, guys." Lelouch said, removing his mask and activating his Geass. "Act like if nothing strange was happening, and give me Katase's number."

"Moshi moshi, watashi wa Zero-desu." He said in the phone with a mocking voice. "May I speak to Tatewaki?"

"Who's this joker?" A soldier asked in Japanese.

"This joker is going to save your asses." Lelouch replied annoyingly.

Then he heard some chattering over the phone. After a few seconds, someone spoke.

"Hello, I'm General Katase. Are you really Zero?" The leader of the JLF asked.

"Hell yeah I am." He replied lightly. "Sorry about Josui, he tried to kill me after I said that taking Britannian civilians in hostage was wrong."

"It's … not the time for that." Katase replied wisely. "You said you wanted to save us? What did you mean?"

It wouldn't hurt to cooperate with the JLF this time. Lelouch suspected that what pushed Todoh to betray him was his doings against Katase.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. Lelouch heard Katase shouting 'get out of there' or something like that.

"We're alone now." General Katase replied finally. "Say what you have to say."

"Cornelia is planning a massive operation of 'pacification' in the mountains for today." Zero replied casually.

"What? Is that really true?" Katase asked desperately.

"Yes. Kyoto didn't tell you a thing about it? That's strange." To Lelouch, it wasn't strange that the NAC didn't contact them this time because of the mistrust Cornelia held against the Government. But if Kirihara and his friends had the Vice-Minister in their pocket they should've been aware of the incoming operation. Or maybe Cornelia already mistrusted the Government last time as well. "Anyway, you know what I did at Shinjuku and Saitama, so how about you let me the commandment so I can defeat her?" Lelouch didn't need the JLF to win, but it was just a way to gain the Japanese resistance's trust. If the other resistance groups knew that Zero controlled the Japan Liberation Front, they would know that the only thing they would have to do would be to put themselves under the banner of Justice.

"There's no way I'm going to let you the JLF." Katase growled.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Don't cry if your men are going to become 'collateral damages'." Without the Black Knights intervention at Narita, the Japan Liberation Front's soldiers would have all been dead. Zero killed them all at the Yokosuka port, but didn't he have a right on their lives? "And this is not a threat, I'm telling you, with or without Todoh you have no chance to escape alive if I don't lead you. Their troops are stationed here for quite some time now."

"Alright, I'm ceding you the commandment for this battle. Do you have a plan?"

"I wouldn't risk my life here if I didn't have a proper plan." He retorted. "You just have to make sure most of Cornelia's army is going near your base entrance. Order your Burai pilots to eject when they hear a big noise, then me and my group will take care of the rest."

Last time Katase managed to hold back against Darlton's forces. The JLF wasn't that weak, they were just lacking the good methods and the good leader.

"I see." Katase said slowly, he knew that Zero and the Black Knights were his only hope. The guy was less limited than Kusakabe; maybe Lelouch could let him alive this time.

"Another thing." He added. "If I manage to capture Cornelia, you and your guys will leave Japan."

"What?" Katase snapped. It was funny because he intended to leave Japan last time by abandoning Todoh and his four lieutenants.

"Consider it a tactical retreat." Zero replied. "A bad general is better than two good. It was Bonaparte who said that, and he kicked the Britannians out of Europe. If you want the Empire to leave Japan, you will have to do the same. But leave me Todoh and the four Holy Swords. When the time will comes, you will join me in order to retake our lands, but not without my consent and under my banner. The JLF have failed to gain proper results in seven years, I want this organization to be dissolved and rebuilt into a new army. The Japanese Republic you served died with Genbu Kururugi. If you want to win, listen to my advices!"

"I understand your position." Katase replied finally. "But what are your plans for Japan?"

It was probably the main concern of the formal resistance. Since Zero killed Kusakabe he wasn't really on their side, and some of them feared that he didn't want the independence of their country. Lelouch truly wanted Japan to be independent, but it had to be done subtly.

Zero replied with his charismatic tone. "I want a country where the love for Justice is written in the first paragraph of their constitution. If you keep on fighting by pretending that Britannians are all scum you will lose. You failed at gaining the Japanese hearts, that's a fact. But I will succeed; you can trust me on that."

Katase stayed silent for a moment and said finally. "Alright, if you succeed here you will gain the JLF respect and we'll follow your lead."

Lelouch smiled. "Thank you for your comprehension, General Katase, and good luck. A hard battle is waiting for the both of us."

* * *

><p>The G-1 was moving swiftly to the Narita mountains. In the command center was the Princess Cornelia, her knight Guilford, Princess Euphemia, Darlton and Jeremiah Gottwald.<p>

General Andreas Darlton spoke. "The Japan Liberation Front headquarters are on this area. We've already split 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the Viceroy signal then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out."

Sub-Viceroy Euphemia asked. "Are we sure that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" Her sister was going to crush the independence dreams of the Elevens. Zero couldn't really stand idly by.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia asked. "He wouldn't face 4 battalions with the machines he got. My intel has reported that Zero only posses the Sutherlands he stole at Shinjuku and some modified Glasgows the rebels are producing." She said smugly. The Sutherlands stolen with the help of the traitorous ministry of defense were wiped out at Saitama. He took a gamble by sacrificing his spy's position and failed miserably. Now that he didn't have any cards to play, the Black Knights would probably crumble soon after the JLF.

Jeremiah spoke in a light tone. "Besides, the JLF's wiping out is all good for him, right? With this, he can proclaim himself head of the Eleven resistance."

Cornelia scoffed. "For what it's worth. Do you have any idea, Gottwald, how to crush his little ego?" She asked sarcastically.

Jeremiah replied instantly. "We can evacuate the people in the perimeter and later say that Britannia takes care of his civilians while Zero abandoned his peers."

Cornelia li Britannia smirked. "Excellent idea." She looked at her sister. "Euphemia, you will supervise the evacuation."

"Alright Viceroy." She replied. Euphemia was glad to perform these kinds of actions.

"Margrave Gottwald, you and Nu will be in my unit." Cornelia added. Even if his investigations were saying that no traitors were among them, she feared that another assassin could come hunt her. It was above all her logical moves to put Gottwald in her unit, just like her believing that Zero could take possession of people, but it was this way.

Jeremiah widened his eyes. His prince had even predicted that petty decision Cornelia took. Then, he smirked, knowing what Lelouch had planned. "With pleasure, your Highness."

* * *

><p>"I've confirmed the signal from Zero." Takeshi Sato said in his Gloucester after having seen a luminous point at the other side of the mountain.<p>

"Good." Ohgi replied. "We're heading to point 2."

The Knightmares were moving towards the mountains, bringing the trailers with weapons in it. The convoy consisted of 20 Burais, 5 Sutherlands, 5 Gloucesters and a crimson-colored prototype Knightmare Frame, the Guren MK-2.

"What are we supposing to do here?" Inoue asked in her light blue Gloucester. "Training?"

"Zero told me nothing about it." Minami replied. He had been appointed pilot instructor, in order to replace Kallen. Minami was a good pilot but was nothing compared to her. 5 days earlier Zero ordered him to train the recruits in a real Knightmare, as they were receiving machines from Kyoto. Kallen got this red Japanese Knightmare when the five best pilots in the group were authorized to pilot Gloucesters. Minami didn't know where he found them; maybe Zero had a lucky shot by robbing a Military transit train or something, just like what happened at Shinjuku.

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring." Sugiyama said jokingly.

"Is that why he brought those excavators?" Takeshi asked lightly. Internally he thought about the test Zero had made to him. He wanted him to kill someone because he wasn't ready to do it. What if he intended to test the Black Knights in real combat? Takeshi decided to keep his suspicions for himself.

"All units are in position." The G-1 captain said on the radio.

"Good."Cornelia replied in the launch pad of the command center. "Euphemia will take command over the evacuation team but will stay in the G-1."

The excavators were in position, installed by the members of the Black Knights. They were waiting for their leader to talk.

"Cornelia is going to take an assault on the Japan Liberation Front base in the mountains." Zero said, and nearly everyone gasped. "With the radiant wave surger, we're going to cause a landslide. I've spoke with General Katase about it, and we're cooperating with the JLF. But, our main priority is to capture Cornelia."

"Viceroy, it's time." Darlton said on the radio.

Cornelia triggered the launching of her Knightmare. "Right, commence operation."

The Goddess of Victory was known to have conquered many nations, in Africa during the last war against the EU and in the Middle-East. She was known to crush the dreams of their enemies. The Elevens would be no exception.

She said to himself while the hundreds of machine revealed themselves on the radar. "You, of the Japan Liberation Front. You, who didn't manage to grasp the flow of time. You, who have forgotten basic human decency, you will die along with your dreams of a liberated nation." Yes, on this day, the resistance for that country that was once called Japan would die. On this day, Lelouch and Nunnally would be finally avenged.

"It has begun." Zero said while seeing the aero ported units in the sky, heading to the Narita Mountains.

"What the hell?" Tamaki snapped. "They'll surround us in no time. There's no way out."

"Yes." Zero stated. "There is no way out. Our only solution is to fight."

Zero may have trained them well; the members of the Black Knights weren't ready to make war. And just like last time, Narita would turn them into warriors.

After hearing the protests of some members, Tamaki finally said, by taking his rifle. "You're crazy; I knew it was a mistake to make you our leader."

Tamaki was doing what nearly everyone wanted to do but didn't have the strength to. Their chief just led them to an incoming warzone without preventing them. The only one that had the courage or the foolishness to do such an act was Tamaki. Still, it would turn out to be benefic.

Zero took his gun and pointed it to Tamaki, to everyone's astonishment. Then he returned it and took it by the cannon, and said aloud. "I'm going to be frank. We can't escape. If you think that you'll do better than me, then shoot me! It will be faster for us all." Lelouch didn't need Geass to become a leader. It was in his blood … '_No!_' Lelouch thought angrily. 'My blood is the same as everyone's; just like my family!'

Kallen tensed. She remembered that day, when the Black Knights really wanted to shoot him. She remembered that she wanted to sacrifice her life for him, but he didn't want to, so he played with her feelings in order to save her life. Kallen swore to herself that she would never let this happen again.

Lelouch continued. "I've made up some strategies, some calculations, for this battle. Based on the information I posses, I've been able to estimate our chances at success. We have a chance to succeed, but if I don't have your absolute trust, then our chances to survival will fall down to zero. You forget one thing; I'm risking my life with you here. When you join the order of the Black Knights, you have only two options. You may either live with me, or perish with me!"

It wasn't a superpower that created the order of the Black Knights. It was Lelouch's charisma: when people heard him, they had a hard time doubting his words.

After a moment of silence, Tamaki lowered his rifle and said. "Alright, alright. Do what you want."

"Yeah." Minami added. "You're the most suited to be our leader."

"Zero is right." Takeshi said. "He risks his life with all of us. If he thinks that we have a chance, then I believe him."

"Thank you, guys." Lelouch said smiling behind his mask. "If you ever doubt of my actions again, remember that: for me, this is not a game. This has never been a game. I've decided to take this path because I feel that the World must be changed. If you feel the same way, then follow me to the depths of hell!"

* * *

><p>Darlton just had found the base entrance of the JLF. It wasn't hard, because the enemy were retreating to this point. He could feel that it could be a trap, but with another battalion the Japan Liberation Front couldn't do anything. His adoptive sons wouldn't have any experience of the combats, because Cornelia kept them with her and she decided to let him have the honors of wiping out the last remnants of the Eleven resistance. Suddenly he heard a loud noise, and the Burai pilot he faced were ejecting like one man.<p>

Cornelia had a bad resentment by hearing a loud noise. She knew that the JLF were planning an offensive but she naively thought that sending more troops to Darlton would destroy their plans. She remembered the last time she made an error of judgment, when five hundred of her soldiers were killed because she thought that Zero would be among them. When she saw the boulders rolling to Darlton's position, she knew that _he_ was there, and that he caused this.

Euphemia had positioned the command center near Narita, and had nearly finished evacuating the civilians. At first, she wanted to see a real battle, but when Jeremiah suggested that the civilians should be evacuated, she took gladly that responsibility. Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from the mountain, and something resonated on her mind. A voice, Zero's voice.

_'__I beg you to live.'_

Red circles were appearing on her eyes.

"Captain." She said slowly. "Move the G-1 500 meters to the left immediately."

The G-1 captain was confused. He said. "But, the evacuation isn't finished yet, and Cornelia's orders were …"

"DO IT!" Euphemia roared in a fury that had never been seen on her before. The men in the command center gulped, and executed her order. Authority was the very thing the sub-Viceroy lacked, or so they thought.

When she regained her senses, a landslide had wiped out the position they were before her intervention.

Lelouch watched the scene with amusement. The sensation of security her sister wanted to have by sending way more troops than necessary was now backfiring on her. For the world to change, Lelouch wanted to teach the people that yearning for strength were wrong. For her sister to change, she needed to understand that every time she wanted to erase her weakness, he would be here to remind her of them. But being weak wasn't a shame, which was why he decided to do this plan.

* * *

><p>Zero ordered on the radio. "Ohgi Team, take the enemy from behind. Takeshi Team, stay hidden in the forests and engage the enemy when I say it. Minami, go to point B-2-5 and cover Ohgi and the infantry with your sniper rifle. Q-1, you go with me."<p>

Cornelia was furious. Zero was there the whole time and wiped out most of her forces. General Alex was killed in the landslide. This man's Knightmares were going to her, but she wouldn't let him reach her in time.

"Bart, go with the Karius unit and go intercept whoever that comes to point 3." She snarled.

"With pleasure, your Highness." Bart Darlton, the blue-haired son of Andreas replied in his Gloucester cockpit.

"Gottwald, take Claudio, Villetta and Ortiz squad with you and stop any attempts at bypassing." The Goddess of Victory ordered. Zero wouldn't have the pleasure to ambush her.

Zero was leading the march with his Gloucester. Suddenly he heard Minami on his radio.

"Zero, 6 units are coming to you at 5 o'clock." Minami was hidden, using his sniper rifle as a way to see what couldn't be seen for the troops.

Lelouch smirked, and activated the missile launchers from his Sattel Waffen, 5 seconds before his enemies' appearance. Bart Darlton and the five other Sutherlands pilots never knew why these missiles came suddenly to wipe them all.

Ohgi, Inoue, Tamaki, Yoshida and 5 other Burai pilots were bypassing Cornelia unit, with the Black Knights's infantry and Minami covering their trajectories. Suddenly they saw two Gloucesters and a dozen Sutherlands. The left flank. Ohgi and 2 members used their bazooka, wiping 3 enemy Knightmares in the process.

Cornelia received a message from Jeremiah. "We have contacts with the enemy!"

She raised an eyebrow; Jeremiah was stationed 200 meters to the left and was covering any way of bypassing from the forests with Villetta and Claudio. She was about to reply when something went on her unit's back.

5 customized Burais were attacking them, with chainsaw that looked like Elevens' bent swords.

"It's the Japan Liberation Front!" Cornelia shouted. She didn't have time for them.

"Your highness, please withdraw." Guilford shouted. He wanted to protect her, but she had an enemy to kill.

"Alright." She said reassuringly. "Take them out and meet me at point 9. David, come with me!" It wouldn't be like at Saitama. She was in her Knightmare, nothing bad could happen. The Goddess of Victory would meet the Empire's Enemy, and face him to a fight to death.

"Keep this up and crash Zero!" Jeremiah ordered while shooting at the Knightmares. Everyone thought that Zero was the pilot of the Burai with a fancy head, so he should think this as well, right? It was probably his prince's plan.

Tamaki was covering himself behind a boulder. He shouted over the radio. "Someone, help me!"

Ohgi and Inoue had finished wiping out the 4 Sutherlands that tried to bypass them. With their Gloucester, they went all ahead facing the rest of the enemy units.

Claudio widened his eyes. The Black Knights had Gloucesters. And they were doing well with it. The remaining Sutherlands were quickly wiped out by the duo of terrorists, who used their lance like he never saw before. Claudio and the other Gloucester were fighting the Burais, and quickly got the upper hand. Suddenly, his teammate was being shot by something. It was a sniper rifle for Knightmares. Did the Black Knights really have that kind of armament?

Minami shot another Knightmare with his sniper rifle, in order to help Ohgi's team. He took down the armored units that went to the infantry's positions. Just after, he changed his visor's position to see Cornelia's royal guard and noticed the 5 customized Burai attacking it.

"Zero, Cornelia is under attack." He said on the radio. "She's fleeing to north-west with another Gloucester."

"Perfect." Zero replied with a smirk, in his cockpit. "Takeshi Team; go meet with Cornelia's royal guards and help the JLF."

"Ah, finally." Takeshi exclaimed. His squad consisted of two Gloucesters and five Sutherlands. There weren't any Burais. The royal guard would take them as allies. "Sugiyama, prepare your bazooka."

Guilford was fighting with a Burai Kai. He heard stories about someone strong enough to gain a victory against Britannia during the last war. It was said that Clovis didn't want to face the Japan Liberation Front because of him, Kyoshiro Todoh. Suddenly he saw units approaching, Britannian units.

Chiba and Asahina were having a hard time fighting a Gloucester. They were only five, and Senba's machine had been crippled by Cornelia. Urabe was fighting another Knightmare. They needed reinforcements or they were going to die.

Takeshi's squad went suddenly out of the forest, with two black Sutherlands shooting the Britannian units with their Bazookas. Sugiyama used his cannon on a unit that was going to destroy a Burai Kai.

Edgar Darlton was going to have the upper hand on the fight against the two Knightmares. Suddenly, he saw ally units shooting at the Royal Guard and became confused.

Chiba cut his enemy's left arm with her Burai's chainsaw and Asahina put his into the Gloucester's cockpit, killing the pilot instantly.

"What is happening?" Todoh shouted in an open channel.

"You're Todoh?" Takeshi asked, startled to speak to a national hero. "We're the reinforcements sent by Zero." He exclaimed proudly.

"Well, it was the good time for it." Senba replied ironically.

"So." Sugiyama added. "Are we finishing this little Royal Guard together?"

* * *

><p>"Commander Guilford has been ambushed." The captain of the command center said. "We must use the G-1 to battle."<p>

"No!" Euphemia shouted, and the men stiffened. "Cornelia told me not to move it, besides, civilians are there!"

They looked confused, knowing that she ordered them to move the command center earlier. Still, this action saved them all.

Euphemia was thinking fast. Her sister was in danger, and she couldn't resolve sending the G-1. But by seeing the orange point in the radar, everything went clear for her. It would be him that would save her sister.

"Send the Lancelot." She said slowly.

"What?" The captain asked.

"I said, send the Lancelot." She repeated. Euphemia didn't notice the window popping up in the screen.

"Yipeee!" Lloyd shouted, thinking that she was speaking to them.

Suzaku looked at her and smiled. "I'm greatly honored your highness."

Euphemia replied simply. "Go save my sister, Suzaku Kururugi." If it was Suzaku who would save her, maybe she would change opinion toward him.

Cornelia was moving firmly in her Gloucester, along with David. She could feel it, that Zero was nearby. Jeremiah said that he was fighting him but she just knew it. Suddenly, a black unit revealed himself in front of her. It was him, Zero.

And he was piloting a Gloucester.

Cornelia widened her eyes. How the heck did Zero had a unit like this? And with Sattel Waffen integrated. Suddenly it made sense; it was him who wiped out Bart and Karius unit. David approached him.

"Stay behind, your Highness. I'm going to take care of him." He said on the radio.

Zero launched missiles from his Sattel Wafen. It could be used only twice, so this would be his only blow. David shot his slash harken to a tree nearby and avoided the hits. He tried to hit Zero's Knightmare, but something stopped him.

Another Knightmare Frame appeared. A red one. Something Cornelia had never seen before.

David took a step behind and tried to shoot the red machine with his rifle, but it avoided the shots with high dexterity. He took his lance in order to hit it by front, but the crimson-colored Knightmare Frame grasped it with his right hand. Suddenly a weird wave of energy came from this hand, then the lance, and soon after the whole Knightmare began to suddenly expand. David's Gloucester exploded, killing him in the process.

* * *

><p>Tamaki was pissed. It has been nearly 5 minutes that he was stuck here, with those Brits shooting at him. 'Why did they have to go against me?' He thought desperately.<p>

Suddenly, someone spoke on the opened channel. "Surrender, Zero!"

Tamaki whined. "But I'm not Zero for God's sake!" Ignoring that it was the exact thing he had to say.

Jeremiah quickly contacted Claudio. "We have a problem. It's not Zero. Go help Guilford, me and Villetta are going to back up Cornelia."

"Roger." Claudio Darlton replied, in his fight with two skilled Eleven in Gloucesters. One was using a spear and the other was behind with a bazooka. They were doing well at teamwork, and Claudio never managed to have a proper hit. He took a step behind and fled from the battle. Jeremiah and Villetta's Sutherland suddenly stopped shooting and left the perimeter.

Inoue was astonished. "They're retreating. What happened?"

Ohgi said on the radio. "Zero, something is wrong, the three Knightmares we were facing suddenly withdrew."

"No." Zero replied. "Nothing is wrong." Ohgi could sense some excitation in his voice. "Withdraw to point G-2-4 and wait my instructions."

Guilford was fighting two wonderful opponents at the same time. One of them was Todoh, piloting a customized Glasgow, and the other was the leader of this rogue squad from the Black Knights, piloting a Gloucester. Suddenly he had a call from Gottwald.

"Lord Guilford, the unit we thought was Zero were revealing himself to be a fake."

Gilbert widened his eyes. "Then … does that mean…" Zero's plan was to…

He quickly contacted Cornelia. "Your Highness!" He shouted desperately.

"I got the message, Guilford." Cornelia li Britannia replied slowly. She was facing two superior Knightmares; one of them just blew up one of Darlton's sons. She promised to herself that she wouldn't lose her focus anymore. Zero was there, the only thing she had to do was to kill him, and her demons would disappear. The only one that pushed her to reveal weakness to an enemy would die, right here, right now.

"Guilford. My Knight. I'm going to fight to death. You and Darlton take care of Euphie." She switched to the opened channel. "You hear me Zero?" Cornelia shouted. "Face me! Your little twisted strategies won't have any effect on me."

"We'll see about that." He replied mysteriously. Cornelia narrowed her eyes. She already heard that voice, but _where_?

Cornelia took her rifle and shot at the red Knightmare, but the pilot avoided it quickly. She tried to hit the legs of the machine with her lance but the crimson prototype's right arm grasped it. Cornelia quickly abandoned her lance, knowing what this arm could do. Zero shot a salve at her, trying to make her give up on her weapon, but it failed.

Then, suddenly, dust blew up in the battlefield. A white Knightmare Frame had just popped up out of nowhere. The Lancelot.

Lelouch said on the radio. "Q-1, lead the Lancelot out of here."

"With pleasure." Kallen replied with glee.

"Viceroy, are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Who authorized you?" Cornelia ordered. "It doesn't matter, destroy that red unit!" She added quickly.

The Guren went quickly to Suzaku's location, which fired three shot at his VARIS but Kallen avoided them quickly. Then she used her right arm to aim at the Lancelot and destroyed one of his pads. Then she moved back quickly, avoiding another salve of the VARIS. Suzaku followed her and the two distanced themselves from their respective boss.

"Guilford, I'm alright now. Zero won't stand a chance against me if he's alone." She said on the radio, reassuring her Knight.

She shot a slash harken at Zero's Gloucester, but he anticipated it and shot his own harken to intercept it.

"Yes, Gottwald and Villetta are heading to your position as well." Gilbert replied relieved.

Villetta. Yes, that was why Zero's voice sounded familiar. It was nearly the same voice as her domination partner. Cornelia spoke to the man, by mistake, the night of Jeremiah's accomplishment in Kyushu. Come to think of it, it was the day the Black Knights executed the leader of the refrain market in Kanto.

Zero tried to launch an offensive with his lance, but he wasn't successful. Cornelia nearly lived in her Gloucester cockpit during her offensive on the Sahara, then later on in the Middle East. He took his rifle and tried to shot at short range, it was nice played, Cornelia conceded it, but not enough. Zero didn't have the upper hand on this fight, was he toying with her? No, he only had this machine for three weeks, since he stole these Knightmares from the warehouse…

Cornelia widened her eyes; she remembered that Jeremiah only mentioned Sutherlands, simulators and diverse weapons that were stolen by Cornwell. During her time here, she put under her direct surveillance the entire places where the Knightmares were stocked.

During all these weeks, she was thankful for Gottwald to have saving her, but there was something strange, something that was bothering her, a simple question that troubled her nights.

If Darius Cornwell really wanted to kill her, why did he not simply put a lethal poison on the dart?

_'__It was someone she expected the least.'_

Just after she remembered what Gottwald had said concerning Marianne's assassination, two Sutherlands approached the Battlefield. It was _them._

"Are you okay, your Highness? You're not feeling well." Gottwald said on the radio. But it wasn't the voice of someone that was worried; it was the tone of someone …

Villetta spoke on the radio, with a tone she hadn't heard before, but reminded Cornelia of the man that nearly killed her. "You are rather stressed; I think you should consider my master's proposition. Am I right, Cornelia-_hime_?"

Cornelia li Britannia widened her eyes, breathing heavily; her heart beating in a speed she never thought it was possible. It was worse than in any of her nightmares, a hell that she wanted to escape. Her hands were shaking, and for a second she broke her promise. During one second, she lost her legendary focus. During one second, she didn't control her movements. Zero knew that, he took his rifle and shot straight at her Gloucester's head, triggering the automatic ejection of her cockpit.

"Checkmate." Lelouch said smirking.

Suzaku was battling the red Knightmare frame. The machine was as good as he Lancelot, but the pilot was insanely skilled. Suzaku gathered all the focus he had in order not to be taken out by this deadly right arm. He shot with his VARIS but his opponent avoided it and shot one of his harken straight at his left arm, forcing him to abandon his VARIS. Suddenly something, in spite of his full focus on the battle, drew his attention on his screen.

Princess Cornelia's IFF signal just turned "Lost."

For one second, Suzaku didn't pay attention at his opponent; he had a mission to compete. The Viceroy, no, Euphie's sister was in danger and he had to save her.

Kallen noticed an opening and used her radiant wave surger on the Lancelot's right leg.

Suzaku widened his eyes, he was screwed. He removed his right leg instantly and lost balance. He was at his opponent's mercy, and he would die in a couple of seconds. It was all he deserved, for killing his father and failing to protect Euphie's sister. But his opponent didn't kill him. Instead, he took the VARIS and fled.

Zero ordered on the radio. "Ohgi, the viceroy's cockpit is near you. Capture her, but don't kill her no matter what. Use the tranquilizing darts I gave you."

Guilford was cornered. The remnants of the Britannian units consisted of 5 Knightmares, including him and Alfred. Suddenly, an enemy Gloucester shot at Alfred with his bazooka and the Glaston Knight had to eject. The encirclement was broken, and the JLF took the opportunity to aim at the 3 other pilots. Guilford went to contact with Todoh, just when he managed to find an opening, the other enemy Gloucester intercepted it with his spear. It was a fragile situation, and suddenly, something disastrous happened.

Gilbert always kept an eye on his screen that showed Cornelia's IFF signal. It was a way to keep his mental, by knowing that she was still alive. But, during his fight against Todoh and the Black Knight, he saw his deepest fear happening.

The Lost message over her Highness' signal.

For one second he forgot that he was in an extremely hard fight. He lost his senses, by witnessing the sudden disappearance of the person he loved.

Todoh used his chainsaw to cut the enemy's arm, forcing him to abandon his lance. Takeshi used his rifle to shoot at him, and Sugiyama used his bazooka to finish him off.

Guilford's Gloucester exploded, killing the Knight of the Goddess of Victory.

Claudio Darlton was near the Royal Guard's position. Suddenly, he saw a cockpit flying and landing near him. He aimed his rifle at it, just in case it was an enemy, but it was his adoptive brother.

"Alfred, are you alright?" He asked, worried.

Alfred looked at his Knightmare and replied weakly. "They're dead. They're all dead."

* * *

><p>Zero was evading the shots from Jeremiah and Villetta, but it was just an act. He looked ecstatic, his sister was finally captured.<p>

"Q-1, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "The Lancelot can't move, and I took his rifle."

"Good, very good. Go to the escape point." He replied with a grin.

Takeshi Sato was ecstatic. He won his first battle. It was the same feeling as when he won a car race.

"Takeshi, how are you with the JLF and the royal guard?" Zero asked over the radio.

"The royal Guard is down, Guilford is dead." He replied. "No one was killed on our side, neither with the JLF."

"Excellent." He could hear his smirk over the radio. "Withdraw and take the escape routes, we have what we wanted." Takeshi widened his eyes. Zero really captured Cornelia? He said there was a chance at success, but he didn't really think it would be possible.

"So." He said in an opened channel, so everyone in the perimeter could hear. "That was a nice victory. It was cool to cooperate with you guys." Takeshi finished, referring to Todoh and the Four Holy Swords.

"You're a skilled pilot." Todoh acknowledged. "I wonder where Zero found you."

"I'm asking the same question myself." He replied, embarrassed by such a compliment from the Miracle Worker.

"Yeah." Urabe added. "You're a helluva pilot."

"So." Sugiyama said. "What did Zero said?"

"We withdraw." Takeshi replied simply.

Todoh frowned. Zero intended to leave the battlefield, it meant one thing.

He called the HQ. "General." Todoh said bluntly. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes." Katase replied.

"Then we should escape, fighting now would be meaningless." He finished.

Lelouch was approaching the meeting point of the Black Knights. He received a rapport from Ohgi indicating that everyone was there. The order lost only 3 members and 80% of their units were left intact. It was way better than last time, thanks surely to the training sessions Kallen organized. Cornelia was captured, it was better this way. She was too dangerous to be left in freedom, and in a way, he was saving his sister's life.

Suddenly he heard a thunder of applause, led by Tamaki.

Lelouch smiled and opened his cockpit.

"Long live Zero, long live the Black Knights!" They chorused.

Zero replied. "Thank you for your trust and your incredible dexterity during this battle. Today, we performed a miracle!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : And Narita is over. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter the same way I've had writing it. Leave a review if you did, peace :D <strong>


	11. The Eleven

**Chapter 11:** The Eleven...

**AN : So, chapter eleven, a highly symbolic number of the show.**

**Before this chapter begins, I owe you an explaination for what happened in last chapter. I've killed Guilford in this story for different reasons. First of all, it's a symbolic thing:**

**Cornelia is vanquished and her Knight falls at the same time. He could've ejected, or be captured, but I felt it wasn't strong enough.**

**In the first World, Guilord is alive and Euphemia is dead. In my story, this is the contrary.**

**And secondly, this is for the plot. But the explanation is in the chapter.**

**To Flevantein : Well, if i sacrificed Darlton instead, this chapter wouldn't have the same quality.**

.

.

.

**Still, it's highly tempting to turn Guilford into a zombie-cyborg. xD**

**Anyway, I wish you a good read for this chapter that I personally adore. :D**

* * *

><p>In the Administration's bureau of the Tokyo Settlement, the Government of Area 11 was holding an extraordinary session.<p>

The Vice-minister of internal affairs spoke weakly. "The Japan Liberation Front suffered some major losses during the last battle. Now we're hunting the members of the organization, one by one."

General Darlton replied abruptly. "Is it the only thing you had to say, Vice-Minister? Where is Cornelia?" The Princess had only ejected from her Knightmare, it meant that she was being held captive. Darlton knew she was alive, even if Guilford and 3 of his sons died on that day.

"We've found her cockpit but it was burned. There was no trace of blood; surely the Black Knights or the JLF had captured her Highness." Darlton frowned. Maybe it wasn't Zero that captured her; in that case he needed to find Katase before he could leave the country.

"We need to find her as fast as we can." He replied finally.

An official replied with a tone Darlton didn't like. "I understand your concerns, General, but the Government's employees are already doing all their possible to retrieve Cornelia." It was Lord Bornstein, the new minister of Defense who spoke. Darlton knew him; he was a radical, believing word for word what the Emperor said in his speeches. For him, a fallen princess wasn't worth anything. Andreas remembered the time when Cornelia confided to him, seven years ago. She told him about her two siblings that were used as a bargaining chip after their mother, Lady Marianne's death. They were only used as a decoy, in order to lure the Japanese Republic by making them think the Empire wouldn't declare war on them. It was a clever move, but Darlton couldn't accept it because they implied Cornelia's siblings.

Jeremiah Gottwald spoke. "In the meantime, we should decide of the new figure of power in Area 11." That was it. The Pureblood finally revealed his true colors. Darlton was grateful towards Jeremiah for saving Cornelia at Saitama, but also knew that his own motives were elsewhere. He wanted the power for himself, or for his contacts. By the eyes of the law, Euphemia would be the ruler of Area11, but she wasn't suited for these unstable situations. Cornelia's last orders were to protect her sister, and Andreas Darlton would gladly take that order.

He stood up. "I'm taking the command in the Area until a new Viceroy is named or until her Highness Cornelia is liberated." General Darlton declared, to everyone's astonishment.

Lord Bornstein gritted his teeth. "How impudent! Lord Gottwald is the most suited for the post, he is here for a long time and has already ruled the Area." The minister of Defense was revealing his position. As expected, he was a contact of Gottwald.

"We have seen his efficiency during that time, thank you very much!" Darlton retorted. He noticed Princess Euphemia lowering her eyes. Oh, what a pitiful show they were giving to her eyes.

Surprisingly, Jeremiah looked calm and thoughtful. "Alright." He said simply, to everyone's astonishment. "General Darlton will take the power temporarily."

Andreas eyed him suspiciously. 'What games are you playing, Gottwald?'

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in the back of a car, with Kallen on the left and a fine Lady in the middle. Said Lady was tied up, drugged and made up so no one could recognize her. Because that Lady was her half-sister, Cornelia li Britannia.<p>

Suddenly, the car stopped. The chauffeur got out, took a wheelchair from the trunk, and then Lelouch and Kallen helped Cornelia to install her in it.

"So this is where you want to hide her." Kallen said referring to the villa in front of her.

"Yes." Lelouch replied while the bodyguards saluted him and opened the door for him. "This is the house of the Duke of Auckland. He's an asocial; he prefers the company of his domestics rather than the other members of the aristocracy. He's perfect for this job. Two weeks ago I've met him and he decided to join our cause."

Kallen snickered. "People tend to gain the love for Justice quite often when they meet your gaze."

"Exactly." Lelouch replied. "He gave us a big donation for our … humanitarian organization." He finished with a chuckle.

The Duke of Auckland bowed to him and said. "Welcome, your Highness."

Lelouch ordered. "You, install that Lady in the medical room and tie her up. To everyone, make sure she doesn't go out. You will ensure that her vital needs are being met, and that she can't make any offensive moves. Still, I don't want her incapacitation to be permanent."

After he gave all the precise instructions to the domestics concerning Cornelia's treatment, Lelouch went out with Kallen and took the car in order to lead them to the Academy.

"Do you think it is better this way?" Kallen asked. "We could have let the BK hide her."

Lelouch shook his head and replied. "No. An imperial Princess like her is a time bomb, and it would draw too much attention. If there is any problem, it will be safer if she's in a noble house rather than in one of our bases. If she escapes, she will testify that she was in Auckland's house, and if such a thing happens, all her jailers will suddenly kill themselves."

"I see." Kallen said. "But what are you trying to do with her? Is she a hostage you take?" She asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "I'm well placed to know that Princes and Princesses have no value as a hostage. Well, maybe to Darlton and Euphemia, but it's not my main intention. What I really want to do is to try to save her life."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "Her life?"

"Yeah, her life." He replied casually. "You'll understand later. Are you meeting with Ohgi and the rest?" Lelouch asked once they were 1 kilometer away from the Ashford Academy.

"Yes." Kallen replied.

Lelouch kissed her on the lips. "See you later then." And he got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Shirley was looking at the envelope with mixed feelings. Her father had been fired from his job a couple of weeks ago, and stayed at the familial home. When the news came out that Narita had been buried by a landslide, her father was so happy to be alive that he bought her a couple of places for an opera. Shirley didn't know if it was a good idea to ask Lelouch to go with her because she feared that he could reject her. If he wouldn't go with her, Shirley would go with her father but still…<p>

"What's got you so worried?" Milly asked. "Are you constipated?"

"What?" Shirley snapped. "No, that's not it."

"Oh, I know." Milly teased. "You're lonely because Lelouch isn't here, right?"

"No." She admitted. "It's because Kallen isn't there, too."

Milly chuckled. "Oh, so carefree. Your only concerns are Lelouch and Kallen while everyone talks about the disappearance of Cornelia…"

Lelouch suddenly entered the student council meeting room.

"Did somebody say Cornelia?" He asked casually.

Shirley babbled. "Lulu?"

"Hey girls!" Lelouch cheered while yawning.

Milly said ambiguously. "Well, you must have spent a troublesome night."

Shirley blushed. "Ah! Don't say that, madam prez."

"But I haven't said anything, I'm just stating." She teased. "Lelouch, you have this work to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Lelouch took the documents on the table, got out of the room and then said suddenly. "Oh, an envelope."

Shirley fell out of her chair from embarrassment. She babbled. "You… me … out."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, putting the pieces together. "How about we talk about this outside?"

They were on the campus; Lelouch gave her the envelope.

"Thanks. Umh, well…" She said weakly.

"You want to invite me somewhere?" Lelouch guessed.

Shirley's eyes widened and blushed. "How did you know?"

Lelouch laughed. "I'm good at foreseeing my interlocutor's dialog."

"Well, your answer is…"

"Yes." He said. "But I may have something to do, so I'm not sure if I can really go with you."

Shirley replied cheerfully. "Yay! It's an opera; my father bought me tickets with the money he got from his firing. It's in a couple of days."

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Where is Cornelia?'_

C.C was in Lelouch's bed, listening at Marianne's rant.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't know, don't care."

_'__Charles couldn't speak with her in the Sword of Akasha; so that means she's still alive.'_

"You're perceptive. Does the overprotective father worries about her daughter?" C.C asked sarcastically. Lelouch wanted to know that, even if he guessed the answer.

_'__Not at all. He just wanted to know why Lelouch hasn't killed her yet.'_

"Maybe he can't." She said boringly.

_'__What? I'm sure it is Lelouch that held Cornelia captive … Oh, wait, I've understood what you implied.'_

Lelouch was outsmarting his own mother; it was the exact reaction he wanted her to have. "You're making a film."

_'__Not at all, my dear C.C, not at all.'_

* * *

><p>Zero and the core members of the Black Knights were in their HQ.<p>

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren MK-2 so well." Ohgi said.

"Yeah." Kallen replied. "Even the Lancelot couldn't do much against me."

"The Lancelot?" Ohgi asked. "You know the name of this white machine?"

"It's a prototype built by the Prime Minister's R&D team." Zero said. "Kallen managed to capture his rifle, and I think we can use it with one of our Knightmares."

"You mean one of the Gloucesters." Minami corrected. "May I ask you how you got them?"

"Well." Zero began. "I had a contact in the Government. That's how I got the simulators and the weapons as well."

"You have secret agents?" Tamaki asked while laughing.

Ohgi gave him a paper. "Anyway, there's this for you."

"What's this?" Lelouch asked, even if he knew the answer.

"A love letter." Ohgi replied with a grin.

"I hope it's from a lady." He replied simply.

Tamaki burst out laughing. Kallen rolled her eyes.

"It's a letter from Kyoto." Ohgi explained. "They want a meeting for tomorrow."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. The meeting with Kyoto and his date with Shirley were on the same day last time. Well, he already had changed a lot of things.

"That's great." Zero replied. "They will fund and support us, but what I expect from them is the team that has built machines like the Guren."

"Yeah." Takeshi exclaimed. "It would be cool if we could mass-produce them."

"Exactly. Takeshi, can you come to my office?" He asked.

Lelouch was checking the info in his computer. As expected, the one in charge in Area 11 was Andreas Darlton. The situation was too unstable to let Euphemia rule and Lelouch ordered Jeremiah to stay discreet. The main concern of Darlton would be to retrieve Cornelia, and three groups could hold her captive. The JLF, the Black Knights and Kyoto. To Lelouch, Darlton was his main adversary from now on. 'What will be your first move?' He thought. 'Would you investigate on the NAC first, or would you try to capture Katase before he flies to China?' The last option was highly probable.

"Zero, it's me." Takeshi said behind the door.

"You can come in." Zero replied.

Takeshi entered his boss' office. Zero was sitting on his chair, looking at his computer. Suddenly, he stood up, revealing the screen. There were the names and the faces of 5 Japanese people. One of them was a young girl, Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Do you know them?" Zero asked.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes. "The names are familiar. I think I saw them in the magazines Britannia gave to us sometimes. Kirihara … he runs the Sakuradite extraction, right?"

"Correct." He said. "These persons were appointed by the Empire to administrate the indigene affairs in the Area. They are known as traitors, but what are your opinions towards them?"

Takeshi stayed silent for a moment, probably trying to find a suited answer to his leader, and said finally.

"It's not like the Empire would give them the choice."

"Good answer." Lelouch replied. "They have given them money and power, so the people in the Ghettos could legitimately hate them. But in fact, giving these guys money was a big mistake the Empire made."

Takeshi was confused. "What do you mean?"

Zero finally said. "You'll understand soon enough. I have a mission for you."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was returning from the reunion with the Black Knights. Kyoto would organize a meeting, and Kirihara would surely be the one they would send. Lelouch learned a lot from him during his time at the Kururugi's house. Taizo was a master in the political game, and was clever. He probably guessed that Zero wasn't Japanese, at least this time, and would want to confirm his suspicions personally by going to the meeting.<p>

Lelouch entered the student council meeting room in order to make some coffee. He didn't sleep last night; he was busy taking care of Cornelia with Kallen.

He opened the door and noticed Nina's silhouette… pounding the table.

Lelouch turned on the lights.

Nina gasped and fell down.

Lelouch asked casually. "Well, Nina, what has this table done to you?"

Nina replied weakly, blushing hard. "No, wait, don't look."

Lelouch didn't really pay attention. He just needed a god damn coffee.

Then he saw that Nina had her pants down, noticed the magazine with Euphemia's picture, and his brilliant mind made the link.

"Oh, you were masturbating." He stated while taking a cup of coffee.

Nina quickly stood up and put her knickers back. She said weakly. "I know it's shameful."

"No." Lelouch replied while activating the machine. "It's a way to relieve stress."

"I wasn't talking about that." She said, hardly embarrassed.

"You mean, fantasizing about Euphie?" He asked.

"Euphie?" Nina was confused, in her happy place, or both. 'Euphie is such a cute nickname for Princess Euphemia.' She thought blushing.

"Yeah, Euphie." Lelouch sighed. He really needed that coffee. Suddenly Lelouch began to sing, tilting his head. "Lulu and Euphie are on a boat, Lulu falls from the boat. Euphie tries to bring him back but he's heavier than her so they fall together and sink. Moral of the story: Don't help Lulu or learn to swim."

Nina looked at him oddly and said. "And I thought I was the weird one…"

Lelouch took finally a slip of his Holy coffee and replied. "Exactly. You will always find weirder than you. Everyone have a side they prefer to hide, but is it a shame to have it? Is it a shame to try to hide it? Some people tried to resolve these two problems and failed miserably. But I'm digressing." He took another slip of his coffee.

"You don't find this abnormal that I … that I like girls?" She asked finally.

"But what is the definition of normality?" He retorted flashing a Schneizelish smile. "The one Britannia gives to us doesn't satisfy me."

Nina retook her calm. "I never thought you were like this." She admitted. "During all these time you were using a fake personae, hiding your own secret side, is that correct?"

Nina wasn't only a crazy xenophobic lesbian that was creating a nuclear weapon between classes; she was also smart, and perceptive. Lelouch didn't really talk to Nina, because he wanted to hide his insane cleverness to his friends.

Lelouch smiled sadly. "I wasn't always like this, you know. For example, what gave you the fear of the Elevens?"

Nina stiffened suddenly.

"Oh, well." Lelouch said. "You don't have to answer me; it probably was a traumatizing event. Am I right?"

"Y-yeah." She replied weakly.

"Do you remember when I said to the class that I met Suzaku during my vacations in Japan eight years ago?" Lelouch asked.

Nina nodded.

"Everyone assumed that I regained the mainland after that." He continued.

"I've interpreted it that way." Nina admitted.

Lelouch lowered his eyes. "Well, it wasn't the case." He revealed finally.

Nina gasped. "Then, does that mean …?"

"Yes." He said this word in a whisper. "I've seen everything. And for once, I was glad that my sister was blinded. I was walking across the country, seeing what the Empire was doing. The only thing that kept me away from madness was Suzaku and Nunnally's presence. I owe them everything. " Lelouch confessed finally.

Nina watched him with mixed feelings: astonishment, horror, sorrow, and empathy.

"So you see." Lelouch finished sadly. "I won't expect you to get over your fear of Elevens, because even I can't get over my hatred of my own country."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was putting his sister to bed. Sayoko told him that she had a fever during the time he was hiding Cornelia. Lelouch put a hand to Nunnally's forehead.<p>

"It looks like your fever's gone." He said finally.

"Yes." She replied sadly. "But you weren't there. You've become a little bit distant lately."

Lelouch widened his eyes, knowing that she was right. "No." He replied quickly. "No, I will always be here for you. It's true that I have a lot of things on my mind but I can't help but think a lot, you know how I am."

Nunnally smiled and replied. "Can I be a little bit more selfish then? Please hold my hand just a little bit longer. If I fall asleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have that dream again."

Lelouch frowned. "What kind of dream?" He asked.

Nunnally replied. "I dream of a blonde little boy."

Lelouch gasped suddenly, his hands were shaking.

"Are you okay big brother?" Nunnally asked, worried about Lelouch's sudden behavior.

Lelouch calmed himself. "I'm alright, I'm alright. So, about that blonde little boy."

"Yes." Nunnally continued, she was calmer than he expected. "It's a boy but he acts like an adult. He has long blond hair and look a bit like me when I was a child. I see him speak with mother, and suddenly he shoots at her. Then, he approaches me and says 'I've come to take you with me'. I don't want him to take me; I want to stay with you!" She shouted.

Lelouch breathed heavily. He replied finally. "Don't worry, I'll ensure that blonde boy won't approach you" 'Again.'

* * *

><p>Zero, Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki were on the Kyoto meeting. They saw the Sakuradite mines from the bay window. The representative from Kyoto made a speech about how this was an ugly sight, and then ordered Zero to reveal his face. Suddenly, four Burais appeared from the shadows.<p>

Ohgi said finally. "I'm sorry Zero, I may trust you, but we need a reason to put our faith in you." He removed slowly his mask, and gasped.

Zero's face was the one of a Japanese man in his mid-twenties.

"Takeshi?" Tamaki exclaimed. "You were Zero the whole time!"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "How you can be so dumb, I'll never know."

The head of Kyoto spoke. "You're just a Black Knight member?"

Takeshi smirked. "Yes."

"I knew it. Zero isn't Japanese." He said finally.

Ohgi narrowed his eyes.

"How dare you insult our leader?" Tamaki snapped.

Takeshi said, still smirking. "I have a message from Zero. 'It wasn't very subtle of you to hold the meeting in the Fuji mines; it was like if you wished to be identified.' Am I right, Taizo Kirihara?"

One second after he said that, one of the Burais used his slash harken and his tonfa to disarm the three other units. The pilot pointed his rifle to Kirihara, and then opened his cockpit, revealing the real Empire's Enemy. In his left hand there was the trigger of the Knightmare's rifle, and in his right hand there was a hypodermic pistol.

"Taizo Kirihara." Zero began. One of the bodyguards was pointing his gun at him, and Zero used his pistol to shot a tranquilizing dart that would put the guy to sleep instantly.

"Head of the collaboration."

Zero shot the other bodyguard, methodically.

"But also main sponsor of the Japanese resistance."

He descended from his Burai, still holding its trigger.

"You're playing a double-game, but in the end, the people don't really know your true allegiance."

He approached him slowly.

"The Japanese cause or your own interests? In my case, the question does not arise, because I'm not Japanese."

Kirihara narrowed his eyes. He was right then, but why was Zero fighting against the Empire?

"So that's why he never showed us his face!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"In my case." Zero continued. "I fight for myself."

Kirihara decided wisely not to offend him. "But why are you fighting?" He asked simply.

Lelouch replied truthfully, loud enough so the others could hear. "I fight … in order to finally live a peaceful life."

Kirihara was confused and decided to wait for Zero to finish.

"But my life and this World's fate are linked." He continued. "I will only find peace if this World is peaceful as well. And for this world, or my life, to be peaceful, Britannia must be destroyed."

Taizo Kirihara finally asked. "But why destroying Britannia especially could make your life peaceful?"

Zero put his right hand on his mask and said. "You're going to understand …"

He finally removed his mask. Kirihara widened his eyes, recognizing the man, no, the boy, instantly.

"You!" He whispered.

The 99th Emperor of Britannia smiled. "My father made a fatal mistake by deciding that I was dead. Don't you agree, Taizo-sama?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Shirley just went out of the concert. In another World the orchestra had played Mozart's requiem, but this time they played The Marriage of Figaro.<p>

"That was nice." Shirley said finally. In another World it had been raining hard, but this time there were no clouds in the sky.

"But not as nice as your smile." Lelouch replied with an imperceptible tone of sadness. He thought of the Shirley he first knew, probably watching the two of them from the collective unconsciousness.

Shirley blushed hard and buried her face in her hands.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

They went to a commercial area, and saw a familiar vendor.

The Honorary Britannian gulped, recognizing the weird student that saved him from some thugs.

"Good Evening, I would like two vanilla ice creams." He said flashing a Schneizelish smile.

Lelouch and Shirley were on a bench, the same he and Kallen sat a week before.

"You know." Shirley began. "My father told me that the place he used to work was buried by the landslide in Narita. He would have been dead if his boss didn't fire him for any apparent reason. That's what he told me."

Lelouch looked at her. "Maybe someone managed to change fate."

"Do you believe in fate?" She asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "I just believe in the time-traveling hero that tries to prevent some tragedies."

Shirley laughed. "Stop saying stupid things."

"It's not because I'm smart that I shouldn't act immaturely once in a while." He replied simply.

"Hey Lulu, you are smart, but you don't work in order to have good grades. Can you tell me why?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch finished his ice cream and replied. "I've found something more important to yearn for than good grades."

"Are you talking about your gambling sessions with Rivalz?" She exclaimed.

Lelouch laughed. "No. I'm talking about happiness."

Shirley was speechless.

"So." Lelouch switched to another subject. "How's your dad?"

Shirley's face took the cheerful appearance Lelouch missed so much. "Well, he's happy to stay at home, and I can see him every day now."

Lelouch did nothing but stare at Shirley's face absently.

She took a more serious tone. "You've never told us about your family, Lulu." Then Shirley added quickly, a bit embarrassed. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to but…"

Lelouch smiled sadly. "Well, my family… My father and I are not in the best of terms." He admitted. "He wants me to act like him, to think like him, but I don't want to. He's cold, emotionless; he wants the people to understand each other but doesn't even understand his own children. I want him to show some signs of humanity but in the meantime I know it isn't worth it."

Shirley was astonished, she never heard Lelouch confide like that. "But what's his job?" She asked.

Lelouch snickered, retaking a lighter tone. "He's a politician."

* * *

><p>Euphemia li Britannia was on her office, filling some paperwork about some random events. She didn't have the mood for this kind of work. Her sister had been captured four days ago, and if she interpreted what Zero said to her in the Kawaguchi hotel, Cornelia would probably die soon. Normally, she would have been the one in charge of Area 11 until the Viceroy's place is refilled, whether by Cornelia or by someone, but Darlton decided to be the one in charge. Now that Euphemia didn't have her sister to protect her, his most trusted collaborator was trying to take this role.<p>

Someone knocked at the door, it was Darlton.

"Come in." She said.

Andreas Darlton entered her office and approached her desk.

"Your Highness, I hope you don't have resentment towards me for taking the power here." He said apologetically. "But everything must be done in order to retrieve Princess Cornelia."

"I understand, General." Euphemia replied sincerely. "Did you want to talk to me about something in particular?"

"Yes." Darlton said. "With Princess Cornelia captured, I fear that the next target is you."

Euphemia replied. "If Zero wanted to kill me he could have done it in the hotel."

"I know, I know." Darlton said quickly. "But still, I think you should have a Knight of Honor."

"A Knight?" Euphemia asked confusingly.

"Yes. It is a bodyguard whose only duty is to protect you. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't do it but I'm recommending you one of my two remaining adoptive sons. In the end, the decision is yours but I have a full trust in them."

Euphemia looked thoughtful for a moment and replied. "I'll think about it. Do you think a knight can protect me from Zero?"

"Well…" Darlton said. "Not only from Zero…" But he was interrupted by an official.

"Your Excellency." The newcomer said hastily. "Lord Jeremiah's intel have found General Katase. He's on a tanker in the Yokosuka port."

* * *

><p>C.C had just received her plushy-toy from the loyalty points she earned by commanding the pizzas. She went to Lelouch's bedroom in order to unpack it.<p>

"I never know why you are so attached to that stuffed thing." Lelouch said casually.

C.C stared at him like if he had said the most stupid thing in the world. Suddenly, Lelouch's phone vibrated.

"Ohgi?"

"Zero, the Britannian recruit, Diethard, has some info for us." Ohgi replied.

"Okay, order a meeting in the Warehouse Number four." Zero ordered and hung up the phone.

"So?" C.C asked, eager to learn what Lelouch had planned.

Lelouch sighed. "I've made an agreement with Katase. Todoh and the four Holy swords are hidden at one of the NAC's hideout and Rakshata is going to upgrade the Burai Kais. They'll join us once the Gekkas are finished, it will take some time but they need to stay away from the JLF. Now, for the incoming operation, I've ordered Jeremiah to give out Katase's location."

C.C raised an eyebrow. "I thought you and the JLF were buddies now."

He chuckled. "It's not Katase I want down, it's Darlton."

"Oh, I see." She replied amused, pressing her cheese-kun on her chest.

"Even if he won't keep the power much longer, he'll still stay in the Area and will influence in the Area11's politics." Lelouch continued.

"So you're going to kill him." C.C replied boringly.

"Yeah."

"Just like you killed Guilford."

Lelouch sighed. "Well, I could've captured him, use my Geass on him and all that but, oh well, he died last time too."*

"So." C.C said suddenly, with a coy smile. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Lelouch burst out laughing. "You want me to angst in the shower because I've accidently killed Guilford?"

She rolled her eyes and replied in a tone Lelouch liked a lot. "Correction. If you're not tired, do you want to take a shower with me?"

Lelouch grinned and licked his lips. "Oh, hell yeah."

* * *

><p>"My dear Suzaku, unlike me, you are a lucky guy." Lloyd exclaimed. "General Darlton wanted to mobilize you for the next operation but retracted himself once he learned the Lancelot wasn't entirely repaired."<p>

Suzaku lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry to have damaged your prototype."

"Don't worry." Lloyd replied lightly. "It's not your fault." 'Rakshata.' He thought angrily. 'I don't know where you found that pilot but you'll pay dearly for damaging MY Lancelot.'

Suzaku thought internally. 'This Knightmare pilot didn't kill me at Narita; instead he just crippled the Lancelot. Why? Do they know that I'm the one to pilot it and they don't want to kill the prime minister's son?'

* * *

><p>The Black Knights were gathered in a warehouse, waiting for their leader to talk.<p>

"So, the Japan Liberation Front is going to be under attack by General Darlton's troops and the Royal Marines. Am I right, Diethard Ried?"

"Yes." The only Britannian in the warehouse replied. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Zero."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied, and some members snickered.

"Anyway. The thing is, Darlton will probably be subtle in his operation, because he fears that Cornelia is held captive in her tanker." Zero continued.

"Are you serious?" Ohgi asked astonished.

"Andreas Darlton is considering all the possibilities, and since Katase is going to quit the country, Cornelia being there is the most logical choice."

Diethard smirked, knowing that Zero wouldn't give up Cornelia to the JLF. 'Maybe he will blow up the tanker and make Darlton freak out.' He thought amused.

"So, we're going to save Katase, right?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes." Zero replied. "But our main priority is to kill General Darlton."

"Why?" His second of command was confused. "The new Viceroy will be named soon, so he isn't that important."

"Ohgi." Zero interrupted him. "Our group is protecting the weak from the strong. Andreas Darlton took power in Area11; he is the governor_ De facto_. He rules because he is stronger than Princess Euphemia, who is _De jure_ the head of the Government. We, the Black Knights, shall make an example of him!"

Diethard snickered. Zero turned the Britannian's spicy politics into a fight for justice.

"Any objections?" Zero asked. "Then, begin preparations."

* * *

><p>Andreas Darlton was in his Gloucester cockpit, his unit already activated. Something terrible just happened before his very eyes. The betrayal from the Marines unit. Instead of going against Katase, they were attacking the Knightmares in the port. Someone with enough influence turned these men against him, and Darlton knew who it was.<p>

Jeremiah Gottwald.

It was only suspicions, but he knew. Princess Cornelia never would've ejected just like that. She had to face something as strong as a betrayal from someone that saved her life. Suddenly he saw a boat going at full speed to his position, triggering some missiles and revealing some Knightmares. There were three Burais, two Gloucesters and this new model that caused the landslide at Narita. Suddenly he understood something: Gottwald worked with the Black Knights.

Darlton avoided the missiles shots from Zero's Sattel Waffen, while Alfred and five Gloucesters pilot were cornering the red Knightmare. Claudio was fighting the other enemy Gloucester. Suddenly, the three Burais cornered him.

Darlton didn't let them the time to shoot. He pierced one Burai with his lance, killing the enemy pilot instantly, while firing his rifle at the other two and forced them to eject. Suddenly, Zero's Gloucester went in contact with him. Their spear clashed violently.

"You seem tougher than Cornelia." Zero said in the open channel.

He finally heard Zero's real voice. It belonged to a young man, who spoke without any sign of accent. While Zero and Darlton were engaged to a fight to death, Andreas tried to think about his suspicions. Gottwald was a pureblood; there was no way he would ally to the Black Knights. So it meant he was allied with Zero. Darlton tried to find a link between Zero and Jeremiah Gottwald. He was so determined he managed to think and fight Zero with an incredible strength. Zero's speeches were on the strong and the weak, it was directly opposing Britannia's ideologies, no, the Emperor's speeches. Zero was someone that suffered the Emperor's speeches, and Jeremiah…

He was a guard under Lady Marianne's orders.

Andreas heard stories of one of Cornelia's half-brother that was outsmarting Prince Clovis, even if he was seven years younger than him. It was Prince Schneizel's protégé, and was promised to be one of the top candidates to the throne. Some of the royal family members even feared that he would be strong enough to kill 16 of his siblings to ascend to the throne. But everything stopped once her mother was being murdered.

Marianne vi Britannia.

The Prince had requested an audience with his father, asking for _Justice,_ but instead was exiled with his sister because they had no more value to the eyes of His Majesty. During all these times, they assumed the two siblings were dead, but no bodies were found.

But he finally knew why.

Andreas Darlton quickly turned on his radio. "Claudio!" He shouted while trying to land a blow on his enemy's Gloucester, without success.

"Listen very carefully!" Darlton shouted. "Zero is the Eleven…"

But Andreas Darlton never finished his sentence. He was so focused on his battle with Zero that he didn't see the red Knightmare coming to his direction, having already vanquished all of her enemies. He realized too late that her deadly arm was crushing his cockpit.

Claudio saw his father's Knightmare exploding and, maybe by fear, decided to eject. Alfred managed to eject too but their father was dead. His last words were 'Zero is the Eleven.' But what did he meant by that?

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in the student council meeting room, drinking a coffee alone. It had been two days since the death of Andreas Darlton and the name of the new Viceroy would turn out to be official in a couple of minutes. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a shameful Suzaku.<p>

"Hey Lelouch." He greeted.

"Hey Suzaku." Lelouch replied casually.

"I wanted to ask you something." He began. "Do you consider Cornelia as your sister?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. Was Suzaku shameful because he didn't protect Cornelia? That was highly probable.

"Yes." He replied truthfully.

"Then I'm sorry." Suzaku said lowering his eyes.

"For what?"

"I've failed at saving your sister." He confessed.

Lelouch finished his coffee and said. "But you're only a technician. Did you screw up on her machine or what?"

Suzaku gasped and put a hand to his mouth. He should've listened to Kirihara instead of spending all his free time training with Todoh.

"Well, I'm not really a technician." Suzaku said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "In fact, I'm testing a Knightmare prototype."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "You're piloting a Knightmare for the Britannian army?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well, not exactly…" Suzaku replied weakly. "I'm just helping gathering some data by testing the machine, that's my job."

"And they expected you to save my sister, the one that nearly conquered The Middle Eastern Federation by herself." Lelouch sighed. "I thought the Britannian Military was more frightening than that."

Suzaku watched him with an odd look.

"Well, in the case of Cornelia." Lelouch continued. "It would've been pretty bad for her ego to be saved by a Japanese teenager. You don't have to worry about it; I do not hold it against you."

Suzaku smiled. "Thanks, Lelouch."

"No problem." And then Suzaku left the room. Lelouch turned on his computer and activated the decryption key that could reveal all the information about the Government employees. Lelouch smirked at the sight of his screen.

The new Viceroy of Area 11 was Euphemia li Britannia.

The new Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 and head of the military was General Jeremiah Gottwald.

His father reacted exactly like he expected him to. With the cooperation of C.C, the Emperor understood that Lelouch wouldn't lay a finger on Cornelia. And if it was the case with her, it would be the case with Euphemia. Guilford and Darlton were dead, so they needed a figure of power that would balance Euphie's inexperience.

Lelouch said aloud. "And now, finally, Area 11 is mine."

* * *

><p>*Lelouch really thinks Guilford died in the FLEIJA explosion. Well unless if you assume that being the Master of the World = Being omniscient. Personnally, I like to write Lelouch as someone that doesn't know absolutly everything.<p> 


	12. The Microphone Made In China

**Chapter 12:** The Microphone Made In China.

**AN : So, a chapter a bit less exciting than the two others, hope you'll still like it.**

**To He-Specops : Well, Charles and Marianne believe that Lelouch doesn't have the intention to kill Cornelia. Whether it is to save her life or to turn her against the Empire, putting Euphemia in charge seems like the most interesting choice. C.C said 'maybe he can't' because she wants to imply that Lelouch doesn't have the strength to kill her. His parents have interpreted it differently of course.**

**A big thank you to Akuma-Heika that took the time to correct my mistakes/point out my plot errors or the things that needs to be clarified in the 3 first chapters. When part 1 is finished (it will probably be at chapter 16 or 17) I will make a pause on my story and take my time to fix the chapters before trigerring part 2. As for why Lulu cheat on CC that easily, well it's because she knows he loves Kallen too.**

**To Dark Hunter II : Well, Euphemia doesn't remember Zero's eye color because the subjects of Lelouch's Geass have no memories of the instant before the power is used.**

* * *

><p>A silver-haired Chinese teenager named Mao was in a clandestine boat that departed from Jeju Island in order to go to Kyushu in Area 11. A lot of people wanted to go to the Empire because there wasn't any decent work in the Federation, but Mao didn't go to Area 11 for work, he wanted to go there in order to have fun. Nearly everyone he met were thinking about this Zero guy, a crazy terrorist that did a lot of shenanigans in the Area, and Mao wanted to have fun with him.<p>

But in the meantime, he wanted all of the clandestine in the boat to shut up. They were nearly one thousand, and even if they didn't speak, Mao still heard their thoughts. And the humans didn't stop thinking. That was why he wanted to wipe out humanity, because the voice in their head wouldn't shut up. The only one that mattered to him was C.C. Mao pushed the volume button of his microphone to the max.

"Mao! Mao! Are you awake, Mao?" The tender voice in the microphone was appeasing him for a while. Still, he wanted to enjoy this voice without these guys chattering around.

Mao heard more voices in his head. It was the Marines: the boat just entered the Britannian waters. He chuckled.

"Hey kid!" He said in Chinese to Wang, his cabin teammate. "Do you want to make some money?"

The guy, a thin teenager that was desperate for money nodded.

"I'm giving you 100 real pounds if you put this uniform and take this plastic rifle." Mao proposed.

The clandestine was startled; it was a lot of money and he just had to put these clothes for a while.

"Now, follow me."

A Portman from the Navy just appeared on the boat.

_'__I hope there aren't any diplomats.'_ The pilot thought. _'We can't touch these guys.'_

Mao got out and shouted. "Please! Help me! I'm a diplomat! They've taken me hostage! It's the JLF!"

The pilot got out of his cockpit and said. "Are you sure? Do you have some identification first?"

One second after, a clandestine with a Japanese army uniform and a plastic rifle got out of the cabin. The navy guy quickly shouted on his portative radio. "There are terrorists on this boat!"

Then Mao took a real gun and shot the guy in the head.

He entered the Portman, already knowing the password and how to pilot it.

Mao dived to the water, watched the boat being blown up by the Marines, and heard all those voices in his head shutting up at the same time.

He burst out laughing. Area 11 would turn out to be a nice playground.

* * *

><p>Lelouch went to the student council meeting room. He had a meeting with Jeremiah planned for this night at the Harper bar in order to discuss about the future moves they would make. Lelouch wanted to show the public that Jeremiah was efficient but didn't want him to kill so many guys from his side. He already played the Cornwell and Katase cards, and didn't want Kyoto to be suspected. Still, it could be a way for Lelouch to gain authority over the five houses by blackmailing them. He could also play the Todoh card; it would be a good publicity for Jeremiah to capture him, and an even greater for Zero to rescue him. With that, he could ensure that Suzaku would be Euphie's knight by making him fight the four Holy Swords again.<p>

Lelouch sighed. 'I have the power to do the same things as what happened last time. That's amazing.' He thought sarcastically.

Lelouch entered the room. Nina was alone, using the computer.

"Hey Nina." He said casually.

"Hey Lelouch." She replied while staring at him. 'She didn't keep her focus on the computer, that's an improvement' he mused.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked while approaching the computer. Then he saw figures of atoms in the screen and finally got it.

"Oh, nuclear fission of the U235." He replied like if it was nothing. 'Between the two of us, which one had killed the most?' Lelouch mused darkly. 'Me, obviously, because in the end, I'm the one that let this weapon be created.'

"Yeah." Nina was startled to finally speak to someone that understood her researches. "You've understood quickly. That's impressive."

Lelouch snickered. "I didn't know you were interested in diplomacy."

Nina looked at him dumbly. "Again with your weird talks."

Lelouch flashed a Schneizelish smile. "But I'm very serious. What you can do with nuclear fission is a weapon of mass destruction, and what could the Empire do with that?"

Nina gasped.

Lelouch continued, faking Schneizel's voice. "Did you see that enormous purple blow that just destroyed all your troops? You don't want this to happen at the Forbidden City, don't you? Then, how about you marry Odysseus with your prepubescent Empress so we can all live happily under the banner of The Holy Britannian Empire?"

Nina lowered their eyes. "I see, you don't want me to continue my researches because you fear that the Empire could take profit of it."

"Yup." Lelouch replied. "But you can find other hobbies."

"But which ones?" She asked. "I like doing my researches."

"You can research a way to bring people happiness." Lelouch replied smiling. "With this, you can score points with Euphie."

Nina blushed hard. Schneizel manipulated her by using the Euphie card in order to create the FLEIJA, and Lelouch would do the same so she would give up on her project. 'Take that, Schneizy!'

It was funny how a single conversation could save billions of people.

"Lelouch." She said after quitting her happy place.

"Yes?"

"You hate Britannia, but you don't seem to have any hatred towards Euphie…" She put her hand in her mouth in confusion. "I mean Princess Euphemia. Why is that?" Nina asked.

He replied with a sad smile. "Maybe Lulu wants Euphie to fall from the boat as well."

* * *

><p>Mao was near the grounds of the Ashford Academy. He finally found the crazy masked terrorist, Zero. He was a time-traveler Emperor with two Geasses, someone that killed millions of people with a smile on his face and lived a normal life as a student. It was the big one. C.C was there as well, protecting his little crippled sister from an immortal blonde midget that pissed Lelouch off. Mao wanted to capture the sister but the security system made it impossible to approach her. By reading at the maid's thoughts, which came back from the future as well, he understood that she would kill him before even approaching the clubhouse. Last time, a weirdo tried to blow up the crippled little princess and he kind of resembled the guy. He would've assumed that it was himself, but Lulu didn't think about Mao. He probably died last time and the two didn't meet. Oh, Mao would have fun toying with him.<p>

He listened to Lelouch's thoughts.

_'__Feel my sword of justice upon your backside!'_

Did the guy just made metaphors while doing sex?

_'__I hope Nunnally doesn't hear us.'_

The guy has killed millions of people and what he fears the most is that his sister hears him doing perverted things?

_'__Your long green hair has always excited me.'_

"Wait a minute …" Mao said aloud. Green hair … he couldn't hear the girl's thoughts …

"Oh the little piece of shit!" Mao snarled.

* * *

><p>Lelouch had finished one of his eventful showers with C.C. He didn't know why, but she wanted to have sex with him more often than usual. And every time they saw each other, C.C kind of forced him to have naughty thoughts; or to think at Cornelia's hideout. Lelouch had absolutely not a clue of what C.C was trying to do.<p>

He walked on the campus and saw a familiar blonde. Lelouch mused 'Speaking of naughty thoughts.'

"Hey Milly."

"Hey Lulu." She replied sighing. The heir of the Ashford family was sitting in a bench, with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked 'Oh, yes, the arranged marriage with Suzaku's boss.'

"My parents want to marry me." Milly revealed finally. "Well, it wasn't a surprise, but now I may not be able to escape this. Do you have any idea?"

Lelouch didn't know what pushed him to say this. "You can run away with me."

Milly snickered. "The charming prince saves the damsel in distress in his white horse…"

"Black." Lelouch corrected.

"Whatever." Milly replied boringly. "Are you really serious about this?"

"Maybe." He replied absently. "The charming prince has to save someone."

* * *

><p>Euphemia was on her new office, the one where her sister used to be only a week before. Even if she was the new Viceroy, she had very few things to do. Jeremiah was doing most of the job, because he was more efficient and experimented. Euphemia didn't dislike the Sub-Viceroy, since he saved her sister's life, but he was known to be biased against numbers. Still, he seemed like a nice and dedicated person. According to Jeremiah, she had to form her royal guard and to choose a Knight. Alfred and Claudio were good choices, but they were in the mainland. She had also to inaugurate Clovis' Memorial Museum on the Art Week, interviews for tv and magazines… sadly, the things didn't really change with her promotion. Euphemia wanted to rebuild the Ghettos but it cost a lot of money. She needed supports, and since Jeremiah wouldn't approve it her actions were limited. The nobles and the industries in the Area wouldn't be interested by that cause, she knew that. If Euphemia wanted to change things, she would have to find her own supports.<p>

Euphemia li Britannia grinned. There were people that could help her realizing her project, and couldn't adhere to Jeremiah's ideals by any means.

She composed a number.

"May I talk to Kaguya Sumeragi?"

Zero was on his office, in the Black Knights HQ. Suddenly, the door opened.

"You wanted to see me, Zero?" Diethard asked.

"Yes." He replied. "I've read your proposal of reorganizing the Black Knights. Not bad, I've made some changes but I think I can let you take care of the internal affairs from now on."

"I appreciate that." Diethard replied sincerely.

"What do you think of Princess Euphemia?" Zero asked suddenly.

Diethard replied instantly. "I think she may crumble the image of our group. Our cause is legit only if Britannia is evil, and I think they put her in charge to regain the masses' support."

"But Princess Euphemia isn't Britannia." He retorted. "Or else I wouldn't have saved her in the hotel."

"Yes." Diethard conceded. "But at that time you needed some publicity."

Lelouch chuckled. "Do you think I saved Euphemia for my public image?"

"Did you have other reasons?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Of course, but you can't guess them, because you're lacking information."

Jeremiah was on his office of Sub-Viceroy. Lelouch's plan was a success and now he would turn Area 11 into his own playground: R&D teams that would work for the Black Knights, Knightmares that would mysteriously disappear, and more importantly, key persons from the Government that would fully serve Lelouch's cause. He was sure Lelouch would have fun assisting the mundane parties in the Tokyo Settlement, in order to 'gain some support'. His prince wanted to use a Geass on this whole Area, but would let Euphemia do whatever she wanted. Even if his popularity rating would be diminished by her actions, Lelouch had said he didn't care. Jeremiah couldn't support the Viceroy's idealistic projects, because most of his contacts were supremacists. Still, Euphemia was a pureblooded princess so he wouldn't have any difficulties to keep at bay his supports that would want to dispose of her. And if he didn't manage to, he could rely on Lelouch's Geass. Darlton feared that Jeremiah wouldn't want to protect Euphemia, but it was the very thing he and Lelouch were doing right now.

Jeremiah stared at Villetta, his assistant. Lelouch gave him the possibility to control her, but didn't know what use she could have. So Jeremiah tested the power of Lelouch's Geass and turned her into an information mine. Villetta was reading every file he had access to and would summarize for Lelouch and Jeremiah. Her mind was completely at Lelouch's service so her cognitive skills would be too.

"Villetta, type down in a computer file the names of all the Knightmare pilots stationed in Area 11 that made more than 70% of efficiency in the simulators." He said suddenly. "Type also the names of the Government employees that have an IQ higher than 120."

"Yes, My lord." She replied absently and opened her computer.

Jeremiah looked at his watch; it was time to go to the meeting with Lelouch.

* * *

><p>In the Viceroy's bureau stood the two young girls that were ruling the Area, but only in theory: The Viceroy and the leader of the NAC. In practice, the two sides of the power were held by a boy they both knew from their childhood.<p>

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your Highness." Kaguya said, even if she didn't think any of it. The only one that mattered to her was Zero.

"Likewise." Euphemia replied with a sincere smile. "Please take a seat."

Kaguya frowned. "You wanted to talk to me about something." The Government could have suspicions against Kyoto, but in that case they wouldn't send the Viceroy. She seemed to have no cunning, but maybe it was a feint. The people couldn't expect a fourteen year old girl like Kaguya to be that smart, after all.

"Yes." Euphemia replied. "I would like to start the reconstruction of the Ghettos, turning them into decent places for the Elevens." Kaguya wasn't sure, but she felt some apprehension in her tone when she pronounced the world 'Eleven.' Maybe she didn't want to offend her, or maybe Euphemia felt she was obliged to pronounce it because of her position. So it intrigued her.

"You are free to do what you want, your Highness. After all, this _country_ is yours." Kaguya replied, emphasizing on the term 'country'.

To her surprise, Euphemia lowered her eyes.

"I only wish for your cooperation on this project." She replied simply.

Kaguya wanted to burst out laughing. She expected Kyoto to fund a Britannian project. And it was the rebuilding of the Ghetto, of all things. Euphemia was naïve, the resistance wouldn't stop fighting just like that, and the Ghettos would be destroyed again by the fights between the Japanese and the Military.

"You want the _Japanese_ industries to fund your rehabilitation project." Kaguya stated.

'But maybe she is not that naïve.' She thought finally. Euphemia understood that the NAC controlled the resistance groups and she wanted to give them an ultimatum through Kaguya.

"Yes." Euphemia replied, a bit too cheerfully to her opinion.

Kaguya wanted Euphemia to reveal the real reason of this appointment. "But you're an Imperial Princess; you should have all the funding and support you need in order to do any of your projects."

"I'm not that naïve, you know." Euphemia replied bitterly.

Kaguya gasped. 'I'm so screwed.' She thought desperately.

But what Euphemia said next snapped her worries.

"I know I haven't much power." She admitted sadly. "General Gottwald is the real ruler of the Area; every official prefers his cause over mine. Me, I just want a World where the people could live in peace but even with me being in charge here I understand that I can't do anything."

Kaguya would've never expected an Imperial Princess to talk like that, to one of their supposedly inferiors.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied finally. "But still, I can't order the resistance to stop struggling; the Japanese are too prideful to fully accept the reign of Britannia."

Kaguya frowned. 'And I can't speak to the others about that. My loyalty belongs to Zero but I don't know if the other houses wouldn't give up the fighting by accepting Euphemia's proposition. I need to find a way to tell Zero about it before she contacts another member of Kyoto.'

Euphemia smiled and replied. "Thank you, I hope we'll be able to solve that problem, then."

* * *

><p>Mao was walking down the streets of Charleston Avenue in order to retrieve his bait. He found out that the more fun he would get by crushing Lulu would be to turn his sis Cornelia against him. The little boy forgot to ensure the security of the house; it would be so easy for Mao to sneak into Cornelia's room by breaking the window. The Geassed guys would never notice the noise and little Nelly would be Mao's new toy. But what would he do with her? Force her to kill Zero and push her to commit suicide after seeing that she killed her brother? That was a good scenario.<p>

Suddenly he felt a poke in his left shoulder. He turned around, and what he saw left him dumbstruck.

"C.C." He exclaimed.

She had the same long green hair Mao liked so much, and her mind, oh her exquisite mind was silent.

C.C had a nostalgic smile on her face. "Mao." She said with the voice he heard every day on his microphone.

He wanted to reply, but C.C suddenly knocked him out with a roundhouse kick.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah and Lelouch were sitting at a table in Harper's bar, at the same place he used for bringing him back in time.<p>

"So." Lelouch said. "Your guys have Todoh's location?"

"Yes." Jeremiah replied. "Do I capture him and plan the execution just after the ceremony of inauguration Euphemia will hold at the Clovis Memorial Museum?"

"Yes. Suzaku will have to be the one sent to execute him." Lelouch said after finishing his orange juice. "By the way, is everything planned for the…?"

"Yes." Jeremiah interrupted him. Then he gave him something. "Here you go."

Lelouch looked at it and chuckled. "How cliché." He said lightly. "But with that, I can finally do what I want."

"Oh, I have something else for you as well." Jeremiah added by giving him two sheets of paper.

Lelouch read them and raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Just after he said that, his phone vibrated. It was C.C.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked over the phone.

"Mao is captured." She replied simply.

Suddenly, everything became clear for him. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Lord Portsmouth's house." Lelouch chuckled. Lord Portsmouth was the former employer of Shirley's father. 'What an interesting choice of place you have made, C.C.' Lelouch mused.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." He said, and then turned off his phone.

"Well, Jeremiah, I know what these two papers are for now." Lelouch said finally, by leaving the bar. "See you."

Just when Orange wanted to leave as well, he noticed a familiar presence entering the bar.

Kewell.

But his appearance had changed; he let a beard grow up, dark rings were under his eyes. He probably didn't live well his dismissal from the army.

Kewell noticed him and approached his table.

"Hey, it's the first time I see you there since you elevated me in this world." He said cynically.

Jeremiah ignored the taunt. "Sit down, I'm paying you something." He proposed.

Kewell chuckled. "A shot of this Banana liquor, please." He ordered to the barman, who was still under Lelouch's Geass. "I need my dose of ethanol."

Jeremiah noticed his hands were slightly shaking; his former teammate had become an alcoholic.

"Remember this bar? It is where we celebrated your promotion." He said nostalgically. "We were all there; the good old group that created the Purist Unit in the Area. I heard you disbanded them."

"Yeah." He replied. Jeremiah created the Purist unit soon after his mobilization in Area 11. He wanted a unit that had total loyalty to the royal family, whoever they were. Jeremiah didn't want the Honorary Britannians to enter the army because he foolishly thought that the Japanese were responsible for Lelouch and Nunnally's death. Now that he had found Lelouch, he didn't need the faction and used the Banana affair as a pretext to disband it.

"And now you are a General." Kewell said before drinking his shot in one sip. "You're the Sub-Viceroy of the most deadly Area of the Empire, and head of the army." He whistled hard. "Maybe we were a burden for you, after all."

Jeremiah said nothing.

"You know." Kewell continued. "I always wondered why you didn't take control over the convoy that day, and I think that…"

"I was investigating." Jeremiah interrupted him. "On a corrupted official that tried to kill Princess Cornelia a few days later."

"Sorry, sorry." He replied quickly. "I didn't want to offense the great General. Barman, another shot!"

Said barman obeyed without protest.

"That's weird." Kewell said. "He's always shouting at me for drinking too much. Oh, never mind."

He drank the second shot just after the barman posed it to the table.

"Do you know that my sister wants to join the Knightmare corps in the Area?" He asked, the effects of the alcohol entering his body. "In order to wash our family honor or some other bullshit like that." He chuckled. "Could you do me a favor_, as a_ _friend,_ and put her at a place she doesn't risk that much?"

"Alright." Jeremiah said finally. "But you should stop drinking."

Kewell snickered. "Shut up, you sound like my mom."

Jeremiah stood up. "I have to go, bye Kewell."

Once Gottwald was outside, Kewell shouted. "Barman, another shot!"

The barman had regained his senses. "You again!" He growled. "Get out of my bar, you boozy!"

* * *

><p>Claudio and Alfred were at a military cemetery somewhere in the mainland. In front of them there were the grave of their father and their 3 adoptive brothers. The newly appointed head of the military, Jeremiah Gottwald, had given to the two remaining brother a week of permission so they could assist at the burial. The five of them were orphans of war, and Andreas Darlton took them under his wing in order to turn them into elite soldiers, Knights that would protect the civilians and royalty from their enemies. The irony is that they have been killed by Elevens who pretended that the Britannian Knights didn't complete their mission. Speaking of Elevens.<p>

"Alfred." Claudio said, breaking the moment of silence. "Father wanted to tell me something before his death."

Alfred turned his head and looked at him. "Really? What did he say?"

"He had said. 'Zero is the Eleven'." Claudio revealed. "It was as if he just discovered something big, but I have absolutely not a clue."

Alfred frowned. "It could mean a lot of things; maybe he wanted to say that Zero was an Eleven we encountered in the past."

"Or maybe it is a famous Eleven, like Todoh." Claudio suggested.

"Still." Alfred said. "I thought Zero had connections in the Government. He can't be an Eleven."

Claudio was thoughtful. "Well, there's the NAC …" He began. "I don't know about you, but I think father has discovered Zero's true identity. I'm going back to Area 11."

"Yeah, me too. I want to avenge father, Bart, David and Edgar." He growled. "This bastard won't have a …"

Suddenly, Claudio slapped him.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "Do you think you'll make our father proud by sacrificing yourself needlessly for such a petty thing than vengeance? We let that to those terrorists that call themselves Knights. What they're doing, what Zero is doing, is nothing but vengeance. Do you want to lower yourself to him?"

Alfred was stunned. Claudio was the elder of the five and was also the wiser.

The elder continued. "Father gave to us a mission before dying, do you remember? He wanted us to protect Princess Euphemia. I don't know about you, but I'm going to take gladly that responsibility, because I'm a true Knight for Justice."

* * *

><p>Lelouch entered the house of Lord Portsmouth, which was on the same avenue than Cornwell's and Auckland's. He mused 'If I ever take over I will rename it the Geass Avenue. Charleston reminds me too much of father.'<p>

Lelouch entered the living room and finally saw him. Mao. He was tied up to a chair and gagged. C.C was there as well, eating a pizza in front of him. She made a hello hand gesture when she saw Lelouch.

"Hello Mao." Mao was the second contractor of C.C that was still alive. He had a Geass that forced him to read into people's mind.

"How about you hear what your other self has done to me?" Mao manipulated Shirley so she would kill Lelouch then commit suicide just after, during one of her weakest moments.

"You didn't have to pleasure to do it before, don't you?" He tried to cut C.C with a chainsaw, in order to show that he loved her.

"That's because I used Geass on myself." He tried to kill Nunnally, in order to break Lelouch emotionally. "My brain wasn't the one to go back in time, and I figured I could do this little trick again."

"I ordered me to forget everything about you, and to forget about considering Cornelia's security." He revealed to Lelouch that Suzaku killed his own father. "I regained my memories once C.C told me 'Mao is captured'."

"I knew you would at least consider using Cornelia against me, so I used my Geass on the Duke of Auckland's domestics so they would obey to C.C as well. I let her do most of the job." Mao forced C.C to kill someone she loved.

"I won, Mao. But you know what? I don't care." Mao's Geass couldn't be deactivated, and one of Lelouch's deepest fears was to become like him.

"You wished to understand people, but you proved me that understanding everyone could lead you to madness." Mao gained his Geass when he was six.

"You're using your absolute comprehension of people in order to play with their deepest secrets." He wasn't much older when he lost control over his power.

"I'm staying close to the people I care so I can forget that I'm a monster." Mao quickly became obsessed over C.C because her mind was silent. "Are you really willing to play with that?"

The other people were a nuisance to Mao, and he wanted to kill them all so they would finally shut up.

Britannia was a nuisance to Lelouch, and he wanted to wipe out that country so it would finally leave him alone.

"Yes. You and I are seeking for the same thing." Lelouch admitted finally.

Lelouch activated his Geass. Mao didn't close his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miss, Mister, do you want something to eat?" The vendor asked to the couple.<p>

The guy was an Honorary Britannian, and was working at Clovis Land. He was seventeen and had silver hair. That was probably the only things that defined him. Two days before, he found himself in front of the Honorary Citizenship Bureau in the Tokyo Settlement. He had absolutely no memories of before this event. In his hands there were two sheets of paper, one that would grant him Britannian citizenship, and the other one that would give him this job of vendor in this amusement park. The only thing that missed on the paper was his name. The guy didn't remember his name, so he had to borrow one from somebody. At this moment the guy searched in his pocket and found a microphone made In China, with the voice of someone recorded. It was a young girl's voice, and she said someone's name with so much love and tenderness that the silver-haired amnesiac guy decided to take it. He wrote the name on the two sheets of paper.

Mao.

"Yes, I would like two vanilla ice creams." The customer replied.

It was a thin boy, with raven hair and violet eyes. Mao wondered what this guy was thinking right now, was he thinking at the good moments he spent with his girlfriend? The girl on his left had long green hair, amber eyes, and she was smiling at Mao. It looked like she knew him or something.

Mao prepared the ice creams and gave them to the couple.

"Have a nice day." He replied cheerfully.

Mao liked his work. All day he could see the cheerful faces in the crowd that were having fun in the amusement park, and his only wish was that he could keep his work forever.

Lelouch and C.C were sitting at a table, eating their ice cream. C.C joined his free hand with hers.

"Thank you, Lelouch." She said sincerely.

"Hey, you asked me to do it, remember?" Lelouch replied. "I gave him a second life, a life where he won't have that Geass that drove him to madness."

C.C finished her ice cream and touched Lelouch's chin, smiling tenderly.

Lelouch lowered his eyes and said sadly. "So, if it worked for him, there is still hope for me, right?"

She did nothing but stare at Lelouch's eyes.

He continued bitterly. "If only it was that simple."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Fun fact. Diethard = 10 pies in phonetic French.


	13. An Unpretentious Job

**Chapter 13:** An Unpretentious Job.

**AN : Chapter 13 = Bad luck for Justice's ennemies.**

**To Akuma-Heika : Wut ... Well in that case it's more my fault for not having developped all the relationship thing. To me, Lulu may have spent 2 months angsting about Kallen and the others during his time as master of the world, or may be not. In any case, at that time I didn't know how to write C.C properly so i kinda avoided that. Which is why i'll work on an update of the first chapters. **

**And for the second Geass, well you're right even if the info will come when Lelouch get a hear of this ... and this is for soon.**

**I really like this chapter, and i wished i'd have more experience in writing to perfect it.**

* * *

><p>In his office, Jeremiah Gottwald, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, was receiving two high officials of the Government: The minister of Defense, Lord Bornstein, and the minister of Commerce and Finance, Lord Calares.<p>

"Oh, your sexy assistant isn't there." Calares began in a light tone.

"She's in the archives." Jeremiah replied, not amused. "And I've not convoked you to hear you speak about my subordinate with such depravity. What is the state of our finances and our military stocks?"

"Jeremiah, our finances aren't in good shape, the Area is on the verge of crisis." Calares replied more seriously.

"Yes." Bornstein continued. "Thanks to Cornelia and Darlton's inefficiency, a lot of our military equipment has been destroyed. With the next delivery of Knightmares I've commanded from the mainland and the installation of a furtive system on twenty Portmans, our economy will take another hard blow."

Jeremiah mused; thinking at his prince whose main concern in the Academy or in the order was to balance the budget. 'In the end, we're doing the same things.'

"Do not worry." The sub-Viceroy replied to the two ministers. "I will make a contract with the Chinese. They suffer epidemics of diverse disease and they beg for vaccines. We will sell them the medical supplies we were supposed to give to the Elevens at a very high price. Calares, you'll be the one to sign the contracts so you will gain the honor of doing this masterstroke."

"But how will you do it?" The minister of Finance asked. "I mean, the Eunuchs are known to be stingy and careless about their people."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Do not worry, I found someone that could make the Eunuchs cooperates. He's a pureblooded recruit with an insane IQ and who has a 'gift' for negotiations."

Bornstein and Calares were startled. "Can we meet him?" The minister of defense asked, always seeking for more pawns in his political game.

"I've sent him to the Forbidden City in order to negotiate with the Federation." Jeremiah replied. "You two can meet him Friday evening at my house, so we can sign the contracts properly. My assistant will be there, too."

* * *

><p>In the Tokyo Settlement International Airport, a young blond man with blue eyes was approaching the check-in counter. He was wearing a rather expensive suit, showing that he belonged to the upper class. He was handsome and wealthy; the very example of Britannian perfection.<p>

The woman from the check-in blushed at the sight of such an awesomeness issuing from this young man.

"Do you want something, sir?" She asked, troubled by the man's appearance.

"I would like a round-trip ticket for Luoyang, please." He showed her his shining card that indicated he was a Government employee. "My name is Barclay, Benjamin Barclay." Benjamin flashed a charming smile. "My friends call me B.B …"

* * *

><p>Diethard was in the car that served for HQ to the Black Knights. He had nearly finished the changeover of the organization and was going to receipt the 5 upgraded Burai Kais. The Indian military district had installed a machine gun on the left arms and put a more dense armor in the Knightmares.<p>

"Minami, did you find the 5 test-pilots for the Burai Kais?" He asked.

"I guess so." Minami replied. "Kizuna, Yoshida and Kinoshita are good candidates, and I'll test one as well. I think I'll let Takeshi pilot the fifth; I'd like to see him in command of a Japanese Knightmare. Of course, the four Holy Swords are the original pilots but they aren't there yet."

Suddenly, Diethard's phone rang.

"May I speak to Zero?" A young girl's voice asked.

He frowned. "Who are you?" 'Only Zero, Kirihara and the higher ups of the group know this number.'

"I'm a representative from Kyoto." She replied.

Diethard raised an eyebrow. 'That young?' "Fine, I'll transfer the call."

Kallen was at the Academy grounds. Suddenly, she saw a familiar honorary Britannian.

"Hey Suzaku." She greeted, using her Stadtfeld personae.

"Hey Kallen." Suzaku replied smiling. "Is Lelouch there?"

"Nop." Kallen replied. Even she didn't know where he was.

"He's missing school a lot." He replied. "I don't know where he…" But Suzaku was interrupted by Rivalz coming to their direction with his motorcycle.

"Guys!" He shouted.

"I'm not a guy." Kallen retorted, annoyed.

"Whatever." Rivalz continued, making big gestures. "Did you know Milly had one of those blind dates again?"

"No, I didn't know." Suzaku replied.

"It's probably an attempt at arranged marriage." Kallen said sincerely. "How about you go on your white horse and save the damsel in distress?"

"Are you mocking me?" Rivalz asked desperately.

"No, I'm very serious." And then one of Kallen's phones vibrated.

It was Lelouch's. The guy gave his phone to her for no apparent reasons.

Kallen coughed. "Uhm, sorry, have to go to the loo."

She hung up once she was far from the two students.

"Hello?" Q-1 asked.

"Are you Zero-sama's concubine?" A young-girl high-pitched voice was booming over the phone.

It reminded Kallen of…

"Kaguya?" She asked, and put a hand to her mouth. The two didn't meet in this timeline.

"How do you know my name?" Kaguya asked in a more serious tone.

'Think fast, Kallen!' "Well … it's because Zero-sama." Kallen coughed. "He expected you to call."

"Oh." She retook her cheerful tone. "Zero-sama is so clever! What did he want to say to me?"

"Well, he said 'call in a couple of days, I'll be joinable'."

"I'll do it." Kaguya replied firmly. "Thank you, Zero-sama's concubine!"

Kallen hung up. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>B.B was being searched for weapons at the Luoyang International Airport. The Chinese guards wouldn't find anything; his real weapon couldn't be found by mere security items. Suddenly an official from the Chinese Government went to meet him.<p>

"My name is Cheng. Please let me escort you to the Forbidden City."

"It's honor to make your acquaintance, Cheng." B.B replied in perfect Chinese, flashing a smile. "My name is Benjamin Barclay. I am the negotiator."

Cheng led him to a car, which drove them to the Forbidden City. After entering the capital of the Chinese Federation, Cheng led him to a bureau in the principal building.

"Mister Gao Hai, the Britannian representative is here." He said while knocking at the door.

"Let him in." Gao Hai replied with his high-pitched voice.

Cheng opened the door, B.B made the Chinese salute.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Gao Hai. I represent both the minister of Defense and the minister of Finance & Commerce in Area 11. My name is Benjamin Barclay."

The Eunuch chuckled. "I didn't know the Britannians were sending youngling to negotiate their contracts."

To his surprise, Benjamin smiled and retorted. "Her Majesty, the child of the sky, and Her Highness Euphemia, Viceroy of Area 11 aren't older than me but they _represent_ the figure of power."

"Oh, you don't let yourself be walked over and you have some sense of humor. I like that. Please take a seat." He proposed.

"Thank you, sir." The negotiator said in Chinese while sitting down.

"You do speak our language; it's rare for a Britannian."

"I've learned the languages that counts." Benjamin retorted lightly.

Then he continued. "I'm here to propose you a contract…"

Then, Benjamin Barclay removed his contact lens in his left-eye, and activated his Geass. He gained it from a green-haired witch who was passing-by, during an ordinary spring day.

Poor little Gao Hai became a victim of B.B's Absolute Awesomeness.

Li Xingke was in his office, lost in his thoughts. Officially, he was directing the security in the conference's building of the Forbidden City. It was an unpretentious job, but in fact, he was the leader of the Loyalist Faction. Empress Tianzi was being used as a puppet by the High Eunuchs and he wanted to cut the strings, or the puppeteers, or both. The Empress saved his life one day, and he promised her to see the outside world. And for that, he needed to…

A knock at the door snapped his thoughts.

"Li Xingke, this is Cheng. Sir Gao Hai sent you a Britannian guest." The guy that called himself Cheng said in an absent tone.

Xingke frowned. 'Gao Hai sent me a Britannian, but why?'

The door opened, revealing the guest. He was young, had mid-long blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Li Xingke." The man said in perfect Chinese, with no sign of accent. "My name is Benjamin Barclay."

"Take a seat." Xingke proposed prudently. He didn't know why Gao Hai sent him, but it was probably concerning his opinions towards the Empress.

Benjamin sat without hesitation. He said. "Officially, I'm a simple middleman who works for the Area 11's Government. It's a rather unpretentious job, don't you agree?" Benjamin Barclay asked rhetorically, flashing a smile that reminded Xingke of The Britannian's Prime Minister's expression.

Benjamin's mouth formed a smirk, which probably belonged to him alone. He then spoke in Britannish. "But in fact, I'm the Leader of The Black Knights."

Xingke widened his eyes and was left speechless for a couple of seconds.

"This wig's itching." He continued casually.

Lelouch vi Britannia revealed his true hair-color.

Then he removed his contact lens in his right eye, which began to glow.

* * *

><p>Li Xingke, General Commander of the Black Knights, counselor of The United States of China's Empress and war hero was in a very bad shape. He was in his hospital bed, on the verge of death. His disease, pulmonary tuberculosis, was leading him slowly to the afterlife. If only the stupid Eunuchs didn't decide to cut the health budget by forbidding the vaccine to the soldiers, he would've been just fine. After all, he was a tough guy. He faced great adversaries, like Kallen Kozuki –who didn't pay him a visit, weirdly-, Kyoshiro Todoh, Bismarck Waldstein, Suzaku Kururugi, he faced alone dozens of imperial guards during a wedding but in the end he would be defeated by mere tuberculosis. At this moment, he was a weak man, but in this World, it wasn't a shame anymore. All that mattered to him was that the Empress was in safety. But Xingke wasn't really for something. It was all thanks to this man, or rather this boy. It was the most twisted, yet awesome person he ever met in this World. He toyed with his feelings for the Empress, knowing that the Eunuchs would openly betray The Federation in the end. Xingke still remembered the words he had said to him when he saved him and Lihua. <em>'You couldn't even save one little girl.'<em> After all these times, Xingke finally understood that he also spoke to himself. He understood only later that his little sister was used against him. Lelouch vi Britannia, or rather Zero, has been betrayed by his soldiers just after witnessing the death of the person he cared the most in this World. That was why, when the Black Knights announced that Zero wasn't dead but an exiled prince with a superpower, Xingke wanted to speak to him, in order to see the man behind the mask. Even more after his little show he put for his death, the execution of a tyrant that would grant a stabilized peace between Britannia and the UFN, Xingke wanted more than ever to finally speak to the man who managed the great performance to unify the World against him.

"But I'll join you soon, right?" He said weakly in what seemed his dying breath. Everything went dark for him, and suddenly…

Li Xingke didn't look that surprised when his memories had been brought back. He looked at the surroundings, and finally looked at Lelouch.

"So this is what the afterlife looks like." He said finally. "We're in my old bureau and you're here to receive me, how cliché."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "You were on the verge of death?" He asked.

Xingke betrayed some confusion in his gaze. "Well, yes, that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Not really." Lelouch replied casually. "Well, that was close; it would've been too late if the driver didn't exceed the speed limit. Diplomatic privileges have some good sides."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've brought you back in time." Lelouch replied. "Well, not exactly, I've brought you in the world where I have been sent to. I've made some small little changes of course, you do know me." He finished flashing one of his smirks.

"But, how?" Xingke asked, astonished.

"Geass." He replied instantly. "Obviously."

To Lelouch's surprise, Xingke laughed. "Just when I wanted to meet you in the afterlife, you pop up and bring me back in time. I don't know how more twisted this World can be."

"I can't disagree on this statement." Lelouch said sarcastically. "Do you want to know why I'm a prince with a superpower that decided to take the arms against his father's Empire and then made sure his suicide would bring World peace?"

"Not at all." He replied. "I think the answer is the 100th Empress of Britannia."

"You're less biased than the others." Lelouch stated musingly. "Do you have any resentment against me, for doing all those shenanigans?"

"It depends." Xingke said smirking. "What do you plan for me?"

"You take care of the Chinese Federation and the Empress." Zero replied. "I'm going to use my Geass on the High Eunuchs, so you and I can control them. We'll ensure Britannia won't know of this. Good luck balancing the budget."

"Sounds good, but I'd like to know something." Xingke said, regaining his serious tone. "What is Geass? Why do you have that power? What use do you have of it?"

"Well…" Lelouch began. "Geass is like a wish. This power has been granted by someone that wanted me to grant her wish, and in the process helped me to realize mine. With this power, I can use it in order to create a peaceful world, and in order to finally live a peaceful life. I owe that to the people that granted me these two Geasses, the first one did it as a way to end her life, and the second one as a way to reward me. Yes, I think my second Geass is God's reward for saving him and the consciousness of people."

"God?" Xingke asked, astonished. "Does God really exist?"

"Yeah." Lelouch replied casually. "C's World, collective unconsciousness, it's the Jupiter-lookalike thing in the Sword of Akasha. He's a cool guy."

"So, God saved your life." Xingke mused.

"Yes."

"Just like you and the Empress saved mine."

Lelouch shuddered. "I hope you won't obsess over me, because I'm not this kind of guy."

Xingke burst out laughing. "The man behind the mask is really an interesting person. By the way, why do you have two eyes with not the same color?"

He showed him his wig and his contact lens. "That's for my second identity. Benjamin Barclay, he's a simple guy that 'negotiates' contracts with The Federation, the military delivery guys etc... It's mostly for the benefit of his humanitarian organization." Lelouch chuckled.

"I see…" He replied smirking.

"By the way." Lelouch said suddenly. "Do you make Zero costumes in China?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Liaodong peninsula, a military base has been built by the Chinese Federation in order to try the Gun-Rus, the Knightmares mass-produced by The Federation. They built a large metallic dome so the tests wouldn't be seen by aerial reconnaissance. This is the place where The High Eunuchs decided to hide a certain military organization.<p>

In the command center, three men were preparing some kind of evil plan against the Britannian Empire.

"General Tsao, is everything okay at the capital?" A Japanese politician with an egg-head asked.

"Yes, The High Eunuchs gave the accord yesterday." The head of the Liaodong Military district replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea." The only sensed man of the three said weakly.

"Katase!" The politician snapped. "Did you swore loyalty to the Japanese Government or not?"

"Yes but…" General Katase remembered Zero's words: _'The Japanese Republic you served died.'_ And right now, he didn't know if he was right or not. Still, the guy saved the JLF at Narita and at Yokosuka port; he had a right on their lives.

Suddenly, the giant black screen turned on, revealing a familiar masked terrorist.

"Zero!" The egg-head politician shouted.

"Sawasaki." Zero retorted. "It is not very nice to plan an invasion without preventing your buddies from Kyoto."

Atsushi Sawasaki was dumbstruck. "But … I …"

"The Eunuchs have given us the green light." Tsao replied for him. "Besides, it's not like you can do anything, you're just a terrorist."

Zero chuckled. "You're wrong; The High Eunuchs just decided that Kyushu wasn't enough. They preferred someone with more ambition than you, Sawazaki. Still, you two can try to take the island alone, but in that case you'll be depicted as 'enemies of Justice'. That goes for you too, Katase."

Sawasaki decided to be smarter than that. "But what do I gain by cooperating with you?"

"You can present yourself in the elections of my future country." Zero replied lightly. "Who knows, maybe you'll do better than 5%. But I'm not here to talk about politics."

Katase decided to say. "But what are you there for?"

"I'm here for you, and the JLF." Zero said. "You are now part of the Chinese branch of the Black Knights, any objections?"

Katase knew this guy was more or less deciding of their men's lives, now that he had the Eunuchs on his side. "None." He said lowering his eyes in shame.

"Good." Zero replied. "You're proving yourself to be more comprehensive than Kusakabe; you'll go farer than him in this World. So my first order as your leader is: train your soldiers; both in the ideological and in the military side. Turn them into perfects little Knights for Justice. You'll give them training sessions in Britannian simulators."

"But we don't have any Britannians simulators!" Tsao shouted.

Zero chuckled. "Not yet. Good bye, gentlemen."

In the undergrounds of the Forbidden City, other conspirators were holding a meeting.

"Xingke, I heard you received a Britannian." The only woman of the group said.

"Yeah, yeah." Xingke replied massaging his sinuses. "The Eunuchs aren't a problem anymore, they're in our pocket."

The others were astonished. "How did you do it?" Hong Gu asked.

"It's a long story." Xingke said simply. "Do you have any aspirin?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was entering the academy grounds. He had taken a quick shower, reassured Nunnally by saying truthfully that he was searching for a real house to buy, put his academy uniform and was waiting for a red-head to give him back his phone.<p>

"Hey Kallen!" Lelouch greeted.

"Hey Lelouch." She replied casually. Then she threw him his phone. "Catch. Kaguya called you."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. 'That didn't happen last time.' "What did she say?"

"Nothing too interesting." Kallen replied. "She took me for one of your concubine."

"Because you aren't?" Lelouch asked jokingly.

Kallen changed the subject. "Where were you?"

"Well." Lelouch began. "During one of my business trip, I've taken something nice that could help our cause."

"And that is?" She asked.

"China."

* * *

><p>Calares and Bornstein were at Jeremiah's house, sitting in the living room's sofa.<p>

When Villetta served the vine, the two aristocrats whistled.

"What a fine lady we have here." Bornstein said, in what seemed a flirtatious tone.

Villetta just smirked.

"So, about the contracts?" Calares asked to Jeremiah, who was sitting in front of them.

"The Eunuchs signed them without hesitation." A young man's voice replied in place of Jeremiah's.

Then he entered the living room, revealing himself to the two guests.

"Oh." Bornstein was impressed by the young man's posture. "I understood what you implied by 'Pureblooded'."

"My name is Benjamin Barclay, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, gentlemen." B.B said, even if he didn't think any of it.

"So, everything is okay, then?" Calares asked, his eyes interested by the chess piece Benjamin held in his hand. The Black King.

"Yes." The negotiator replied. "You two will be able to sign the contracts."

Bornstein was confused. "Us two? But the ministry of Defense has nothing to do with the selling of medical supplies."

Benjamin just smiled. "But the Eunuchs didn't agree buying medical supplies."

"What?" Calares snapped.

The blonde continued. "They agreed to buy one hundred Knightmare simulators so they can give it to the Liaodong military district. Strangely, it is where the JLF is known to be hidden. They've also agreed to buy the plans of all the Knightmares models Area 11 is producing. All for the modest sum of 1000000 Yuan, I find that quite the bargain."

"This is treason!" Bornstein shouted and put his hand to his coat, searching for his pistol.

Suddenly Villetta appeared behind the two ministers and aimed two guns at their cranium.

"If you dare lay a finger on my master I will blow your brains up before you got the time to say pureblood." She said icily.

The two fellow politicians gulped.

Benjamin burst out laughing. "So, how about you sign the contracts, gentlemen, so you can take the prestige for this _masterstroke_?"

"This is madness!" Lord Bornstein shouted.

B.B looked at him. "Madness…" He whispered while removing his contact lens from his left-eye, revealing its true color.

"No, this is Lelouch vi Britannia!" And then Lelouch activated his Geass.

* * *

><p>"Hello, I'm an employee from the ministry of Defense." Lelouch said flashing his fake ID card to the guards of the military factory. "I'm here to supervise the transport of the twenty furtive Portmans to the Marine Base."<p>

"Right this way, sir." The guard replied, testifying of the authenticity of his card.

An officer approached the blonde guy. "I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Paredes. I'm the one in charge of this state factory. You're here to testify of the transportation of the furtive Portmans to the Yokohama Marine base?"

"Yes." Benjamin replied, and then point out four technicians that were on lunch pause. "I'd like to use them as drivers."

"Them?" Paredes asked, astonished. "But they're only Honorary Britannians, and I'm the one who decide of this order."

Lelouch chuckled and removed the contact lens from his left-eye. "So be it."

During the trip, the drivers led the Portmans to a Black Knight warehouse. The four technicians were in fact members of the order, and Lieutenant-Colonel Paredes quickly became a cannon fodder in the Libya front as a reward for his efficiency.

* * *

><p>Admiral Houston was supervising the delivery of Knightmares for Area11. Lord Bornstein had commanded 100 Gloucesters and 100 Sutherlands to refill the stocks of the Area. He was in a furtive cruiser, The Imperial March, as it was called. No one could find it in the radars, and the only ones to know its location were the Ministers of Defense from the mainland and from Area 11. So, if the cruiser were to be attacked, the higher-ups would know who to take the blame on. Lord Bornstein, the minister of Defense of Area 11, was the one to request this whole modus operandi.<p>

But what he saw next was beyond all expectation.

A dozen of Black Portmans, the marine Knightmare units, suddenly appeared on the cruiser.

"How is it possible?" He snapped on the radio. "Why did you not see them in the radar?"

"But there was nothing in the radar, I swear!" An operator from the communication center replied.

"Send an Emergency signal!" Houston ordered.

"Impossible, I've received orders not to communicate our position by any means!" he replied desperately.

Suddenly the command center of the Imperial March was destroyed by a missile. Without anyone to command them, the crew members ran to the exit like headless chickens. They were soon being slaughtered by two Portmans pilots in particular: one of them was Kallen Kozuki, the other one was Zero.

Then another ship went near the Imperial March and the Black Knights took possession of the cruiser.

The minister of Defense, Lord Bornstein, declared that the ship had been totally wiped out due to mishandling of the liquid Sakuradite stocks.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was walking on the gardens of the Imperial Palace. At his right, there was his father, the 98th Britannian Emperor.<p>

"Lelouch, you're going to enlist in the infantry troops." The Emperor ordered to his son. "This is a punishment for staying in hiding during seven years."

Lelouch vi Britannia chuckled.

"I don't think so, father." He replied with amusement in his tone.

"You don't have a choice." Charles zi Britannia replied with smugness. "Or else I'll use Nunnally against you."

Lelouch's face betrayed some anger. He took his phone and sent a text message.

"What did you do?" Charles asked.

"Oh, that?" Lelouch asked casually. "I've ordered my men to trigger a FLEIJA warhead on the location of your little Geass Order."

The expression on the Emperor's face was priceless. "RURRUUSHUU!" He shouted with a Japanese accent.

"This is an ultimatum." Lelouch continued icily while staring at his father's eyes. "If you continue to threaten Nunnally, your little elevator thoughts will suffer the same fate. And don't dare use your Geass on me, if I don't make a certain call every 24 hours, Pendragon will become the next Great Canyon."

His father replied with Nunnally's voice. "You've become a demon, Lelouch!"

The décor changed. He was on a stadium; thousands of bodies were lying at his feet. Euphemia was there, holding an assault rifle; her dress was tainted by blood.

She looked at him and said cheerfully. "Lulu, do you want to slaughter the Japanese with me? It will be fun!"

Lelouch was on the Damocles' garden. His sister was in front of him, sitting on her wheelchair and was holding the key that could trigger the FLEIJA.

"You're mistaken; The Damocles is only a symbol of hatred!" She retorted firmly to the Demon Emperor.

Lelouch had to do it; he had to use his Geass on her sister. The Damocles key was too dangerous for her to hold.

He removed his contact lens.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you …"

By hearing that, Nunnally closed her eyes and activated the key.

Everything turned purple.

"NO!" Lelouch shouted, breathing heavily.

The whole class looked at him silently.

'It was a dream, nothing but a twisted nightmare.' Lelouch thought relieved.

* * *

><p>Euphemia was on the Clovis Memorial Museum, staring at the paintings. It was more or less her only job, to give a first prize to one of the paintings at the inauguration ceremony. She knew which one she preferred, but the painter had a quarter of Japanese blood. Euphemia remembered Zero's words during the hostage taking. 'The royalty spills the same blood than the people.' Just after she thought about it, Euphemia noticed the painting that was taken from Clovis' bureau. It was the painting of Lady Marianne and his two children. Euphemia knew more that anyone that Lelouch and Nunnally, even if they were royalty, suffered the same fate as millions of Japanese. 'Oh, Lelouch' She thought sadly. 'If only you were alive, you could help me escape this hell. I'm stuck between an atrocious Empire and a vengeful terrorist. I can feel now that I'm going to be a victim of this struggle, just like you and Nunna. The Black Knights are taking too much power in Area 11, and I fear that father will order me one day or another to kill all the Japanese…'<p>

Suddenly, Euphemia realized something: she was alone in the Museum. She didn't hear anything, except those footsteps.

She turned in order to see who was there. It was a blond boy with blue eyes. He was around her age, had a thin appearance, but what struck her was his face, this too familiar face.

The boy approached her, looked at Princess Euphemia with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Do I know you?" Euphemia asked, confused.

As a reply, the boy removed his wig and his contact lenses.

* * *

><p>At the Vermillion Forbidden City, Xingke was showing a computer screen to the Empress.<p>

"So, you're the one to supervise my education?" Lihua asked, startled.

"Yes." The head of The Chinese branch of the Black Knights replied. "You have a lot to learn before you can rule the country properly."

"The Eunuchs didn't teach me anything." The Empress admitted sadly. "But this is over, right?"

"Yes." Xingke replied. "And before you can leave the Forbidden City and see the outside world, you'll have to learn two or three things so you can take the decisions alone."

"Okay. I'll learn. Who are those guys?" She asked, pointing the two men in the screen. Prince Schneizel and Prince Odysseus.

"Those are the bad guys." Xingke replied matter-of-factly. "If one of them approaches you, you shout 'Help! Child molester!' Okay?"

"Child … molester?" Lihua asked confusingly. "What does that mean?"

"You'll learn when you're older." He replied quickly.

Then he gave to her some books to read.

"Hey, Xingke." The Empress said suddenly while reading a book on politics.

"Yes?"

"What's a 'constitution'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Yes, Britannish. I dared.

Xingke is a little bit OOC in my story, but it's intentional.

By rewatching Episode 20 of Code Geass, i've realized something:

Sawazaki conquers Kyushu and the Federation provides 'humanitarian support'

The Pro-Russians conquer Dombass and Russia provides 'Humanitarian support'

Does that mean Putin is an Eunuch?

By the way, the two scenes that played while Lelouch was dreaming are some fic-ideas that I have. You can use them if you like, so you can gain the honor of this _masterstroke._

**I may or may not be able to finish chapter 14 before going to holidays, so I wish you all a merry christmas :D**


	14. Working on Both Sides

**Chapter 14:** Working on Both Sides.

**AN : So, a quick chapter before the holidays.**

* * *

><p>"Do I know you?" Euphemia asked to the stranger in the Museum. It was a blonde teenager with blue eyes.<p>

Lelouch removed his wig and his contact lenses.

Euphemia's heart pounded harder and faster than she thought was possible. She watched her supposedly-dead half-brother with amazement.

"Euphie…" Lelouch said softly.

Then, without preventing, Euphie hugged him.

"Lulu!" She shouted cheerfully. "I'm so happy to see you're alive! Oh, you don't know how much I've missed you and…"

Lelouch felt some remorse in his chest, knowing that he was the one to kill her last time. 'But, did I really have the choice?' He thought while his half-sister was embracing him.

"Calm down." He replied grinning. "I'm not sure if it is a suited behavior for a viceroy… But in the end, we don't really care because no one can see us, right?"

"Yes." She whispered her head posed on his chest.

"I've prepared everything for your escape of this gilded cage … for the day at least." Lelouch said stroking her hair.

'Yes, this is why I lie to the people I care about, so I won't be depicted as a monster by them.' Lelouch thought finally.

"How about you put this wig and my coat so the people won't recognize you?" He proposed.

Euphemia regained her senses and freed him of her embrace. Lelouch put his wig on her, jokingly.

"Do you want an ice cream?" He asked suddenly.

Lelouch and Euphemia, grimed so no one would recognize her, were walking hand-by-hand in a commercial area. Suddenly Lelouch chuckled at the sight of a familiar hot-dog vendor.

Said vendor gulped, recognizing the weird student bringing another girl at his stand.

Lelouch flashed a smile. "I think you know what I would like, am I right?"

"Yeah…" He replied weakly, preparing the ice creams.

"You know that guy?" Euphemia asked.

"Later."

The two Viceroys of Area 11 were sitting on this fateful bench, in this fateful park.

"So, how are the things for you?" Euphie asked.

"Well, I'm hidden at the Ashford Academy with Nunnally." Lelouch replied, staring at her eyes.

"Ashford Academy?" Euphemia asked, startled. "This is where I sent …" She quickly put a hand to her mouth.

Lelouch's mouth formed a coy smile.

"How is Nunnally?" Euphemia asked with sudden concern in her voice.

"Well, she's still blinded and crippled, but I've learned she may regain her sight again." Lelouch admitted.

"That's great." She replied, even if the heart wasn't there. "You must hate us, the royal family I mean."

Lelouch looked at her with sorrow, thinking at what he has done to her. "You know I can't hate you, Euphie."

She blushed a bit.

"As for the others." He continued bitterly, looking elsewhere. "I don't know if I feel anything towards them. I don't have much against my family, what I really hate is that country that forces us to bear a superior fate."

Euphemia lowered her eyes. "I can't disagree with that. Cornelia … I hope she's still alive but she spread a lot of sadness because of her position."

"Yes." Lelouch replied, then took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "After all, we spill the same blood than the people."

Euphemia widened her eyes and gasped. She let a single tear running down her cheek.

After a moment of silence, she said finally, lowering her eyes. "So that's the way it is."

"Yes." Lelouch replied, confirming to her half-sister that he really was Zero. He didn't look at her and continued. "That's the way it is." Lelouch looked at the sky. "Little Lulu is struggling in this ocean of violence and sadness."

"Is Cornelia alright?" Euphie asked suddenly.

Lelouch looked at her and smiled. "Yes, she's alright."

Euphemia felt relieved, her main worries all but forgotten.

"She's in custody." Lelouch continued. "She's too deadly to be left in freedom, and I thought that I could ensure that she won't spread sadness anymore by capturing her."

Euphie looked thoughtful for a moment and finally admitted. "Maybe it is better this way."

Lelouch finished his ice cream and said truthfully. "Listen. Contrary to appearances, I'm not planning to make a deadly revolution in this Area. To me, the martyrs, the path of blood, this isn't necessary. All that matters are the results, this is my motto. If someone besides me is doing the messiah, I don't really care especially if it is you. All I want is to live a peaceful life, and if you ask me to cooperate with you, I won't say no. But the Empire needs to be disbanded."

"I see…" She replied slowly. "But I don't want to speak with Zero right now; I want to speak with Lelouch."

Lelouch grinned. "Alright. How about you then? Are they asking you to choose a Knight?"

Euphemia was astonished. "How did you…"

He laughed. "That's because I'm that smart."

"Well, yes." She admitted. "I have an idea on who to take, but I think no one would like my choice."

"You should follow your heart." Lelouch replied, then made some gestures and took a charismatic tone. "The human heart is the source of all our power."

Euphemia clapped her hands. "You're good in theatrics."

Lelouch snickered. "Maybe I'm too good. So, in my case, I'd like to propose you a person for a Knight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"He's a friend of mine." He continued, but was interrupted by his phone.

Lelouch hung up.

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya's voice boomed over the phone.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Miss Sumeragi, what can I do for you?"

Euphemia watched him dumbstruck.

"The evil princess Euphemia wants to stop the resistance by rebuilding the Ghettos and she wants Kyoto to fund the project."

Lelouch looked at said Princess, and snickered. "Well, it is not a project that can be backed up by the mainland unless the Area's situation is stabilized. The rebuilding of the Ghettos will begin _after _the resistance is stopped. And even if the NAC is funding some rehabilitation project, it is supposed to be their role in the end."

Euphemia was impressed at Lelouch's rhetoric.

"You know a lot about politics, Zero-sama." Kaguya exclaimed. "That's so cool, so the evil project of Princess Euphemia to sack the resistance won't be possible, right?"

"Exactly." Zero replied. "You don't have to worry about my public image, Miss Sumeragi. Good bye."

Lelouch hung up and sighed. "Ah, fan girls."

"It was really Kaguya?" Euphemia asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "It looks like Area11 is a small place."

"So, about your proposition for a Knight, you said that it was a friend of yours." She said suddenly.

Lelouch snickered and said lightly. "Yeah, and it is also the one you want to choose."

Euphie widened her eyes. "What?"

He looked at her with amusement.

"Yeah, Suzaku's my best friend." Lelouch said finally, and added teasingly. "And maybe my future brother-in-law."

Euphemia blushed hard. "Oh, stop it you!"

Lelouch burst out laughing. "Suzaku li Britannia. I can't wait to see this."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was sitting alone in the student council meeting room, thinking at his meeting with his sister. 'Euphie would surely want to create the Special Administration Zone again, but do I really want to avoid that?' Last time, she needed to give up on her claim to the throne to cooperate with Zero, but was it really a bad thing? 'Of course not, the bad thing is the claim to the throne in itself.' But without her status of Princess and her sister to protect her, the only ones she would have to rely on were…<p>

"Hey Lelouch, how are you?" Suzaku asked after opening the door.

"Hey Suzaku." Lelouch replied. "Can we talk?" He would have to make sure that protecting Euphemia would be Suzaku's main priority.

"Sure." Suzaku replied with his naïve smile.

"Lock the door and sit down." He ordered without moving an inch.

Suzaku was confused. "Well, okay."

"I have a question for you." Lelouch began once Suzaku sat in front of him.

He looked at him in the eyes and said sharply. "You're given a choice. Kill someone close to you or let millions of people die. What do you do?"

Suzaku widened his eyes and gasped. He put his hands to his head and tried to shout. "You … you know…"

"Yes." Lelouch interrupted him. "I know."

It was necessary, Lelouch thought, to make him give up on his suicidal motives.

"I … didn't have the choice." He said weakly after a moment of silence.

In the end, Lelouch had done the same thing with Euphemia and himself.

"That's quite a dilemma for a 10 years old boy." Lelouch said absently. "Kill millions, yourself included, to save billions when you're 18: that's another twisted dilemma this World can provide."

Suzaku looked at him with shame and confusion.

"You know…" He continued. "It is your fault if there are still terrorists, but it is also thanks to you that the Japanese people still exist. I know my country and I know yours. We both know how it would've ended up."

"So you don't …" Suzaku began.

"No." Lelouch interrupted him. "That's why I said you should focus on living a normal life instead of trying to sacrifice yourself for the others."

"But I need to redeem myself for what I've done! I need to pay my debt!" He shouted desperately. "I need to …"

"What you need." Lelouch interrupted him again. "Is to stop trying to erase what you've done. What's done is done, there's no use to dwell on the past. The war is an ugly thing, you were 10, you naively thought that killing your father would make the war stop but you were right. That's why you hate the Black Knights, because they act based on their emotions instead of preferring the logic of systems. But Britannia isn't a sane system."

Suzaku stayed silent.

"I've finally understood something." Lelouch admitted finally. "Real justice doesn't exist. The Empire is favoring the strong; the ones who resist them are there because the Empire is there. There is no way peace can be made until one of the sides disappears. Suzaku, do you really want to be the one to hold the sword that would slay the resistance again? That's why I'm telling you to stop the struggle, because you're my friend."

* * *

><p>Li Xingke was in his office, preparing an aspirin. He was the Head of the Black Knights in China, and it wasn't an easy job. He had to manipulate the Eunuchs properly, so they wouldn't say the wrong words and take the wrong decisions. On the other hand, Xingke didn't want him to be known as a collaborator with the Eunuchs and wished to prepare a coup d'état against them. The triumph of Justice was something Lelouch wanted in the Federation, and for that he needed to federate the separatists. With the help of Xianglin and Hong Gu, who knew that the Eunuchs were kind of hypnotized in order to obey Xingke, he had been able to 'program' them properly. By spending time with them, he understood why Zero never controlled the Black Knights with his Geass: it was giving Xingke headaches only by manipulating The High Eunuchs. The good side of it was that he finally got a BCG vaccine. On top of that, he wanted to give the Empress a proper education. He manipulated the Eunuchs so they would employ key people personally chosen by him, in order to properly educate Lihua, and to be loyal to Xingke and her. He was more or less the CHRO of the Forbidden City.<p>

He checked his computer screen and noticed someone was trying to call him in visio.

"Hello Katase." Xingke greeted. The former Japan Liberation Front had been saved this time, probably so Lelouch wouldn't have problems with Todoh, and were being exiled to the Federation. Zero made them Xingke's subordinates so he would find a use to them. And it was the case.

"The Maharaja requests a meeting with me." General Katase said. "What do I do?"

As people bound to free their country, Katase and Sawasaki were expected to cooperate with the separatists. Xingke would use the JLF and the remnants of the Japanese Government as thermometers.

"Take the temperature." Xingke ordered finally. "I want to know if India wishes to be independent but you will emphasize on the fact that your organization isn't powerful enough to be a strong support. We need to delay any attempt at secession."

"Understood." Katase replied finally.

'In my case, I'll negotiate with them for gaining the Shen Hu and become their test-pilot.' He thought after finishing the call. 'I'm sure Rakshata will do miracles with it.'

* * *

><p>Zero was in his new HQ, the furtive cruiser they stole to Britannia. The Black Knights renamed it The Wako, Japanese corsairs.<p>

The Wako was made up so the Navy would take it as a mere tanker, but in fact he contained most of the weapons The Black Knights possessed. Thanks to Jeremiah and Lelouch's teamwork, the cruiser's location wouldn't be compromised.

"Zero." Diethard said on the radio. "Rakshata and her team are here."

"Send her in." Rakshata Chawla was the Head of R&D team in the Black Knights. She did miracles with the Knightmares, namely the Guren, and would prove to be a wonderful asset to the Order again. Even more if she would suddenly gain 18 months worth of memories.

The door opened and revealed the Indian scientist.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Zero." She said in a nonchalant tone, with her old pipe in her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zero replied politely. "Rakshata Chawla, a brilliant engineer from the Indian military district. I'm rather fond of your creations and I think you can unleash your creativity by joining the Order."

Rakshata snickered. "That's a nice boat you have here. He's furtive?"

"Yes, it's a flagship from the Pendragon Shipyard. We had a lucky shot." He joked.

Lelouch removed his mask, and Rakshata dropped her smoke pipe from astonishment.

"Yeah, I know, I have such a pretty face." Lelouch said casually, and then activated the Geass in his right eye.

* * *

><p>"Li Xingke was a devoted person, to Empress Tianzi, to his country and to the ideal of Justice." Zero began. "He fought like a titan against us, and for us. But not a second he betrayed his ideals. He led the Black Knights against Lelouch vi Britannia's troops and rescued the UFN representatives…"<p>

Rakshata was at Xingke's official ceremony. The new Zero was making a speech with the same voice as Lelouch, the former one, and that was impressive. The people couldn't feel the difference, but Rakshata, by knowing that it wasn't the real one, could see that the new Zero had a hard time saying in his speeches that he had done what Lelouch had done as Zero. It was as if he fought Lelouch's doings in the past. Todoh suggested that it was Suzaku, but Rakshata didn't really care. Now that the war was over for good, its weapons were used as museum pieces and construction machines. It wasn't like she wanted war, but she felt like her talents were needed somewhere. She founded this business of energy transition with Nina -who changed appearance and went by the name Lamperouge because she was known to create the FLEIJA- and Cecile, letting the Earl of Pudding run a crazy invention business. Still, Rakshata wished to return to the good old days of their rivalries with Pudding, upgrading the Guren for Kallen and the Shen Hu for Xingke. He was the only one who managed to pilot this master piece, and now it would be exposed in a war museum.

'Damn you, Lelouch.' Rakshata thought boringly, and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Yo." Lelouch said casually.<p>

Rakshata couldn't be more surprised. "You were Zero the entire time!" She shouted.

"The others didn't tell you a thing about it?" Lelouch asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rakshata looked at him dumbly. "Well, they told me you were Zero, but I never thought you would still be after your 'death'. By the way, why are we on a boat suddenly?"

"Time-travel." Lelouch replied instantly.

"It makes even less sense." Rakshata said, picking up her smoke pipe.

"The power to mind-control people doesn't make any sense in the first place." Zero retorted.

"Point taken." She admitted. "But was that really true? I mean, it was Schneizel of all people who told us that you had this kind of power, so I had a hard time trying to believe the others."

"Exactly!" Lelouch retorted. He was glad that Rakshata had some common sense. "They obeyed to Schneizel without protesting, and they tried to kill me. And I'm the one supposed to have a superpower." He added rolling his eyes.

"But do you really have that power?" She asked.

"Of course." Lelouch replied with a straight face. "But I don't really have to use it on the BK. I mean, there's no point of mind-controlling them if they are willing to fight against Britannia in the first place. Besides, dealing with Geassed-slave is tiring. You could ask Xingke."

Rakshata raised an eyebrow. "Xingke? I was at his funeral seconds ago."

"Well, he's not quite dead in this timeline." Lelouch replied sarcastically. "I've used my second Geass on him to bring him back and he's manipulating the Eunuchs to prepare a nice Coup d'état."

Rakshata looked thoughtful and finally understood something Lelouch couldn't know.

"But didn't he have an incurable disease?" She asked finally.

"He's taken his BCG vaccine, so it's alright." Zero replied casually.

"So, why did you bring me back?"

"To make miracles with my machines, of course." Zero replied grinning. "I've stolen 200 Britannian Knightmares in this furtive cruiser, 100 Gloucesters and 100 Sutherlands. I would like you to have fun with them. We have the Guren and, in the near future, the Shen Hu, your other self just gave us 5 Gekkas. This time, Kallen and I worked to have proper pilots so you could make any modifications you want; the Black Knights can handle them. Besides, I've found someone to test your prototypes and I got 3 billion in cash for some extra funding."

"Well, that sounds fun." Rakshata mused. "I was bored of this peace anyway."

Lelouch snickered "You're just like Nina. She likes doing her researches even if it means creating a weapon of mass destruction."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nina?"

"Yeah, I know her." He admitted. "I kind of forced her to stop her researches on FLEIJA."

"So the Damocles won't be a problem." She said boringly, like if it was a casual thing. "Okay, I'll cooperate with you, but at one condition."

"Go on." He put his mask back.

"I want the Lancelot." Rakshata said.

He shrugged. "Sure, you want the Lancelot? You got the Lancelot. Tomorrow is the liberation of Todoh, and I've figured I could show something nice to the World."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah was in his office, filling the paperwork for the appointments of Euphemia's royal Guard. Since Euphemia wouldn't order them to fight, Jeremiah figured he could transfer the best pilots in the area to this unit. He put Claudio, Alfred, Kewell's sister, one of her teammate and four aces from the Area 11 military bases into her Royal Guard. Euphemia approved it but didn't choose any of them as her Knight. She probably wanted Suzaku just like last time. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." He ordered.

Claudio Darlton entered the Sub-Viceroy's bureau. "Your Excellency, today is the execution of Colonel Todoh. I think that Zero will try to rescue him."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "It is also my opinion. This is why I've set up an ambush in the prison."

"An ambush?" The newly appointed Captain of Euphemia's Royal Guard asked.

"Yes." General Gottwald replied with a smirk. "If he shows up, we'll let him enter the prison, and the troops I'll post outside will encircle him. Zero is known to turn the battlefield against us, and I'll do the same with him. The Knightmares posted on the prison and the ones I'll add will be sufficient to hold him in until the reinforcements arrive. Besides, the Lancelot will be there too. Zero will probably try to recruit Todoh, so he will be there if the Black Knights decide to liberate him. We're going to broadcast his downfall to the Empire."

"This is a good strategy, but what if he manages to gain victory?" Claudio asked.

"He would need a miracle to get out of this alive." Jeremiah replied truthfully.

* * *

><p>Takeshi was on his simulator, doing the ambush scenario all over again. Dozens of Knightmares were shooting at his squad and he had to avoid the hits while riposting. It was a good exercise, to focus on both defense and attack. Minami had said that the Burai Kais were more manageable than the Gloucesters but had less sheer power in direct combat. The good tactics were to weaken the forces by using the machine gun and then use the chainsaw to finish them.<p>

"93 percent of efficiency! Not bad." Minami said over his shoulder, looking at his score.

"Yeah." Takeshi replied, turning off the simulator. "Precision and quick-thinking are my forte, and I think I would do better with lighter Knightmares like the Burai Kais."

Suddenly, an Indian woman he never saw before approached the two.

"So, you're the new guy uh?" She asked a smoke pipe in her hand.

Takeshi looked at her oddly. "I'm here for quite some time now. Still, I've never seen you around."

She put a hand to her head and said. "Oh yes, I forgot. My name is Rakshata, and you'll become my subordinate."

"What…" He wanted to reply, but the arrival of four persons stopped him.

"We're the four Holy Swords." The senior of the quartet said while making the Japanese salute along with the three others.

"I'll call Ohgi." Minami said quickly, walking to the car-HQ.

"And I'll check on the Guren." Rakshata said to no one in particular.

"Oh, you're the guys I've saved at Narita?" Takeshi asked in realization.

Chiba raised an eyebrow. "No, you just backed us up. You and the Black Knights will only back us up for the next operation as well."

"I thought we were joining the Black Knights." Urabe said, looking at Chiba. "That's what General Katase told us."

"He told us to stay and fight for Japan." She retorted. "That's not the same thing."

"We can't save the Colonel without the Black Knights help." Asahina arbitrated. "And we'll join the Order if Todoh order us to."

"You're wiser than I expected, kid." Senba mused.

"Ehm." Takeshi decided to say. "Did you guys forget that I'm still here?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was lost in his thoughts while Suzaku was telling stories to Nunnally about crawdads and croaks that did kero-kero. 'Today is the liberation of Todoh and the Knighting of Suzaku. I don't know if I should use my second Geass on him or not. Xingke and Rakshata took it well so there is no reason to fear anything since I've sacrificed myself for world peace. Still, I'll take Kallen with me as a life insurance. But would the actual Todoh join me or Katase? Since Katase is a Black Knight, I'm sure he will still join me. And there is the problem of Suzaku: how will I steal the Lancelot without revealing the Gefjun Disturber? I think I have an idea but Todoh won't like it…'<p>

Suddenly a woman from the army ran to see Suzaku. It was Cecile.

"Suzaku!" She shouted. "Lloyd wants to see you. He said it's urgent."

Cecile looked at Lelouch, then at Nunnally, and understood something Lelouch couldn't know about.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, and the atmosphere became kind of tensed suddenly. He probably was conflicted between Lelouch's advices, his military duties and his ideals.

"Oh, you're Suzaku's coworker?" Lelouch asked lightly, to appease everyone's mood. "I know now why he's always so eager to go to the base."

Cecile blushed a bit. Whether she did that because of Lelouch's natural awesomeness or because of an eventual crush on Suzaku, Lelouch had no idea.

"Ahem." She replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to take away Suzaku from you."

"It's alright." Lelouch said, staring at Suzaku. "You're a soldier after all."

He stiffened. "Yes. See you then."

"Please come again, Suzaku." Nunnally said innocently, ignoring that the two boys would meet on the battlefield this night.

"Suzaku, about what I said the other day…" Lelouch began.

"I understand." Suzaku interrupted him, smiling naively. "I think I finally understood what you want me to do."

"Think about it." Lelouch said finally, ignoring the confused look Cecile gave to him.

"What did you talk about?" Nunnally asked once they were gone.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "His career plans."

* * *

><p>"Your lunch, Sir Xingke." Cheng said, bringing a plate to the boss of China's office. He was under the effects of Lelouch's Geass, and proved himself to be a good middleman between the Eunuchs and Xingke.<p>

"Go see Zhao Hao and bring me a writing of his conversation with the head of the Kazakhstan's military district." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Cheng replied absently.

It was a way to test their loyalty to the Eunuchs; the puppets would work in order to see if the heads of state wished to be independent or not, and if it wasn't the case Xingke would manipulate the Eunuchs to replace them. With the help of his Japanese agents, he would find the separatists so the Eunuchs could name them as a figure of power in their respective states.

Xingke called Sawasaki.

"What is the situation in Mongolia?" He asked. The politician wasn't a brilliant man, but he proved himself to be useful. He was expandable and ambitious, so Xingke could manipulate him properly. Lelouch used people's personalities to manipulate them, and Xingke was doing the same in the end.

"They wish to cooperate with the Loyalists only if the future constitution is favorable to them." Sawasaki replied.

"Of course." Xingke said. "But the United Federation of Nations' constitution isn't ready yet. Go to Singapore's mundane parties and try to make some contacts with the Malaysian separatists."

The Empress had finally understood that the Federation needed a new constitution so she could go out of the Forbidden City, and Xingke promised to her that he was working hard to write a new one but it was a thing they had to keep secret. In fact, it was Lelouch who would write the UFN's charter and it would take months before finally taking over the whole Federation. Xingke had suspected that Zero wanted to expand the UFN to the whole World, making it an organization that would secure world peace. If he had the time Xingke would ask him why he didn't cooperate with the UFN instead of doing this whole theatric for World peace. Lelouch couldn't always do the most logical choices, and hearing him referring to his little stunt as a suicide made Xingke think. Maybe the betrayal of the Black Knights affected Zero more than he thought.

"But me, what do I gain in the end?" Sawasaki asked annoyingly.

"It depends of your results." He retorted. "The more results you give for Zero, the more responsibilities you obtain. That's how he works."

Xingke hung up and called his other agent.

"Katase, how are the things going in India?" The head of the Chinese Black Knights asked.

"They gave us a blue Knightmare!" The General exclaimed.

Xingke face palmed.

* * *

><p>Rakshata was watching Zero removing his mask with astonishment. She never thought he would do that to her, of all people. Suddenly everything went dark for a second, and she found herself in this ceremony room.<p>

She watched the surroundings; Zero was making a speech about a Chinese guy who died, and everyone found this normal. Rakshata saw the Chinese Empress burst into tears in the first rank, then a girl in a wheelchair, and next to her was Cornelia. She was there, along with her knight that was supposed to be dead. Rakshata looked at the red-head on her right, and whispered some words.

"Do you know what is happening? One second before I was on a boat, and suddenly I'm here."

"Ah!" The red-head exclaimed lowly. "The same thing happened to me a month ago, I knew I wasn't crazy."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Rakshata asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know. If you tell the others you lost your memories, they'll curse a teenage boy named Lelouch. My name's Kallen by the way, and I was supposed to pilot one of your awesome machines."


	15. A Hopeless Case

**Chapter 15:** A Hopeless Case.

**AN :** Here we go, the chapter on Todoh has arrived.

* * *

><p>Zero was with Rakshata, supervising the preparation of the operation. He had brought the Burai Kais and 5 Gloucesters to send to the battlefield because he wanted to add some spice in the combat. Last time, the order gained the respect of all the resistance movements by rescuing Todoh, and this time he would show to the World the power of Justice by making another miracle. With the help of Jeremiah, the battle would be more intense and broadcasted.<p>

"Takeshi, you'll run the rearguard." Zero ordered. "To stop any forces from the outside."

"Do you really think Britannia set up an ambush against us?" Takeshi asked rhetorically.

"It would be a disappointment if they didn't." He retorted lightly. "Come to my office so I give you all the tactical instructions."

Rakshata was watching Kallen try her new pilot suit.

"Hey Kallen, it's been ages." She said casually.

"Hey Rakshata!" Kallen replied brightly. "Lelouch told me he would bring you back for my Guren."

Rakshata snickered. "Are you two together?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Kallen said, scratching her head. "How's my other self?"

Rakshata didn't know what they knew, so she preferred to avoid the question. "She's fine."

"I'm glad that I would've been able to move on to the future." Kallen said truthfully. "I was in a bad state before Lelouch brought me back, but I'm more than okay now."

* * *

><p>A prison guard went to see the Man of Miracles in person. During his years here, he witnessed a lot of executions of Eleven terrorists. They weren't afraid of death, for the most of them, and it was a fascinating scene for the guards to assist at their execution. This time, it was the big one. Kyoshiro Todoh, the only one who managed to give his country a victory would be executed. He had liked Gottwald's sense of humor by ordering Kururugi as an executioner.<p>

"Greetings, Todoh." The guard said smugly. "Do you know who your executioner will be? Warrant officer Suzaku Kururugi. What a twisted sense of humor General Gottwald has, don't you agree?"

Todoh raised his eyes. He was sitting at the Japanese style, giving up on his life. He never understood why Suzaku chose to enter the army, just like he never understood why his father committed suicide and why Katase decided to fly to China, ordering him and his Four Lieutenants to fight for Japan. Zero surely was involved in his General's choice.

Suzaku wasn't feeling well. General Gottwald ordered him to execute Todoh, his former sensei. Lelouch was right; he had to escape from this hell. He had to stop being the sword that would slay the Resistance, because most of the people he once knew were part of the Resistance. In the end, he would have to do the Empire's dirty work again and again, just like that time in Shinjuku. Suzaku knew that the bullet in the back he received from the captain of Clovis' Royal guard was a warning. He had to leave this hell, to stop thinking at his soul and begin to live. But suddenly, Suzaku heard an explosion, and his military duties took over.

"Ah, farewell to the paperwork!" Lloyd exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

><p>The four Holy swords took the Sutherlands by front with their Gekkas. Lelouch was in a black Sutherland, with Kallen on his right.<p>

"Takeshi." He ordered in his radio. "Get the guys in position."

"Roger." Takeshi replied in his Burai Kai.

"To think that Todoh himself piloted this machine." He said to himself.

The rearguard was composed of 5 Burai Kais and 5 Gloucesters. As ordered, they put themselves in position, near the main entrance, waiting for the reinforcements to come.

Suddenly, Sutherlands appeared just like Zero predicted.

"To all forces, fire!" Takeshi ordered.

In their dead angle, the BK's Knightmares shot with their Sattel Waffen and their machine gun, wiping out the first assault of 8 Sutherlands.

"The second assault is coming." He continued on the radio. "Attire the enemy to the prison and encircle them. Minami, Sugiyama, look after potential enemies coming from the walls."

As expected, a second assault came from the main entrance. The Burai Kais and the BK's Gloucester used their rifles and their machine guns to cripple their offensive while avoiding the enemy's hits. Just when the Black Knights finally encircled the Britannian forces, 20 Knightmare appeared suddenly over the walls. Sugiyama and Minami launched their missiles from his Sattel Waffen and destroyed nearly half of the enemy Knightmares. Minami used the VARIS Kallen stole to Suzaku and Sugiyama used his Bazooka in order to destroy the walls, confusing the Britannians pilots.

"Finish the rest in contact!" Takeshi shouted, and the fight went quickly to the Black Knights advantage.

'Zero.' He thought with amazement while cutting another Sutherland with his chainsaw. 'I don't know how you did it, but you predicted every move the enemies made. You're a genius!'

* * *

><p>Euphemia was in the Clovis Memorial Museum, answering the journalists' questions in the press conference. A few days before she found her late half-brother here, and had revealed that he was Zero. She didn't know what to do, he said that he wouldn't say no to cooperation but wanted the Empire to disband. 'What did you mean by that, Lelouch?' She thought with concern.<p>

"Is it true that no Eleven enterprises were involved in the Museum's creation?" A journalist asked, snapping Euphemia's thoughts.

"Well." Euphemia replied, remembering Lelouch's rhetoric. "The construction team felt like it would offense the most patriotic Britannians, as it is a Museum in memory of his Highness Clovis."

Most of the journalists were astonished, and Euphemia noticed a small grin coming from Jeremiah.

"Your Highness." Another journalist asked. "Kerman from interstate. There have been rumors lately that you're close to choosing your Knight. Would you choose Claudio Darlton?"

Euphemia looked at him sternly. The gossips were expecting her to choose Claudio, of all people? Well, it was the most logical of choices, but Euphie didn't like logical choices.

When she was about to answer, a phone rang in the conference, then another. And another. Quickly, everyone's phones were ringing. 'What is happening again?' She thought worryingly.

A guard whispered some words to Jeremiah, and the screen turned on, revealing a battle.

* * *

><p>The four Holy swords were attacking the Sutherlands in reserve on the prison. With their skills, their teamwork and their superior Knightmares, the enemy wouldn't have a chance against them.<p>

"These Gekkas are awesome! Way superior than any Burai." Asahina exclaimed after the quarter had wiped out the first defense line. The Gekkas were prototypes created based on the data gathered from the Guren, and would probably be mass-produced by India and Kyoto to become the main units of the Resistance.

"Yeah, you got that right." Urabe replied on the radio. If the Black Knights had a more strict training, then it would mean…

"If they are mass-produced…" Asahina began.

"Japan will be ours!" Senba shouted while cutting another Sutherland.

* * *

><p>The whole conference was watching the screen with astonishment. They were broadcasting a battle going on in the prison Todoh was known to be imprisoned. The terrorists were 16, and the Britannians troops were way more numerous, but the Black Knights were obliterating them with panache.<p>

In the Ghettos, everyone was watching the battle with astonishment and awe. No one had ever seen the order battle before, and they were showing them a wonderful show.

"The Black Knights are really amazing!" A little boy shouted to his dad.

In the Stadtfeld mansion, Mrs. Kozuki watched also the battle. She and Kallen were discussing a lot about her doings in the Black Knights. She talked a lot about her red Knightmare, Lelouch's commanding skills, and what she saw left her in awe.

In his office, Xingke was watching the Area11's TV. He knew it was the day of Todoh's liberation and figured he could expect a broadcast.

He smirked. "Still fond of the good shows, aren't you?"

In the Avalon, The Prime Minister, Schneizel el Britannia, was preparing himself to negotiate peace with the EU. He would use this new kind of ship in order to show Europe that it was in their interest to not make a war of attrition with Britannia. His father, the Emperor, had ordered him to not give up Rhodesia and Siberia. Schneizel was eager to learn what this order was hiding.

"Kanon, is everything ready for the thing we both know?" He asked to his aide-de-camp.

"Yes, your Highness." Kanon replied instantly.

The time was critical and he knew that his father ordered him to negotiate peace with the EU in order to keep him away from this place. But Schneizel could rely on some of his most trusted contacts to obey to him and him only.

"Your Highness." Kanon said suddenly while switching the TV on. "Watch this. It's in every channel from Area11"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's a battle from Zero?"

The terrorist's troops were composed of two groups. The forefront and the rearguard. The first group was composed of pilots that knew how to fight in teamwork, and was wiping out easily the troops posted inside the prison. The second group was posted near the entrance and was expecting troops from the outside.

And it was the case, not only Zero expected an ambush but he trained their men in order to avoid that kind of traps.

"Zero is proving to be an interesting commander." Schneizel conceded finally.

Zero was strong enough to capture Cornelia, and even if Gottwald was less good than his sister, Schneizel had to admit that it was a good move from his part. The Sub-Viceroy's strategy was to use Todoh as a bait, then corner Zero in the prison and weaken his forces while waiting the reinforcements to come. Still, it wasn't enough to take down the one who managed to obliterate Cornelia's forces twice. Schneizel had proposed to his father to name Euphemia as Viceroy, in order to cripple Zero's image, and The Emperor has accepted, surprisingly.

* * *

><p>The grunt was visiting Todoh's cell again.<p>

"Your little friends came to rescue you and I've gained the honor to unofficially execute you." He said smugly while pointing his gun at the Colonel. "Any last words?"

Todoh was about to say that he gave up on his life but was interrupted by a red wave of energy coming from the wall.

A feminine voice shouted. "BOULDERS INCOMING!"

The grunt was being buried by the debris of the prison's wall. He had the same fate than his colleagues that died at Narita.

Todoh widened his eyes by seeing the Guren and a black Sutherland, piloted by a familiar revolutionary.

"Zero." He said.

"Kyoshiro Todoh." Zero began. "The only Japanese who managed to gain a victory against the Britannian Empire."

"You mean Ikutsushima?" Todoh asked rhetorically. "You want me to perform a miracle as well?"

Kyoto and the JLF were expecting him to make miracles every time things were going bad, but in fact …

"Miracles only exist in the unconsciousness of people." Zero admitted. "I am well placed to know that."

Todoh didn't expect this response from Zero.

He continued. "Everything is just calculations, intelligence work and staging but it gives people hope. I'm not here to ask you to perform a miracle; I'm here to ask you to continue the struggle with us!"

"My loyalty lies to Katase…" Todoh tried to say that he felt betrayed, that he didn't have the right shapes for restoring the Japan Liberation Front, but Zero interrupted him.

"No. Your loyalty lies to the Japanese people. By giving people hope, you and I are bound to grant their wish of a liberated nation."

"But are you wishing to liberate Japan?" He snapped. "Katase wanted me to fight for you, but you killed Kusakabe…"

"Kusakabe was trying to kill me when I said that taking civilians hostage was the very thing Britannia wanted from the resistance." Zero retorted. "Like I said to Katase, the old Japanese regime is dead and it would be pointless to try to restore it. The Japanese people, however, still exist and need more than ever to be protected from injustices."

Zero was on this Sutherland cockpit with Todoh, who accepted his offer of joining the Black Knight. Suddenly someone called on his radio.

"Zero." Takeshi exclaimed. "The ambush troops have been wiped out. No one was killed on our side!"

Lelouch smirked and replied. "Excellent. Cover the escape route."

Todoh raised an eyebrow, recognizing the voice. "It's the guy that led the team who helped us eliminating Cornelia's unit at Narita."

"Yes." Zero replied. "I've given my soldiers some strict training, and Takeshi is one of the Best pilots of the Black Knights. Well, he's nothing compared to me or the Guren's pilot, of course." He added musingly.

The truck arrived, bringing the customized Gekka. The four Holy swords were encircling Zero's Knightmare, greeting their Colonel.

In the Liaodong peninsula, the former Japan Liberation Front was watching the man of miracles' rescue with interest.

"It's Todoh!" A member shouted.

"He's with the Four Holy Swords!"

"And Zero!"

"Does that mean they're joining the Black Knights?"

"Yes." Katase arbitrated. 'I'm glad that you're alright.' He thought finally.

"Colonel." Chiba greeted.

"Welcome back, Colonel Todoh!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Thank you." Todoh replied, climbing in his Gekka's cockpit. "We're cooperating with Zero."

Suddenly, a slash harken came from nowhere to the group's direction. Kallen intercepted it.

Lelouch smirked. 'So, you came after all. You're a hopeless case, _Suzaku!_'

The Lancelot fought with the Holy Swords while Lelouch put himself to position.

"Zero." Todoh shouted on the radio. "Do you know how to fight this unit?"

"Of course." He retorted. "But I want you to do exactly as I say." 'In the end, you didn't listen to my advices and chose to wear that white armor again.' He thought musingly. 'You'll never change.'

"All right." Todoh replied. "I'll defer to you in this."

"All units, give him distance." Zero shouted. Chiba was luring the Lancelot while giving time to the other Knightmares.

"Its initial attack is always straight on! It never feints his first move." Kallen jumped when Suzaku tried to attack.

"He'll move to S-5-7!" Asahina went on contact with Suzaku, disarming him from his VARIS. Once he wanted to shoot at the Lancelot, Suzaku jumped backwards.

"And now, X-2-3!" Todoh took Suzaku by surprise.

Zero was approaching the two with his Sutherland. "Attack!" He ordered.

Todoh was cutting the Lancelot's cockpit.

'Now Suzaku.' Lelouch thought. 'Let the chance decide of your fate, since you decided to take up arms again.'

Fortunately, Suzaku didn't take the hit. He revealed himself to Todoh and the others.

While he was fighting with his former sensei, Lelouch approached his Sutherland to the two fighters.

Todoh opened the cockpit. "Do not do this, Suzaku!" He shouted.

"Colonel Todoh?" Suzaku exclaimed. "You value your life more than your own principles?"

Lelouch stopped his Sutherland and opened his cockpit.

"Did I disappoint you?" Todoh retorted. "Very well, then keep to your schedule and execute me! That's the reason you're here, isn't it? You have become a cowardly boy who's afraid of altering the Status Quo!"

Lelouch took his hypodermic rifle and aimed at his best friend.

"You're wrong. I only want to change the system from …" But he never finished his sentence, Suzaku Kururugi was being shot by a tranquilizing dart.

"What?" Todoh snapped.

Zero put his Sutherland next to the Lancelot.

"It is better this way." Zero replied. 'I won't let you realize your ideals, Suzaku.' He thought finally.

He put Suzaku to his Sutherland cockpit. 'I won't let you show to the World that struggles and rivalries can provide good results.'

Lelouch jumped to the Lancelot. 'Because struggles and rivalries my Father promotes only lead to tragedies.'

"Say to the others that we're retreating, reinforcements are coming." Zero ordered to Todoh. He fled with the Lancelot, letting his Sutherland to a sleeping Suzaku.

* * *

><p>Euphemia was watching the scene with mixed feelings. Lelouch had stolen his best friend's Knightmare and put him to sleep. It was like with Cornelia, in the end. Euphie had enough of those journalists in the conference that were badmouthing Suzaku. He remembered Lelouch advices and said out loud, to everyone's –besides Jeremiah- astonishment.<p>

"Someone wanted to know if I already chose a Knight? I've chosen him. He's right here, in front of you. It's the Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!"

She was so focused on the Journalists' reaction she didn't notice the grin Jeremiah had in his face.

* * *

><p>Zero was in his office, unmasked, with Kallen.<p>

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kallen asked.

"Yes." Lelouch arbitrated. "I need a person of trust to rule the order's military, and using my second Geass on him can permit me to finally explain myself to the ones who betrayed me."

"But he betrayed you." Kallen snapped, and then calmed herself. "I'm sorry, but this day I was…"

Lelouch smiled and put a hand to her spiky red-hair. "I understand. You'll be there in case things go badly."

Todoh opened the door, watching Zero unmasked.

"I think I remember your face, you were on the Kururugi shrine." He said after closing the door.

"Yup. You tried to train me at jujitsu, but you decided that I was a hopeless case." Lelouch replied casually.

Kallen snickered.

Todoh tried to figure out who his name was.

"I still am." Lelouch continued, and activated the Geass on his right eye.

* * *

><p>Todoh and Chiba were in their hotel room in Berlin. As the head of the Military branch of the Black Knights, Kyoshiro Todoh didn't participate in the field operations. The Black Knights weren't doing any wars; they helped the locals of disadvantaged countries to fight starvation and to increase their standards of living. The army was used as a way to keep balance between the UFN members and to preserve peace. In the end, the Black Knights had to lose a war in order to finally find peace. How ironic. Todoh would lead a conference on the new role of the armed forces, and Chiba volunteered to accompany him as a bodyguard.<p>

"Didn't you find Rakshata's attitude weird after the ceremony?" Chiba asked suddenly.

"Xingke's death might have affected her." Todoh replied. "Like a lot of us."

"Yes." She snickered. "But maybe she was more affected than the others."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean." Chiba said, blushing a bit. "Maybe she might have wanted to have a certain relationship with him."

"Well, we were all comrades." The General replied, completely oblivious of her implications.

Chiba rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to reread my speech for tomorrow." He continued.

"Go on, go on." She said lightly.

The introduction of his speech was written by the new Zero. By reading it, Todoh could feel Lelouch's presence all over the text. The former Zero and the new one knew each other, it was a fact. It would be obvious if Suzaku was Zero, since he was the only Knight of Round to acknowledge the 99th Emperor. Still, he couldn't believe Suzaku wrote that speech, or that Lelouch wrote this in advance. Todoh had mixed feelings towards Lelouch. In the end, he sacrificed himself for world peace, but was it to put his sister to the throne, to destroy his father's Empire or just because he wanted to die? He could have cooperated with the United Federation of Nations, and the two superpowers would probably take down the treat that was the Damocles. Still, he didn't know if Lelouch would've wanted to cooperate with the Black Knights again. True, they had betrayed him, and Xingke added in his hospital bed that it was probably at the worst possible moment, but Lelouch deserved that betrayal. He used his power on her half-sister to slaughter the Japanese, he killed these scientists in the Xinjiang district before the attack on Tokyo, and worst of all, and he used his Geass on Kallen. Todoh was doubtful that he used his Geass on the group that tried to kill him, but Lelouch controlling Kallen was the most logical explanation. Cornelia and Villetta had said that the victims of Lelouch's power didn't have any memory of the time they were being controlled, and Kallen had lost her memories soon after his death.

"Have you finished?" Chiba asked suddenly, in a tone Todoh didn't know.

He turned himself and saw his subordinate invading his personal space.

Todoh gulped. "Chiba …" He said weakly. "You forced again on the champagne."

"Uhm, no…" She approached her lips to his.

"Kyoshiro." Chiba said tenderly.

Suddenly, everything went dark for a second.

* * *

><p>"Kyoshiro." Lelouch said casually. "It's been a while."<p>

Todoh made a face Lelouch was never thought was possible on him.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

Kallen burst out laughing.

"Wait a second, you're alive!" Todoh growled.

"Yeah." Lelouch replied. "I'm alive. We're on a parallel world created by God and I'm redoing my rebellion all over again with the help of my nakama."

Todoh blinked, and then shouted. "You betrayed us!"

Kallen tensed.

"No, I didn't betray you." Lelouch vi Britannia snapped. "_You _betrayed me! Now you sit down, you shut up and you listen! Do you know what you guys did, exactly? You've attempted to kill the leader of 47 countries' defense force. In case you haven't noticed, we weren't just some terrorist organization; we had the _law _with us. And why? Because the Prime minister of a country we were at war against and an OSI agent who was also a member of the _purebloods _told you things about me. You believed them, and you tried to kill me, without even consulting the UFN council. You betrayed not only me, the Black Knights, but also the whole people of the nations you swore to protect. And for what? Japan! Did you honestly believe that Britannia would've abandoned 70% of the Sakuradite resources? It's for your asses that I took the throne! I destroyed the Fuji mines during the Damocles battle just so no one would ever go after your country. I tried to kill myself in order to bring eternal peace, and for that I became a tyrant. I wouldn't betray my ideals if you didn't try to kill me. Now, say what you have to say, I'm all ears."

Todoh was intimidated for a few seconds, knowing that the Demon Emperor himself just lectured him.

"You called us pawns …" He began.

"You were threatening to kill Kallen!" Lelouch snapped. "The core members of the Black Knights were trying to wipe out the two best elements of this order. It's for her that I said that." He looked at her tenderly. "I lied to save her life and I don't regret anything."

"But you have that power…" Todoh tried to say.

"And what of it?" He interrupted him again. "I didn't ask for it! It came to me when I was about to die. I'm a prince of a cruel Empire, it's not my fault! I get a power that can control people, and what do I do with that? I try to free your country and to destroy this Empire! What more do you expect of me? To act ethically? Don't make me laugh."

Zero may have wanted Todoh to cooperate, but he needed to understand some things.

"You manipulated Euphemia to…"

"It was an accident!" Lelouch snapped, letting the truth on this subject finally come out of his mouth. "You know the real tragedy of this is that I intended to give up on my revolution to cooperate with the sister I cherished. I lost control of this power in the worst possible moment!" He added sarcastically. "But I know, this is all a lie from the evil prince who turned a bunch of resistance fighters into the main defense force of 47 democratic nations."

"You used your power on us…"

"I didn't need to!" Lelouch retorted. "You guys were already fighting against Britannia and if I really used that power, I could've used it on all the people in the stadium of the SAZ ceremony."

Todoh narrowed his eyes, Zero had anticipated this conversation. "What about the mission with Kinoshita?"

"You know about that?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, imagine an organization that creates hundreds of people with that power. Imagine now that they are brainwashed to do Britannia's dirty work. Why shouldn't I wipe them all?"

Todoh tried to understand his reasoning. In the end, Zero was right to hide these things to the Order, but was he right to do that?

"You used your Geass on Kallen…"

"Wait, how can you possibly know that?" Lelouch asked, astonished.

"Ah! You don't deny it!" Todoh snapped.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Well, I just used it to know if my classmate was indeed the pilot of the Glasgow at Shinjuku, but that's all."

Kallen knew about it since he told him everything a few weeks before, after one of their private sessions.

"No." He retorted "She was in your control the entire time!"

"What?" Lelouch was confused.

"Yes, she lost her memories two days after your supposed death." Todoh continued.

"Wait…" 'It reminds me of something, two days..' Lelouch thought fast, trying to solve that mystery.

"Two days, it's when…" Kallen said suddenly.

"I used my Geass to bring her back!" He shouted in realization. 'So the subjects of my Geass lose their memories?' Lelouch thought worryingly. 'My second Geass have impact on the other World!'

"What?" Todoh was confused.

"My other self, was she in a hotel in Nyu Kyoto when she lost her memories?" Kallen asked suddenly.

Todoh nodded. "Yes. She said that you had something weird in your eye. Ohgi told me that."

"Shit!" Lelouch snarled. "That would mean my second Geass doesn't duplicate consciences, it switches them!"

"You mean that you can switch their personalities between this World and the other?" Kallen asked rhetorically.

"Well … this is the most logical explanation." Lelouch admitted, then turned to Todoh. "So it would seem that Sayoko, Jeremiah, Kallen, Xingke, Rakshata and your other self from this timeline have been sent to the actual world?"

Todoh frowned. "Rakshata acted weirdly after the ceremony, and we've never seen Sayoko after her liberation. Jeremiah has left the army and has never been seen."

"I think I shouldn't use this Geass anymore, at least on the important persons like Suzaku and Nunnally." He said to himself.

Todoh raised an eyebrow. "Suzaku? Is he really Zero?"

"It was that obvious?" Lelouch asked sarcastically

"For me, yes." Todoh said, taking a less stern tone. "You've trained him well; we could confound him with the real one if we didn't know it was you."

Lelouch chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment; it was one of the things I had to do during my reign."

"But why did you do that?" Todoh asked. "Was it for world peace?"

"Yes." Lelouch admitted. "Suzaku wanted to kill me and I said that he could, but that we should ensure my assassination would have to give people happiness."

"But you aren't dead." He stated.

"I'm not dead, because someone didn't want me to die." Lelouch confessed. He was glad that the atmosphere appeased a little.

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I want to create World peace but I want also to live a normal life." He looked at Kallen. "With the people I love."

She blushed a bit.

"I see…" Todoh said slowly, surely oblivious to the close relationship Lelouch and Kallen had.

"Can I count on you for that?" Zero asked. "Would you help me creating World peace, knowing that I have an evil superpower?"

"Yes." Todoh finally conceded. "But I'll watch you closely. Do not abuse of your power and manipulate us like chess pieces."

Lelouch grinned. "That's fine for me. I want the order of the Black Knights to become the exemplary army of an exemplary country. It's something that would inspire everyone and give countries some moral obligations. I have the help of Xingke, who controls the Chinese Federation, and Jeremiah, who controls Area 11. Soon, we'll turn these territories into exemplary countries."

"There is something I want to ask you." Todoh said suddenly. "What did you do to Kusakabe and Katase in this time line?"

Lelouch sighed and said truthfully. "Kusakabe is dead; it was self defense just like last time. Katase and 800 members of the ex-JLF are alive and hidden in the Chinese Federation. Last time I feared they would plan an invasion like Sawasaki did and I didn't want that. But since I have control over the Eunuchs there are no problems on that."

Todoh stayed silent for a moment and asked. "Is Katase a Black Knight?"

Lelouch snickered. "He's Xingke's subordinate. So, do I have your support?"

Todoh nodded. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Cecile was at the hospital wing of the prison, looking at the two patients.<p>

Suzaku finally woke up, and looked at Lloyd that was next to him in a hospital bed.

"What happened to him?" He asked to Cecile.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I have good news and some bad news…"

* * *

><p>Kyoshiro Todoh finally found the name of the Britannian boy that was in the Kururugi's shrine.<p>

"Lelouch!" He shouted, and finally got that he wasn't in Zero's office anymore. Instead, he was in front of an angered Chiba.

"Ah!" She shouted. "Can't you just shut up on that? With you, it's always 'Lelouch this', 'Suzaku that'. I'm telling you, they're dead and I'm not."

Todoh blinked. "But Zero is Lelouch!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know that!" Chiba snapped, and then continued. "You're a hopeless case, every time I try to make you think about the two of us you think at the order, the work, or these two fuckers." She approached the door of the hotel room. "Good bye, Kyoshiro, I'm going to get drunk on the bar."

Chiba left the room, leaving a highly confused Todoh.


	16. The Benefits of A Peace Treaty

**Chapter 16:** The Benefits of a Peace Treaty.

**AN: And Chapter 16 is finally up ! The end of part 1 is the chapter 18, there will be a transition chapter and then I'll begin the serious business. I'm working on Two others Code Geass fanfictions, the first one is on the other timeline of this story, i.e what becomes of Zero-Suzaku, memory-wiped Kallen etc ... I will publish it during the update of the first chapters. The other fanfiction I'm writing is ... special in itself. You shall see.**

**To iamjmph01 : Well, I am far from being bilingual and my publish rythm isn't helping. Soon I've already planned to make a big pause and I'll fix this story with more attention, because it's for improving my English that I decided to write.**

**We don't use the term 'pilot' for a car racer in English? That's too bad, I had put this to point out the analogy.**

* * *

><p>Captain Leonetti of the Italian Army was leading an offensive against the Britannian forces in Rhodesia. During a reconnaissance mission, a drone had found some interesting ruins the Empire was protecting. The higher-ups sent his squad to wipe out the guards and to take over these ruins to investigate them.<p>

Suddenly, 3 Sutherlands came into the squad's view. A Panzer-Hummel forced two of the enemy pilots to eject and Leonetti killed the third one with his Alexander's anti-Knightmare machine gun. Suddenly, more Sutherlands went to oppose them. It was merely a resume of the war between the Euro Universe and Britannia: The front lines weren't moving much, but Britannia lost way more men than Europe. The main difference between the two superpowers was that one of them had a nearly unlimited source of cannon fodders, while the other one cared about their soldiers' life; in order to keep the pacifists at bay, of course.

After the Britannian troops were obliterated by Leonetti's squad of veteran soldiers, the Captain found the ruins and transferred the real-time data of his machine to the HQ. In case things went wrong for him and for his Alexander, the higher-ups in Paris would still get the images.

Leonetti entered the cave first. There was a metal pyramid with strange inscriptions written, and in the back there was a large door. The two of them had the same symbol in it: a kind of bird sigil that reminded Leonetti of the Black Knights' symbol.

The Panzer-Hummels were killing the Britannian infantry mercilessly. It was the orders the armed forces staff gave for this mission: to not make any prisoners, even if they couldn't fight back.

Suddenly the door opened, and revealed two boys. One of them had long blond hairs and looked no older than 10.

Captain Lorenzo Leonetti was an obedient soldier, but couldn't resolve to kill children.

He opened his cockpit, but it was the last thing he had done in his life.

The kid named Rolo activated his Geass in his right eye, and froze everyone's time perception besides V.V.

V.V killed Captain Leonetti and ordered Rolo to pilot the Alexander in order to wipe out the remnants of the European Knightmares.

Rolo couldn't handle having his heart stopped anymore. He deactivated his Geass before getting to the Knightmare.

The pilots retook their sense for a moment and one of them managed to shoot a salve at V.V.

Rolo reactivated his Geass and entered the cockpit.

Then V.V got up, with a dozen bullet wounds, highly pissed by the failure he created.

Rolo killed the remaining pilots. It was easy because the Panzer-Hummels weren't made for direct combat.

* * *

><p>In the Saclay military base, at the south of Paris, Captain Leila Malkal watched the images with horror and astonishment.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" His bodyguard, Lieutenant Akito Hyuga, asked with concern.

Akito had been fighting in the Russian front, repelling a Britannian assault at Yekaterinburg, when the two of them met. Leila noticed that the Captain used the exiled Japanese as kamikazes to wipe out the enemies Knightmares and she arrested her superior. Akito was now her bodyguard, watching her coordinating the battles from Saclay.

"This is …" Leila replied with difficulty, trying to find her words. "I've never seen something like this. This boy took more than 10 Anti-Knightmares bullets in the body and got up like it was nothing. And there's something weird with the other. Britannia has some super humans in their ranks … I need to contact Field Marshall Van de Voorde."

In Lisbon, the head of the European military was highly surprised when he saw that video on his computer, sent by the Military command center of Saclay. He thought. 'If such people exist in this world and if Britannia possesses at least one of them…'

"Gentlemen, how about we make an end to this senseless war?" Schneizel el Britannia asked while flashing a smile, forcing Van de Voorde to keep his eyes away from that video.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was opening his eyes slowly and saw green. A lot of green. Then he noticed that he was naked, and that someone was on top of him, naked as well. Then he remembered. The night before he confided to C.C about the after effects of his second Geass, and he began to angst. In order to forget his dark thoughts, she kind of forced him to make senseless love till the end of the night.<p>

"But what time is it?" Lelouch asked aloud, to no one in particular.

He looked at the clock; it was 10:30 already.

What did he have to do for today? Supervise the installation of the communication room in the underground of the academy, but Sayoko could take care of it. He had also to organize the feast in honor of Suzaku's knighting, but he wasn't knighted yet and anyone else could take care of it. Zero had to announce the reorganization of the order, and that was important.

Lelouch looked at C.C, who kind of immobilized him while being asleep.

He sighed. "I forgot she's heavier than me."

* * *

><p>Lloyd was on the prison's hospital, still not having recovered from the shock of seeing his Lancelot getting stolen by this humanoid chess-piece. His eye twitched for the 347th time and his right-hand was writing a death threat in an invisible keyboard.<p>

Suddenly he rose from his bed, freaking out the nurses, and exclaimed to no one in particular. "Zero! Rakshata! You've won this round but I'll stand up and fight again. I'll create a machine that will surpass both the Guren AND the Lancelot!"

Then he got out of the hospital wing, like if nothing strange had happened.

* * *

><p>The core members of the Black Knights were gathered in one of their new HQ, a furtive sub-marine created by the Indian military district. Zero was holding a meeting, with Kirihara watching in the giant screen.<p>

"And now, I'm announcing the recent reorganization of the order." The leader of the Black Knights declared.

"In charge of the military: Kyoshiro Todoh." He continued, and everyone seemed to approve. Todoh was the best suited for the post, after all.

"Minami Yoshitaka is in charge of the military training under the orders of Todoh."

Minami nodded in approval. He was supervising the training of the pilots in the simulators and it was now becoming official.

"You've done a good job training the pilots in the simulators and I want you to continue to this path." Zero said while watching Minami. "Search other persons that could become good instructors so they would help you in this task."

"Alright." He replied simply.

"In charge of Research & Development: Rakshata Chawla."

Rakshata chuckled with her smoke pipe in her mouth. Of course she would keep on staying in the Black Knights now that they have the Pudding's Lancelot.

Zero continued. "The pilot test under her orders is Takeshi Sato."

Said Takeshi was scratching his head in embarrassment. "What does it consists of, exactly?"

"It's simple." Rakshata replied lightly. "You'll be my Guinea Pig."

"What?" Some members burst out laughing.

"You're going to test the upgrades and the new machines the R&D team will create." Zero explained.

"Cool." He replied simply, and put a hand to his mouth. "I mean, it's an honor."

Zero continued. "In charge of Intelligence, Espionage, Communications and Public Relations: Diethard Ried."

This announcement created some confusion in the ranks of the Order

"What?" Chiba interrupted him. "I mean no disrespect, but why post a Britannian in this kind of sensible post?"

Zero stared at her sternly. "We're not ethno centrists and Diethard is the most suited for this post in the order. Besides, it's not with this kind of reasoning that we're going to change the World."

"Alright, alright." Chiba said quickly. "But what I meant is…"

Zero interrupted her. "I wouldn't name him in this post if I had any suspicions against him."

Diethard felt relieved. Todoh eyed Chiba suspiciously, but it wasn't for the most obvious reason.

She cleared her throat and replied. "Sorry for my behavior." Chiba might have noticed the look Todoh gave to her.

"I expected this reaction." The leader of the Black Knights replied. "I know it isn't easy to go past our prejudices but it is necessary if we want to become an example for the World."

Everyone seemed to approve their leader's latest speech.

"The deputy commander is Kaname Ohgi." Zero continued.

"Me?" Ohgi asked, astonished. "I'll be the number two?"

"Yes." Zero nodded. "You were one of the first to acknowledge me as your leader. You've been one of the first to give up on terrorism and accept to fight for justice. So it is natural that the post goes to you."

Everyone looked at Ohgi and he became embarrassed. "Well, okay then." He said finally.

"Besides, you were our leader before." Sugiyama added.

"Yeah." Minami said.

"The Captain of the Zero Squad is Kallen Kozuki." Zero continued.

"Cool." Kallen replied, faking some amazement. "What does it consist of?" Q-1 asked, even if she knew the answer.

"It's an elite guard under my direct command." Lelouch replied. "During the field operations, Takeshi Sato will also be part of the squad."

"That's fine for me." The newly appointed test-pilot of the order replied. He was glad he could still participate in the battles. Two months before, it wouldn't have been the case.

Zero continued. "The Captain of the First Squad: Shogo Asahina. The Second Squad: Ryoga Senba. The Third Squad: Nagisa Chiba and the Captain of the Fourth Squad is Kotetsu Urabe."

The Four Holy swords nodded.

"Tamaki Shinichiro will be Ohgi's assistant." Zero declared, looking at Tamaki. This guy would make less noise under Ohgi's orders. "I'm finished."

"That means I'm the number 3?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Lelouch sighed. Tamaki could give him headaches sometimes.

"Zero." Diethard began. "May I add something?"

"I know what you're going to talk about." Zero replied. "I'll call a meeting of the higher-ups in my office to speak about that."

* * *

><p>"We can't let Suzaku Kururugi be the symbol of collaboration." Diethard declared in Zero's office.<p>

Rakshata was watching Zero with interest, trying to guess his answer. Todoh was eager to know what Lelouch had planned for Suzaku and Euphemia. Lelouch already told him that he couldn't use his Geass on his half-sister anymore but Todoh was skeptical. Still, they were on the other side of the war so the head of the Black Knights military wouldn't have any problems fighting them.

"Then what do you suggest?" Zero asked prudently.

"Assassination." Diethard replied, going straight to the point.

"You don't kill a symbol with a bullet." Zero retorted.

"But what are you suggesting?" Diethard asked. "This will indubitably crumble our image."

"We may turn this to our advantage." Lelouch said finally. "We'll let the World know that Britannians and Japanese can cooperate."

Todoh raised an eyebrow.

"Wait." Ohgi spoke suddenly. "Are you really serious?"

"Maybe." The leader of the Black Knights admitted. "It will depend on the turn of events. Suzaku doesn't have the Lancelot anymore; he's merely a foot soldier so he's not a tactical threat. If we kill him, Britannia will know his Knighting has affected us and that it was the good methods to use against the order. Besides, the most radical Britannians may attack them, because Euphemia and Suzaku stomped their ideals better than we have."

"He has a point." Rakshata said, raising her smoke pipe.

"So, what do we do about Kururugi?" Todoh asked finally.

"We let the things happen and it will surely turn to our advantage." Zero arbitrated. "Any objections, Diethard?"

The head of public relations cursed silently. "None."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in his bedroom, checking on his computer. He was looking for any information concerning the peace treaty between Europe and Britannia but didn't find any. The negotiations were surely not finished.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to steal the Gawain now?" C.C asked boringly in his bed.

"Yes." He replied. "But the Avalon is in Europe right now. Schneizel is negotiating peace, probably to ensure the two Elevator thoughts Britannia has taken in their campaign against Europe. It's an interesting coincidence, who may not be one after all. This is either a way to keep Schneizel away from Kamine Island or it is just because Father fears for his ruins. Still, it's highly probable that Schneizel will still send the Gawain to Kamine, because Bartley is in his pocket and probably informed him of his discovery." 'It's a good thing I interrogated Schneizel about that when he was Geassed.' Lelouch mused.

"So, he will transport it by another means." C.C stated.

"Which will make it easier to steal it." Lelouch added and got up. "I'm going to check on the communication room Sayoko has installed."

Lelouch was going to the sewers of the Academy. The installation team, Geassed of course, had put all the equipment in a room on the undergrounds of the Ashford Academy, just like the OSI had done in the past timeline.

Zero entered the room. "Hello Sayoko, is everything in order for a secure call to China?"

"Yes, master Lelouch." Sayoko replied, and contacted the Forbidden City.

Xingke's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Xingke. How are the things going in the Chinese Federation?" Lelouch asked.

The head of the Chinese branch in the Black Knights spoke. "With the help of Sawasaki, Katase and some of my personal agents, I've been able to identify the separatist leaders in Malaysia, Kazakhstan, Korea and Burma. India and Mongolia will give us support when we pass in action if the UFN's constitution is favorable to them."

"It will be." Lelouch replied. "Tell your subordinates to not approach Cambodia. Britannia is more or less controlling the country with the help of the Toromo institute. The separatists will be appointed in the key positions slowly, in a couple of months. What is the situation with the Shen Hu?"

"The Indian Military district gave it to the JLF." Xingke replied.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow 'They give it to anybody. Is that thing cursed or what?' "We'll give it to Rakshata in due time, I suppose the float system isn't ready yet."

"There are no such technologies in the Chinese Federation at this point." Xingke confirmed.

'There won't probably be any if we don't manage to steal the Gawain.' Zero thought with concern. 'If we don't manage to steal it, the hadron cannon and the float system won't be in our hands. I have to rely on my brother's interest for our father's doings. It's one of his few weaknesses…'

Lelouch sighed. "Increase the military budget for India and for the military maintenance in the whole Federation. Still, make sure that it won't make the soldiers gain enough sympathy to the Eunuchs nor it would make Britannia think that we plan a war against us."

Xingke nodded in approval. "Understood." And then he shut down the communication.

Lelouch turned to Nunnally's bodyguard. "Sayoko, did you find any suspects in the Academy staff or in the students that could make you think they belong to the OSI or the Geass Order?"

"None." She replied instantly. "I've checked the list of the Government agents in the Area and the staff of the Academy: there is no agent in the Academy."

"Excellent." Lelouch replied. "I'm going to organize the feast in honor of Suzaku's knighting then."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was entering the student council meeting room, looking for a certain member.<p>

"Hey Nina, you're not going to the feast?" He asked casually.

"Umh, well…" Nina tried not to offend him.

"You don't know if Suzaku's knighting is a good thing or not." Lelouch stated. "What are your opinions toward him? You can be frank." He flashed a reassuring smile to her.

"I fear him because he's an Eleven." She admitted. "But he's your friend and Euphie chose him so I think he's okay."

"Then come to the feast with me." Lelouch proposed.

She looked conflicted for a moment and finally said. "Okay, I will. I'm just finishing this equation."

"Oh, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked while watching at the screen.

"I'm trying to rend Sakuradite useless." Nina replied, taking more assurance.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a good idea." 'It's a better idea than a nuclear weapon. Still, if Nunnally had died during the war I would have surely pushed you to create FLEIJA.'*

"It's for Sakuradite that the Empire chose to invade Japan, right?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Lelouch nodded. 'And it was surely for the ruins in Kamine Island, and maybe because my father didn't want to show weaknesses to his older brother.'

Nina continued. "In the end, it's because of the Sakuradite that you saw the horrors of war and that the Elev…The Japanese has been forced to have limited rights, which triggered …" She stiffened by remembering a traumatizing event.

"I like your new way of thinking." Lelouch said finally. "So, you're trying to show the world that their invasion was pointless while making the Sakuradite obsolete?"

"Exactly." She nodded happily. "I think it will take years for me to manage something, but I'll make everything in order to reach that goal."

"You're starting to sound like someone I know." He said.

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Nina asked while finally turning off her computer.

Lelouch grinned. "Suzaku."

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, time to raise your glass for Kururugi here!" Rivalz exclaimed while serving a orange juice to Suzaku. "Valued member of the student council and Knight of the Viceroy!"<p>

"Congratulations." Nearly everyone shouted while raising their drink.

"And it's Lelouch who organized everything." Milly said cheerfully.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and noticed Lelouch approaching with Nina.

"There's only you to be Knighted by the most incredible Princess of the Empire." Lelouch said before extending his hand.

Suzaku shook his hand. "Well, thanks, I guess." It was a probably a silent agreement, Suzaku thought. 'You don't want me to try to change the system from within but you're glad that I'm your sister's Knight. And if I manage to change things, I wouldn't do it to erase my crime; I would do it because I can. Thank you, Lelouch, for opening my eyes.'

Nina was conflicted between the will to run away and the will to fight her fears.

Suddenly, Kallen approached Lelouch. "Can I speak to you a second, in private."

"Sure, sure." Lelouch replied. Whether it was to the Black Knights' topic or their relationship, he had no idea.

"They seem to be together quite often." Suzaku said casually to no one in particular.

"Well, yeah." Nina replied, a bit frightened by Suzaku.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she stiffened.

After a moment, Nina realized that nothing happened and finally calmed herself. "I'm alright." She said finally. "Totally alright. How's Princess Euphemia in real life?" Nina asked suddenly.

Suzaku scratched his head. "It's not like I see her often. She's nice, she prefers simple name rather than all the honorifics, and she's impulsive also. I think she'll do great things here."

Nina blushed.

"Do you have any fever?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Not really."

"So." Lelouch said to Kallen once they were outside. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Yes." Kallen inspected the surroundings. "Diethard 'suggested' that it would please you if I killed Suzaku."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "It's like last time then." He sighed. "Well, since you seem to want to 'please' me, he feels like you're a good choice to do the dirty work."

Kallen leaned closer to him. "Umh, you know it would please me to do something dirty for you…"

"Yeah…" He gulped.

"Excuse me?" An intruder asked. "Do you know where I can find Suzaku?"

It was Lloyd.

"He's at the party in the clubhouse." Lelouch replied casually. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

"Thank you, mister violet-eyes." Asplund replied with his usual weird tone.

"Anytime." Mister violet-eyes replied while picking up the phone.

During the conversation with his interlocutor, Kallen saw Lelouch's mouth forming an unhealthy smirk.

"It was Orange." Lelouch said after turning out his phone. "My new Knightmare is coming."

* * *

><p>Zero was on the Wako, the Black Knight furtive cruiser, preparing the attack against the navy convoy that transported the Gawain.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Zero?" Diethard asked.

"Yes." Lelouch replied. "I know you put some ideas into Kallen's head about Suzaku's assassination."

The propagandist raised an eyebrow. "You're going to conclusions, I just …"

"Come on." Zero interrupted him. "You know I'm smarter than that. What do you really think of me not wanting to kill Kururugi? That I'm weak? Foolish? Naïve?" He laughed. "That I don't want to dirty my hands?"

"I don't understand your choice to spare him." Diethard admitted after a moment of silence.

Lelouch replied. "I spare him, because, even if he may crumble my public image, I'll still be able to crush Britannia."

Diethard was trembling out of excitement. "Do you have a plan?"

Lelouch smirked behind his mask. "It's something that goes beyond your imagination."

* * *

><p>Takeshi was piloting a Portman, like all the members of the Zero squad. Their mission was to intercept a military convoy and to steal a prototype Knightmare Frame. Zero was in the cockpit of the captain's Portman, and was supposed to escape by piloting the flying prototype.<p>

Takeshi and five other members of the Zero squad hooked the cruiser where the Knightmare was supposed to be. Just after, the rearguard shot their torpedoes to release the methane oxide below the convoy.

The squad profited the surprise effect to launch missiles to the main weapons of the ships.

The prototype was there, in the middle of the boat. He was black and big, and Takeshi thought it was a suited machine for his leader. Zero descended from Kallen's Portman and went to steal the Knightmare. Suddenly, Takeshi noticed the higher-ups and aimed at them, just like Zero ordered him to do. Zero approached a Britannian noble and said some words to him. He had brown hair and seemed to be around Takeshi's age. The noble nodded simply at Zero's words.

Suddenly the masked leader killed the three other persons by cold blood, as if they heard something they shouldn't, and climbed up the Knightmare.

"To all units, we withdraw." He ordered on his radio. Takeshi could sense some unhealthy excitation in his voice, and he didn't think it was because Zero stole a flying Knightmare.

'No.' He thought. 'It had to be something else.' He knew that it was the conversation he had with the noble that put Zero in this state of excitation.

* * *

><p>Rakshata was watching the three machines in front of her with light amazement. Finally, she had gathered the Guren, the Lancelot and the Gawain. The Lancelot's cockpit had to be repaired and the Gawain's hadron cannon had to be finished, but it was quite an accomplishment. Lelouch wanted these technologies to be transferred into the future regular units of the Black Knights. Rakshata hadn't done anything substantial since the Damocles' war, and she was happy to finally keep on upgrading Knightmares.<p>

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have some work." She said aloud.

Lloyd Asplund was having a visioconference with The Second Prince.

"Hello, your Highness. How were the things going in Europe?" He asked with his usual tone.

"I've been able to sign a treaty that would ensure peace." Schneizel replied simply. He didn't look very pleased. "It took some time, but we managed to agree that our troops' positions would approximately be the new borders."

"And how's the Gawain?" Asplund asked. Now that his Lancelot had been stolen, he would turn the Gawain into an unbeatable machine.

"The Gawain has been stolen." Schneizel replied instantly. "Just like the Lancelot."

"What?" Lloyd put his head to his hands. "But, how will I be able to beat Rakshata? I mean, how will I be able to work?"

His employer frowned. "You're free to use your own sources of funding in order to create your inventions. After what happened to the prototype I commanded, there is no way I'm going to entrust you with my funds again for a prototype that you would use against the Black Knights. Also, you can do whatever you like with Kururugi. The ASEEC will work with the data gathered on the Lancelot and on the Gawain in order to create a model that could be mass-produced in the future. Good bye."

And then Schneizel cut out the transmission.

Lloyd shouted, in a burst of rage. "Ah! Damn you Zero! Damn you Schneizel! Curse you Rakshata!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was sitting on a bench, reading an article in his computer. It was a European article on the peace treaty, written in French. Lelouch didn't trust the Britannian propaganda and wanted some more objective sources.<p>

_Europe makes peace with Britannia after less than 2 months of war. By Eléonore Deauclaire_

_In the 19 Floréal of the Year 228, the Prime Minister of the Empire, Schneizel el Britannia, has made an arrangement with our government. The two parts have signed the treaty of Lisbon, which legitimate the new borders between the Euro Universe and the Britannian Empire. Europe has made some concessions in Russia and Area 12 expanded to the Ural Mountains. Area 14, which is the Britannian sub-Saharan Africa, gains Rhodesia and Angola. Surprisingly, the Britannian Prime minister has accepted concessions for these territory gains: Area 17 is disbanded; which means Egypt is liberated and joins the Euro-African league. Area 16 and Area 18 cede the Mediterranean littoral to Europe in order to avoid an eventual invasion from that sea. Britannia still holds the Sahara, Western Africa (Area 15) and most of the ex-Middle Eastern Federation territories. Europe and Britannia has signed a Non-Aggression Pact and the representative of the Chinese Federation's international affairs, Mr. Gao Hai, has assured that his country will not privilege their relations with any of the superpowers. The World seems to be at peace again, but will the acts of Zero in Area 11 threaten that peace or not? Only the future can tell us._

Lelouch finished the article with mixed feelings. 'Last time, The EU has been way more affected by the war with Britannia. The fact that father decided to make peace earlier proves that he may not have been able to secure the two ruins that are in Russia and in Africa in case of a war of attrition.' Lelouch chuckled internally. 'He had to cooperate with Schneizel to ensure his possession on the elevator thoughts. But now, it is very unlikely that the EU nations would want to enter the UFN just like last time. The Africans country may accept, because they gain more by leaving the influence sphere of Europe. The European people, still, might gain some arrogance with this war that clearly played in their favor. They will surely wish to stay united, but I'm sure in the long run I'll be able to convince them to join the UFN. Especially if …'

"Lelouch." A girl's voice snapped his thoughts. He raised his eyes to see who the intruder was.

"Yes, Eléonore?" He asked boringly.

"It's E-le-a-nor." His classmate corrected.

"Right sorry."

She sat down next to him, much to his annoyance. "What do you want?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She said seductively.

"No." He retorted. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm attractive, and I want a certain student council member to relieve my stress."

"You can ask Rivalz out; he's heartbroken and needs some comfort." Lelouch proposed.

"But what does he have more than you?" Eleanor asked.

"He has blue hair and a motorcycle." He replied casually. 'And he has way more conventional hobbies.'

Eleanor snickered. "You're funny." She looked at the computer. "What do you read?"

"It's an article on the peace treaty."

"Oh." His classmate raised an eyebrow. "I don't recognize the language."

"It's French." Lelouch replied boringly. "It's the language Europe uses for di-plo-ma-cy." 'Ah, the ignorant patriots…'

"That makes sense." She said slowly.

"Who do you think this peace treaty has benefited the most?" He asked suddenly.

Eleanor scoffed. "The Europeans, obviously. We've given them some territories, I don't know why though …"

"Wrong." He interrupted her. "The benefits of the peace treaty go to Britannia. To two Britannians, mostly." 'Two Britannian Emperors …' Lelouch thought with an unhealthy satisfaction. 'Thanks to this, the initial part of our respective plans has been set up.'

"If you say so…" Eleanor took out her phone and Lelouch noticed an object that was hooked up in it.

A Domino piece.

Lelouch vi Britannia suddenly had a unhealthy, cruel smile on his face.

* * *

><p>*It's a reference to the story I'm working on. The name is: They've removed the limitor. Guess why :D<p> 


	17. Peace or War ?

**Chapter 17:** Peace or War?

**AN: Again a new chapter, before celebrating New Year's eve. I wish you all a Happy New Year ! **

**To iamjmph01 : Yeah, I understand perfectly. For the sake of my readers I'm going to erase the errors of this story with the help of a beta-reader and a grammar textbook. Thank you for correcting some of my mistakes in the chapter 16, by the way.**

* * *

><p>Euphemia was in her office, looking for a way to stabilize the Area without the use of violence. She didn't like her counselors who said that the only way to stop terrorism was by crushing them. The answer was simple, though. If the people fought for something, the only thing you had to do was to ensure they would get that thing without fighting. But what did they really want? To be called Japanese, to live a better life or to gain more happiness? Maybe it was the three at the same time. 'And Lelouch…' Euphie thought sadly. 'I'm sure he just wants a peaceful life in the end.'<p>

Princess Euphemia had the power of decision, but sadly, she couldn't grant the people's wish. With the limited supports she would have in the Area or in the mainland, making sure that the Elevens would receive better treatments was something she couldn't apply.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" The Viceroy asked.

"Your Highness." It was Claudio's voice. "Can I talk to you about something important?"

"Come in." She ordered.

The Captain of her Royal Guard was approaching her desk. Normally, it would have been Suzaku the Captain, since he was the Viceroy's Knight, but no one wanted to give him the promotion he deserved. Like Lelouch, she was struggling against people that constantly disagreed with her, in her own way.

"You know, before dying, my father tried to tell me something important." Claudio said.

Euphemia raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it was?" Andreas Darlton was killed during a Black Knights assault in the Yokosuka Port. According to the reports, the General was indeed the main target of the order. Euphemia didn't really know the intentions of Lelouch, if he killed Darlton, why did he not kill Jeremiah? Maybe that was why the Sub-Viceroy rarely left his office.

"He had said: Zero is the Eleven." Claudio replied.

Euphemia took all the strength she had to not show any signs of astonishment. 'Zero is the Eleventh Prince of Britannia.' She thought sadly. 'I know that, but did Darlton discovered his real identity or not? In that case, maybe that was why Lelouch decided to kill him…'

"Well. Thank you for the Information, Claudio, but I don't think this would help us discover Zero's real identity." She lied. Euphemia would preserve her brother's secret, it was the least she could do to help Nunnally.

He bowed at her. "I just felt like you should've been informed of this, your Highness."

"You did well." Euphemia reassured him. "You're dismissed."

After he left, The Viceroy checked again in her exemplary of the Britannian constitution and noticed something.

_'__Article 318: The colonial area may establish a special administrative region when necessary […] the systems of this administrative zone may be decided by a member of the Imperial family who has a position of authority on the colonial area…'_

Euphemia widened her eyes. She had finally found it! In her Viceroy bureau, reading the Britannian constitution, the Viceroy of Area 11 found an easy way for her to bring peace to this zone and to give happiness to the people oppressed. But there was a problem: how would her father and her half-brother Lelouch react when they would learn of this?

* * *

><p>General Bartley was amazed. With the help of the Second Prince's technology and the researches his team has gathered, this new model of machine had finally been build: The Giga Fortress. Should this unit be mass-produced, the Empire would gain a massive advantage at war and the Chinese Federation wouldn't be considered a threat anymore. Still, they hadn't found a proper subject of experimentation for the bio-connect and decided to draw the plans of the ideal human-machine interface.<p>

"General, what do we do about the Siegfried?" A soldier asked.

Suddenly, Bartley remembered the orders a young boy in a foot soldier uniform had given him at the Shinjuku Ghetto. Red hues appeared on his eyes.

"To everyone." He shouted. "Go to the other room. Leave your weapons and your uniforms as well. We're going to celebrate this and I want to give you a reward."

The research team and the guards obeyed. It wasn't everyday their Chief would give them a reward.

Bartley sent the location of the facility to an email address his master gave to him. Then he turned off his computer and destroyed him. The General shut down the security cameras and any way of communications to the outside.

The whole team was in the hermetic room, used for the tests. They were all confused by the sudden behavior of their General, but in the end, he was higher in the chain of command so he could decide on their lives. The things were this way in Britannia.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing General Bartley … holding a vial of liquid Sakuradite in his left hand and a lighter in his right hand.

"W-what are you doing, General?" A member of the team asked weakly. "Sakuradite is unstable with fire. Any mishandling of this and…"

Bartley closed the door and went in the middle of the room.

He replied absently. "I'm sorry, but I must kill you all, myself included."

Then he switched on his lighter and put it on the vial.

Todoh was in his quarters in the Black Knights' ship, when he received an email. Lelouch told him to check this address because someone might give him some interesting information.

_From: BartleyAspirius_

_To: FormerMasterOfTheUniverse_

_The Siegfried is located in the undergrounds of the Rothenberg building._

Todoh frowned. Bartley was a General under the orders of Prince Clovis. Lelouch probably used his Geass on him to give out the Knight Giga Fortress' location.

"Asahina." He ordered on his radio. "Prepare a team to retrieve a machine in the Tokyo Settlement."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was lost in his thoughts. 'It won't be long until Euphemia declares the establishment of the Special Administrative Zone, and she will surely ask me to cooperate. If I say yes I'll lose my influence over the Japanese resistance, but I'll be able to create peace. If I say no, I will be hated by the pacifists who just wanted to live peacefully, but I'll be able to declare war on Britannia. Everyone with enough brain will understand that Zero will be confronted with a problem. How will he be able to keep the resistance at bay if he wants to cooperate? How will he be able to gain the support of the pacifists if he wants to fight?' Lelouch chuckled. 'But for someone like me, these problems aren't hard to solve.'<p>

"Do you think what I said is funny?" The advisory teacher of his class snapped to him. Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku had to stay after the course to be lectured by her. "I understand that Kallen has some medical problems and that Suzaku has some military duties, but you, what is your excuse for all those absences?"

Lelouch stared at her eyes and retorted. "I have no parents, my sister needs medical attention and the tuition isn't cheap. Do you think money grow on trees?"

The teacher was taken aback for a moment. Lelouch Lamperouge was a student that worked hard in order to keep his grades as average as possible, and that was a thing she never understood why.

"You're working?" She asked finally, deciding to ignore Lelouch's provocation.

"Yes." Lelouch replied. Then he showed her an employment contract, something that Jeremiah created for him.

"So, Mr. Lelouch Lamperouge is working on an orange farm for Lord Stevenson?" She asked sarcastically after reading the sheet of paper.

Lelouch shrugged. "Yeah, this is a rather unpretentious job, but it pays the bills."

Kallen restrained her laughter the best she could.

"So." He continued, making a sign to his girlfriend who nodded silently. "If you excuse me, I have some work to do."

Lelouch got out of the classroom with Kallen, leaving an amused Suzaku and a confused teacher.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Kururugi!" The advisory teacher snapped to Suzaku just when he wanted to go out as well.

Suzaku gulped.

The other teachers were outside, listening at their colleague's rant.

"An orange famer." One of them said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Another one snickered. "I don't know how you managed to get out of this." He said looking at the not so ordinary student with violet eyes who just opened the door.

Lelouch replied simply. "I've managed to get out of situations way more complicated than this. That is why I don't need good grades to know what I'm worth."

"Tell that to the headmaster." His History teacher said. "He's waiting for you."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Did you make something bad?" He asked.

Lelouch flashed an innocent smile. "Me? Do something bad? Whatever gave you that idea?"

The History teacher rolled his eyes. "I'm eager to hear your presentation for the end of the school year. What subject will you pick?"

"It's a surprise." Lelouch smirked. "Good bye, gentlemen, but I have to see your boss."

Lelouch and Kallen were walking to the principal's office.

"Do you know what the headmaster wants?" Kallen asked suddenly.

"I have my idea." He replied. "Do you remember when I wanted to ask you something the day after Suzaku's rescue?"

"Yes." She said. "I wondered why you didn't mention this later. What did you want to ask me?"

He stopped, and then stared at her blue eyes. "Kallen Kozuki, do you want to live with me?"

She widened her eyes in shock. "What do you mean?"

"The principal may be able to hire your mother as a maid. It will be a false job, of course. She'll stay with us in the clubhouse: You, me, Nunnally, C.C, your mother and Sayoko."

Kallen looked startled and joined her hands. "Yeah! That's an awesome idea!"

Lelouch grinned. "Glad you like it."

Kallen leaned closer to try to kiss him, and Lelouch's phone vibrated at the same time.

He hung up while Kallen was kissing his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to be professional.

"I've received a mail to the address you gave me." It was Todoh's voice.

"Former master of the world?" Lelouch asked rhethorically. "Quite original, I know. Is it what I think it is?"

"It's the Siegfried's location." Todoh replied. "Do I take any particular precautions?"

"No." Zero ordered. "Take the machine and the data they may have."

"And if we find resistance?"

"I don't think there would be any."

"I see. Do I disturb you?"

"Sort of." Then he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>In the submarine of the Black Knights, Ohgi was speaking to the old members –besides Kallen- of his resistance group.<p>

"The people in the Ghettos are divided." He said.

"There are those who supports us, and those who supports collaboration." Minami added.

"It's understandable." Inoue said. "Zero and Euphemia are both very popular."

"That's true." Ohgi admitted. "And people bow their heads to Britannia to try to live a better future."

"What?" Tamaki snapped. "Do you really believe that?"

"I'm just repeating what Kallen said to me the other day." He said calmly.

"We don't really know what Zero is up to." Yoshida said.

Ohgi frowned. "I think he's preparing war against Britannia. We've been stealing a lot of equipment these days. Asahina is stealing another machine right now."

"But how will he declare it?" Minami asked. "With Euphemia as the figure of power, any full-scale war here won't gain us sympathy. That's what Diethard told me, and I agree with him."

"And there is the knighting of Kururugi." Ohgi added. "Zero didn't say it was a bad thing during the meeting. I don't know how he would do to declare war if he doesn't want to touch him and Euphemia."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting!" Milly shouted cheerfully to the crowd. "The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice"<p>

Nunnally took a deep breath and did her duty. "MEOW!" She exclaimed on the micro held by Nina.

C.C woke up at the hearing of shouts from cheerful students.

"Oh, yeah." She said aloud to no one in particular. "It's the day of the school festival."

Suddenly, C.C heard a familiar voice in her mind.

_'__What's up?'_

"I'm going to eat a giant pizza." She replied while stretching her arms.

_'__Cool. How are Lelouch and Nunnally?'_

"They're fine. Lelouch is outsmarting Charles on a daily basis and Nunnally is still as innocent as ever. I'm trying to teach her some politics during my free time, just in case Lelouch wants to use his second Geass on her."

_'__The people won't really see the difference, though. Britannia is now a constitutional regime, you know? The Empress is there just for the useless events.' _

"Cool." C.C replied. "And you, how are you? Have you found another contract?"

_'__You know I don't really need one.'_

C.C cringed. "That's true, but you could have taken one just for the sake of it."

_'__Ah, ah. You do know me, after all.'_

"I know myself, for sure." She said sarcastically.

_'__That's right. Have fun with Marianne's kid. I said to him that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn him to a life of solitude. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Don't you agree, my other self?'_

"Are you referring to me or Lelouch?"

_'__Both. I'm glad you could live happily in the other World. That's too bad that I don't have the memories of your adventures. I'm sure it was a nice experience.'_

"I can tell you everything." She replied with a coy smile. "I have a lot of free time after all. But right now, a giant pizza awaits me."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was watching the festival from the roof of the academy, calling his head of Research &amp; Development.<p>

"So, will you be able to make miracles the Siegfried?" Lelouch asked on his phone.

"Maybe." Rakshata sighed. "The team who designed this tried to ensure a 'normal' human could pilot it, but it would need a lot of mental strength to use the commands even with the good interface."

"Yeah, without a proper experimental subject it was highly probable that they did that." He said. "I knew they wouldn't manage to do it, but they managed to draw the plans of the interface. Will you be able to design it? Imagine Knightmares that could be piloted entirely by the mind…"

"Yeah." She replied. "But I'll need time and money for that."

"You'll get both." Zero assured her. "And about the things I commanded from you…"

"_That_ was easy." Rakshata replied. "My colleagues from India told me the pieces will be ready in a couple of days. That's a reward for giving me time and money."

Lelouch snickered. "You do understand why this had priority over the completion of the hadron cannon or the upgrade of the Lancelot?" Then he noticed Milly and said quickly. "I have to go."

"There's trouble!" Milly exclaimed. "Huge, huge trouble!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'm going back to work."

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you study." Kallen's mother said, watching the Academy in awe.<p>

"Yeah." She replied. "And this is where you'll work. Well it won't be really a work but …"

Lelouch approached them. "Hey Kallen! Hello Mrs. Kozuki."

"Hello, Lelouch. It's been a while." Mrs. Kozuki replied smiling.

"Are you here to ask me to go to the haunt house again?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch shrugged. "Not really. I've ordered to automate the thing for you."

"That's … nice." She replied with a straight face.

"Have a good day in our academy, Mrs. Kozuki." Lelouch said politely.

Lelouch was sitting on a box in the middle of the festival, answering at all the phone calls.

"The pizza is for this afternoon." He answered to a hungry student.

Suddenly, a hammer landed straight to his head.

"Ouch."

Cecile was running to Lelouch. "I'm sorry! The handle just broke in two!"

"Oh, aren't you Suzaku's friend?" She asked after recognizing his face.

"And you're his nice coworker." Lelouch replied lightly.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted. It was C.C's voice. "Any news for the pizza?"

She was wearing Lelouch's blonde wig.

Lelouch snickered. "Blond hair doesn't suit you at all."

"So do you." C.C retorted.

"Anyway, the pizza will be fine, if there isn't any wind." Lelouch said while taking C.C away from the feast.

"Wind?" Cecile asked confusingly to no one in particular.

"So?" Lelouch asked once he made sure that no one would hear them. "Do you have any interesting news from Marianne?"

"Not much." C.C replied boringly. "V.V has vague suspicions on Zero's identity but he has nothing concrete. Marianne thinks that you're waiting the good opportunity to release a Geassed Cornelia and make some damage."

"What a shining example of twisted cruelty my mother is to me." Lelouch replied sarcastically. "I should thank her in my speeches after I take over the world."

C.C snickered. "You're such a mother's boy. By the way, V.V has been fighting against some Europeans in one of the ruins in Africa."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "That's some interesting news. Do you think Europe knows that Britannia have an immortal in their ranks?"

C.C shrugged. "Maybe. But what will it change?"

Lelouch looked thoughtful. "It may be easier for me to convince them to declare war on Britannia again, but there's the problem of the Non-Aggression Pact…"

"It wouldn't be that big of a deal for you." C.C mused.

"Yeah." Lelouch laughed. "After all, I'm the one who declared war against 47 countries with a smile on my face. It was 500 meters away from here, oddly." He finished pointing the finger at the gymnasium.

"So, about the thing that concerns the both of us." She said finally.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Kallen is going to live with us, right?" C.C asked.

"Are you jealous?" Lelouch teased.

"Not at all." She replied boringly. "I'm just saying that you'll need to buy a larger bed."

He shuddered. "Wait, do you really want us to sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah." She replied with joy. "And I'm sure Kallen will agree. 2 against 1, democracy and all that…"

Lelouch looked at her with a coy smile. "Who said I was against that?"

"You don't have the endurance for it." She retorted.

"Try me." Lelouch replied teasingly.

* * *

><p>Euphemia was walking on the festival, with a cap and sunglasses that would hide her appearance. Behind her there were two members of her royal guard, Alfred Darlton and Marika Soresi.<p>

"I'm sorry to bring you here, but I must speak to Suzaku." She said apologetically. In fact, it was an excuse to see Nunnally and Lelouch, but she wouldn't say this to the members of her royal guard.

"It's alright, Your Highness." Alfred replied.

Suddenly, Euphemia noticed a young girl in a wheelchair and she knew instantly who this girl was.

Sayoko had made some tea for the two princesses and was keeping the two guards at bay while Euphemia and Nunnally were sitting in the living room of the clubhouse.

"Will you keep our secret?" Nunnally asked innocently after taking a slip of tea. "About Lelouch and I being here, I mean."

'Oh, Nunna.' Euphemia thought sadly. 'I'm already bearing Lelouch's dark secret as well…'

"But you." She asked finally. "Don't you want to go back?"

"All I want is to be with my brother." Nunnally confessed. "That's all that's matters."

Euphemia smiled sadly. Nunnally had lost her sight and her ability to walk. Lelouch was everything to her… 'That is why I'm doing this.' She thought finally. 'I want him to stop the struggle, because he's too precious for Nunnally to risk his life at war.'

* * *

><p>Lelouch was in the control booth, ordering people around for the giant pizza.<p>

"Not bad." Milly said. "Everything seems to be on schedule."

Lelouch shrugged. "It better be. I know someone who would harass me to no end if the pizza isn't made correctly."

"It's good to have someone to keep you on the tracks." She said suddenly.

"That's why absolute monarchy is wrong." Lelouch retorted and then cleared his throat. "Sorry, no politics for today."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Hey Nunnally." Lelouch replied casually, and noticed the girl that carried his sister's wheelchair.

"You'll never change." He mused aloud. "But it isn't a bad thing."

Rivalz descended from the giant oven and exclaimed to the crowd. "It looks like all the ingredients are all prepared!"

He made a gesture and revealed a Knightmare piloted by Suzaku.

"Let me introduce you, our special dough tosser, the Ashford Family Ganymede!" Rivalz exclaimed.

Lloyd looked at the Knightmare with envy. "Ah, the Ganymede… I'm sure I could do great things with it."

Milly sighed. "I guess that's why you want to marry me."

While Milly and Cecile were discussing about Lloyd's lack of attraction for the opposite sex, the Earl of Pudding was thinking nervously. 'I'm going to turn this Knightmare into an unbeatable machine. I'm going to put my shields _everywhere, _develop some laser beams, and more importantly, the cockpit will be made with indestructible metal!'

The three siblings were watching Suzaku preparing the dough for the giant pizza.

"He has some style." Lelouch said casually, referring to his friend. "He should open a business or something: to do the cooking with a Knightmare. It's very innovative."

Nunnally giggled. "And you'll be here to take care of the budget."

"Suzaku & Lelouch's Pizzeria." Euphemia mused. "I can't wait to see this."

"Do you think it would be possible?" Lelouch asked absently. "To live a normal life, I mean?"

"I'm sure it is." Euphie replied instantly. "Because I've…"

Suddenly, Shirley approached the three.

"Uhm, hello…" She began weakly.

"You're doing the presentations?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Euphie, this is Shirley, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Euphie replied cheerfully. Too cheerfully to Lelouch's opinion.

Suddenly, a gust of wind tried to take Euphemia's cap away, but Lelouch was faster and made sure that her headwear would stay on her head.

"Oh." Euphemia giggled. "Thank you, Lulu!"

Shirley was shocked from the closeness the two held. "Who is she?"

"She's our cousin." Lelouch lied. "From the mainland."

Shirley felt relieved. "Well, nice to meet you, Lelouch's cousin."

"I have to go." Euphemia said suddenly, and then she winked at Lelouch. "Oh, by the way, don't forget to watch Tv tomorrow at 3PM."

Lelouch smiled in realization. "Alright."

After that, the pizza had been finished properly and a green-haired witch with a blonde wig decided that her contractor was doing well in his work on avoiding tragedies.

* * *

><p>It was in the afternoon, the day after the school festival. Lelouch and Nunnally were in the living room, waiting for their sister's declaration on TV.<p>

"Hey, Nunnally." Lelouch said suddenly. "Do you mind if Kallen and her mother are going to live with us?"

His sister raised an eyebrow. "Kallen? No, I don't mind." Nunnally teased. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Lelouch scratched his head. "Well…"

"I thought it was C.C." She continued with concern. "Is she going to be sad?"

Lelouch cleared his throat and admitted finally to his sister. "In fact, I love Kallen."

"Oh?" Nunnally was taken aback by her brother's confession.

"But I also love C.C." He continued. "And, in another way, you, Euphie, Suzaku, Shirley …"

"I see…" Nunnally said, and then she smiled.

"I don't really want to choose." Lelouch said truthfully. "Kallen and C.C had to bear my selfishness but accepted it rather easily, and for that I'm grateful to them."

Suddenly, Euphemia's face appeared on the screen of the television. Lelouch activated the sound.

"I am Euphemia, Viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire." She said firmly.

'So.' Lelouch thought. 'You have finally made your move, Euphie.'

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!"

'You will always prefer peace over war…'

"Within the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese. Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone. It will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side-by-side as equals!"

'…Even if it means going against our country's pride.'

"Do you hear me, Zero? I don't care about your past nor who you are underneath that mask! I beg of you! Join us in creating the special zone of freedom!"

'Like I, you do this for Nunnally. Lelouch and Zero are now confronted with the hardest possible choice: Peace or War?'

"Zero, help me build a new future within Britannia! A place for everyone!"

Lelouch smiled sadly. 'But I've already made my choice…'

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after Euphemia's proposition of peace; Kallen was taking her belongings to Lelouch's bedroom and noticed a familiar green-haired witch in Lelouch's bed.<p>

"Yo." C.C said casually. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, last time was…" Kallen blushed a bit at the remembrance of the scene.

"We'll need a bigger bed." She said boringly.

"A mattress on the floor is fine for me." Kallen replied, not amused.

"Oh, you're not funny." C.C pouted. "A threesome every night is cool."

"Wait a minute…" Kallen said slowly. "You're the one to have perverted Lelouch! He wasn't like this before."

The witch smirked. "Of course, I didn't want little Lulu to die a virgin, so I educated the Emperor properly. But in fact, I wanted to profit of him until he died. And then I've been able to find a way to keep him alive by asking C's World."

"Do you love Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Maybe." She admitted. "His mental state wasn't very good in his last days, and he talked a lot about you." C.C snickered. "He even moaned your name sometimes during the act."

Kallen blushed again.

"When the collective unconsciousness proposed me this compromise, I accepted instantly." C.C continued. "I didn't expect his second Geass, but it is even better than I thought because Lelouch is retaking slowly the love for life. Thanks to you, mostly."

"But what is the purpose of this parallel World?"

"This is a reward from God." C.C replied. "It is destined to me and Lelouch."

"God's Reward? For what?"

"For wanting to destroy Geass, mostly. And for saving the collective unconsciousness from Lelouch's parents." She sighed and lowered her eyes. "But there is another side of this reward. The second Geass of Lelouch send the conscience of the people from this World to the actual timeline. And for me…" She lowered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"God didn't create this World from nowhere, you know. He needed matter and cells to create the Earth and human bodies identical to what it was 18 months before. And for that, he used the power of Code."

Kallen was confused. "The power of Code?"

C.C took a deep breath and said. "My code gives me the power to regenerate my cells, and I could've lived hundreds of thousands years, but by using it to create billions of human bodies, my power has nearly reached its limits. V.V, the other immortal, has surely suffered the same fate as well, so I guess it's not that bad."

"You're going to die, then." Kallen said sadly after a moment of silence.

C.C punched her softly in her shoulder. "Come on." She exclaimed a bit more cheerfully. "This is not that bad. I'm going to die of old age, like you and Lelouch! This was one of my deepest wishes, and it has finally been granted. I'll live with Lelouch, and you, probably, because he won't want to choose." She snickered. "He's like his father, but in the good way."

Kallen sighed. "Does Lelouch know?"

C.C shook her head. "No. I'm not ready to tell him, he doesn't look like it but he's kind of fragile. He was in a real state when he told me of the after effects of his Geass, and he freaks out at the idea of seeing his loved ones die. He wanted me to watch out for Nunnally when he was out there on the battlefield, because he fears V.V's arrival, and even when his uncle dies I'll be able to avoid the war because Lulu is easy to manipulate. I can still regenerate, though, even if it won't last long."

"How long?" Kallen asked.

She sighed. "1 Year, maybe two years if I don't use my code that much."

Suddenly, Lelouch opened the door.

"Hey girls." He said lightly. "You were conspiring against me?"

"Not really." Kallen said, retaking her bright tone. "But C.C made an interesting proposition that includes our activities for this night."

"Oh." Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "But I won't sleep this night."

"Why?" Kallen asked while watching Lelouch taking his wig and his contact lenses.

"I have a lot of work to do." He replied simply. "I'm preparing my answer to Euphemia's proposition of peace."


	18. Just Another of His Countless Lies

**Chapter 18:** Just Another of His Countless Lies.

**AN: So, the last chapter of the first part is up!**

**To Dark Hunter II : Well, Lelouch's evil plan is a secret :D**

**Still, I've left some clues in my story.**

**And for Shirley ... well the thing is, the events of part 2 won't really turn in favor of a relationship between Lelouch and Shirley. I won't tell more, of course. **

**To KMF-G : Well, the idea is that Lihua will be able to leave the Forbidden City after the establishment of a constitution. I haven't made this part yet but Xingke will have a bigger role in the coup than Lelouch.**

* * *

><p>One day after Euphemia's declaration, some members of the Colonial Area number 11's Government were holding an unofficial meeting.<p>

"There are unpleasant rumors about Princess Euphemia." The Vice-Minister of Internal Affairs said.

"Do you think she contacted Zero?" The secretary of Research asked.

The Vice-Minister frowned. "Zero had a sleeper agent that was at a high position in the Government. This cannot be excluded."

"What do we do about our relations with the NAC?" The Minister of Industry asked.

"We must…" The leader of the corrupted Government began, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

He widened his eyes. General Gottwald was there, along with a blond teenager he never met before who was wearing an officer uniform. It only meant one thing to him: Game Over.

Jeremiah chuckled. "I'm afraid it is too late, gentlemen. Your little unofficial arrangements with the NAC will stop now."

The blond teenager removed the contact lens in his left eye.

"Your loyalty now lies to me." Lelouch ordered to the whole assembly.

* * *

><p>In his luxurious mansion, the minister of Finance of Area 11, Lord Calares, was holding a reception. The guests were higher-ups of the Government, aristocrats or industrials. The common point of those persons was that they were all openly against Euphemia's project.<p>

"This project of Special Administration Zone is an insult to Britannia." Lady Smythe, a 30 years old heiress of a large financial conglomerate said in a faked indignation. "Don't you agree, Gottwald?"

"Not necessarily, my Lady." Jeremiah replied lightly. "It can be turned into a habile trap to force the terrorists to give up arms."

She chuckled. "You are perceptive, Excellency! Indeed, it is useful to put the trash into a single focal point so we could crush them all at the same time. You! Give me a glass of champagne." The aristocrat ordered to the waiter who was passing-by. It was a young thin boy with blue eyes and blond hair, very attractive to Smythe's opinion.

"If you excuse me." Jeremiah said hastily. "I must speak to the assembly."

"Go on, go on." She replied lightly while drinking her glass.

General Gottwald went to the end of the reception room and cleared his throat so everyone would pay attention to him. The young waiter went by his side, a small smirk on his face.

Lelouch removed the contact lens on his left eye and activated his Geass.

The 53 supremacist notables suddenly had a new cause to serve, Lelouch's cause.

"So." Lelouch said once he and Jeremiah were in Calares' personal office. "I think every official of the Government are serving my cause."

"Everyone except for Princess Euphemia." Jeremiah corrected.

"That's what I wanted to say." He replied while massaging his sinuses.

"You did not sleep well?" Jeremiah asked with concern.

"If not at all." Lelouch sighed. "My half-sister gives me a lot of work, and besides that, Kallen and C.C are now living with me, and they don't let me sleep much if you know what I mean."

Orange chuckled. "I see." Then he took a more serious tone. "What's the next step of the plan?"

Lelouch searched his pocked and found an USB key. He gave it to Jeremiah.

"Here are the proofs against Kirihara." Lelouch said. "You have put a sleeper agent in the order's ranks and he gave you all those information. If Kirihara ever wants to support the Special Administration Zone, you know what to do."

Jeremiah nodded.

"I've finished the preparations for our little show last night." Zero continued. "Do as I said and I'm sure you'll be Viceroy if the mainland decides to fire my sister, but this isn't necessary for my plans."

"I see…" The Sub-Viceroy said slowly. "What about Euphemia?"

Lelouch grinned and replied. "Try to put her at ease. Officially you'll support her project because it will crumble the resistance in the Area and because she's a pureblooded Princess … even if she gives up on her claim to the throne. Show that you have no problem obeying to her, even if it means 'going against your ideals'."

"What about the ASEEC and Suzaku?" Jeremiah asked.

"Suzaku will probably be a test-pilot for the Vincent, the Gareth or whatever machine Britannia will create. It would be a good thing if the ASEEC is staying in Area 11, so tell Lloyd that you're ready to fund him properly as a … consolation prize." Lelouch chuckled. "Same for Suzaku, help him as a compensation for the behavior you'll have in the few days …"

His sleeper agent smirked. "I'm sure it won't please the Viceroy, but it is necessary."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>The core members of the Black Knights were gathered in the car that served them as a HQ.<p>

"Zero, the situation is critic." Diethard said.

"It is about the Special Zone, I know." Zero replied calmly. "Before saying anything, I'm going to listen to you. I don't mind whether you are for or against the project; I want you to say what you have to say."

The members were astonished at their leader's declaration.

Ohgi was the first to talk. "Well, I don't think this is a bad idea …"

"But it's an idea coming from Britannia." Asahina interrupted him.

"We can't trust a member of the Imperial family." Chiba continued.

"We're in a stalemate." Diethard said.

"If we agree to take part of the project, we'll have to enter the system." Todoh said.

"We'll lose our independence." Urabe added.

"But if we don't …" Sugiyama began.

"We'll be depicted as the bad guys." Minami finished for him.

"We can't possibly force the Japanese people to give up on this opportunity to live a better life." Kallen added.

"But we can't give up our weapons either." Takeshi concluded.

"So." Diethard said suddenly, turning to Zero. "What do you think?"

The whole assembly was waiting for their leader to talk anxiously.

"I think." Zero began. "That Kallen and Takeshi resumed the way I'm seeing the problem. Todoh, Ohgi, Rakshata and Diethard, I'd like to see you four in my office."

* * *

><p>Zero was sitting on his desk's chair while his four Lieutenants were sitting on the blanket.<p>

"What is your answer?" The head of Public Relations asked.

"Let me tell you something." Lelouch said. "I have the conviction that Euphemia is sincere."

Todoh raised an eyebrow. Lelouch had assured him that he would do nothing against her half-sister and against the Japanese people. This declaration was a guarantee he wouldn't do the same scenario again.

Diethard said nothing. He remembered Zero's words, when he had said that he had other reasons to save Euphemia besides his Public Image. Diethard was sure he was missing the bigger picture.

"You're going to associate to the project?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"Why?" Diethard asked. He was impatient to see what his leader had in reserve for the Empire, and hearing him that he would collaborate with Britannia was something Diethard couldn't understand. 'But it had to be part of your plan, isn't it?'

"Because." The Leader of the Black Knights declared. "We can't deny the Japanese people's will for peace…"

"… But we can't give up the arms either." Rakshata finished for him.

"The people might need us in the future." Todoh added. "The Order of the Black Knights is destined to be the Army of an independent Japan…"

"But right now." Diethard replied, finally getting Zero's reasoning. "The Japanese people don't want an independent Japan."

"They just want equality Euphemia proposes to us." Ohgi said.

"That is why I propose you a tactical exile of half of our members." Zero declared.

"An exile?" Ohgi asked, astonished.

"It's a clever move." Todoh admitted finally. "The main force of our order will leave the country with our weapons while the others will stay in the Zone cooperating with Euphemia."

"But there are two problems." Diethard continued. "Will the ones who hide the main force be trustful not to give out the secret to the Empire? How would you do it so Britannia wouldn't hear of this?"

"But I've already solved them." Zero replied.

Diethard widened his eyes in shock.

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked.

"What I'm going to say doesn't leave this room." Zero ordered. "I'm going to reveal you the names of both the Heads of the Chinese and Britannian branchs of the Black Knights…"

* * *

><p>It had only been a week that Private Diego Martinez had been affected to the Area 11 infantry troops and he finally got his first important mission: to look out for a ship that was suspected to hold most of the Black Knights' members and weapons. Diego didn't have anything against the Black Knights. He was an Honorary Britannian from Area 3, and his ancestors have fought for Mexico's independence when Spain was an absolute monarchy that struggled against the Republicans in Europe. When the Mexican Republic was created, the Spanish exiled nobles fought alongside Britannia to regain their colonial land and the commoners like Diego's family who participated in the colonization of the country for the Spanish crown became indigenes of the Britannian Colonial Area number 3. Diego often dreamed about a revolution in the Empire, like it had been the case in Europe or in Mexico. He naively thought that it would have been possible with Zero and the Black Knights, but with the establishment of this Special Zone, Princess Euphemia stopped any attempt at revolution in Area 11.<p>

He looked at the warehouse through binoculars and noticed some movement. A convoy of trucks was heading to the ship.

People descended from the truck and Diego could see their uniform: they had Black Knight uniforms.

"Private Martinez: report." He said on his radio. "Target confirmed: there are members of the Black Knights in a convoy of trucks near the ship."

"Continue the observation." His superior commanded. It was General Gottwald himself who supervised the whole operation. He was known to have a low regard towards the Number, or was it only the Elevens? "I want to know if there are Knightmares on the ship or on the trucks."

The Private nodded. "Understood."

The terrorists unloaded the trucks and revealed Knightmare pieces to Martinez. But they weren't ordinary pieces; some of them came from a white Knightmare that was piloted by Kururugi and others came from a red Knightmare known to be possessed by the Black Knights.

"There are Knightmares pieces on the truck!" The Private said to General Gottwald. "Do I transmit the images to the HQ?"

"Yes." General Gottwald replied. "Continue to film until they've put the pieces to the tanker. Film the ship as well."

Diego continued to film with his electronic binoculars. In the ship there were hundreds of people with Black Knight uniforms. They were all wearing visors, so no one could know if they were Elevens or not. The terrorists put the pieces into the ship, and continued to load some other Knightmares part minutes later. There were Burais, Glasgows upgraded by the Resistance, and Sutherlands. As ordered, Private Martinez continued to transmit the images to the higher-ups.

The ship got out of the Port and headed to the Ocean. 'Maybe they're trying to quit the country.' Diego thought.

Once it was far enough from the land, seven Navy ships encircled the Black Knights' ship and shot their rockets mercilessly. The ship exploded quickly: there were no survivors from this assault.

Diego gulped. He was responsible for the elimination of the Black Knights.

"Well done, Private Martinez." General Gottwald said smugly on his radio. "You've earned your promotion."

'Oh, God.' Diego thought nervously while putting his head to his hands. 'What have I done?'

* * *

><p>Zero and 1500 members of the Black Knights were gathered in the Wako's deck, the cruiser they stole to Britannia. The ship was already far from the land, and a helicopter was in the middle of the deck.<p>

Rakshata, Todoh and Ohgi were at his left, while Kallen and Diethard were at his right.

Zero took the micro and shouted with his charismatic tone. "Dear members of the Black Knights! Tonight we have to make a hard decision. The Japanese people are divided between the will for peace and the will for war, because of Euphemia's proposition and because of the existence of our organization. In order to reunite the Japanese, the main force of the order must disappear."

Zero let the members shout out of protestation.

"Officially, I mean." He continued to appease the crowd.

"What do you mean by that?" Chiba asked. She, along with the core members, was in the first row.

"Soon, Britannia will announce that one of our ships has been destroyed." Zero explained. "It was a lure of course, and no one on our side was killed, but if we announce that half of our men have been killed, the anti-Britannian Japanese will be obliged to cooperate."

This declaration prompted diverse reactions coming from the members of the Order.

"Do you want to lie to the Japanese?" Chiba snapped.

"I've been lying to the entire World by hiding my identity." He retorted. "I don't like it, but it is necessary to keep our independence while letting the Japanese live in peace."

"He has a point; our priority is the safety of the Japanese people." Takeshi decided to say, to appease the most antagonistic members. He thought that it would pass well if it were a mere member who would defend Zero's point of view. "If we give up the arms, we won't be able to protect them in the future, but if we let the World know that we're a threat it would endanger the people in the Zone." He turned to Zero. "Am I right?"

"Takeshi has understood the problem." Zero said to the assembly. "I'm giving you the solution."

There was a moment of silence, and then some members began to cheer Zero. Then others were following, and the conflict wore off thanks to the group effect.

"But where are we going?" Urabe asked.

"We're heading to the Liaodong peninsula..." Rakshata replied.

"…In the military base where the former Japan Liberation Front is hidden." Todoh continued. "They've entered the order of the Black Knights; everything has been arranged with Katase." He added to his four Lieutenants.

"Kallen and Diethard are staying in the country with me, though." Zero said.

"I still don't understand why." Diethard mumbled.

"You'll help in the Special Administration Zone." Zero ordered to his head of Public Relations. "It won't do you any harm."

Some member burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Ohgi spoke. "Can I stay as well?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and turned to his second-in-command. "You want to stay with the Japanese people?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Kaname Ohgi replied firlmly. "I think I'll be more useful there."

"Alright then." Zero said finally after seconds of silence.

"Can I stay too?" Tamaki asked. "After all, I'm his assistant!"

"You'll screw up everything by accident." Sugiyama said jokingly.

"What?" Tamaki snapped to him, and then he turned to Zero. "I won't say anything, I swear!"

"Sugiyama is right." Zero arbitrated. "From now on your fate will be under Todoh and Rakshata's hands."

Ignoring Tamaki's rant, the leader of the Black Knights went to his helicopter with Kallen, Ohgi and Diethard. The helicopter was heading to Area 11 while the cruiser was heading to China.

* * *

><p>Euphemia was in her office, paling at the hearing the macabre report of the Sub-Viceroy.<p>

"You mean…" Euphemia said weakly after watching the video on the computer. "That you killed hundreds of members of the Black Knights?"

"It was the only way." Jeremiah replied apologetically. "My main mission is the stabilization of this Area, and the Black Knights were a threat to the security of our state."

"I know, I know." She replied quickly out of worry. "But I wanted to cooperate with Zero and…"

"Zero isn't dead." Jeremiah replied, and Euphemia regained some colors. "The Black Knights have published on the net that half of their men had been killed and most of their equipment have been destroyed, but that Zero was alive."

"We shouldn't publish the images." Euphemia ordered. "The Japanese wouldn't like it."

"Of course, your Highness." Jeremiah replied, lowering his head.

"And I would like you to do something for me." She said in a Euphie-fashion. "As a way to redeem yourself for what you have done."

"Anything, your Highness." He replied instantly. "What are your orders?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch was entering the student council meeting room, willing to make a coffee.<p>

"Hey Nina." Lelouch said casually.

"Hey Lelouch."

Nina was reading a magazine on Princess Euphemia.

'Well, it's alright if she's only reading.' Lelouch mused while preparing his coffee.

"What do you think of Euphie's project?" He asked. When they were alone, Lelouch and Nina always used this nickname to refer to Princess Euphemia.

"Well…" She began. "It's an idea coming from her, so it shouldn't be a bad idea. And if the Elevens become Japanese again …"

"They'll gain a real chance to become civilized again." Lelouch finished for her.

"Yeah." Nina replied, relieved. "I think I should visit the Zone one day."

Lelouch finished his coffee and looked at her. "So you can overcome your fears once and for all? It's not a bad idea. I'll accompany you if you want."

"You would?" Nina asked hopefully.

Lelouch nodded silently.

"Hey Lelouch." She said after a moment of silence. "What do you think of her project?"

"It's the suited project from someone who will always prefer Peace over War." Lelouch replied absently.

* * *

><p>Lloyd was watching the images with absolute despair in his eyes.<p>

"My, my precious." He whined.

"I'm sorry." Jeremiah replied apologetically. "But it is the procedure. We must destroy any weapon stolen by the enemy if we get the chance."

"Yeah, I know but still…" Pudding was trying to retake his calm. True, the Lancelot was destroyed but the Guren was, too. Lloyd gained some satisfaction by imagining Rakshata's face at the destroying of her baby. 'But maybe she was in the ship as well…'

"I have a proposition for you." The Head of Area11's military said suddenly.

"What is it?" Earl Asplund asked, suddenly interested.

"I would like you to help me improving the Area's defenses. Area 11 is a decisive place; if the Chinese Federation declares war on Britannia, they'll begin an invasion here. With the ASEEC's data and your competences, I'm sure you'll do great things here." Jeremiah proposed, and then added. "Of course, I have a lot of contacts that would be glad to fund you."

Lloyd sighed. "I guess I don't have the choice if I want to be funded for my inventions."

* * *

><p>The exiled members of the Black Knights were entering the military base in the Liaodong peninsula. The equipment was being put to the base with the help of the former Japan Liberation Front members who were glad to finally do something substantial.<p>

Todoh and Rakshata were in the command center, meeting the master of the place. Well, they had met the guy in another timeline.

"My name is Hong Gu." The Chinese officer greeted. "I am the Head of the Liaodong Military District. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Colonel Todoh."

"The pleasure is all mine." Todoh replied politely.

"I have a question." Rakshata said sternly. "Why is the Shen Hu in the Liaodong Peninsula?"

Hong Gu shuddered. "Well, the Maharajah gave it to General Katase."

Rakshata face palmed. "But the Air Glide system isn't ready yet, neither is the Baryon Cannon. Ah, this old Geezer …" She sighed. "Well, it's not that bad since it is still on our hands."

"Where is Katase?" Todoh asked.

"He's in Istanbul." Hong Gu replied. "He's trying to determine if Turkey would wish to secede from the Euro Universe should the Federation have a better constitution. He will be back soon."

"I see." The newly appointed Head of the Exiled Japanese Army said slowly. "By the way, I must thank you for the fake Guren and Lancelot pieces The Chinese Federation sent to us."

"They quite resembled the original." Rakshata added. "The Bombay military factories are still as efficient as ever. I'll send them the plans of the new Knightmares I've designed so they would create real pieces from it, this time." She took a smoke from her pipe. "Now the real fun begins."

* * *

><p>Taizo Kirihara was at the Fuji mines, looking at what would become the future Japan. In the end, Kirihara himself didn't know if his true allegiance lied to himself or to the Japanese cause. He wanted to give his support to the Special Administration Zone long before the tragedy that happened to the Black Knights. Countless rumors affirmed that half of his forces and nearly all of his equipment had been destroyed, and the man who caused this was just at the side of Kirihara.<p>

"You know." Jeremiah Gottwald began. "I have enough evidence against you so that any impartial tribunal would give you a death sentence."

The leader of Kyoto gulped. It was the end for him; Gottwald was finishing his job properly. With Kyoto and the main force of the Black Knights gone, the security of Area 11 would be assured.

"But we both don't want to shed blood needlessly, am I right?" He asked rhetorically.

The sub-Viceroy was proposing him an unofficial contract. Kirihara would have to give up the Sakuradite and the funding of the Black Knights. 'But Lelouch is done.' Kirihara thought.

Kirihara said nothing.

"This treason is … regrettable." Jeremiah said suddenly, in order to break the heavy silence.

"But you expected it." Kirihara replied in resignation.

To his surprise, the Sub-Viceroy smirked. "Of course we did."

"What should I do to stay alive?" He asked finally.

"Absolute obedience." Gottwald replied. "The other houses as well."

Kirihara lowered his eyes in shame. "Total obedience to Britannia …"

Jeremiah shook his head. "No, not to Britannia."

Kirihara narrowed his eyes. "To whom, then?" He asked.

Jeremiah looked at him and flashed an unhealthy grin.

What he said next was beyond Kirihara's imagination.

"To Lelouch."

Kirihara widened his eyes in shock. "How…" He whispered. "Since the beginning it was …"

"Yes." Jeremiah interrupted him. "Since the beginning."

Kirihara laughed out of relief. "To be outsmarted by him this way…" He exclaimed. "And I suppose the destroying of the ship was a fake."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Indeed."

"What has he planned for the Zone?" Taizo asked. "Will he accept Euphemia's proposition?"

"Yes." He replied, staring at the stadium where the ceremony of inauguration would take place the day after. "He told me it was a tactical truce."

"That makes sense." Kirihara said. "It's a logical choice coming from him."

"I don't think so." Jeremiah replied absently. "I think this was just another of his countless lies. I'm sure there's nothing tactical in his motives…"

* * *

><p>Two hundred thousand Japanese were gathered in the stadium to assist in the ceremony that would inaugurate the rebirth of this country. In another world a tragedy happened, but the man who provoked it ensured the same things wouldn't happen again. By his own actions, or inactions, he had saved people from a certain death at Saitama, Narita, Yokosuka port … he even saved Tokyo and Pendragon from a future bombing. This man called himself Zero, and in his first life he made the mistake by valuing the character he created more than his own life and it forced him to orchestrate his own death.<p>

"You know…" C.C began, watching the ceremony on Lelouch's computer with Kallen. "Last time he was all about Zero being the messiah and everything, but now he's a real one and he doesn't even care."

Kallen laughed. "If you put it that way, it is true that he has been sent in this world by God."

"Shihobu-san, do you think Zero will come?" Nunnally asked to Kallen's mother.

She, Nunnally and Sayoko were in the living room. Nunnally was listening to the radio while Shihobu was watching it in the TV. Sayoko was checking at the security cameras on her computer, looking for a blonde immortal to pierce with her kunais.

"Of course." Shihobu replied, smiling. "Even if he uses violence sometimes, Zero still wishes for peace, I'm sure of it."

In the command center of the Liaodong military base, Todoh and Rakshata were watching the ceremony as well.

"This boy is really special." Rakshata said while smoking her pipe. "He conquers the World and then let himself killed by his best friend. He takes control over the whole resistance and then gives up by participating to his sister's project. Still, everything seems to be part of his plan."

"He hasn't entirely given up." Todoh corrected. "But I think he truly wanted peace, or at least a truce."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing two members of the Black Knights that were saved by Lelouch from a certain death.

"Todoh." Katase greeted. "It's been a while."

"Likewise." Todoh replied, and then chuckled. "It seems like I'm your superior, now."

"It is better this way, I guess." Katase admitted.

"Takeshi." Rakshata said. "Is the equipment ready for the future tests?"

"Yes." Takeshi replied. "Should I help Minami with the simulators?"

She chuckled. "It can wait. Watch the retransmission with us."

Minami was finishing programming the simulators in the room of the military base were a hundred of them were installed.

"Hey, Minami!" Yoshida exclaimed. "You're coming with us?"

"We're going to watch the ceremony on TV with the others." Inoue continued.

"Sure." He replied. "By the way, would you two help me train the pilots in the future?"

Ohgi was piloting the helicopter and Diethard was at his side. Zero was outside the aircraft, in balance.

The helicopter was entering the stadium's aerial space.

"The Japanese and the Britannian flag." Ohgi said, looking at the sight before him. "Side by side."

"You know." Diethard said suddenly. "I think he wanted this from the beginning."

"The Special Zone?" He asked.

"No." Diethard shook his head. "The unification of both the Japanese and the Britannian people under his banner."

"It is a sweet dream." Ohgi admitted. "But right now they're under Euphemia's banner, and Zero said it was sufficient enough."

The head of Intelligence rolled his eyes. "Surely you don't see the bigger picture."

"Because you do?" The deputy commander retorted.

Diethard cringed. "Well, I would like to…" He conceded.

"I think I understand why Zero wanted you to be here." Ohgi said while stopping the helicopter in order to let his leader speak to Euphemia. "You really need to do something substantial besides fantasizing about Zero's possible evil plans."

"Whatever you say." Diethard mumbled while watching the guests. Euphemia was there, along with her Knight, the Captain of her Royal Guard, Kirihara, a noble with light blue hair and wide goggles… 'Which of you aren't under Zero's sphere of influence?' Diethard mused.

"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia!" Zero exclaimed to The Viceroy. "I request an audience with you."

* * *

><p>Ohgi landed the helicopter behind the scene and Zero was soon checked for weapons.<p>

As ordered, the two Lieutenants descended also from the helicopter while Zero was going to speak with Euphemia in a secluded place.

"Hold on." Diethard said casually, raising his hands. "We don't have any weapons; it would be foolish of us to have one in the lion's den."

"It's the procedure." Claudio replied, not amused.

After the security ensured the two Black Knights didn't have any weapons, Suzaku approached the two.

"You're Britannian." Suzaku exclaimed. "What led you to this situation?"

"And you are Japanese." Diethard retorted. "I could ask you the same question."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "I've entered the army so I could save people."

Diethard snickered. "That's a foolish idea."

"And you." Suzaku retorted. "What pushed you to enter the Black Knights?"

Diethard shrugged. "I was bored."

"What about you?" Claudio asked to the other Black Knight, ignoring Suzaku's protestations.

"I was part of a resistance group and Zero saved us all by leading us to victory." Ohgi explained.

"You mean a terrorist group." Claudio corrected.

"We're not terrorists!" Ohgi snapped. "We're freedom fighters!"

"Well, a terrorist is someone who wishes to pass his ideals by violent means." Diethard said. "Technically, the Black Knights _are_ terrorists."

"I agree with you." Suzaku added.

"Finally something you agree with us." Ohgi said sarcastically.

"But the Britannian Medias only use this term in order to put the discredit on their claims." Diethard explained. "I've worked there; I know what I'm saying."

* * *

><p>"You know that this Special Zone won't solve everything." Lelouch said to his half-sister while he removed his mask and switched off the lights. "I've seriously considered the question; I know what I'm saying."<p>

Euphemia grinned. "But it's a step forward for a better world, don't you agree?" Then she stared at Lelouch's eyes. "Why did you put up your blue contact lenses?"

Lelouch lowered his eyes. "It's a secret."

"So." She asked in a Euphie fashion. "Would you want to make this step forward with me?"

Lelouch smiled. "It depends. I have some conditions first."

"I'm all ears." She replied instantly.

"Do you think they'll be long?" Kallen asked.

C.C shrugged. "Obviously. I'll say they have for at least an hour."

"I say 20 minutes." The red-head replied.

"Do you want to bet?" C.C asked.

"I'll never bet against you." She retorted.

"You're not funny." The witch pouted.

"Firstly." Zero said to the Viceroy. "The Black Knights and the former terrorists who would enter the Zone have to be forgiven from their crimes."

Euphemia nodded.

"Secondly." He continued. "The borders of the Zone won't be delimited, since it has the vocation to receive the whole Eleven population."

"The Britannian borders aren't delimited either." Euphemia replied.

"Thirdly." Lelouch said. "No Britannian armored unit will be authorized to enter the zone."

"But, why?" She asked.

"The Elevens and the Japanese suffered too much from them." Zero said.

* * *

><p>"The Black Knights are nothing but self-satisfaction!" Suzaku snapped.<p>

"Do you think we fight because we've misunderstood the great country that was Britannia?" Diethard replied sarcastically. "Of course there's a lot of propaganda coming from our side, but that doesn't mean we don't fight for Justice."

"I would like to add something." Ohgi said suddenly. "When we were at the Shinjuku Ghetto, the Britannian Military was slaughtering the people there. And don't tell me it was because of us; you don't plan to wipe out a dozen foot terrorists with an entire battalion."

"You can talk." Claudio retorted. "Narita was a slaughter, too. I've lost three of my brothers there."

"And some civilians." Suzaku added. "If it weren't for Euphemia's intervention…"

Ohgi lowered his eyes. "I'm truly sorry about them, but we lost a lot of comrades too the other day."

Claudio shrugged. "Well, war is war. I would have died too if I weren't occupied dealing with two Gloucester pilots that weren't playing it offensive."

"Wait a minute…" Ohgi said slowly. "It was you I was fighting!"

"The judicial system of the Zone must be decided by the Japanese representatives, in order to give this country some independence." Zero said.

Euphemia nodded.

"It is true that the Black Knights have merely been a military force, but here they'll balance the powers between Japanese and Britannians." Zero continued. "Of course, the remaining Black Knights have to be willing to cooperate if they want to stay in the order. The Britannian staff members have to be chosen wisely, too: it is no good to put in the Zone the most radical ones or those who lost someone close to them during a fight against the resistance."

"It makes sense." Euphemia replied. "It looks like you _did_ consider the question seriously."

Lelouch grinned. "I didn't sleep much these days."

* * *

><p>"The thing is." Suzaku said, raising a finger. "Britannia must be changed, but it had to be done by people who have nothing but good intentions in mind."<p>

"Like you and Euphemia." Ohgi pointed.

Diethard widened his eyes, realizing something. "Do you think Euphemia being the Empress could provide good results?"

Suzaku smiled naively. "Of course."

'What if it was his plan all along?' Diethard thought, amazed. 'To put Euphemia on the throne in order to weaken the Empire…'

"So." Lelouch said casually. "Did you renounce on your claim to the throne?"

Euphemia widened her eyes. "How did you … oh, of course, it's because you're that smart."

"It is better this way." He replied absently.

"If you're that smart you understood that I did that for …" Euphie began.

Lelouch smiled and closed his eyes. "I've understood it from the beginning."

"I'll stay Viceroy, though." She said, breaking a moment of silence.

"Oh?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"It was Schneizel's idea." Euphemia explained. "It's nice to him, isn't it?"

Lelouch stared at her sister's eyes and said firmly. "Please, don't trust Schneizel."

Euphie lowered her eyes and stayed silent for a moment.

Then, suddenly, she said. "I've noticed something odd about you. You lower your eyes every time you speak to me, but this time you stared at me. Can you tell me why?"

Lelouch did nothing but to look at her absently.

* * *

><p>The 2300 members of the Black Knights were gathered in the giant cafeteria of the Liaodong Military Base, watching the broadcasting of the ceremony like two billions people in the World.<p>

"They aren't finished yet?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Zero is negotiating the creation of Japan." Minami retorted. "Of course it has to take time."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. "But I'm bored."

"I still don't understand why Zero associated with the project." A former JLF member said.

"If he didn't, the Special Administrate Zone of Japan would have been under Britannia's total control." Chiba explained.

"We could've liberated Japan with the military strength the order disposes." Another JFL member pointed out.

"But we wouldn't have the support coming from the Japanese people." Senba arbitrated. "It's the most important of supports."

"But Euphemia's motives may not be…" The former JLF soldier replied, but was interrupted by cheers.

"Here he is!" Sugiyama exclaimed.

Zero was walking to the lectern – an addition from the Sub-Viceroy- which was the same as the one Emperor Charles had used in his speech. Diethard was at his left and Ohgi was at his right, they were both below the flags of their respective country.

Zero took the micro and began his speech. "Japanese, Britannians… Today is the beginning of a new era; an era of cooperation between our two people. I must confess that I was reluctant at first when I heard Princess Euphemia's proposition, but by speaking with her, I realized that her intentions were honest. The Japanese people desired peace, and Euphemia granted their wish. The Black Knights have suffered a great tragedy, but the desire for vengeance must not overcome the desire for a better future. This is why, to those who have been fighting the Empire, like me, I beg of you! Help me rebuild this country that is ours by cooperating with Princess Euphemia! Long live Japan!"

The two hundred thousand Japanese in the stadium cheered Zero like one man. For the first time in seven years, they would finally be able to live a peaceful life.

* * *

><p>"The west entrance!" Kallen said lightly while holding a map.<p>

"Who's this? How do you know this code?" Lelouch asked, imitating Kallen Kozuki's voice.

Kallen laughed.

"Can you stop saying stupid things?" Shirley shouted, not amused.

"Sorry, Shirley." Lelouch replied while leaving the highway.

Five days after the inauguration of the Special Zone, Suzaku had invited all the members of the student council to see Euphemia, Viceroy of Area 11 and co-administrator of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. The other co-administrator, Zero, had vanished and had let his position to his second-in-command, who declared that Zero had accomplished his mission and needed to disappear in order to not let hatred enter the Zone, since he had killed Clovis and Kusakabe in the past. Diethard was assisting Ohgi in his task by making the promotion of Japan on Britannian TV.

And now, Lelouch was driving the Ashford's minivan, leading the student council to the Special Zone.

"Are you alright, Nina?" Lelouch asked casually.

"Surprisingly, yes." She replied with a smile on her face.

"That's because we're going to see Euphemia." Milly said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I like her a lot." Nina finally confessed, blushing a bit.

"You're not the only one…" Lelouch replied absently.

"You bet!" Rivalz exclaimed, oblivious of the situation. "Everyone likes her."

* * *

><p>Lelouch was parking the minivan when he saw Suzaku and Euphemia. The student council members went to meet her and Lelouch took his time to join them.<p>

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, your Highness." He said with his aristocratic voice. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, vice-president of the Ashford Academy's Student council."

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied in a Euphie-fashion. "Welcome to the Special Administration Zone of Japan!"

While Euphemia was engaged in an animated conversation with Nina and Shirley, Milly was staring at Lelouch, trying to guess his thoughts.

"You're coming, Lelouch?" Milly asked suddenly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to walk alone for a while. I'll join you soon, I promise!"

Lelouch walked to the littoral. The new Japan capital was the city of Fuji, who bordered the Pacific Ocean.

Lelouch arrived to the Ocean and sat down near the water. Then, he took a floating candle out of his pocket and lit it.

Then he posed the candle on the Ocean and pushed it.

"Euphie." Lelouch said aloud with a broken expression on his face. "I've finally granted your wish. You were the only one who managed to make me abandon the struggle, at least for a few instants. On that day, I truly wanted to abandon my hatred for Britannia and help you realize your dream. But now … the things are different. I knew it from the start … this World is only an illusion. The real you is dead, and nothing can change that. But I truly wish to see your dream becoming reality… I hope you'll see it too, from the World of C."

Then he lay on the ground, doing nothing but staring at the skies.

"Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku's voice broke the silence.

He approached Lelouch and noticed the candle. "What is it for?" Suzaku asked.

"It's for the victims of the war." Lelouch lied. "Their souls can now finally rest in peace."

Suzaku smiled sadly.

"You know, I've got a promotion. I'm now the Captain of the Viceroy's Royal Guard." He announced.

"That's cool." Lelouch replied simply.

"You know." Suzaku began. "I've wanted to thank you for having opening my eyes. Life is better if we concentrate on living instead of trying to repair the mistakes we've done. Even though I still want to change Britannia from within, I won't try to sacrifice my life for the others." Then he looked elsewhere. "And, there's something else I would like to tell you."

"Go on."

Suzaku stared at him and said firmly. "I love your sister."

Lelouch chuckled. "Which one? Guinevere?"

"What?" Suzaku was confused.

"The love triangle of Lancelot, Guinevere and Arthur." Lelouch said jokingly. "In that case, your old Knightmare would steal my big sis from a cat."

Suzaku laughed. "No, I'm not talking about her."

"I know you're talking about Euphie." Lelouch replied. "But you should tell her, not me."

Suzaku was embarrassed and tried to protest but finally said. "You're right Lelouch, I should tell her."

"What are you going to do?" Suzaku asked before leaving.

Lelouch put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and replied simply. "Me? I'm going to profit of the sun, and maybe take a nap."

And then Lelouch fell asleep. And the demon inside him fell asleep as well. This demon was the will to destroy Lelouch's enemies, namely Britannia. Only the future could tell if Lelouch would wish to awaken that demon again, if he would have to be obliged by force of circumstances or if he would do it just because he would wish to destroy Britannia. The World was now completely at peace, but the only ones who could shake that 'fake' peace were two Britannian Emperors: Lelouch and Charles.

What would happen? Only one person knows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, part 1 is completed. Tomorrow I will finally go back to school so my rhythm of publication will be slower. And I want also to take time improving this story (the first chapters especially) and I want to correct the mistakes I've made. If you wish to help me, don't hesitate a second! My level in English is far from being correct *Ahem* and I'm sure that some people dropped my story because of that. I understand them perfectly, of course.<strong>

**I've discovered Code Geass one year ago, and I've always thought that this anime had an enormous potential at fanfiction, so I've decided to write my own.**

**I know that time travel fics are numerous, but they're great to begin the writing. And I've had a lot of fun by putting my ideas to this fanfiction.**

**Part 1 of my story is based on R1, and Part 2 won't be based on R2. Still, there will be the Knights Of the Round (I intend to put the 12 of them !), V.V, Charles and Marianne, some OC members of the Royal family (some OOCs also ... CARLINATOR :D ) . Rolo or not Rolo ? That is the question...  
><strong>

**I'm working on two other fanfictions, one of them is about the other timeline, it will be called 'A Human's Legacy'. I'll publish it with the update of the first chapter.**

**The other one is 'They've Removed The Limitor' : Nunnally died in the war, and after gaining his Geass, Lelouch decides to change Britannia from within. But who said it was in order to turn it into a worthy nation? He just wants to do as much damage as possible :D**

**By the way, this story has now more than 40k views. I think it's pretty amazing so thank you all guys ! A big thank you to all of my reviewers also, I didn't expect to have so few negative feedback, and most of the negatives ones were about my poor english and the way I'm writing the romance part. But, I don't dislike negative feedback, because I know my story is far from being perfect. I don't wish to write a perfect story, it would be a story without weakness, and this is the last thing I want ... Well you get the idea.**

**Good bye gentlemen, don't forget to check on my author page, i'll write the status of my story(-ies). :D**


	19. Notice

**Hey guys ! I'm just passing by.**

**If you liked this story and wish to continue the reading, the sequel is up. It's in an other story on my profile.**

**Sorry for the false hope. A new chapter of part 2 is coming soon, though.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
